A Rose by Any Other Name
by LiliaLolita
Summary: Klaus knew they would never last, if even she did love him as he did her. He had seen too much, made too many mistakes. He felt disgusted in himself for loving her. She was far too young for him. He knew she had mischief in her, but wasn't aware that she was a little nymph, a firecracker that made him melt with just one look. Life had been cruel to him, but he wasn't the only one.
1. Chapter 1

_*Art is not mine,_ _an-na-ko on tumblr was kind enough to let me use it :)_

| Full _summary: Klaus knew they would never last, if even she did love him as he did her. He had seen too much, had made too many mistakes. He felt disgusted in himself for loving her. She was too young, too naive. She deserved better. He knew she had mischief in her, but wasn't aware that she was a little nymph, a firecracker that made him melt with just one look. He was a changed man, and now she was just /begging/ to destroy everything he had worked so hard for apart. He knew this girl would be the death of him, but would gladly die by her hand. Life was cruel, and not just to him._ ||

 _This is my second_ _harvest moon fanfic! And really my first fanfic ever. Actually, my first chapter story. Annie's name has been changed to Rose. Klaus is one of my favorite bachelors and I've had this idea for quite awhile now. I often wondered why he never wants to talk about his past and came up with a few theories myself._

 _Edit: I've decided to throw in some trigger warnings:_ _Non-physical self hurt, dialogue about molestation/suicide/drug abuse, alcohol abuse. Slight violence, and blood. These themes won't come in until later chapters, but I figured I'd save you the trouble if you can't/won't read about that. Sorry for the crappy writing in the beginning chapters, I haven't written in years, and am trying to get the hang of things again. I assure you it will get better. __***** Also, just letting you know now, this Annie is bisexual (Perhaps pansexual?) I don't think I've ever read a fanfic with a bisexual Annie, and I dunno I think us bisexuals deserve a fanfic with a bisexual Annie. Plot reasons, also._

 _I try to keep Klaus as canon as possible, which is why this story has a lot of angst in it. It seems to really bother him that Annie is so much younger than him, and so this story really centers around that, and how it upsets Annie (Rose). The story is a mixture of romance/angst/drama/and hurt/comfort. It's kind of a sad story, but don't worry I'm a sucker for happy endings. I'm also a realist, so I try to keep everything as realistic as possible. I've been slowly fixing the beginning chapters because they make me cringe with how much I forgot how to write correctly. Please don't judge by the first few chapters if you like sadness and angst! Also, although firstly romance, this story is also about many other things. Mental health, addiction, past abusive, and many other themes and how they can effect a person._

 _ **BIG EDIT** : I rewrote this chapter slightly/more than slightly because this was originally how I wanted it, but since I hadn't written for years at the time (I make it sound like it was ages ago, I started writing again in November -_-) I couldn't find the words. BUT I did it and I like it much better now, so hopefully you will too._

* * *

 **Chapter one**

The first day of Autumn hit Klaus like a ton of bricks; his heart heavy in his chest, a sickening feeling residing in his core that wouldn't subside. Starting a few years prior each passing season made him feel slightly ill, his inevitable aging being abruptly brought to his attention on the first of each season. It could have been worse, though. At least Autumn was his favorite, much preferred to the harsh frigidness of Winter that not only chilled his bones, but his soul. He just knew today would hold the most beautiful weather of the year, he could smell it even through the thick walls of his home. The leaves had just begun to change color, causing the trees on the mountain trail to look like some sort of majestic landscape painting, one that would taunt and mock him if he were to see it. There was a crisp in the air, and he longed to smell the sweetness of it, to inhale its scent and relish in the freshness. He knew that almost all the townspeople were strolling along the trail and enjoying the new season, except him. He had to work. He wanted nothing more than to take a stroll up the mountain trail, to admire the wild flowers and to gaze at the river, which always seemed to soothe his troubled soul. _Or maybe I would even come across her,_ he thought involuntary. He had no right to think such things.

Pulling his chained pocket watch out of his waistcoat, he saw that it was nearly ten. It was almost time for his first break of the day, but he had one last perfume he needed to examine before he could stretch his limbs for awhile. Reaching his hand toward it, he hesitated. It wasn't one of his regular scents, but one he had been working on for the farm girl who had recently moved to town. Her birthday was coming up and he wanted to surprise her with it.

He grabbed the bottle from one of his many shelves. Twisting open the stopper, he wafted its scent with an evident expertise in his motions. It smelt of honeysuckles, dewy grass, and roses. _Just like her._ He knew his clients would dislike the fragrance, but hoped she would love it. Recalling the first time they had met, he noticed she didn't wear any perfume. _Why would she, though, being a farmer and all._ _She would have bees chasing her around if she did!_ he thought to himself, chuckling.

Just then he heard a soft knock on the door, and he gave a slight jump. "Come in!" he called, and without even turning around from his work station he knew who it was. She always hummed a soft lullaby before entering, and almost always came to his house around this time. _To catch me on my break, perhaps?_ he thought, grinning to himself. _But why would such a lovely young lady want to chat with an old fool like me?_ The mere sound of her footsteps approaching him instantly lifted his spirits.

"Hello, Klaus, how are you on this beautiful day?" She flashed her big smile at him.

"Very well, thank you, Rose," he replied, turning his head slightly to look at her. He didn't think a creature such as herself had a right to call anything beautiful, it almost put shame to the word. "Would you mind giving me a moment, I'm sort of in the middle of something right now. Please, take a seat on the sofa."

He turned his head back to his work. He really wasn't in the middle of something, but instead needed a couple of minutes to compose himself. Lately she was making him awfully nervous. _It's just a stupid little crush, and she is far too young for you, you old pervert._

A small blush crept up his face, recalling the first time he met her. Every time he saw her he was reminded of the time. It had been the fourth day of Spring and she had been the talk of the town, resulting in an exhilaration that lingered in everyone's veins and causing a slight frenzy to shake through their small town. The boys had all spoken of her beauty, whereas the girls spoke of how adorable she was and of her kindness. That day had been the first time she went out and about to meet her neighbors. He had just finished lunch when he heard a sweet, lulling song being hummed, then a soft knock on his door. Opening it, he had been taken slightly aback. It must have been the new farmer, since he had never seen this stranger before.

"Hello, my name is Rose. I'm the new farmer. It's a pleasure to meet you," she had said sweetly, bowing slightly.

He had stared at her in silent stupor, mouth agape, for what must had been at least a minute. She was the most exquisite creature he had ever had the pleasure of beholding. The first thing he noticed was her scent, of course. She smelt of honeysuckles and grass in the morning, with a just a slight hint of roses. She had red hair, but unlike Fritz, it was carrot-orange; a color so uniquely beautiful that he never before had the pleasure to see until then. It draped long around her face, the rest pulled back into a low ponytail that cascaded freely down her back; the sunlight hitting it in such a way that it made her hair appear like it had been engulfed in flames. Her skin was porcelain, not a single freckle in sight. She was slender, but had an admirable form, and she held herself in a way that was both confident and modest at the same time; as if she had been told throughout her life that was she was beautiful, and struggled with herself to believe it. The last thing he noticed were her eyes, and when they met his he had felt a spark, and he couldn't help but to gaze in them for longer than he wished he had. Lush brown lashes rimmed around her enormous eyes that were colored a pale blue that nearly matched the sky on a clear day, and he had felt his heart quicken as she batted her lashes at him with an innocently naive look upon her face. The boys saying that she was beautiful was an understatement. She was gorgeous: her nose perfectly shaped, her lips full and pink, a heart shaped face underneath a long porcelain neck. Not only did her beauty leave him speechless, but her spirit, as well. Outwardly, she _looked_ innocent and naïve, but he could sense that her aura had a mischievous sexiness hiding in it. He caught himself thinking about how he desperately would like to see that side of her, and had cringed inwardly. _I don't even know this girl, and I'm already having highly inappropriate thoughts about her._

Recomposing himself, he had taken her hand in his. Bowing slightly, he had lifted her hand to his lips, softly kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine."

Letting go of her hand, he took a step back. "My name is Klaus, and I'm a perfumer. Would you care to come inside and have a cup of coffee?" She had respectfully declined, saying she had yet to meet everyone in town. She had crookedly grinned and promised to take him up on his offer some time soon. She had kept her promise, meeting him for coffee after only a week. Ever since then she would come to his house once a week when he wasn't busy, or she wasn't too caught up in her farm work. She never stayed for long and the conversations had always been causal chit-chat, but he found himself enjoying her company more than he could comprehend.

She always brought him gifts, at first carrot juice and wine, but then one day she presented him with a blue rose. He had told her that it was one of his favorites, and ever since then she had starting giving him one almost every day. He had taken to putting them in a vase near his workstation, and they quickly became a bouquet. Whenever one wilted Rose was sure to bring another, never leaving the vase short of blue roses. He often caught himself distracted by them, thinking not only of their beauty, but of her; who he had now come to associate the flower with. _I'll never look at a blue rose the same way again._

He had learned a little about her during their coffee dates. She told him some of her favorite things. Her favorite color was green. "The exact color of your jacket, actually!" She had laughed when telling him. Her favorite animal was a wolf, second being a long haired black cat. Laughing, he told her his favorite animal was a wolf, as well. Her favorite foods were cream puffs and macaroni-and-cheese, and ever since then he made sure to keep cream puffs around just in case she came to pay him a visit.

During one of Rose's recent coffee visits she had nervously asked him, "May I ask you a question, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, anything," he had said, immediately regretting the words.

"How old are you, Klaus? You always talk about being an old man, but you don't look a day over twenty-eight, thirty at the most!"

"Fine. I will tell you, but you must tell me yours first," he had said, frowning slightly.

"I suppose that's fair," she had sighed with a nervous grin. "Twenty, but I'll be twenty-one on the eighteenth of Autumn!"

He had tightly clenched the coffee mug in his hands, his knuckles turning white. He had been disappointed, and knew his face shown it. He had been hoping she was at least twenty-four. He had developed a crush on her three weeks after her arrival, and then knowing how young she actually was had made his heart clench. _I'm a fool to ever have thought she may one day feel the same,_ he had thought to himself miserably.

"So?" Her smile now gone, she had cocked her head slightly to the side. "I do believe it is now your turn."

Klaus had sighed and put his mug down, fixating his eyes on his hands as he murmured, "I just turned thirty-four." She had laughed loudly and told him that he was a foolish man to think himself old.

"I may not look or be very old, but in here." He had put his hand to his heart. "My soul feels like it's lived a million life times."

"Oh." Was all she had said, and he quickly changed the subject, happy she hadn't asked why.

She didn't tell him much else, though. He had expected her to tell him about her family life and her childhood, and was relieved when she never brought it up; knowing she would ask him about his. He longed to find out more about her. He wanted to know her dreams, what made her most happy in life. He wanted to know everything.

Now composed, he stood up, walking over to his dining area. Rose sprang up as he approached her. "So sorry for keeping you waiting. Work kept me longer than I had expected," he lied, his eyes on the floor.

Rose shook her head slightly. "No problem at all!"

"So, what brings you here?" He looked back to her blue eyes again, and felt a spark as their eyes met. He had a feeling he knew why she was here. _To bring me another rose, of course. Why else?_

"I just wanted to see you!" She gave him a hundred-watt smile.

"Why ever would you be happy just to see an old fool like me?" He tried to keep his expression neutral, but felt a slight tug at the corner of his lips. "You should only tell that sort of thing to someone you truly love."

Rose put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. She confusingly asked, "Well...why?"

Klaus closed his eyes, also putting his hand on his chin. "Why? Well, here, let me give you an example.

"Phrases like those can give some men..." He paused for a moment. "Ideas. If you blithely say such things to every man you meet..." He took a step closer, their bodies now only inches apart. He could feel her breath upon his face, and felt his pulse quicken.

He stared deeply into her sky colored eyes, leaning in closer to her face as he whispered, "Then someday a big bad wolf might catch you, and gobble you right up." His lips now only centimeters from hers, he searched her eyes. They looked confused and slightly frightened.

Realizing how close they were, he took several steps back. "So be careful who you say such things to.

"You really didn't understand what I meant, did you?" Klaus laughed. "Sorry, sorry. If you don't, that is perfectly all right"

"You're teasing me, right?" Rose put one hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly with an annoyed look on her face.

"I couldn't help myself, so I had a little fun with the warning, is all," he teasingly said, giving her a crooked smile. "After being at my work desk all morning, my tongue gets far more loose than is proper.

"Still...given how pure and naïve you are, I can't help but worry if you'll be well," he said, his face neutral with a slight frown. "Fortunately, I do still have some self control left, so this turned out all right." _Barely_ , he thought bitterly. He would never force himself on her, but thought that if she showed even the smallest bit of interest in him that he might lose every ounce of his willpower at this point in their friendship and attempt to charm the evident mischief right out of her until he could convince her that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Rose's cheeks reddened as he stared in her eyes with an intensity in his gaze. "But, if it had been someone less honorable..." He winced, thinking about her saying such things to another man and what said man may do to her. His blood almost started to boil just thinking about it. He may often have inappropriate thoughts about her, but he had no intent on ever acting upon them. As for the other men in town...well, he wasn't so sure. He wasn't fond of the way some of them looked at her, especially Mistel, whose eyes always appeared to be undressing her.

"Ah, well. Faced with this much pure innocence, they may just lose all desire to do mischief in the first place," he said with a small smirk.

"I- I think I may understand your warning now," Rose whispered, looking to her feet as the heat stayed in her cheeks. He stared at her for a moment, relishing in her blush. Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as he had thought. He _hoped_ she wasn't as innocent as he thought.

His face regained a neutral expression as he lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "In any case, I would suggest you stop saying such things, for fear of stringing people along. Think of it from the man's perspective. If I were to visit your house and wait patiently for you to finish your farm work for the day, and then flashed a hundred-watt smile at you, why would you think I was there?

She shuffled her feet, thinking for a moment. "Oh!" she exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Now do you understand? Pay more mind to the things you say, and who you say them to." He smirked, once again lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "Well? Answer me, please?"

She gave a nervous little nod and squeaked out, "...yes."

"That's a good young lady," he teased. "Well, now that you've seen me, I believe it is time to call it a day. I haven't taken my lunch break yet."

Hastily nodding her head she apologized, "Klaus, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to cause such a fuss!" As soon as the words fell from her mouth she turned from him, sprinting to his door with haste.

"Please, it's quite alright! Don't fret about it!" he called to her, but before he could finish she had already left; slamming the door slightly.

From out his window he could see her running towards the eastern steps. He ran over to his door, abruptly opening it to call after her, "Rose, please, it's fine!"

By the time the words left his mouth she was too far away to hear him. He watched as her silhouette quickly disappeared as she rounded the corner, his mind screaming at him, _You idiot!_ He ran his hands down his face, sighing as his eye caught something blue on his doorstep. He looked down to see a perfect blue rose unceremoniously placed upon it, and he bent his body slightly to pick it up. He sharply inhaled as he felt a harsh sting in his finger. A thorn on the rose had pricked him, and he watched as a small bead of blood formed where it had cut him. The slight pain was nothing compared to the agony life had gifted him, it barely even phased him. Now his only form of happiness and distraction from his internal misery was upset with him and it was all his fault. Angrily, he grasped the rose more tightly in his hand, walking back through his threshold as he felt sharp needle like pricks penetrating his skin. Drops of blood dripped down his hand and to his arm as he walked over to his vase, putting the now gory looking rose in it. He narrowed his eyes at it, chuckling at the irony of it all.

She was the petals, the bloom. She was the softness, the natural beauty he never thought he would have the pleasure to gaze upon almost everyday. She was the loveliness that it held, the part that was utter perfection. And he... He was the thorns, the one thing that tainted an otherwise flawless creation. Even if by some miraculous fate that she did feel for him as he did for her, he knew he would always weigh her down. He would always be the thorn in her side, never allowing her to blossom and prosper like the beautiful flower she was appropriately named after.

The gods must have been playing a cruel joke the day they decided to put thorns on something so gorgeous, so that when one was inexplicably drawn to its beauty and subsequently felt a need to touch, or even pluck it, nature would bite right back. Nothing that perfect came without flaws, and as much as he wanted to pluck her from the ground and keep her as his own, he knew that there would be thorns in his way. Whether they came from him or her, it made no difference. They would always be there, obscuring his path to happiness. Even if fate did decide to rule in his favor, he knew the journey would threaten to destroy him.

Today, he had changed everything. Nothing would ever be the same between them again, that much was obvious. It could go one of two ways. The first, which he thought was the most plausible, was that he was alone in his feelings. Although it would bend him until he almost snapped, he would be able to eventually move on with his life and live to see another miserable day. The second option, though a pleasant thought, was evidently a bad idea. If she did feel the same and if they did get together, he knew it would never work out. She was too young for him, and he was too damaged for her. He knew it would end in heartbreak. It wouldn't even bend him, it would just break him automatically, causing him to fall into a million pieces.

Putting himself back together the first time had been the most difficult feat he had ever accomplished, and he wasn't sure if it would be even possible for him to do it again. He would risk it, though.

He was selfish, and she made him weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

With all that had just taken place at Klaus's house Rose felt flustered and confused, as she had intended to go to Iris's for tea but instead ran up the eastern steps and found herself next to the general store. Letting out a loud sigh, she slumped her shoulders. She didn't want to go back down the steps toward Iris's house, as Klaus's was right above Iris's, and she didn't want him to see her again that day. She felt embarrassed by what had just happened. She hadn't intended to lead him on. _Or had I intended to without even realizing it?_

She decided she would go around the long way to Iris's, through the center of town and then down the long steps; going to the west side of town through the stairs that were on the left. She knew that if she went that way Klaus wouldn't be able to see her. She sighed again, knowing that this trip was going to take at least ten minutes and she was already running late. She knew Iris would be crossed at her for being late, but at least this gave her time to think. _And I sure as hell have a lot to think about,_ she thought while making her way toward her destination.

By now she knew she was infatuated with Klaus. It wasn't his etiquette or gentlemanly persona, that was _not_ the type of person she was into. She knew he was undoubtedly handsome, as anyone with eyes could see. She enjoyed his unkept ebony hair and how it clashed with his attire, and his golden-green eyes that pierced right through her soul. He wasn't like the boys in the city, who had been immature and grotesque. He also wasn't like the other boys in town, either. He was a man whereas they were all boys. She was _sick_ of dating boys. As she became better friends with him she noticed him sometimes dropping his gentleman like persona, laughing and joking as they took walks together. That was when she enjoyed him the most.

She recalled one time in the middle of the summer when she had run into him at the river. It had been a particularly hot day, and Rose had taken off her hat and stockings; leaving just her farm dress and boots. Klaus and her had already become friends at that point, so they had walked toward one another to exchange greetings.

"How is the beautiful Rose doing on this dreadfully hot day?" He had grinned at her, making her blush, as she had never heard him call her beautiful before. She could tell he was in a good mood that day. Since it was so hot out Klaus had dressed down, his jacket removed with just his waist-coat and ivory shirt on. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he wasn't even wearing his golden cravat. She was most surprised to see he had unbuttoned his shirt, only a little though, but enough to see his collar bones and a little bit of his chest. She had stared for a moment, admiring his new look. As a bead of sweat dripped down his face, she couldn't help but to think he looked rather sexy that way.

"Wilting, I'm afraid," she had dramatically sighed, smiling crookedly. "If I do say so myself, you look rather dapper today."

Looking down at his attire, he had frowned. "Yes... Unfortunately I have foregone professionalism today for comfort." Looking back in her eyes, he returned her crooked smile. "But, have my ears deceived me? Did I hear you say I look rather dapper in this attire?"

Blushing slightly, she had adverted her eyes from his and nearly whispered, "I... prefer this look. It may not be the proper gentleman attire, but I enjoy seeing this side of you." She had smirked, flirtatiously saying, "It's quite endearing."

He had stared at her for a moment, admiring her flush. "Well, maybe I'll wear this more often," Klaus huskily whispered, lifting her chin to meet her pale eyes, "but just for you." He had given her a small wink, then immediately took several steps back and said, "You must be so hot in that dress! Why don't you wear something more comfortable as well?"

"I took off my stockings, _and_ my hat!" she had exclaimed.

"You still must be rather hot with all those layers in your dress, don't you have anything lighter?"

"Oh, I do, but it's awfully low cut and short. I'm sure no one wants to see me in that."

"Maybe _I_ do," he had said, cocking an eyebrow. "It sounds rather sexy."

That had caused Rose's face to turn bright crimson. While Klaus, realizing what he had said, hastily apologized, "Oh, Rose, I am so very sorry! I didn't mean to say such a thing. I really must work on that. Please, forgive me?"

 _He still doesn't know me very well, does he?_ she had thought, grinning to herself. "I'll wear it for you one day, if you promise to only wear that outfit for me." She had grinned ear to ear, hysterically laughing.

Apparently Klaus had been done with flirting, for he seriously stated, "Deal." His cheeks had been aflame. That had been a couple of weeks ago now, and he hadn't said anything like that again. _Until today_. Rose couldn't help but think that today was different. The way he had looked at her with such a desire in his eyes that it had frightened her a little. Then how he was so close to her, his lips almost touching hers as he said his cryptic warning. _Was he thinking of himself as the wolf?_ It was one of the most erotic moments of her life.

She soon found herself at the western part of Oak Tree town, where a handful of people lived. Iris, a novelist and also one of Rose's closest friends; who lived with her brother, Mistel, who owned a small antique shop under their apartment. Then there was a girl named Agate she hadn't met yet, and Jonas's family: his wife Margot and son Lutz. Then Marian, the towns doctor. Lastly there was Klaus, whose house was all the way up at the right near the eastern stairs to town. Iris's house was also on the right, below Klaus's and slightly more towards the edge. She knew that if she sneaked around the edge of the eastern border and jumped over Iris's hedges Klaus wouldn't be able to see her from his window.

Walking down the western steps, she took a quick peek at Klaus's house. The lights were off and his windows were shut. He must have been out. Relieved she didn't have to practice her ninja moves, she quickly ran towards Iris's house; she must have been at least fifteen minutes late.

[…]

Panting, Rose threw open the door. She put her hands on her knees, gasping for air. She looked up at Mistel standing at his counter, who gave her a huge grin.

"You better run upstairs!" the blond said teasingly. "Iris is quite crossed with you, you tardy girl."

"Th-thanks, Mis-Mistel," she tried saying sarcastically, but instead it came out in gasps. As she ran up the stairs she heard Mistel hysterically laughing.

Iris was sitting on her couch in her dining area, glaring at her cup of tea in her hands. Upon hearing the last stair being climbed, she looked up, turning her glare toward where Rose would shortly appear.

"You're late, little missy."

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry, it's just...something strange happened."

Iris considered her for a moment, nodding her head. She sweetly said, "What happened, darling? Please, come sit down." She gestured toward one of the dining area's couches. Rose sat down with a small ' _plop_ ', sighing loudly.

"So, tell me dear. What has you so down?"

"Well, today I went to see Klaus...and he acted very strangely."

"Oh?" Iris said, nodding her head. "Go on."

"Can I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"Oh, I hadn't realized it was _this_ kind of conversation!" Iris laughed. "I was about to offer you some tea, but I see now this conversation calls for wine." She stood up, walking over to her kitchen, quickly coming back with a full bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Iris, really, I don't drink," Rose pleaded, "and I'm not even twenty-one yet!"

"Oh, in a few weeks you will! For this conversation you are going to need a couple." She sat down, pouring them both a glass.

Rose slowly put it to her lips, and to her surprise it tasted sweet. She disliked the taste of alcohol, and disliked even more the things they made her do once she has had too many. She had a couple of things she regretted doing while under the influence.

"It's sweet!" Rose exclaimed.

"I started you off with something light, but don't let the sweetness fool you. It can be quite powerful," Iris said, slowly taking a drink from her own glass. "Now gulp half that glass down and tell me what happened."

 _A little liquid courage never hurt_ , Rose thought as she downed the whole glass, holding out her hand for a refill. Iris raised her eyebrows but obliged, filling it to the rim.

"Well, you see, I went to go visit him and he was busy, so I waited a couple of minutes for him. When he came back he had asked why I was there..." She paused, taking a sip of her wine. "And I told him it was because I just wanted to see him."

"Rose! Why would you say that?" Iris asked. "Or do you have a crush on him, perhaps?"

Rose felt heat rush to her face. "Iris, let me finish!"

"Fine, fine. Go on... I can't promise I won't chirp in with some commentary if this story keeps going the way it is, though."

Rose squinted her eyes at her and felt her mouth twitch slightly. She was already starting to feel a buzz.

"I had asked him why, and he told me that saying such things could give some men... _ideas._ "

"He said that to you? I can't believe proper Klaus would say something so...so _sexual_ to you!" By now Iris's tongue had become a little loose, as she was now also on her second glass.

"Oh, but wait, Iris. It gets stranger." Iris leaned in close, evidently excited to hear the rest of the story.

"He then leaned in close to me, warning me not to say such things so blithely to every man I meet," she whispered, then paused. "Then he leaned in even closer, with his lips only inches apart from mine, looking deeply into my eyes as he said 'or someday a big bad wolf might catch you, and gobble you right up'!"

Iris's mouth was slightly agape, and she looked as if she wanted to say something. Her eyes were shining, though, as she appeared to be too invested in hearing the rest to comment.

"After that he jumped back and laughed at me, thinking I didn't understand what he meant. He apologized, and I accused him of teasing me. At the moment I actually didn't know what he meant

"He told me he couldn't help himself, and had a little fun with his warning. That his tongue was far too loose than proper.

"He said he was worried for me, that if I had been with someone less honorable..." she trailed off, not knowing what he had been thinking of saying. She had a feeling she knew what he meant, though.

"He then said to me that with this much pure innocent they may lose desire to do mischief in the first place. It was then that I had understood his meaning.

"The next part is what I'm flustered about, Iris." Iris had been intensely listening to the retelling, often taking sips from her glass. "He pretty much told me to not say such things for fear of stringing people along... I'm so embarrassed! I don't know if I can face him again."

"Is that all, dear?" Iris asked

"Well, then I apologized hastily and ran away, what else was I to do?"

"Kiss him," Iris stated with a gleam in her eye. Rose knew Iris was a hopeless romantic, as almost all of her novels were romance centered.

"Kiss him? I don't even know how he feels about me!"

Iris put her glass down, refilling hers once more; then Rose's which was now empty, too.

"I think he may be in love with you," Iris slurred slightly. "He talks about you non-stop. Rose, this, Rose that. He's infatuated, I have been friends with him long enough now to be able to tell.

"He's changed since you've arrived, you know. Before he was always so serious, only letting himself slip once he's had some wine. But now... He's different. He smiles more, he laughs more. And the way his eyes light up when he sees you..." She trailed off, looking up at the ceiling.

"But Iris! I'm just so embarrassed!"

"Well, first off, how do you feel about him?"

Rose thought for a moment, her head spinning from the wine. "Well, he's very handsome, and very kind. A complete gentleman to a fault, but there's just something so rebellious in him that makes me feel like he's hiding something."

"Oh, you think so, too? I've always suspected, but you know how fickle he can be." Iris rolled her eyes. By now she was on her third glass. "Well, what else? Do you like him or not?"

"I...I'm pretty damn sure I do. He's just so very interesting. I want to see what's underneath all his layers."

"Oh, I'm sure he looks _fantastic_ underneath all those clothes," Iris giggled, then winked.

"Pervert! Not like that..." Rose felt her mouth twitch into a grin. "Well, maybe a _little_ like that."

The girls laughed together while Iris reached into her couch cushion, pulling out a little green box. Opening it, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a nearby candle.

"Iris! I didn't know you smoked!" Rose shouted slightly.

"Only when I drink, I swear." She put a hand over her heart. "Want one?"

"I stopped doing that years ago, Iris."

"Awh, come on! For old time's sake. Plus, we're drinking." She waved the cigarette in Rose's face.

Rose yanked it from her, putting it to her lips, leaning down to also light it with the candle. Taking a long drag, she exhaled, sighing pleasurably. It had been many years since her last one, and being drunk made it feel even better.

"So, tell me more," Iris said, taking a long drag and dramatically exhaling.

"About what?"

"About Klaus, of course! Tell me what attracts you to him."

"Well, he is rather tall and thin, and I love his hair. It really cracks me up, with his attire so neatly in place while his hair is adorably disheveled. Ah, and his eyes! It feels like he's looking right through me."

"Dear, I don't think he's looking through you, but imagining what you look like nude."

Rose felt a small blush creep up her face as she exclaimed, "No! You don't really think so, do you?"

"I've seen many men look at women that way, myself included, and I've been around long enough to know that look when I see it. Although, I've never seen him look that way toward any other women."

"But...I thought you said you thought he was in love with me? Or does he just lust for me?"

"Rose, dear, he _is_ a man, after all." She took another drag. "I might not be certain that he loves you, but I am certain that he desires you."

"Me...?" Rose whispered, almost to herself.

"Don't doubt yourself for a second, dear. You are gorgeous and feisty, I think that man might need a little more spark in his life."

They spoke a little more, finished their cigarettes, and said their goodbyes. Rose was far too drunk for it being two in the afternoon. Heading home she decided she would take a short nap.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: If you're enjoying the story, please let me know! A favorite is great but a review helps me improve. Like seriously, tell me if I suck. I want to know. I don't want to continue writing if I suck. I usually write in first person so this is kinda strange for me... So please freakin' review! By the way, I try to make all the characters as cannon as possible. I married almost every bachelor, except Fritz (he needs to get his life together) and Kamil (he bores me), so I have a pretty good understanding of their personalities. Also, why aren't there any Mistel fanfictions? He was pretty hilarious to date and marry, and personally I think there should be at least some. I might write one once I'm done with this one, but only if enough people want me to. Though it won't be angst just kinky like that motherfucker is._

* * *

 **Chapter three**

Rose's head was spinning, her feet almost tripping over each other as her legs clumsily carried her. It was too early in the afternoon for her to be drunk. _It's too early anytime,_ she thought to herself, _farmers don't have the luxury for these kinds of activities._ She was afraid she would run into someone, for fear that when she opened her mouth sputters would come from it. _Veronica would beat me silly, I'm sure of it._

After leaving Iris's she had peeked out the door, causing Mistel to laugh. She must have been a site to see, an obviously drunk young woman stealthy poking her head out of his door. She nearly tumbled when it opened, as she had put all her weight on the slightly ajar door. Closing the door behind her, she had heard Mistel snort with laughter. Hazily, she looked at Klaus's house. He still wasn't home. That had made her feel happy for about a millisecond, realizing she could take the short way home. Then it dawned upon her. _That means I might run into him, and that would be very, very bad._

She now found herself outside of town, near the river with the bridge that led to Fritz and Giorgio's farms. She _really_ didn'twant to run into them. But, lo and behold, things do not always turn out how you would like them to. Fritz was fishing near the bridge. _Of course,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. She tried her very best to be as quiet as a mouse, but her drunken feet betrayed her. She heard a loud ' _snap',_ looking to her feet to see she had broken a branch. _Goddess dammit!_ Fritz turned around at the sound and grinned that stupid grin of his at her. "Hiya, Rose! How ya been?"He reeled in his fishing pole, making his way over to her.

"I-I'm..." she burped, then slurred, "Good! How about 'cha?"

He titled his head, giving her a strange look, "Eh - could be better. Crops aren't doin' so well. Speakin' of well, you don't look too good yourself!"

"Ahh, Fritz," she giggled, pinching his cheek. "You're so cute! Look at all them freckles! Just _adorable_." She started laughing loudly, now realizing just how drunk she really was.

"Er, thanks Rose... I guess." He gave her a sidelong look. "You smell sorta funny, and you've been actin' all weird. Are you...drunk?!"

"Just a teensy, insy bit," she laughed. "But please don't tell anyone! I donwanna anyone thinkin' lower of me, y'know?

"Fine! But get'cha self home, right now!" Fritz scolding her was a first.

"Fine, fine. Don't'cha loose any of those freckles, though, ya hear!" Rose called towards Fritz, who had already gone back to fishing. She saw him blush out of the corner of her eye.

"I hear ya! Now scat!"

 _Well, that could've gone a lot worse,_ she happily thought, stumbling her way up the mountain trail. Before she even knew it she found herself at the top of the mountain, her home now only minutes away. _Almost home now, not much longer. I'm in the home stretch._ Rose saw someone near the large tree that was next to her farm entrance. Her vision was quite blurred, as it took her a moment to realize who it was. _The only person I_ really _didn't want to run into._

Klaus was on one knee, examining a flower. She thought that if she was stealthy enough that he might not even see her. Or she could hide in the bushes until he left, but both options seemed like a long shot. She decided she was going to walk right past him, wishfully hoping he would be too absorbed in the flower to notice her. Once again, she was wrong. She was almost at her farm when she broke another branch. _Stupid frickin' feet_.

Klaus stood up, wiped off his slacks, and turned toward her. He looked more surprised and uncomfortable than she would have expected. "Hello, Rose. May I have a moment with you?"

She gave him a crooked grin, seductively slurring, "Anything for you, handsome."

Blushing slightly, he took a step closer, smelling her and taking in her demeanor. "Are you...drunk? At this time of day? You know you're not twenty-one yet, who gave you alcohol?" She noticed he looked annoyed and slightly angry.

"Iris, but-"

"No buts, young lady! What were you thinking? You have work you need to do. I'm going to have to talk to Iris about this. But, for now, you need go home before anyone sees you." He gently put his hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards her farm. "And here I was, waiting for you to come back to apologize for my inappropriate behavior. Tsk, maybe you should be the one apologizing."

Almost at her house, she looked up to him, saying in a desperate tone, "Klaus, I am so, _so_ sorry again."

He gave her a quizzical look, slightly tilting his head. "For what, being drunk? You should apologize to yourself, not me."

"No! Not that, you fool!" she shouted slightly. They were at her door now and she turned to him, sputtering, "About...leading you on. I didn't mean to—or at least I hadn't thought I meant to-"

He cut her off, saying, "Please, do not give it another thought. I'm rather embarrassed myself, but I will wait to say my apologizes when I know you will remember them." He opened the door for her. "Now, come on. Go inside."

"Will you stay with me, if only for a couple minutes?" she pleaded, heading inside.

"Fine," he sighed, "but only to make sure that you get in bed. Now, get!" He gestured toward her bed. Rose ran over to it, plopping down and pulling the covers clumsily up to her face.

"Klaus, come lay with me!" she laughed. _Just how drunk am I?_

"I'm afraid I can't, my dear Rose. You are far too drunk, and that would be very inappropriate."

"Oh.." She pouted. "So you don't think I'm beautiful?"

He was now standing at her bedside, and she saw him put a hand across his face in a vain attempt to conceal his blush. "Of course I do, Rose. I am not blind, after all."

Rose's cheeks were already red from the wine, but now they were ablaze. "Then come lay with me, I promise to keep my hands to myself," she swore, a hand over her chest.

"I may take you up on that offer one day," he huskily said, leaning in close to her face and staring into her dazed eyes. "But, I'm afraid, I won't be able to make the same promise."

He stood up straight, his expression now neutral. "I'll be taking my leave now, if that's quite alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. And I hope I never have to see you so intoxicated again." He then turned on his heel and left, softly closing the door behind him and leaving Rose all alone.

[…]

Klaus softly closed Rose's door, stopping to stand in front of it. He needed a moment to ponder about what had just taken place. He felt angry, annoyed, and...slightly aroused. He had been waiting to see more of this side of her, but it didn't feel quite right. He didn't like seeing her like that, inebriated beyond control. She could hardly walk! _And she wanted me in bed with her... and drunken words are sober thoughts._ It had been a good thing he had some self control left, too, because otherwise he would have happily obliged; making no promises to keep his hands to himself. _If it had been ten years earlier, I would have done it without a second thought._

But it wasn't ten years earlier, and he had changed. He aspired to be everything he was not when he was younger, but it couldn't help but to slip out every once in awhile. He thought to what he said to Rose about taking her up on her offer, and hoped she was drunk enough to not remember it. It was very, _very_ inappropriate, and he should have known better at his age not to say such things to a young lady; especially a drunken one.

He started his long walk back to his house, not sure if he should go to Iris's instead. He was done with admiring the beauty of nature today. He had admired enough beauty today as is. He couldn't lie to himself, he had enjoyed Rose's intoxicated state a _little._ Her eyes had held a mischievous glint in them when she looked at him, even if they were a little hazy. She had more sass in her stance, more confidence. _Anything for you, handsome._ She had told him. _Anything?_ He had thought when she said it, thinking about her in compromising positions. He had cringed inwardly, _She is just a child! And you are a disgusting pervert. She is not your Lolita._

At the time she sure did act like it, though. He couldn't help but think that if he had lay with her that in her drunken state she wouldn't be able to keep her own promise. When he had looked in her eyes he not only saw mischief, but desire. Did perhaps she want him, as much as he wanted her? The thought filled him with joy, quickly dissolving into self loathing.

 _Even if she does feel the same, she is still far too young._ Fourteen years. By the time he was fourteen he had already gone to second base with multiple girls, third base shortly following one year later. He knew she had some spark in her, but _surely_ she had to be more innocent than he had been at her age. He had lost his virginity at the age of seventeen and ever since had been with more girls than he wished to recall. Presently, though, it had been many years since he last had a woman. Surely Rose was still virtuous? He had a feeling she was. Although she had a maturity to her, she blushed far too often to still be a virgin. It would have been much easier on Klaus if he knew she wasn't at least _all_ virtuous. That way he wouldn't have to think himself such a pervert.

He couldn't help himself at night while laying in his bed, thinking about her in her own. He thought about what she might wear to sleep. _A night shirt, maybe? Or perhaps a nightgown? Or maybe she doesn't wear anything at all._ He would then always catch himself imagining her laying nude in bed, how perfect her porcelain breasts must look, wishing he could admire all her curves; wanting to kiss every inch of her. He would always stop the thought there, feeling himself begin to stiffen. He had already felt perverted enough thinking about what she looked like nude, he did _not_ want his thoughts to drift any further. He also didn't want to make himself _too_ aroused, he wasn't a masochist, and the thought of him touching himself to her made him feel disgusted. So almost every night he fell asleep disgusted in himself and uncomfortably aroused.

He now found himself at the western side of Oak Tree town where he resided. He again thought about going to see Iris. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind for letting Rose get so drunk, especially in the middle of the day. He pulled his pocket watch out of his waist-coat, checking the time. It was four o'clock, and whether Iris was on a break or not he was determined to talk to her.

As he pulled open the door to the antique shop Mistel greeted him, "Hello, Klaus. How are you on this very fine day?"

"I'm here to see Iris, as you very well know," he said through clenched teeth. "Where is she?"

"Just waking up from her nap, I believe. Have you seen Rose today? She's acting rather strangely." He could tell Mistel had been trying to keep his expression neutral, but a small smirk escaped.

"You very well know I have seen Rose today," Klaus growled, glaring at him. "I'm not too pleased with you, either."

"I try my best to stay out of the ladies' affairs." Mistel beamed, lying through his teeth. He had heard every single thing his sister and Rose had said. The walls were rather thin.

"I'm sure you do." Klaus frowned, running up the stairs to their apartment. When he mounted the last step he saw Iris, lounging on one of her sofas.

"Iris," Klaus growled. She jumped a little, startled, then turned her head to look at him.

"For what do I owe the honor? Were we supposed to meet for drinks?"

"No, Iris, I think you very well know why I am here."

" _Oh_. Well, come, sit down." She lifted her legs from the couch, scooting over and patting the seat next to her.

Reluctantly, he sat down. "Iris, what have you done?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "What have _I_ done? What have _you_ done?"

"What are you talking about, Iris?"

"Well, why do you think Rose was so intoxicated?" she asked, glaring intensely at him.

"Why? Because you are a bad influence, that's why!"

"Wrong! As always," she sang, smirking. "Rose told me all about what you said to her earlier."

" _Everything_?" His attitude quickly changed from angry to embarrassed.

"Just about." She winked, obviously still a little drunk. "You have been a very naughty boy."

 _You have no idea_. "So you are saying she drank that much because I made her uncomfortable?"

"On the contrary, she drank so much because she needed to calm her nerves. Apparently you make her very nervous." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm assuming you mean nervous in a good way."

"Yes, of course in a good way. I think she may have a little crush on you," Iris lied, very well knowing that Rose had a crush on him.

"Don't be ridiculous. There are many other bachelors in town more suitable for her." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, like Raeger?"

"Goddess, no. Not him. He is far too promiscuous for her. She deserves better."

Iris thought for a moment, then grinned from ear to ear. "Mistel, maybe, then?"

"I don't think he's her type..."

"Oh, hehe. You know her type now, do you?"

Her glared at her again. "...No."

"Then all that leaves is Fritz. Being farmers and all I think they would make quite a cute redheaded couple," Iris said seriously, trying her best not to laugh.

"He can hardly keep his head on his shoulders! She deserves someone who will treat her like a princess."

"Well, then, that only leaves you."

"Me?" he squeaked. "I am far too old for her, and she is far too beautiful."

"Age is but a number," Iris mused. "...But, did I just hear you call her beautiful?"

"I am not blind, Iris. She is obviously a very attractive young woman."

"Then go for it! Don't be the foolish old man you think yourself to be."

"She deserves better than me, as well..." he whispered, adverting his eyes as he felt his face twist into a scowl.

"Please, Klaus," Iris started seriously. "I may not know what troubles you have had in the past, but I do know you are a changed man. It does no good to fret upon which cannot be altered."

"Even so-"

"Even so nothing! Just answer me this," she said, grinning. "You desire her, don't you?"

"Iris! Please! She is a _child._ "

"She is less than a child then you think she is. You should have heard the things she was saying about you."

"Oh?" His interest was now peaked. "What did she say?"

"A lady never tells," she said frankly, smirking mischievously. "But you do desire her, no?"

"Don't say such crude things, Iris. That is hardly any of your business." He had had enough of this conversation. "Please do not let her drink that much again. I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye, Iris."

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard her sing, "She desires you, you know!" He said farewell to Mistel, who had been smirking his mischievous smile. He had obviously heard, and was pleased that he had heard not one, but _two_ interesting conversations that day. Klaus closed their door, and went home.

After all that had conspired today he decided he would consume himself in his work, hoping that would distract him from the day's events. His head felt clouded, but he knew eventually he would need to evaluate everything that had happened. Working on his scents was the best way to procrastinate, and he decided he would mull everything over later when his head cleared up.

That night he fell asleep disgusted in himself, and uncomfortably aroused.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n:Thanks for the review random reader! It truly made my day. I see that other people are reading, and aren't reviewing * **glares*.** Please review! Hey, did you know I'm writing another SOS fanfic about Nadi? Yeahhhh, its pretty fluffy, * **nudge nudge** * It's called Never Been in Love, so you should probably check it out and review it, or I'll cry inside. Just a little, but enough to make you feel bad. Tell me which one you prefer! I'm writing both at the same time so I'd like to know which one to write more often. (I prefer this one, but I do enjoy angst more than fluff, so, yknow)_

* * *

 **Chapter four**

Rose woke up with a splitting headache. She cast her eyes to her window, seeing that it was now dark outside. She must have taken a pretty long nap. Turning on her bedside lamp, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, then glanced at her grandfather clock. _It's five o'clock in the morning!_ She had slept through her whole day, and wasn't too pleased with that fact. Reluctantly, she stumbled out of bed and made herself a small breakfast of oatmeal. As she ate her breakfast the previous day started to slowly make its way into her memories.

She remembered having too much wine with Iris after what had happened with Klaus, then running into Fritz. She vaguely recalled saying something embarrassing, but couldn't remember exactly what she had said. _Ah, well, at least it was only Fritz._ Then she recalled being almost home when she ran into someone else, but was having a hard time remembering who.

 _Goddess be damned!_ It had been Klaus, and she had drunkenly _flirted_ with him. She dropped her spoon, no longer hungry. _I asked him to get in bed with me_ , she remembered, _and hadn't he said maybe another time? Or was I just dreaming that?_ She washed her dish and brushed her teeth, not ready for what the day held in store for her.

She slowly did her daily chores, watering her crops and caring for her animals. She winced every once in awhile, the day's previous events surfacing. How was she to face Klaus now? She was mortified. Although she usually wasn't shy, when embarrassing things happened to her she shut herself off, hardly speaking. She decided she would try to avoid him for awhile, thinking it would be best. She couldn't fathom conversing with him anytime soon, convincing herself that he must think her an irresponsible, foolish child; when she had been trying her very best to convince him that she was an intelligent, mature woman. She felt like crying, tears beginning to rim around her eyelashes.

Her stomach growled. Hazily, she looked at her watch, noticing it was one-thirty. Realizing she didn't have any food in her refrigerator, she reluctantly decided she would go to Raeger's for lunch. She needed to eat. She faintly remembered Klaus saying he wanted to speak with her. _If I run into him, I'll make up some excuse. Maybe one of my cows is sick, or my sheep? Or perhaps just try to ignore him?_ Making her way to the restaurant, she decided she would come up with an excuse if the time came.

[…]

Klaus had consumed himself in his work all day, trying his best to distract himself from the previous day's events. He felt a little embarrassed still and wanted nothing more than to find Rose and apologize to her. He had been procrastinating going to her farm all morning, as he had only been there once, and that was yesterday. He didn't want to interrupt her work. He also wasn't sure if she remembered him telling her he might take her up on her offer of laying in her bed with her one day, then implying that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her if he did. Wincing, he felt a feeling in the pit of his core that made him feel as if he was going to be sick.

 _How am I going to face her now? What if she does remember, will she be angry at me for saying such things to her? Or will she laugh it off, if she truly does like me?_ There was no avoiding the inevitable, he was going to run into her eventually, and he couldn't just act like it never happened. It wasn't the proper thing to do, and he had been improper enough lately. He covered his face with his hands, sighing loudly. He needed to go see her today, even if he felt like he was going to vomit. He felt lightheaded, remembering he hadn't eaten yet today. Checking the clock he noticed it was two-thirty. He decided he would go to Raeger's, knowing he would only be able to keep down bouillabaisse in his current state. He would find Rose after that, praying that his in his nervous state that he would _indeed_ keep down his lunch.

[…]

Opening the door to the restaurant he saw Rose sitting in her usual spot at the counter on the first stool. Apparently luck was not on his side lately. This wasn't where he wanted to see her today, wanting to talk to her in private. He decided he would ask to speak to her privately after she was finished eating. "Good afternoon, Rose. How are you feeling today?" he asked, giving her a feigned smile.

"Fine," she said into her bowl of soup.

"Oh, well, that's good to hear." He went over to his usual spot at the end of the counter and sat. "Well, I hope you enjoy your meal."

She gave a slight nod, still not looking up from her bowl. He noticed a slight redness in her cheeks, but her eyes looked angry. _Is she so crossed with me that she can't even look at me?_ He stared at her for several minutes, wondering if he should go and confront her, as they were the only two in the restaurant. He wasn't sure what the problem was. She never acted this coldly towards him, or to anyone, for that matter.

"Good afternoon, Klaus. The usual?" Raeger suddenly appeared, startling Klaus.

"Yes, thank you."

Raeger gave him a weird look, heading into the kitchen. Several minutes passed, an uncomfortable silence surrounding the room. He wanted to speak to her, to look into her eyes and ask what was bothering her.

"It'll be ready in five minutes," Reager said to Klaus, coming out of the kitchen. He went over to Rose, who was sullenly eating her soup. Leaning against the counter with his elbows, he put his hands on his cheeks, looking at Rose who still hadn't looked up from her soup. "How is my Rose doing? Still wilting?" She gave a slight nod in response. Klaus felt a small pang in his heart seeing Raeger so close to her.

"Ah-hem," he coughed. "The concert is in two days, will you two be attending?"

"Oh, for sure!" Raeger beamed, standing up straight. "How about you, Rose? Are you going to be able to make it? It'll be you're first time, it's quite fun! Don't you agree, Klaus?"

"Ah, yes. It's not something to be missed. It's a fun chance to see our friends perform. The dancing is entertaining, as well."

"So," Raeger said, looking back to Rose. "Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"I'm afraid I might be too busy, so I doubt I'll be able to attend," Rose sighed, slowly taking a sip of her soup.

Just then the bell rang, Fritz waltzing in at the chiming sound. "Hiya, guys! Got anythin' good today, Raeger?"

"Do you have any money, Fritz?" Raeger sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Erm- not this time bud, but I swear I'm gonna pay ya back!"

"Fine," Raeger growled. "But this is the last time. I'll be right back with your food, Klaus." Raeger headed back into the kitchen. Klaus watched as Fritz walked over to Rose, obviously oblivious of her current state. "Haven't lost any of 'em adorable freckles, Rose, see!" He grinned from ear to ear, his hands on his hips. _She had called his freckles adorable? She_ must _have ran into him when she was drunk._ Klaus felt a sickening feeling in his core, feeling slightly jealous.

"Shut up, Fritz," she hissed, blood rushing to her cheeks as she took another sip of her soup.

"Awh, Rose, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to make ya upset," Fritz sputtered an apology.

"It's fine," Rose muttered. Fritz slumped his shoulders, going over to sit in the middle stool at the counter, his body slightly obscuring Klaus's view of Rose.

Raeger then came out of the kitchen, holding two bowls of bouillabaisse. He handed one to Klaus and the other to Fritz. "Do you need anything else, Rose?" he asked, walking over to her.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

By now Klaus was feeling nervous. It was unlike her to be so down. She was usually cheerful and charismatic. _Is she really that mad at me? Or does it have nothing to do with me?_ He was confused and frustrated. The three of them ate in silence while Raeger headed into the kitchen to do the dishes. Rose suddenly stood up, loudly slapping money down on the counter. "Thanks, Raeger. See you later," she called, then nodded her head toward Fritz and Klaus; looking at him for the first time since he came in. She abruptly turned around on her heel, briskly walking to the door and opening it.

"Wait, Rose!" Klaus called, hastily reaching into his pocket and putting money down on the counter, his food left half uneaten. She closed the door, not even turning around to look in his direction. He ran after her, slamming the door slightly behind him. By now she was in the town center, briskly walking away.

"Rose, please," he called, running to catch up with her. "I want to apologize." She turned around, and he noticed that a pink hue stained her cheeks.

"There's no need. Don't give it another thought," she murmured miserably. Her expression was neutral, her eyes dead. She turned back around, walking away quicker this time.

"Can I just speak to you in private for a moment?" he called after her. Without even turning to look at him she said, "Perhaps later. I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days, so don't worry about me."

"Oh. Alright, then," he whispered, barely audible. He stood in place, debating on whether or not to run after her, watching as her silhouette disappeared into the mountain path. _What the hell is happening?_ His face felt like it was on fire, anger starting to boil his blood. It was all his fault, he had made her so uncomfortable that she couldn't even stand to be around him. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. She didn't want to see him now, and probably never would again. _You are being melodramatic,_ he thought to himself bitterly, _You knew you had little chance, and what did you do with it? Ruin it, like you do with everything._

He nearly ran home with his eyes locked on the ground. Unlocking his door, he slammed it behind him. He felt like beating his hands bloody against a tree until the bone showed through the skin on his knuckles. Settling for wine instead, he went over to his cabinet and was happy to see he had not only one, but _three_ bottles of red wine. He was determined to finish every last drop. Grabbing a glass and a bottle Klaus went over to his couch, sighing as he slumped down. He poured himself a glass of wine, filling it til it nearly ran over. He finished it in one swig, pouring himself another. He did the same with this glass, then again with his next, the bottle of wine now nearly gone.

His anger was fading into depression, and fast. Thoughts of self loathing clouded his mind as he shakily poured the rest of the wine into his glass, filling it only half way. Hazily, he glanced at the clock, noticing it was four now. Two loud bangs beat against his door. Ignoring it, he took a sip of his wine. The door opened anyway, Iris appearing a second later.

"Oh, is this a party?" she asked, pouting. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because I want to be _alone,_ " he growled, tilting his head back to finish his glass.

She stared at him for a moment, looking him up and down. "I see. Well, I do not think you should be alone. You look..." She paused. "Unwell, to say the least."

"Then join the freakin' party," he slurred, standing up. He gestured for her to sit, walking over to his cabinet to get another glass and bottle of wine. Plopping down across from her, he poured her glass half way fill. He stared at her, pouring his glass up to the rim.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" She took a sip of her wine, staring straight back.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"Well, when I saw you drinking I thought 'Klaus must be in a good mood! This should be fun', but I see now I was horribly wrong. You're an absolute _mess_."

"Oh, am I? Thanks Iris, thanks a lot," he said sarcastically, gulping down his wine. Putting the glass down, he filled it again.

"You're welcome," she said calmly, taking a small sip out of her glass. She knew better. If she provoked him too much he would throw her out. She had drank with him just once before when he was like this, and in his state he did not find her to be amusing. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Iris finished her wine, and she snatched the bottle, filling the glass herself this time. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her as he watched her do it.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, wanting to get to the point. He truly did want to be alone.

"Just tell me what has you like...like _this_." She gestured up and down at him with her hand.

"I am a disgusting pervert and have ruined everything," he said simply, sipping his wine more slowly.

"What did you do now?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing," he solemnly uttered .

"Then what's the problem? You and I both know Rose isn't mad-"

"You _know_ nothing," he growled. "She won't even look at me."

"That's ridiculous! You are being over-dramatic. It's probably something simple. You know less about women than you think you do. I will talk to her." She filled both of their glasses. "Now cheer up!" Iris smiled at his scowling face.

"What's wrong with me, Iris?" he sighed.

"You are foolish, that is all." The bottle was now almost finished, Klaus drinking most of it.

"I love her," he whispered, looking to the floor. It was the first time he had said it aloud.

"I know," she sang, smiling.

"Of course," he muttered, looking back to her with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't be so strung up about something so _idiotic_ otherwise."

"Fair enough."

"I haven't the slightest clue if she loves you or not." She winked. "But I do know she desires you."

"She desires _nothing_ ," he hissed. "If anything she desires to be one-thousand feet away from me."

"Once again, you are ignorant." She had had enough of him acting as if the world were ending. "She does, but you are too daft to believe it. You are also too daft to put two and two together."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's embarrassed, you idiot! Any person would be."

"Are you talking about when she was drunk off of her ass?" he slurred.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. You and her must have interacted, otherwise why would you come to me, knowing I had given her the alcohol?" she mused. "And during that interaction she was quite drunk, no?"

"Yes, obviously." He was not amused by this conversation, either. "Where are you heading with this, Iris?"

"What I'm trying to say is, she must be very embarrassed. If you had been so intoxicated around her, wouldn't you feel the same?"

"I suppose..." He thought for a minute, his head too clouded to think properly. "But that's a different situation. If you say she doesn't love me, then it's different. Completely and utterly different." He knew she didn't feel the same about him, but having it spoken aloud by another person was confirmation to his thoughts. It made him feel diseased.

"I never said she didn't love you, only said I didn't know. Difference."

"Does it even matter? Fourteen years is too young and by default that makes me a pervert," he said bitterly. Iris was starting to make him angry.

"Oh, does that make me a pervert, then?" Iris was getting angry herself. "If say I fancied someone that was that much younger than me, would you call me a pervert? Would you think it?"

He put his glass down, asking seriously, "Is this a hypothetical question, Iris?"

"Does it matter?" She glared at him, downing the rest of her wine.

"Does it?" he mused, mostly to himself. "If maybe I knew I wasn't the only one perhaps I wouldn't feel so disgusted in myself. So, does it matter?"

She sighed, "Perhaps it does."

"So, pray tell," he said teasingly, smiling for the first time today. "Tell me who has the honor of your affections."

"Is it really any of your business? You hadn't told me about Rose directly, so why should I tell you?"

"Fair enough, I just don't think Raeger deserves your affections," he guessed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wrong! You can guess all you'd like, I'm not telling you."

"Well, then..." He thought for a moment. "That only leaves Fritz, and I'd have to be a fool to think someone like you might like someone like him."

Her saw Iris's face heat up in anger. "Then I'd have had to be a fool to think someone like you could like someone like Rose."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you _are_ inferring that I can't fancy him because I am so high-class?" she questioned. "Whereas he comes from nothing and works with his hands? That is what you were trying to say, correct?"

"Yes..." He was beginning to feel as if this conversation was about to go down badly.

"Then you and Rose are exactly the same in that difference."

"Fine, I see what you are saying. It's just strange..." he trailed. "Just look at him and then at you. It's a strange difference, him being so poor... He can hardly afford to seed his fields."

"Then I'll seed them for him!" She beamed.

"Oh, with your hands?" he laughed, trying to imagine her sowing a field.

"No, with my money!" she laughed with him. "He can do that himself."

"Oh? But isn't the man suppose to be the one bringing home the bacon, per say?"

"That's an old concept," she sighed, looking away. "I thought you were more intelligent than that. What will Rose think?"

"Please don't tell her I said that. Forgive me, please? I didn't mean to-"

"You never mean to, but you always do."

They were silent for awhile. He wasn't sure what to say to that. The wine had his head spinning. Did he, perhaps, need to think about what he was going to say before spewing it out? He took his time to think of a good apology.

"Look, Iris...I'm sorry. I know I don't always think before I speak, and I apologize. That wasn't my place to say anything like that..." he paused, considering his thoughts. "And you are correct. It is an old concept and a stupid thing to have said. I wish you the best on your romantic endeavors." _Even if they are weird._ He did feel a little better, knowing he wasn't the only one. It certainly put him in a better mood.

"Well...thank you. And you with yours." She stood up. "Should I get us another bottle?"

"Sure-"

Just then the door slapped open with Marian stomping inside. "I would think _not_. How drunk are you two? Should we go to the clinic?"

"No, it's fine, Marian. I was just about to get going." Iris turned to leave, but Marian gripped her arm first and took in her demeanor.

"You're fine. Goodbye, Iris. Say hello to Fritz for me," Marian teasingly said, giving her a small wink. Klaus saw her blush slightly before closing the door. "But _you_ ," he growled, turning his attention to Klaus. "Are not fine in the slightest, are you?"

"I'm fine, I had just forgotten about our dinner, is all," he slurred.

"Oh, have you, now? I hadn't noticed you were thirty minutes late. Do you know what time it is?"

"No, what time-"

"It's time for bed!" Marian said crossly.

"You are stinking drunk. You're going to be late waking up tomorrow, and the next day is the concert. Hardly any time for work! You're going to be so pissed at yourself." Marian thought for a minute, crossing his arms. "But you are already quite displeased with yourself, aren't you? All this over a _girl_?"

"She's just not any girl, Marian. I love her."

"I know, honey, but this isn't the way to deal with things. Your mother had a very bad drinking addiction, as you very well know, and I don't want the same for you. You need to watch yourself."

"I don't want to talk about this right now." It wasn't a topic he enjoyed speaking about.

"I know honey, I just worry. Why don't you go to bed, but first make a list like you used to do."

"A list? A list of what?" Klaus asked.

"A list of all the reason you love her, of course," Marian said, his facial expression softening.

"Perhaps you're right... Well, I'm going to do that right now." He stood. "Goodbye, Marian, and thank you."

"Anytime, sweetie." Marian winked, then mockingly shouted, "But if I ever catch you like this again may the Goddess have mercy on you!" He closed the door softly behind him as he left.

Klaus stumbled over to his work station, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. His cursive was usually elegant, but in his drunken state it was hardly legible. He began to list all the reason he loved her. First, of her beauty. Then of her spunk and attitude, her cheerful nature and alluring smile. Her mischievousness, and how much he longed to see more of it. He wrote about the lulling song she hummed to herself, and how it sounded so familiar. He couldn't help himself but to write in the middle of the paper, _She is far too beautiful, and far too young._

He stood up, undressed for bed, and picked up the list. He headed to his bed, lazily pulling the covers over himself as he laid down. His head was still spinning as he read the list over and over again, eventually falling asleep with it still in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_Random Reader: Once again, thank you so much! It made my day once again! And don't worry about repeating yourself, I could never get enough of someone telling me they enjoy my style of writing!_

 _Aqua: Thanks! I appreciate how you like the flashbacks, I thought it was the best way to show how they've grown close. And speaking of Iris..._

 _There's some Iris and Fritz love going down in this chapter. I read in one fanfic that Iris liked Fritz, and I just thought it was so cute I decided to incorporate it into mine. Also, still T for now._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Rose had been up late, crying. She hadn't meant to say such harsh words to him. She felt awful, but she was just so embarrassed. She had decided ignoring him altogether was her best choice, but it turned out it was her worst. She hated to see the hurt look in his eyes, and thought now he might never feel the same after hurting him so badly. The next morning she was awoken by two loud bangs at her door.

"It's me," she heard Iris's voice through the door. "I'm coming in." Iris waltz in, walking over to her bed. "Aww, sweetie, were you crying all night? Klaus didn't have such a great night, either."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, leaning up.

"I mean, I found him _so_ very drunk last night. He was very upset about what happened. Well, I figured something happened, although he didn't tell me. Something did happen between you two, no?"

"Yes...I was so embarrassed. I was mean to him and told him I wouldn't be around for a few days. You should have seen the hurt in his eyes, Iris. It broke my heart."

"I did see the hurt in his eyes. He really cares for you, you know. I think you should go see him."

"What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty, and I doubt he is up yet. You should go soon. Although, I must warn you, he's going to be quite hung over."

"Ugh," Rose sighed. "He shouldn't have drank so much."

"You're one to speak, missy. Now get dressed and go see him. I know he wants to see you." Iris gave her a mischievous grin, then turned to leave. "And I'll go see Fritz and ask if he will help with your farm work while you're gone." Rose saw her cheeks slightly redden as she closed the door behind her. She quickly dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and pulled it into its usual long ponytail. She left her house, mounted her horse, and headed to Klaus's. She wasn't sure what she was about to see.

[…]

Rose knocked softly three times, humming like she usually did. She was in a better mood today. Although she still wasn't sure how he felt about her, she wanted to apologize for being so rude and hoped that would make everything better. After several minutes of no answer, she knocked again, a little more loudly this time. Still no answer. She tried his doorknob, and to her surprise it was unlocked. Slowly she opened the door, sneaking inside. She closed the door softly behind her.

She looked over to the bed, and saw Klaus sound asleep. She noticed his face looked about ten years younger. _He looks so peaceful and happy,_ she happily thought. She then noticed his blankets must have slumped down in the middle of the night, as his bare chest was exposed and a little bit of his boxers. _So he sleeps almost nude?_ she giggled softly to herself. She took a few steps forward, wanting to see him more closely. She stared at his face for a minute, smiling. Then her eyes drifted to his long neck, then to his collar bones and broad shoulders. They drifted lower, down to his chest. She was surprised to see how smooth it was. She dared herself to look lower, taking in his softly defined muscles over his stomach. Her mouth slightly agape now, she noticed the small trail of dark hair that traveled from his navel down to his boxers. She wished the blanket would drift down even lower, wanting to see more of him.

She gasped as the blankets were quickly pulled up, looking back to his face she saw wolf eyes staring back at her. "What are you doing here, Rose?" he groaned, his face flushed from her seeing him almost completely nude.

"Iris told me to come talk to you...she told me you were very upset last night. Look, I'm sorry-" She cut herself off, now noticing two empty wine bottles on his workstation. "Did you and Iris drink all of this? She didn't seem very hungover...Did you drink most of this!?" she shouted. "And here I was to apologize for my behavior, tsk."

"Ugh, please. I beg of you, don't yell," Klaus groaned, putting his arms behind his pillow and pulling it around his head to cover his ears. The blanket slouched down slightly, revealing a bit of his chest. Rose's facial expression softened as she admired the way his arm muscles looked around his head, and then glanced at his chest once more. She walked over to his bed, sitting at the bottom edge. Klaus put his arms down and leaned up slightly, pulling the covers over himself. Seeing him more closely now she noticed he looked more pale than usual, and that he was sweating slightly. He was _really_ hungover.

"Rose, I'm almost completely nude. Please let me get changed if you insist on talking to me right now." His face was still flushed, and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'll only be here for a few more minutes. Besides, why are you so uncomfortable? You look _fantastic."_ She winked, gaining a little bit of confidence. She saw more redness rise in his cheeks before noticing a piece of paper laying on the ground, sticking slightly out from under his bed.

"Oh, what's this-" She had only glanced at it for a moment before Klaus snatched it away from her. She had only seen two lines, _She is far too beautiful, and far too young._ Her heart skipped a beat, hoping it was about her. "A love letter, perhaps?"

"No, it's—er—nothing. Just something foolish, please forget about it," Klaus pleaded, crumpling up the paper and putting it underneath his pillow. He looked a little bit embarrassed, and a little bit uncomfortable again. His eyes, though, blazed with desire when he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable," she said, standing up. "Will you clean up and meet me later, say, around noon-ish? At the river near the paddy field. I need to talk to you and apologize."

"That sounds great." He gave her a faint smile. "Until then."

"Until then." She smiled crookedly and left, slowly closing the door behind her. She mounted her horse and made her way home, blushing madly the whole time. She couldn't stop thinking about the way his body looked, and found herself often shaking her head in a vain attempt to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts that plagued her mind.

[…]

As Rose entered her farm, she dismounted her horse, seeing Iris and Fritz talking where her animals were grazing. She was surprised to see Iris brushing one of her cows, and even more surprised to see what she thought was her flirting. She slowly made her way over, not wanting to be noticed. She watched as Iris laughed, putting her hand on his arm. She saw Fritz blush softly at the contact. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes on her face, as Iris had rather large breasts that almost popped out of the top of her corset. As she approached even closer she began to hear some of their conversation.

"You are too adorable, you know that, right?" Iris beamed at him, putting the brush to the ground.

"Haha, thanks, Miss Iris!" Fritz laughed with his hands on his hips.

"Please, call me Iris. You're making me feel old!" She gave him a feigned frown.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I'm sorry, _Iris._ " _Was Fritz flirting back?_

"I'll forgive you, if only you agree to accompany me to the concert tomorrow," Iris said. She gave him a small wink, causing him to blush madly.

"Are ya serious? Or are ya just joking with me?"

"I am very much serious. And I expect at least one dance," Iris said frankly. Rose noticed a light in her eyes as she smiled brightly at Fritz, looking slightly down at him.

"Deal! I don't really know why sucha beautiful lady such as ya'self would want to go with a fool like me, but I'd love to!"

"You...you think I'm beautiful?" Iris whispered, her cheeks turning a pink hue.

"Of course I do! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Fritz smiled his goofy smile, the heat staying in his face.

"Well, you're very handsome yourself." Iris took a step closer to him, putting her hand on his heated cheek.

"I didn't know you could bring dates to the concert!" Rose laughed, now only a couple of feet away, making them jump apart.

"Rose! Ya scared us! Don't sneak up on us like that..." Fritz's face changed from a slight red to bright crimson.

"Why not?" Iris asked, her face still slightly red. "You could bring a date to the Harvest Festival, if you wanted to!"

"Well, I better get goin'. Gotta lotta farm work to do of my own," Fritz said, turning to Iris as he started walking away. "But I'll meet'cha at ten tomorrow at the center of town, if that's okay, of course!"

"Can't wait." Iris beamed at him, causing his blush to return. Fritz sprinted away with a little more hop in his step than usual.

Rose turned to Iris, asking "So? What was all that about?"

"I _may_ fancy him..." Iris whispered, looking down at the grass.

"Oh, you may?" Rose laughed. "More like you do! I heard everything."

"Is that a problem?" Iris glared at her, putting a hand on her waist.

"No, not at all! It's so cute! I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Iris's voice softened. "I was just embarrassed because...well, because he's so much younger than me."

"Age is but a number, Iris" Rose mused. "Isn't that what you would say to Klaus?"

"Yes...I apologize for not telling you sooner. I promise to keep you updated on all the juicy details, though." Iris winked.

"Hehe, I look forward to it."

"Well, I must be going now! I'm in the middle of a novel and I'm afraid I've lost so much writing time as is. Farewell, Rose!" She turned around, her dress twirling slightly as she slowly walked away.

"Goodbye, Iris!" Rose called back. _Well, that was unexpected,_ she thought, _I would have never have thought Iris liked Fritz!_ She finished the rest of her work, watering her fields and taking care of her animals. Before she even knew it, it was almost noon. Rose called for her horse, mounting him and guiding him off her farm and to the mountain trail, making her way toward the paddy fields.

[…]

Klaus had been trying his very best to do his work all morning. His head had been pounding in his ears, and he had vomited a couple of times. His hangover wasn't what was bothering him, though. He was embarrassed that Rose had caught him almost completely nude, but was more aroused than anything. _The way she was looking at me...she looked as if she wanted to devour me. And she had called my body fantastic._ He couldn't help himself, it consumed his every thought. He was happy he had the blanket to cover him up, otherwise she would have seen something very inappropriate. _Although, what else can you expect when visiting a man before he's even woken up? I wonder what she would have said if she did see it. Would she have called_ that _fantastic as well?_ He grinned to himself, then shook his head, attempting to get the thoughts out.

It was no use. He knew he would be grinning like a goof all day. Looking at the clock he noticed it was almost noon. _Well, I suppose it's time to meet the little nymph._ He quickly put away his work equipment, then tidied his station. He left his house, locking the door behind him. It wasn't long before he found himself at the paddy fields. Rose was already there, gazing into the river. He noticed she wasn't wearing her hat today.

"And how is the beautiful Rose doing on such a lovely day?" he called from a couple of feet away, quickly approaching her. He could hear her humming her lulling song.

"Wonderful," she said as she turned toward him, who was now standing next to her. "A little disappointed, though, now that you've found your clothes."

He felt heat slowly rise up his face. "Oh, would you prefer I walk around half nude?"

"No, I'd prefer to keep that view to myself," she nearly whispered, smiling as a slight redness appeared in her cheeks.

Klaus laughed, trying his best not to pull her to him and kiss her madly. "So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"About yesterday..." she trailed, pausing. "I hadn't meant to be so rude to you. I was just so embarrassed that you saw me like that. I thought you would forever think me as an immature child. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me?"

Klaus felt as if a million weights had been lifted off his shoulders. Taking a step closer to her, he spoke softly, "I would never think of you that way. I had just thought you were angry at me for being so inappropriate with you the other day."

"No, not at all! Please don't give that another thought. I don't want this stupid thing to ruin our friendship."

 _Our friendship?_ "Oh, of course. Don't give that another thought. And I'm sorry you had to see me so hungover this morning. I have a bad habit of drinking too much when I'm angry at myself."

"It's okay, just don't do it again. I care too much for you." He stared as she thought for a moment, flashing him her gorgeous smile after a minute. "So, you won't _believe_ what I saw today."

"Pray tell?" Klaus smirked.

"Iris and Fritz are going to the concert together, as _dates_! Can you believe that?"

 _Wow, that woman sure does work fast._ "Good for them! Although I find them to be a rather strange couple, I'm happy Iris has found someone she likes."

"Speaking of crushes," Rose hesitantly said. "I couldn't help but read a little bit of that note..."

"Oh? Which part?" He felt his heart skip a beat.

"' _You are far too young, and far too beautiful',_ " she confessed, looking to the ground. "So may I ask who it's about?"

"Rose, please-"

"Well, what if I guess?" She smiled crookedly, looking up into his eyes. "Then will you tell me?"

"You can guess all you'd like, but you're going to be wrong." He gave her a crooked smile back.

Rose put a finger to her chin, thinking for a moment. "Well, I know it's not about Iris since she's only two years younger than you. Elise, perhaps?"

That made him laugh out loud, clenching his sides as he gasped for air. "You must be joking! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say. Besides, I don't care that much for blondes."

"Oh, no blondes? Then perhaps Lillie, Angela, or Agate?"

Klaus stepped forward, their bodies now only inches apart. He put his arm behind her, gently pulling her ponytail over her shoulder. He ran his fingers through it, relishing in how soft her silken strands felt flowing through his hands. He looked down at her, noticing she was staring at him with cheeks aflame. He met her gaze, keeping his hands on her locks as he softly confessed, "I actually prefer redheads." He grinned, and knew his eyes must have shone with desire.

"Oh?"she squeaked, adverting her eyes.

Klaus reluctantly let go of her hair, taking a few steps back. He stared at her a moment, admiring her flush. "So, will you be able to attend the concert tomorrow?"

She looked back up at him, the redness in her cheeks slowly fading. "Yes, since all of this foolishness is over I'm rather excited." She grinned from ear to ear. "But I must get back to my farm now. Duty calls!" She turned to leave, walking in the direction of her farm.

"Will you, perhaps, save a dance for me?" Klaus called after her.

She turned her head slightly to look at him, a mischievous smile lighting up her face. "Maybe, if only you promise to only dance with me."

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way." He returned her smile.

On his walk back home he couldn't help but to grin like a fool the whole time. He was almost certain now that she felt the same way about him. It made him feel like a giddy teenager again, butterflies dancing in his stomach. Once at home he again tried his very best to keep his focus on his work, but his mind kept drifting to their conversation. Her soft hair in his hands, the way she blushed when he told her he preferred redheads, and the anticipation of dancing with her tomorrow were enough to distract him thoroughly.

He fell asleep that night with a smile plastered on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ahhh, this chapter is long. (Well, not really) It was sort of hard to write, not extremely happy with it. No reviews last chapter, I see :( I know I spit them out pretty fast (I don't go to college, and I have nothing better to do), but I would still love a review if anyone is reading/ enjoying the story. It makes me happy :) so please do._

 _Still T, I know I said it would be M this chapter but I don't think it's that bad. Well, onto what you really want to read, enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Klaus did little work that morning. The anticipation of the concert mixed in with his nerves did little good for his concentration. On festival days he always found himself too distracted to work properly, but today was different. He felt a nervousness he hadn't felt since he was a kid. The thought of speaking to Rose made his stomach turn, thinking he would panic and say something stupid and end up embarrassing himself. The thought of dancing with her, though, made him feel as if he was going to vomit. _What the hell is wrong with you? You're a grown man, not a silly schoolboy with a puppy dog crush._

He was relieved, though, most of all. The thought of Rose hating him had put him into a depression he hadn't felt since he was in his teens, but now that he knew she cared about him that much made him feel a happiness he hadn't felt in at least ten years. _She said she didn't want it to hurt our friendship,_ he couldn't help but think bitterly, _but then why does she look at me like I'm the only person in the world? And why does she flirt with me, then?_ She had been there for three seasons, and in all the time she had been there he never once saw her flirt in any way with any of the other bachelors. Sure, they had tried flirting with her, but never once did he see her treat them the way she treated him.

He had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her, and wanted so badly for her to feel the same. Yet, at the same time he struggled internally with himself. _She could have anyone she wanted. Why would she want someone like me? Damaged, older, and soiled. Why wouldn't she want someone who was as magnificent as herself?_ It wasn't that he feared he would treat her badly, he knew he would treat her as if she was a princess; like she rightfully deserved to be. _If only we had met ten years earlier, maybe I wouldn't feel like she deserved someone better._

He couldn't help but to feel guilty of his past's sexual encounters. It had been around the time he turned twenty-four when he had began bedding many women, before that only sleeping with two girls. It had been a bad time in his life, and he dealt with it the only way he knew how. He cringed, trying his best to remember them all. It was more than he wished to remember, and felt even guiltier knowing he wouldn't be able to recall even half their names. Even if Rose wasn't a virgin, he knew that if she had slept with anyone that she would surely be able to remember their names.

What could he do, though? The past is the past, and there was no point in dwelling upon which you cannot alter. Marian had often said that to him when they had dinner together, but he still couldn't help but think the words to himself bitterly. Despite their drastically different appearances they were old friends. He had met Marian when he was around twenty-five at a bar in the city. At that time they had both been pretty wild, and had both been going through hard times in their family lives. They quickly became friends, drinking with one another and spilling their woes upon each other.

Eventually Marian moved to a different city, and they hadn't seen each other again until he had moved back to Oak Tree town. He had been surprised to see that Marian had moved there, too. They had both changed so much since they had last seen one another, both in appearances and personalities. They had picked up where they left off, quickly becoming friends again. They often had dinner together, Klaus often pouring his heart out to him if he had too many glasses of wine. He was really the only person he could talk to about his sorrows, past and present.

Looking up at the clock, he realized it was almost time to go to the concert. He stood up, shaking his head frantically in an attempt to get rid of his nerves. _It's now or never, I suppose_. Taking a deep breath, he left his house and headed toward the trade depot, trying his best not to dry heave.

[…]

Rose put her hands to her knees, gasping for air. She had been running late, and didn't want to miss any of the concert. Her horse had been spooked that morning, making her unable to ride him. By that time it was already ten, causing her to have to run all the way to the trade depot. She caught her breath, making her way into the festival.

She was the last to arrive, the rest of the villagers standing around the stage. She saw Klaus standing next to Iris, Mistel, and a girl she never saw before. She noticed Klaus had a scowl plastered on his face, and she giggled quietly to herself. _He must be thinking that I'm not going to show up._ She maneuvered her way around the crowd, stealthy sneaking up behind him and reaching up to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hello," she sang, smiling sweetly as he turned around. His expression immediately switched to a relieved one.

He sighed slightly, giving her a small smile back. "Hello, Rose. How are you?"

"Great!" she exclaimed, beaming. "But I couldn't help but notice that scowl you were wearing a few seconds ago. Were you afraid I wasn't going to show?" She put a hand to her waist, tilting her head cockily.

"No!" he said defensively, feigning a slight frown. "I was just worried about you."

Rose put a hand to his arm, laughing,"Sure you were."

"Ah-hem," Iris coughed, raising an eyebrow. "Hello, Rose. I suppose you didn't notice us here, judging by the way you were talking to Klaus like he is the only person in the world."

Rose turned to face them, a slight blush creeping its way into her cheeks. "Mistel, Iris, that was rude of me, I'm sorry," She looked at the girl she didn't know. "I'm Rose, a farmer in town. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi, Rose!" the girl said enthusiastically, grinning. "My name is Agate, I'm a rancher. It's very nice to meet you, too! I just came back from a trip, and I'd love to take your animals to the safari one day!"

"Sure, sounds great!" Rose smiled, trying her best not to laugh. _She is very enthusiastic, huh?_ She turned her attention to Iris, asking, "So, where's Fritz?"

Iris gave a coy smile. "Oh, he went to talk to Madam Eda." She turned her head to look at him. "Actually, here he comes now." Iris waved at him, who was sprinting over to them with a huge grin on his face.

"Hiya, beautiful," Fritz said to Iris, who grabbed his hand and linked her fingers in his. "Sorry to keep ya waitin'." He turned to Rose, "Hiya, Rose! Glad ya made it!"

"Hello, Fritz." Rose couldn't help but to grin like a fool when looking at them. Iris was blushing slightly and was staring at him with a goofy grin on her face. Fritz was staring back, his face ablaze. He looked at her almost in amazement, as if he was in disbelief that this was actually happening to him. Rose was happy for them, but couldn't help but to think that they looked rather odd with each other.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to this year's annual concert," Veronica's voice came from the stage. "Now that everyone's here, let's begin." Mistel, Elise, and Lillie made their way up to the stage. Veronica introduced everyone: Elise playing the violin, Mistel playing the contrabass, Lillie playing the flute, and lastly a girl from out of town on the piano.

The crowd applauded as they began to play their song. It sounded soft and sweet, yet at the same time had a melancholic air to it. Rose found herself entranced by it, closing her eyes and swaying slightly to the music. She hadn't heard music since she lived in the city, and it was really the only thing she missed about living there. This song, though, was unlike any she had ever heard before. Never had a song made her feel so happy and so sad at the same time.

It ended sooner than she wanted. She frowned, looking at Klaus, who had been standing next to her. He was staring at her with a slight grin, his eyes intense. Rose looked down at the ground, blushing slightly, hoping he hadn't been watching her the whole time.

The musicians stood and bowed, everyone applauding again. Veronica walked back onto the stage as Elise, Mistel, and Lillie walked off, "And now our pianist, Violet, will play a song if anyone wishes to dance." The crowd dispersed into their usual spots, leaving plenty of room in the depot for everyone to dance. Violet began to play a slow, wistful song.

Iris grabbed Fritz's hand, pulling him into the middle of the depot. Rose watched as Fritz clumsily put his hands to her waist; Iris grinning, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She watched as Iris attempted to dance properly with Fritz, who was failing miserably, tripping over his own feet every other step. Rose saw Iris laugh, pulling Fritz closer she resigned to just swaying her body against his, their feet barely moving. They were gazing longingly into each others eyes, truly acting as if they were the only people there. Rose looked away, embarrassed.

She saw Reager go up to Lillie, bashfully asking her what Rose could only assume was to dance. Lillie nodded her head, making them the second couple to dance. The trend quickly caught on, Gunther and Corona being next, then Jones and a reluctant Margot. Melanie grabbed Lutz's hand, pulling him into the center to dance; Lutz frantically trying to get away while blushing madly. Mistel turned to Agate, asking her matter-of-factly if she'd like to dance. Enthusiastically she agreed, leaving Klaus and Rose alone.

Klaus took a step closer to Rose, grabbing her hand, "So? I believe you promised me a dance."

Rose sighed, "I know I promised, but...I'm afraid I can't dance very well." She had been nervous about this all day. She had wished that only a handful of people would dance, and hoped she would be able to avoid it. She hadn't expected almost everyone to be dancing.

Klaus laughed, gently pulling her hand towards the center of the depot, "That's perfectly all right, we can just dance like Iris is with Fritz," he paused, looking over at them, Fritz's head now laying on Iris's chest, "...But, perhaps not that close."

"Fine," Rose sighed, allowing herself to be pulled, "but take it easy on me."

"I'll try," Klaus grinned crookedly, putting one hand to her waist, then lifting the other that was still in hers. She put one hand on his shoulder, the other behind his back. They starting dancing, Klaus trying to guide her in the proper way. It ended up failing, Rose tripping over her own feet and falling into his arms, causing them both to laugh hysterically.

Rose straightened herself out, still giggling slightly, "Why don't we give my way a try?" Before he could reply she put her arms around his neck, making his eyes widen in shock. He quickly regained himself, putting his arms around her waist. She closed the small gap that separated them, pressing her body hard against his and swaying softly. He gave a small gasp, looking down to see her smiling at him mischievously. He gently swayed his body with hers, holding her close.

Rose looked up at him, just now noticing how tall he actually was. He had to be at least four inches taller than her, and she wasn't exactly short; being the second tallest girl next to Iris. She leaned her head on his chest, sighing. She could hear his heart beating rapidly. She grinned against him, satisfied with herself that she was making him so nervous. She never felt as happy as she did now, being in his arms. She realized she was nervous herself, feeling her own heart beat rapidly against her chest. She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her core. It was similar to lust, but unlike lust it made her feel bubbly and queasy at the same time.

This song, too, ended sooner than she wanted. Klaus stepped away from her, taking her hand as everyone applauded. He bent down low and kissed it, looking up to her he murmured, "Thank you for the lovely dance." He was the one who was looking at her like they were the only two people in the world now.

Veronica walked back on stage again, thanking everyone for coming and thanking the performers again, everyone giving them one last applaud. Veronica then wished everyone a safe trip home and walked off. Klaus let go of Rose's hand as everyone began to make their way home. Rose watched as Iris and Fritz left the depot together hand in hand.

She turned to Klaus to say, "And, thank you, as well. I must be going now, lots of work to do." She lied. She was so anxious she wanted nothing more than to run away and be alone with her thoughts. Before he could even reply, she did exactly that, sprinting out of the depot; leaving a very confused and flustered looking Klaus alone.

She needed some time to think and be by herself. She soon found herself at the bridge, her favorite spot to mull things over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Iris go into Fritz's house with him, laughing. She leaned against the bridge, crossing her arms on the railing. The sun began to go down as she scowled at her reflection, trying her best to understand her feelings. It was akin to lust, but had an undoubtedly different feel to it. _Could it maybe be...love?_ _Am I really in love with him?_

"Rose, are you alright?" She was broken out of her trance. She continued to scowl at her reflection. She didn't need to look up, she knew exactly who it was.

[…]

Klaus stood for several minutes in shock. Why had she run off like that? Had he done something again? He felt anger boil in his blood. He had wanted to talk to her more, and hadn't expected her to run away from him as if he had the plague. He put his hands in his pockets, sighing. He slowly made his way out of the depot, heading towards the mountain trail. It was his favorite place to take walks and clear his head. It was beginning to get dark, though, and he knew he would only be able to walk it for a short time.

He had just walked out of town and onto the trail when he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a rather solemn Rose on the bridge, looking down at her reflection. He had only ever seen her look this upset once, and that was yesterday at the restaurant. Worried, he approached her, "Rose, are you alright?"

"No," she uttered miserably."I don't think I am."

He walked up to her, standing beside her, softly asking, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, you don't want to hear my sorrows."

"Please, Rose," he begged. "Aren't we good enough friends now?"

"Fine," she said firmly into the river. "I'll tell you if you insist..."

She hesitated for a minute, then began. "I think I may have a crush on someone," she sighed. "Well, I think it's a crush..." She paused for a moment, still not looking up. "I think I might be in love, but I'm not sure...and I don't know if they feel the same." He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him, her head hung low. He gently lifted her chin, his eyes meeting hers, a blue paler than he had ever seen them look.

"What do you mean you _think_? Don't you know what love feels like?" Klaus questioned, taken slightly aback.

"I, well...I've never been in love before. I'm afraid it may just be lust..." Rose looked down at the bridge, pink rising in her cheeks. _So she has at least felt lust before. Perhaps she's less innocent than I expected._

"Well, tell me how you feel about them," he tried to saying calmly, instead his voice slightly cracked. "Perhaps I can help you decide?"

She looked up, gazing intensely into his eyes, then began spewing words out frantically, "He consumes my every thought. Every night when I close my eyes to go to sleep I see him, and every morning I wake up thinking of him. Any day I ago without seeing him is torture, and it takes every fiber of my being not to kiss him when he looks at me. He makes my heart flutter and my stomach dance madly with butterflies. He makes me so nervous...but at the same time I want him so badly, I catch myself imagining being intimate with him more than I should." She paused, her cheeks ablaze by her forwardness. "...I'm not sure if it's just lust. I don't know, I've never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life...It's a strange feeling." _Apparently she is a lot less innocent than I suspected,_ he thought to himself, a little aroused by her words. He wanted more than anything for her to be talking about him, but at the same time feared that it would take every ounce of his will not to take her right here, right now if she was.

"Oh, I see..." Klaus paused, his heart racing. "Why don't you tell him, then? That would make any man extremely happy to hear such a confession."

She took a step closer to him, closing the small gap that separated their bodies. She looked up at him, her eyes shining as she whispered, "I just did."

"Oh..." he looked down, feeling heat quickly rising in his face. _Control yourself,_ the thought violently repeated itself in his brain.

"Oh?" Rose gasped slightly, the sparkle that had been in her eyes gone. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him she fiercely sputtered, "No, it's fine, I understand."

She turned around to leave, but Klaus gently grabbing her wrist. "No, Rose, wait." She turned back to face him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "It's just...are you sure you want me? You're so beautiful, you could have your pick of any of the bachelors in town. Wouldn't you prefer-er-someone more your age?"

Rose yanked her wrist free, making fists at her sides. "No, I want you, and only you," she thundered, a small tear dripped down her cheek. "If you don't feel the same I understand. I knew it was a long shot, anyway." She hung her head down low, her face aflame with anger and embarrassment.

He stepped towards her, putting his hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear. "You are a fool if you thought for even a second that I didn't feel the same," he spoke softly, lifting her head to meet her eyes. "I love you more than you will ever know."

"Really?" she asked, her mouth slightly agape. The scowl her face had worn turned into a curious look, as if she was in slight disbelief. Klaus tried his best not to laugh out loud.

Klaus put his hands around her waist, gently pushing her against the bridge. He softly pushed his body into hers, putting one hand to her cheek. He could feel her heart beat rapidly against his chest, and knew she could feel his. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against hers as he huskily whispered, "You are the most exquisite woman I have ever seen. You have _no_ idea how badly I want you."

"Then kiss me," she spoke against his lips, her eyes flicking from his to his mouth and back again.

Klaus leaned back slightly, never breaking eye contact as he teased, "I believe the first kiss is suppose to come _after_ the first date."

She pressed her body harder against his, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Couldn't you forgo manners just _once_?"

He felt a shiver go down his spine, feeling the heat of her breath in his ear. Her lips had softly brushed against his earlobe when she huskily pleaded to be kissed. He felt a slight jerk in his pants, and leaned his hips back slightly; not wanting her to feel just how much he really _did_ desire her. He leaned his head down, putting his lips to her neck and softly brushing them from her jawline to her shoulder, whispering against her, "I would, but I'm afraid if I did I wouldn't be able to control myself, and end up taking you right here on this bridge...And you deserve far better than that." Pulling his head up, he looked down at her face. She bit her bottom lip slightly, looking at him with such desire that he feared she might pounce on him.

"Well, well, well." They heard who was undoubtedly Iris sing from a couple of feet away, walking toward them from the direction of Fritz's farm. "What do we have here?" Startled, they jumped apart. They bashfully looked away from each other, their cheeks burning.

"Well?" Iris asked. "Would you like me to leave for a little bit? I'm sure Fritz wouldn't mind me staying a while longer." She winked. Klaus could see Iris clearer, as she was now standing on the bridge with them. He noticed her lips were a little swollen, and her lipstick was almost completely gone. He caught himself wondering what Fritz must look like, grinning to himself.

"No, you don't need to go back to Fritz's," Rose said, crookedly smiling. "I'm sure you two have done enough for one night."

Iris blushed for a moment, then laughed, "You have _no_ idea." She walked past them, turning around slightly to say to Rose, "You _must_ come over for tea tomorrow. I have so much to tell you!

"And _you_ ," she growled at Klaus, pointing a finger at him. "Behave!" Iris turned around while laughing hysterically, walking towards town.

Klaus turned back to Rose, who was grinning like a fool. "So, would you like to go on a date? Obviously not tomorrow, since apparently Iris has a lot to tell you," he laughed, pulling her towards him again. "How about the day after that? If you're not busy, of course."

"I would, but I really want to go to the safari with my animals that day. Perhaps the day after that?"

"I'm afraid that's Wednesday, and I have to meet some clients in the city that day. Are you free Friday?"

"That sounds perfect," she sighed, finally content. "What would you like to do?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He beamed down at her, suggesting, "I was thinking I could take you to a nice fancy restaurant in the-"

Rose eyes widened as she pleaded, "Please, not the city, anywhere but the city! Can't we just stay in town?"

"Of course! Anything you want." He searched her eyes, noticing they looked glossy; almost as if she was about to cry.

"I couldn't help but notice at the concert that you seemed to be really enjoying yourself. Are you a big fan of music?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, for sure!" Her eyes shone with passion now. "I love music, but there's so little of it in town."

"Well, if you're interested, I have quite a collection of records at home. Perhaps we could have a small date at home and listen to them together?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"And since we'd be at my house we could engage in some..." he paused, pink rising in his cheeks. "other activities as well."

Rose tilted her head slightly, "Oh? Like what?"

 _She is still too naive for her own good._ Klaus laughed, holding her tighter he raised his eyebrows. "You'll just have to wait and see." He gave her a small wink, then kissed her cheek lightly. He released her, taking her hand in his while he said, "Would you like me to walk you home? It's rather late now."

"No, no. It's quite alright, but thank you." She smiled, gripping his hand tight.

He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing them firmly against it; never breaking eye contact. Reluctantly, Klaus lifted his lips off her and let go of her hand. "Until Friday, then. If you happen to have a chance to stop by my house tomorrow after you see Iris..."

"I'd love to," she said, smiled sweetly and placing a quick kiss upon his cheek. She turned around to leave, looking back at him and sexily purring, "Until then, handsome." Giving him a small wink herself, she turned around again, causing his cheeks to burn brightly; his pants tighter than was comfortable.

 _Until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Guest: Thanks! :) Always love reviews, it's great encouragement!_

 _Random reader: Thanks again! I never really understood why Annie is completely virtuous in most fics, it's just not really plausible. Unless there's a plot reason, then it's slightly less irking._

 _So, I noticed, people usually write Annie like she's a damsel in distress, per say. I mean, she always seems so subordinate, and I just don't feel comfortable with that. I try to write my female characters as strong, independent women. Rose is especially hard-headed and dominant. So if you can't handle that then I suggest you stop reading. :)_

 _Also, why does everyone write Klaus as if he's a smooth talkin' sex god or something? Canonically, he seems as if he hasn't talked to a woman in a decade, almost as if he forgot how. So, like always, trying to keep it canon._

 _Edit: Just letting you know I edited the last fiveish paragraphs. Just worded a little differently. I wasn't too happy with the way I had written it, so I changed it slightly._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

Rose quickly did her farm work, humming a different song this morning. Unlike the usual lulling one she usually hummed to herself, this one was upbeat and joyful. She was in the best mood she'd been in since she moved here. It wasn't that she regretted moving to Oak Tree town, she just hadn't known anyone at first, and her nerves always had her in a strange funk. Everything had changed in a little of three seasons. _I have my own home, friends who care about me, and...a boyfriend?_ She cringed inwardly, embarrassing herself.

She had just confessed how she felt about him, and she had been shocked to find out he felt the same, maybe even cared for her more. _He said he loved me more than I'll ever know,_ she thought to herself, mindlessly watering the last of her crops, _Surely that means I can call him my boyfriend, right? No? Maybe? Does it even matter?_ She wasn't sure where this left them. A confession of requited love made them lovers, right? _Is that what I should call him, my lover?_ She giggled to herself, finishing her last task of the morning. _Or can I not say that until we consummate our love?_

She felt her cheeks flush as she put away her watering-can, whistling as her horse eagerly ran over to her. Mounting him, she thought about how eager she was to get that part of her life over and done with. She kicked him slightly and he began a steady gallop off of the farm, and onto the mountain trail. The heat stayed in her face as she thought about her sexual status, irrationally embarrassed. There was nothing she could do, though. It wasn't her fault that her boyfriends in the city had been all been assholes, hardly deserving even her hand around their dicks.

It wasn't that she was particularly saving herself, and she sure as hell wasn't shy when it came to those sort of things. She just didn't want to have sex with them, and her mother always told her to wait for the right person. She promised herself that she would, although her friends from the city all slept around with one another; the girls sleeping with not only boys but with each other, and even some of her male friends had slept around with one another. Her friends all thought her prudish, not respecting her life choices in the least.

She had dated a couple of them, even a girl once, but things had only escalated to heavy make-out sessions and light petting over clothes. Although she never fell in love with her, that had been the best and longest relationship she had had. The boys she had dated had always expected sex, since her other friends had always slept with them, and had even given her hard liquor in vain hope that they could take advantage of her. Although it failed, they had always gotten angry and insisted that the least she could do was give them oral sex, and in her inebriated state she had reluctantly done so. She always left them shortly after, disgusted that someone she trusted would do such an awful thing to her.

Everyone had always told her that boys didn't like to sleep with virgins, especially at her age. She thought of Klaus, and how he was a grown, mature man who she figured had probably slept with many women in his lifetime. Her brow furrowed, thinking about how she _really_ didn't want to tell him, afraid that her friends were right about men not wanting to sleep with virgins, thinking that if he knew he would surely run for the hills. She thought she wouldn't need to tell him for awhile, perhaps not at all. _He's not going to try to sleep with me on Friday, right? Oh, gods! What if he does? Do I slap him? No, he wouldn't...I think?_ She struggled internally, recalling how he said that he feared if he kissed her, he might end up taking her on the bridge. _He said that for effect,_ she tried convincing herself, his eyes full of desire burning in her brain.

Her stomach turned as she reached the western part of town, glancing once at his house. Reaching Iris's house, she smiled to herself, wondering why she was so eager to have tea. Her date must have gone well, as she was so giddy when she was talking to her last night. _Well, at least this should be calming_ , she thought as she jumped off her horse, satisfied with herself that she was actually early today. Although a time wasn't said, she knew Iris liked having tea around noon.

Opening the door, she saw Mistel solemnly leaning on his counter, his head in his hands. Upon seeing her his face lit up, a mischievous smile replacing his scowl. "Hello, Rose. I heard you've been seeing Klaus. Congratulations." She could tell he had been trying to say it sweetly, instead it came out as a subtle growl.

"Well, I don't know if we're exactly 'seeing each other', but..." she paused, putting a hand to her hip and tilting her head cockily. "I couldn't help but notice you said that rather bitterly." She laughed, making her way upstairs.

"Did not!" he yelled as she ran up the steps. "You're imagining things!"

She was still laughing as she reached the last step, turning to see Iris. She was sitting at her dining area, two glasses and a bottle of wine on the table. She was laughing herself, "Look who's early!"

"Iris..." Rose stood in place, glaring at her. "I thought we were having tea."

"I know," she sighed, "but I just thought this called more for wine."

"I dunno," Rose hesitated, looking from Iris to the bottle and back again.

"Oh, come on! Warm that icy stare. I insist."

"Fine," Rose resigned, taking her place opposite of Iris, who smiled and immediately began filling both of their glasses. _I'll just drink this one, and I'll be fine._ She was calm upon entering, her nerves beginning to jitter as to why Iris insisted on drinking during this conversation.

"So?" Iris was staring at her as she lifted the glass up to her lips, staring straight back. "How did the date go?"

"Oh, so wonderful!" Iris laughed, taking a sip herself. "Would you mind if I told you everything? Mistel is such a prude, he won't even listen to me." She sighed loudly, looking to the floor. Rose was slightly confused by that statement. She thought Mistel the very opposite of prude, thinking him down right perverted at times. He often flirted with her when she came to visit Iris, even pinching her butt cheek every once in a while.

"Uh—oh, of course," she stammered, hesitating. "What else are friends for?"

"Exactly!" Iris smiled sweetly, then began, "The dancing was wonderful. Well, I suppose you were there for that."

She paused, searching Rose's face. A small blush crept up her own as she continued, "Then we went back to his house, I suppose you know that as well. We talked for a little, then I kissed _him_ , of course," she giggled. "Then one thing led to another...and, well, you know." She gave a small wink. _Don't be a prude, don't be a prude._

"Iris!" Rose hissed, her own face betraying her by turning bright crimson. "You had _sex_ with him?"

"No, no!" Iris's face now resembled her own in color, cocking her head to the side she looked slightly confused. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I admit I did try, but that boy has surprisingly a lot of self control. I suppose there's no subtle way of saying this...I sucked his dick." She said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of wine. Rose's face flushed in embarrassment, her mouth slightly agape. She tried her best to shake the image of Iris and Fritz being so intimate with each other out of her head. _Oh gods, don't be a prude._

"Iris! Can you just _shut up_!" Mistel's voice thundered from the bottom of the steps. "You are going to make me _vomit._ I'm going for a walk, and if I happen to run into Fritz I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Fine, dear brother," Iris said in a sing-song voice, yelling slightly back, "But if you do that I will kill you." Rose heard Mistel huff loudly as he slammed the door, every atom in her body screaming at her to run out with him.

"Sorry about that. I told you, he is such a _prude,_ " Iris sighed, putting down her glass that was now almost empty.

Rose held on to her own glass as if it were the very thing keeping her grasp on gravity. She narrowed her eyes as she nearly whispered, "I can't believe he made you do that."

" _Made_ me do that? What in the world are you talking about?" Iris glared back with an amused look on her face. "I had to nearly beg him to _let_ me do it!"

"How is that even possible?" Rose asked, trying to do the math in her head. "You could have only been in there for... thirty minutes at the most!"

Iris laughed loudly, "You are something else! He didn't last very long. Apparently he is a virgin, you know?"

 _No, Iris, why would I know that?_ "Oh?" she squeaked, trying her very best to keep her face calm. She was betrayed again, her whole body filling up with heat.

"Oh?" Iris mused, looking slightly ashamed. "I hadn't realized. Well, I had just _assumed_."

" _Assumed?_ Assumed what?"

"Your face is as bright as the sun!" she laughed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her couch. "I just assumed you weren't as virtuous as you look. I see now I was wrong."

"Iris! How can you tell by just the look on my face? And I'm not _completely_ virtuous," Rose hissed as Iris put two cigarettes to her lips, lighting them with a match that she also pulled from the couch.

"Oh? I would like to hear more about that!" She tried handing one to Rose, who shook her hand violently. "Are you going to make me waste this? I'm not going to smoke two at the same time."

"Fine," Rose resigned, taking it from her waving hand. "And perhaps another time when I've had more to drink I'll tell you about it." She paused, desperation now in her voice, "Please, Iris, don't tell anyone. I don't want Klaus to know..."

"Tell anyone? That is hardly any of my business, and there's nothing wrong with saving yourself!" Iris laughed again, then gave her a serious look. "But, you know, you are going to have to tell him. You know that, right?"

"Wh-what, why?" Rose stammered, taking a long drag and blowing it out dramatically.

"Don't you think he deserves to know?" She gave her a perplexed look. "It is a _very_ big deal in a young woman's life."

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," Rose sighed. "I think you are over reacting in your hopeless romantic mind."

"Oh? And how would you know?" Iris tilted her head, taking a drag of her own cigarette.

"Fine, fine! I don't see what the big deal is, but I'll just _assume_ you are correct."

"I am always correct, dear, just assume that. So," she changed the subject, "Did you go back to Klaus's house and have some fun of your own?"

Rose nearly choked on her wine, "Wh-what? _No_! Of course not!"

"I'm just joking!" Iris giggled. "I saw him go home alone out my window with a big grin plastered on his face."

"Why would you ask, then?" Rose glared at her.

"To see your reaction. It was well worth it," she beamed at her, giggling.

"I hope so, because now I am never telling you anything!" Rose huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, but you must! I told you about _my_ date, it's only fair! Plus, it helps with my writing."

"Maybe, but don't expect anything anytime soon, though." Rose smiled, noticing she was a little buzzed now. Putting out her cigarette she said, "And don't you _dare_ write a romance novel about us. We have a date Friday at his house...You don't think he's going to try to sleep with me, do you?"

Iris finished hers as well, putting a finger to her chin she thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. He is far too much of a gentleman to do such a thing." Iris's face lit up as she exclaimed, "I have the perfect dress for your date! It's something I used to wear when I was fourteen, before my breasts developed. Being so thin and small breasted, I think it will fit you perfectly!" Iris jumped up, running over to her dresser she pulled out a gorgeous green cheongsam.

Rose looked down at her chest and frowned. She knew she was rather small breasted, and didn't exactly need it to be rubbed in. Looking to her stomach she realized she had gotten pretty thin, thinking about all the times she had skipped meals recently. She was just so busy working she hardly remembered to eat twice a day, let alone three times."Iris, it's beautiful, but don't you think that's a little...revealing?"

"No, no! And it would look great with your hair down! You haven't been wearing your hat for the last couple of days I noticed, may I ask why?" Iris raised an eyebrow, smirking as she put the dress away.

Rose blushed, looking down she squeaked, "No reason!"

"It doesn't sound like no reason!" Iris laughed. "Anyway, come over before your date so I can make you up! I always wanted a little sister to dress up." She smiled brightly with such happiness in her eyes it made it hard for Rose to say no.

"Okay, fine! Try not to make me look too easy, though!"

"I'll try!"

Rose stood, looking at the clock she noticed it was almost one. "I'm afraid I must be going now, I promised Klaus I would see him after we had tea."

"Tell him I said to behave himself!"

Rose laughed as she began to walk down the steps, "I'm sure he will, he wouldn't even kiss me last night!"

She could hear Iris laughing hysterically as she left her house. She took a deep breath, happy that her horse was still there even though she hadn't tied him up. By now she thought she could trust him to stay put, and was happy she was correct. Her horse followed her as she skipped her way over to Klaus's house. She hoped in vain that he wouldn't notice she was buzzed, knowing he would probably take one sniff and scold her. Approaching his door, she knocked softly three times. She was more nervous then she expected herself to be.

She heard footsteps coming to the door, Klaus opening it with a small scowl on his face. Upon seeing Rose it lit up, adorned with a crooked smile. "Hello, Rose. How are-"

Before he could finish she flung herself in his arms, Klaus barely catching her as his eyes widened in shock. Holding her with one arm he closed the door with the other, Rose kissing his cheeks madly the whole time. Putting her down, she kept her arms around his neck and her body against his. Looking down at her with a slight smirk he put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. "Are you going to be this excited to see me every time, now?"

"Maybe," she sang, flashing a smile. "Is that not okay?"

"No, it's perfectly fine. Wonderful, actually." He looked down at her with a crooked grin on his face. She noticed a light that reached his eyes, one she had never seen in him before.

"Good." She leaned up to kiss his cheek again, but Klaus pulled away, breaking their embrace. He put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her at arms length, looking deep into her eyes with a slight glare.

"Have you been drinking again?" He took a step back, crossing his arms. "And have you been...smoking?!" Huffing, he gave her a sidelong look. "I knew Iris was a bad influence on you, I just wasn't aware that she was _that_ bad of an influence."

Rose glared at him, crossing her arms herself. Angrily she growled, "And what if I have been? I am _not_ a child, Klaus. Take me as I am or leave me."

His facial expression softened, taking a step closer to her he put a hand to her cheek. "You are too adorable when you are angry."

Rose swatted his hand away, turning to face the door, she spit, "I'll come back when you've grown more mature."

"Rose, please, I'm sorry," Klaus sighed as she turned back around. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Klaus turned around, walking in the direction of his kitchen. "I'll try, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. Would you like any tea?"

"No, thank you." Rose sat down on one of his couches in his dining area. She thought back to what Iris had said to her about her physique. She was never self-conscious about her body before, but now that it was brought to her attention she suddenly couldn't shake it out of her head. Looking down at her bosom she noticed that her breasts did look smaller than usual. _Maybe I should stop skipping meals._ Sighing, she nervously asked, "Klaus...do you think I'm too thin?"

"Well, I was about to ask if you would like anything to eat." He smiled, walking back from the kitchen with a tray that held a tea pot and two tea cups. "Although, I wouldn't say you are _too_ thin." Placing the tray on the table, he sat down on the same couch as Rose, surprising her. She watched as he poured himself a cup, asking, "Are you sure you wouldn't like any?" He nodded toward the other cup he brought. Rose shook her head. _A_ _lways the gentleman._

She looked to the floor bashfully, blushing slightly she nearly whispered, "Do you think I'm too small breasted?"

Klaus nearly choked on his tea, looking to her face then her chest and back again he sputtered, "O-of course not! Why are you saying such things?" He put his cup down, lifting her chin to meet her eyes.

She felt herself become nervous at his touch. Timidly, she looked away, murmuring, "No reason."

"You don't have to be so nervous now that we're dating. Except, perhaps, about making _me_ nervous."

Rose grinned, noticing a small blush creeping up his face. She tilted her head cockily. "Oh? Are we dating now?"

"Well, not officially. Hasn't Veronica told you about this town's traditions when it comes to dating?"

Rose thought back to everything Veronica had ever said to her. Shaking her head she replied, "No, I don't believe so."

Klaus picked up his tea cup and sighed,"I suppose you'll find out soon enough." He changed the subject, "Speaking of dating, did Iris tell you how her date went with Fritz?"

"It went well!" She felt heat rising in her face, hesitatingly saying, "So well, in fact, that they...well, you know."

He nearly choked on his tea again, "She had _sex_ with him? She is going to give that boy a heart attack."

"No!" Rose narrowed her eyes, the heat staying in her face as she murmured, "She just gave him a...um-well, you know." _Please don't make me say it._

"Oh, I see."

She giggled as he looked away bashfully, a hand over his face in an attempt to hide his crimson face. She leaned her head against his arm, sighing. Softly grabbing his free hand she mindlessly ran her thumb over it. Putting down his cup, Klaus leaned back on the couch and opened his arm, making her fall into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Surprised, she let out a small squeak. Hearing him chuckle, she tilted her head up to look at him. She noticed his smile held a mischievousness in it, his golden-green eyes looking into hers so intensely she thought he might have been looking directly into her soul.

Laying her head against his chest, she grinned, hearing his heart beating quickly. She was nervous herself, but felt a calmness being so close to him, one that she had never experienced before. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, enjoying the innocent intimacy. Rose broke it, softly grabbing him by his cravat she leaned her head up to his neck and brushed her lips against him, placing a long, tender kiss on his throbbing pulse.

Sitting up, Klaus put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. Rose felt her face flush with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He cut her off, "No, it's not that." He looked away, whispering, "I need to talk to you, Rose."

She felt her heart quicken, an uneasiness forming at the bottom of her stomach. Slowly, she nodded her head. He softly grabbed both her hands. She noticed a seriousness in his eyes as he stared into hers. "Rose, are you sure you want to be with me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Klaus-"

"Please, just hear what I have to say," he pleaded, giving her hands a little squeeze. "I know you said the age difference doesn't bother you, but have you really thought about it? Fourteen years is a vastly large difference. Aren't you afraid of what people will think of us?"

She snatched her hands away, balling them into fists so tight her knuckles turned white. Glaring at him she angrily growled, "No! Does it really bother you all that much? Who cares about what other people think!"

"It's not only that, Rose," he sighed. "There are things about me that you don't know. Things that if you did know...Well, I think you would change your mind about me if you knew what kind of person I used to be."

"Who cares about the kind of person you _used_ to be? All that matters is who you are now!" she raised her voice. She released her fists, placing her hands in her lap. She looked down at them, nervously rubbing them together. Hesitatingly, she nearly whispered, "Perhaps if you knew the kind of person _I_ used to be, you would change your own mind about me."

"Rose, whatever you have done can never compare to how horrible of a person I was. You deserve to be with someone as magnificent as yourself, and unfortunately I am far from it." When she looked back to his face and into his eyes she noticed the shine was now gone, instead replaced with a melancholic, begging look. She felt her blood begin to boil. What exactly did he expect her to say to that? That he was correct? To leave and never come back? She took a deep breath, holding it in for eight seconds, then slowly exhaled through her nose. It didn't help, failing to subside her anger as it usually did. _Why is he doing this now?_ , she scoffed to herself, _After yesterday I had figured all this foolishness was over and done with. Why now?_

She aggressively grabbed him by his cravat, yanking on it to pull his head down to hers. His eyes widened in shock and slight disbelief. His face only inches away, she furiously hissed at him, "Unless you have beat a woman, raped, or murdered someone I don't care what you used to be like." Silently, he stared at her in shock. She kept a firm grip on his cravat, narrowing her eyes she asked, "Well, have you?"

"N-no, of course not!" he stammered, his face twisting into a horrified look.

"Good," she said simply. Releasing her grip on him she put a hand to his chest, harshly pushing him away. "Then we have nothing to worry about." He stared at her in bafflement for a minute. Composing himself, he sat up and straightened out his necktie.

"Rose-"

"What do you want me to say? What do you _need_ me to say?" Her brows furrowed together as she crossed her arms over her chest. Although he had told her he was in love with her, she had never actually said the words back. She couldn't help but wonder if that was why he was second guessing himself.

Klaus cast his eyes down, muttering, "I don't need you to say anything. I just need you to know you have other options, ones that aren't with an old fool like me. You deserve better."

She grabbed him by his cravat again, pulling on it until his face was inches from hers again. "I'm in love with you, okay? Are you satisfied now?" She felt her face redden. It was the first time she had ever said those words to anyone. She kept her grip on him, searching his face. It was a mixture of bewilderment and relief, his eyes so intense it frightened her a little.

"You didn't need to say that," he hoarsely whispered. "Especially if you're unsure."

She leaned in close enough that her lips brushed against his as she huskily murmured, "I'm sure."

"I love-"

She silenced him, tightening her grip around his cravat she pulled him even closer, softly pressing her lips to his and stealing their first kiss. Klaus kept his lips still, his body tense. He put his hands to her shoulders, and for a moment she thought he might push her away. Instead, she felt his body relax as he put one hand to her cheek, the other balled up in her hair as he slowly moved his mouth against hers, deepening their kiss. In every movement of his lips she felt a shock, moving down her spine and residing in her core, her face heating up in what she knew was desire.

Releasing her grip on him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her hands in his hair. She moved her mouth with his, tightening her grip on his locks she pulled him closer, pushing her chest against his. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, and knew hers was no different. Her lips began to move more hungrily as she felt the feeling in her core intensify. She pulled on his hair roughly, a low moan escaping from Klaus. Pulling away slightly, she slid her tongue along his lower lip.

Klaus put his hands to her shoulders again, gently pushing her away. Looking into her eyes he huskily whispered, "Now that you've stolen our first kiss, we need to save _some_ things for Friday."

She took several deep breaths, attempting to calm her heart which was threatening to escape from her chest. She tried her best to control herself, every fiber of her being telling her to devour him. Her cheeks flared in embarrassed. _Maybe I should have asked him first,_ she thought, casting her eyes to the floor, _Surely he would have asked me if the roles had been reversed._ She bit down on her lower lip, whispering back, "I'm sorry. That was rude and too forward."

"Don't be." He gave a sly smile, his cheeks turning pink. "I rather enjoy your forwardness, and that kiss is not something you should apologize for."

"Oh? So you enjoyed it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Very much."

She bit down on her bottom lip again, gazing up at him while unconsciously batting her long eyelashes. In a soft tone she pleaded, "One more?"

"Ugh," he groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Please don't look at me like that." She enjoyed hearing the desperation in his voice. Glancing once into her eyes, then away, he murmured, "I believe that one kiss will suffice for today."

She swore she saw a glint of desire in his eyes before he had adverted them. She felt her chest swell with delight, a pang of arousal making its way through her body. Attempting to persuade him, she grabbed him by his jacket, a crooked smile adorning her face as she craned her neck to his face, her lips barely touching his as she spoke, "I love you." It came out more hoarsely than she intended, her own desperation evident in her tone.

Those words must have been his undoing, as he passionately pressed his lips to hers, grabbing her by the back of her head to entwine his fingers in her locks. She gave a small gasp, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. The gasp quickly turned into a moan as she allowed him to deepen the kiss, her tongue now dancing with his. He kissed her passionately, but at a slow, steady pace. Rose tried to keep her lips steady with his, failing as a feverish passion took over her, her mouth moving mercilessly against his. Her hands still grasped tightly on his jacket, she roughly yanked on it, pulling his body to hers. He nearly fell on top of her, barely catching himself with his free hand. She continued to pull on him, gradually leaning further back on the couch until she was almost laying. She pulled him harder, causing him to _actually_ fall on top of her.

She felt his hand slide out from under her head, his other hand now propped up next to her to keep himself from crushing her. Letting go of his jacket, she moved her tongue more wildly against his, lifting her arms to the back of his head and roughly grasping his locks; Klaus moaning loudly into the kiss, forgoing his steady pace and moving his lips with hers just as mercilessly as she was. Pressing her hips hard against his, she could feel his erection straining in his pants. Letting the desire take control of her, she opened her legs, wanting to feel him against her sex. Klaus raised his hips in silent protest. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around his hips to pull him to her, earning herself a deep moan. She bucked her hips in response, feeling his fully erect penis press against her heat, letting out a loud cry of pleasure. She felt Klaus tense, breaking their kiss with a low groan, he lifted his head up with wide eyes so intense she thought she might have been looking into wolf eyes instead.

He quickly sat up, straightening himself out and pulling his long jacket around him in an attempt to hide his protruding arousal. Rose followed suit, pulling down her skirt which had hiked up slightly. She sat up straight, her face crimson from embarrassment and desire. Klaus turned to her, his face guilt-stricken. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have let it go that far."

"Please, don't apologize. If anything it's my fault..." she murmured, avoiding his gaze. "I just don't want you to think of me that way." She felt her body heat up in embarrassed. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was easy.

Putting a hand to her chin, he gently lifted it until her eyes reached his, "I would never, ever think of you like that. You are nothing short of perfect in my eyes," he paused, a coy smile lighting up his face. "I just wasn't aware I was dealing with a firecracker. I must take care to avoid getting burnt."

She covered her face, a small smile peaking out from under her hands. Grabbing her by her wrists, he lowered her hands and gave her a chaste kiss. "I don't mean to be rude, but I think it would be best if you left soon."

She slowly nodded her head as Klaus stood, pulling her up by both her hands. She fell into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I love you," she spoke against him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rest his head on hers, sighing into her hair, "And I you." After a minute Klaus broke their embrace, taking her hand and gently leading her to his door. Opening it, he turned to her, "I am very much looking forward to Friday. I miss you already, and you haven't even left yet." She noticed his smile was feigned, his eyes glowering. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave a sweet peck on his lips, "I'll be counting down the minutes." She beamed at him, trying her best to coax a genuine smile from him.

Instead he gave a small wave, almost as if he was beckoning her out. Taking the hint, she walked out the door, giving a small wave back as he closed the door on her. She stood in place, her mouth slightly agape. Staring at his door she wondered why he had nearly pushed her out of his home. _Perhaps he was embarrassed? But then why did he look so distraught?_ Every other boyfriend she had ever had would have tried taking advantage of the situation she had put them in. Instead, he had insisted on stopping the moment she had taken things too far. Making her way home, she struggled internally with herself, a battle of arousal and embarrassment fighting for dominance. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the rest of the week with this anxious weight hanging above her head, threatening to collapse on her at any moment.

* * *

 _A/n: Alright, so that escalated quickly. Hadn't really intended on having this happen so soon, but I rather like the way it turned out. Anywho, please remember to review, it'll make my day :) My anxiety is telling me that no one likes it because I have so little reviews, and I see people are reading it! So ease my mind by writing one, even if it's just something simple._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I haven't had my anxiety medication and I can't write quickly without it. To make up for it I give you...the longest chapter yet_ _! Okay, maybe its too long, but you like to read, right?_

 _Alright, so the beginning of the ch_ _apter is kinda repetitive to the end of last chapter, but there's a reason for that. I wanted to write it from Klaus's view of their kiss, but didn't want to write it word for word, so instead I thought this would do. Let me know what you think of it._

 _Warning: Once again pushing the boundaries of T with highly suggestive monologue/non-physical self hurt. Also, chapter is a little bit of a hot mess at times, but personally it's my favorite yet. Anywho, hope you like it. Please review :3 Next chapter will be M_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Friday had come far too soon for Klaus's liking. His week had been a dull one, giving him plenty of time to mull over in his head everything that had happened on Monday. Every time he thought about it he would hit his hands to his head, furious with himself. _I shouldn't of let it go that far._ He sat at his workstation, finding it hard to concentrate on his usual work, instead working on the perfume he was creating for Rose's upcoming birthday. He knew his clients would be crossed at him for not having any new fragrances, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind, especially their kiss. He had never in his whole life been so aroused by a first kiss. He hated to admit it to himself, but when she had grabbed him so roughly by his cravat and pulled his face to hers and aggressively told him she was in love with him, it had turned him on more than anything else a woman had ever done or said to him.

Although he had wanted to kiss her first, as he thought that was the gentlemanly way to do things; as his past girlfriends had always been prim and proper, and would never for a second think about kissing him first. He actually found himself enjoying their first kiss more because she had instigated it, especially since she had said those four words he had needed to hear, even if he hadn't consciously known it. When she had brushed her lips against his and had ensured him that she was in love with him, it had taken every ounce of his willpower not to devour her like the wolf he thought himself to be.

He thought their first kiss sweet, yet passionate. At least it was at first, before he had deepened it by moving his mouth with hers, causing the once sweet kiss to turn into something more. It didn't help that he had moaned when she had roughly pulled on his locks. None of his past girlfriends had ever been so forward with him, let alone rough. Even the girls that he had casual sex with were never so aggressive with him. He had been rather surprised to find out that had aroused him. It had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life to push her away from him when she had slid her tongue along his lip. It was their first kiss, after all, and knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if it went any further. He didn't particularly regret the first kiss, he had just wished it would have ended after just one.

 _Then she had_ apologized _for it, as if it was_ her _fault,_ he scoffed to himself, _when it was me who turned her sweet kiss into one full of lust._ Every waking moment since then he thought of the way she looked at him when she had pleaded for one more kiss, her beautiful blue eyes framed with thick lashes, batting them while gazing lustfully into his. The way she unconsciously bit down on her lower lip, something he noticed she only did when her eyes shone with desire. That look had made him feel like a horny teenager again, and he had to advert his gaze for fear that if he looked back at her she would still have that look on her face, terrified he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pouncing on her. He hadn't wanted things to go any further that day. They weren't even officially dating yet, and he didn't want her to think he only wanted her for her body.

He thought after telling her that one kiss would suffice for today she would be content, perhaps even have tea and chat with him, maybe even given him a sweet peck before she left if he was lucky enough. He wasn't prepared for what she did next. He knew she had a spark in her, a sexy mischievousness he had been longing to see since he first met her; he just hadn't expected her to be such a seductress, a little nymph that could destroy him with just one look. He had been surprised when she had grabbed him by his jacket, and even more shocked when she leaned up so close to him he could feel her soft lips brush against his. He would have been able to control himself if that's all she had done. Instead she had confessed her love for him again, her lips barely touching his, desperation and lust evident in her voice as she looked up at him with eyes so blue he feared he might drown in them.

Her lustful eyes, her lips against his, and those three simple words had been his ruin. Whatever self control he still had at that point crumbled. He had stolen their second kiss without even asking permission first. He hadn't kissed her like she had kissed him, though. His lips were rough against hers, his hands grabbing her by the back of her head and tightly entwining his fingers in her locks, silently ensuring she couldn't pull away. He had even taken it a step forward, slipping his tongue in her mouth when she had gasped, causing the kiss to deepen even further as she moved her tongue with his. When her gasp turned into a moan he had nearly lost it. At that point he knew he had taken things too far, as Rose started to kiss him mercilessly, her tongue obviously dominating against his. In that moment he couldn't help but to think that Rose may have even wanted him more than he did her, which had resulted in turning him on even more than he already was. He wanted to reverse time, to pull himself from her and end the kiss as is.

He had always thought that he was the wolf, the one who would lose control one day and push her down on his bed, the one who would pull her legs apart and up around his hips, grabbing her waist to push his pelvis hard against hers, wanting to hear her cry's of pleasure as he rubbed his erection along her heat.

He would have never of thought that she was a fox, sly and cunning, her hunt for him so well hidden. When she had confessed to him he recalled how she had said she often found herself thinking of being intimate with him, but he hadn't thought she was thinking about being _that_ intimate with him. Ever since Monday he had allowed himself to think of her in more sexual ways then he had before, now less sickened in himself after learning she thought of him in sexual ways as well. When he'd lay in bed at night this week thinking of her in her own he still imagined her laying nude in bed, still thinking about kissing every inch of her; but now when he felt himself begin to stiffen he didn't stop his thoughts there, as he had before, instead imagining her caressing her porcelain breasts and her dainty hand sliding into her underwear.

After thinking of her in such a position he would always become uncomfortably aroused, his member throbbing. Since he was less disgusted in himself now he allowed himself to touch himself to his thoughts of her, imagining her sliding her hand deep in her panties, softly touching herself to the thought of him. He would always reach his climax when he thought of her wet fingers sliding in and out of her, recalling the way she sounded when she had cried out in pleasure. After he finished he still couldn't help but to feel disgusted. He wanted so badly to know if Rose ever _actually_ touched herself to the thought of him, thinking that would perhaps make him feel less ashamed in himself.

He winced, recalling the rest of their kiss. He knew he had to stop thinking about it, but couldn't help but to torture himself with the thoughts. It was what he was best at. He knew he was in trouble when she began to lay down, pulling him with her, resulting in him falling on top of her. He scowled to himself, wishing he would have jumped off of her right then and there. Instead lust had taken over him once more. He had been trying to keep their kiss slow and steady, but Rose had pulled on his locks again, causing a feverish passion to take over him as her moved his lips madly with hers. .

It didn't help that he moaned into the kiss, urging Rose on unintentionally. She had firmly pressed her hips against his and he knew she could feel his desire for her. He was hoping it would stop there, that Rose would gasp at the feeling of his erection straining in his pants and push him away, maybe even run out of his house and not speak to him for weeks. Instead, she had opened her legs as if inviting him in. He had to force himself to lift his hips away from her, even though in the moment he had wanted so badly to be that close to her. It had been nearly three years since he last had a woman, and his self control was beginning to dwindle day by day.

He _really_ hadn't expected her to wrap her leg around his hips, pulling him down in between her legs until his erection rubbed against her underwear. He couldn't help himself but to let out a deep moan when she had done that, feeling her underwear slide when he rubbed himself on her heat, undoubtedly because she was so wet with desire for him. Knowing that she wanted him so badly had made it even harder for him to control himself. Then she had bucked her hips into him, causing his erection to slide against her in a way that he could only imagine was extremely pleasurable, as she had let out a cry so loud he had been afraid someone walking by might hear her.

Luckily her loud moan had broken him out of his daze, otherwise he knew he wouldn't of stopped there, and couldn't help but to think that Rose may not have even tried to stop him. Balling his hands into fists, he hit himself over and over on the sides of his head. _What have you done, you old lustful fool. He_ had let it go that far, _he_ had let passion over take him. _He_ had let it go so far until they were nearly dry humping. Then, to matters even worse, he had nearly pushed Rose out of his house, probably making it feel like it was all her fault things had gone so far. He had apologized for losing control, but knew that just wasn't enough. He loathed himself for doing that to her.

 _If it had been ten years earlier and if I didn't love her so much I wouldn't of stopped,_ he thought to himself, wincing, _I would have lost complete control. I would have ripped her clothes from her and screwed her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight for days._ But it wasn't ten years earlier, and he was so madly in love with her it caused his heart to ache whenever she was around him, and made it ache even worse when she wasn't.

He had never been so insanely in love with anyone in his entire life. She consumed his every waking thought, and had even managed to slither her way into his dreams, causing him to think of her when he wasn't even conscious. He found himself wondering if he was actually ever _truly_ in love before. None of his past girlfriends had ever had such an effect on him. None of them had ever made him feel so lonely without them in his presence, so incomplete without them by his side. Then again, none of them had ever been such a spitfire, the kind of woman that made you go weak in the knees with just a single look. The kind of woman his mother should have warned him about, if his mother hadn't always gotten so drunk until she no longer spoke.

He had no idea he was attracted to that type of woman, and was a little shocked by the fact that Rose hid it so well. In public she was so sweet and kind, exchanging greetings with everyone she passed, even learning their favorite gifts and often presenting it to them. In private, though, she was a completely different person. He knew he acted differently in private with her, but the way she changed when she was alone with him couldn't even compare to his differences. Although a little flabbergasted by it, he thought it mysterious and sexy, finding himself even more infatuated with her because of it. He wanted to hold Rose in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to take her all over the world, he wanted to give her everything her little heart desired. But, most of all, he wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world.

He was expecting Rose to be arriving any minute, and wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she didn't show up at all after he had treated her like that. He had hurt her, and he knew it. Grimacing to himself, he recalled the pain in her eyes as he shut the door on her. He never wanted to hurt her again. He slammed his fists down on his workstation, a loud cry of pain escaping his lips as his hands hit the hard wooden surface. Looking to his hands he remembered they were injured, covered in medical gauze. Over the week he had made a ring for Rose, and was planning on asking her to go steady with him tonight, if he could even work up the nerve. He knew she would say yes, making him the luckiest man in the world. Deep down, though, he wanted so badly for her to say no; that she had thought about it and he was right, that he was too old for her, too damaged, too perverted. But he knew those words would never come out of her mouth.

He had asked Gunther if he would help him with her ring, as he didn't have the tools to make accessories. Gunther was more than happy to help, since he had known Klaus since he was a young boy when he first lived in Oak Tree Town before he had moved to the city. Ever since he had been a young boy he had always ran to Gunther's house whenever his parents fought, their arguments always turning physical. He was always there for him, holding him while Klaus sobbed, softly reassuring him he was going to be okay. When he had finally found the nerve to return home, he always found his mother passed out on the couch, sometimes with a black eye, but always with an empty bottle at her side. His father would be slumped over a table, taking shots of whiskey with a scowl on his face. As soon as he noticed Klaus's swollen red eyes and heartbroken face he would always scream at him, telling him that real men didn't cry and he should be ashamed of himself for having such a soft heart. _Such a great father and a wonderful husband,_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

He could have easily went to a jewelry store and brought her an expensive, fancy ring, but the tradition in town was to make the ring yourself; to put love and hard work into it, to show the person you love how much they truly mean to you. He needed Rose to know how much he cared for her, that he would do anything in the world for her. That he would never hurt her again, and kill any man who did. He decided to make it an emerald ring, as she had said before dark green was her favorite color. It wasn't exactly perfect, as he had never made one before, but he hoped she would forgive its imperfections. _As I hope she can forgive mine._

Standing up from his workstation he walked over to his mirror. He wanted to make sure he looked presentable for when Rose arrived. He had decided to dress down for their date, his jacket and cravat removed, leaving only his buttoned down white shirt and his waistcoat. He had done it on purpose, recalling the hot day in summer when he had worn his outfit like that, Rose telling him she thought him rather dapper in that attire. He allowed himself to smile for the first time since Monday, _At least now without my cravat she won't have anything to grab me by._ His smile quickly turned into a frown, now finding himself disappointed that she wouldn't be able to grab him by his necktie and kiss him like she had done before. He felt his face twist in anger, once again sickened by his own thoughts.

He scowled at his reflection, running his hands through his unkempt ebony locks in vain attempt to tame them. The most exquisite creature he had ever laid eyes on was about to arrive any moment, and here he was, thinking his looks comical compared to hers, and he didn't exactly think himself homely. He was a little aggravated with himself for dressing down, knowing Rose would want him even more because of it. Originally he thought he had dressed liked this because he wanted her to know he hadn't forgotten about what she had said, but now he realized he had done it because he actually _wanted_ her to want him more. He turned away from his reflection, unable to bare to look at himself for even a second longer.

Since it had been such a beautiful Autumn evening he had decided to leave his windows opened. He could faintly hear a lulling hum, and soft steps coming from the direction of the antique shop. His heart skipped a beat. He knew those footsteps, he knew that bittersweet melody. His heart began to race so fast he was afraid it might jump right out of his chest. Hearing her footsteps approaching his door his palms began to sweat. He nervously wiped them on his slacks as two soft knocks beat on his door.

Walking to his door he noticed his hands were trembling. He was much more nervous than he wanted to be, wishing he would have had a glass of wine. With a shaky hand he slowly turned the doorknob. He didn't recognize the girl standing in front of him, only noticing she was extremely attractive and holding a large pot in her hands. It took him several moments to realize it was actually Rose, thinking at first that perhaps he was just so excited to the point that he imagined the usual habits she did when approaching his home. But it was her, and upon the realization he stared at her in a stupor, his mouth slightly agape.

She was wearing a green cheongsam so high cut up her leg he could almost see her underwear, if she was even wearing any at all. Without her stockings on her legs looked so long and touchable, and he found himself wondering if they were as smooth as they looked, wanting to run his fingers up and down them. Reluctantly prying his eyes from her ivory legs, he looked to her carrot colored hair. It was down and curled in soft waves that cascaded around her body, so long it almost reached her hips. He knew it was long, but had no idea it was _that_ long. He felt an urge to run his fingers through it, to feel if it was as soft as it looked.

Realizing he had been staring at her everywhere _but_ her face, he forced himself to look into her eyes. She was beaming at him, her eyes big and bright. He was now gawking at her face, still speechless. He was surprised to see she was wearing makeup, and a good amount of it. Her pale eyes appeared larger, her already lush lashes elongated with mascara. Brown eye-shadow softly smeared across her eyelids, giving them a smoky, mysterious look. Lastly he looked at her lips, which were stained a deep red, almost brown. It was certainly a color that drew ones eyes to a woman's lips, and he couldn't help himself but to stare at them, thinking it made her lips appear even more full and kissable then usual.

"So, are you going to invite me in?" she said in a teasing tone, breaking him out of his daze, "Or are you just going to gawk at me all night, continuing to make me carry this heavy pot?"

He felt his cheeks flare, "I am so very sorry, Rose. Please, come in." He held the door open for her as she skipped in, an aura of confidence surrounding her. Closing the door he turned around, gazing at her as she waltzed into his kitchen as if she had done it a million times before. The cheongsam she wore had a slit so high he could slightly see the side of her butt with every step she took. Klaus felt his cheeks burn, realizing she _actually_ wasn't wearing any underwear. The dress hugged her body tightly, outlining curves he didn't even know she had. He had been admiring the way her back curved as it met her bottom when she turned around, walking back to where he was standing. He hadn't moved an inch since he had shut the door.

She smiled sweetly before throwing her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, but kept his body several inches away from hers. _I am already lusting after her, and she has only yet arrived._ He looked down at her, trying his very best to return her smile. He failed, instead grimacing. Rose searched his face, her smile now gone. She looked slightly embarrassed, but he noticed her eyes were full with worry. "Are you okay?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Oh—um—yes, I'm fine," he sputtered, looking her up and down. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her body. Attempting to compose himself, he teased, "Your sexy attire appears to be having quite an effect on me. Was that you're intention all along?"

"Iris insisted I wear this dress. Personally, I think it's a little revealing. Do you like it?" Rose asked, uncertainty in her voice, "Does it look okay on me?"

"You look absolutely stunning," he beamed, questioning, "Has anyone else seen you in it?"

"Only Iris. Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Good," he tightened his grasp on her waist, pulling her to him, "I don't want any men but me to see you like this. I fear their thoughts will drift to...unsavory places, to say the least."

"Oh? Rather possessive, aren't you?" she smirked, pushing her hips against his, "Do you know this from experience? Did perhaps your own thoughts drift to unsavory places when you first saw me like this?" Rose lifted an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in her eye as she suggestively ground her hips along his. He felt heat quickly rising in his face. _Was it that obvious, or can she just read minds?_ She had only been there for no more than five minutes and she was already making him feel flustered. _This woman will be the death of me, I just know it._

Building up some confidence of his own, he cockily asked, "Would it please you if I had?" Rose's once teasing look quickly changed into one of slight shock, her cheeks a pink hue. She stared at him in silent stupor, her blue eyes wide. "I won't lie to you, Rose. Perhaps my thoughts did drift, but they certainly weren't unsavory."

He was pleased with himself that he had made her speechless, but was quickly flustered again as she composed herself, teasing back, "Perhaps my thoughts drifted as well. Don't think for a moment I didn't notice _your_ attire. You wore it on purpose, didn't you?" she raised an eyebrow, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

He leaned down until his nose touched hers, his lips barely an inch away as he spoke, "Perhaps I am. If I were, would you try to stop me?"

"No," she squeaked. She answered with narrowed eyes, but her breath was coming out uneven and shaky. He felt his lips twitch into a smile. He softly pressed his lips to hers for a moment, looking back into her eyes he murmured, "You, my dear, are a liar." Her face twisted into a scowl. Letting go of her, he chuckled loudly.

"Am not!" she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I would gladly let you if you'd have me."

Taking her hand in his, he bent down low, twisting it upward to kiss her pulse. He looked up at her and kept his lips upon her as he spoke, "I fully intend on having you one day, just not _this_ day." Her scowl softened, and he was surprised to see she looked slightly relieved. He let go of her and quickly changed the subject, feeling a sickening feeling forming in the bottom of his stomach. "So, are you going to tell me what's in the pot? Or am I going to have to guess?"

"Oh!" her face lit up, "I almost forgot! I made dinner for us. Bouillabaisse, actually. Do you like bouillabaisse?" Her voice heightened slightly when she asked.

"You _are_ a liar," he gave her a mock glare, crossing his own arms across his chest, "Your voice heightens in pitch when you lie."

"Does not!" she squeaked again, a small smile making its way on her face, "Fine. I _may_ have asked Reager what your usual is. I just hope I made it correctly."

"I'm sure it's wonderful," he assured her, "Are you hungry? Would you like me to heat it up now?"

"Oh, no, no, no," she shook her head, "Allow me."

"Absolutely not. You do physical labor all day while I sit here all day. _I_ will heat it up," he insisted, turning to walk towards his kitchen, "After all, you went through all the trouble to make this for me. It's the least I can do. Now please, sit." He gestured towards his dining area.

He turned the knob on the stove until he heard a click, a spark of flames igniting the burner as he turned it to medium. Turning around, he expected to see Rose sitting in his dining area, instead found the room empty. "Rose?" he called, "Where are you?"

"Hmm?" He heard her voice come from his bedroom, "Klaus, what's this?" He felt his pulse quicken at her question. He could think of numerous things he didn't want her to see in there. He sprinted into his bedroom, finding Rose standing at his workstation and holding a green perfume bottle, _her_ perfume bottle. He felt himself wince. His anxiety had gotten to him, and he had forgotten to put it away when she knocked on his door. "It's perfume," he answered simply, attempting and failing to snatch it out of her hands.

"I'm not _that_ dense. What I meant was, it's my favorite color. Can I smell it?" she asked, her hand on the stopper. He was happy he hadn't engraved her name on it yet.

"Uh-um, well," he stumbled on his words, trying to think of an excuse, "I'd prefer if you didn't. It's not exactly finished just yet." Her face fell, but she put the bottle down anyway. Klaus let out a sigh of relief, tucking the bottle into one of his many shelves. He fingered the ring in his pocket as Rose roamed his bedroom, wondering when he should present it to her. He thought after dinner would be best, on the off chance that she said no.

"Oh, so this is where your record player is?" she mused, breaking him out of his own thoughts, "So your bedroom is where we'll be listening to it?" She raised her eyebrows, a hand on her hip.

"It would seem so. Does that make you uncomfortable?" He hadn't even thought about that. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her think he was trying to get her into a compromising situation.

"No. Does it make _you_ uncomfortable?" she asked cockily, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Not in the least. Now, come on, let's go back in the other room. It should almost be ready."

He made his way into his kitchen with Rose trailing closely behind him. He heard a little 'plop' at the sound of her sitting. Steam was already coming from the pot when he reached it. Turning off the burner, he removed the lid, inhaling the delicious scent. It didn't smell like the one he made, or even Reager's. It smelt of his childhood, of the one his mother would make him when he was sick or if it was his birthday. He wasn't sure what made the dishes smell different, but he was sure it made him feel slightly ill. With a shaky hand he pulled two bowls and spoons from his cupboard, placing them on the counter as he ladled the soup into them.

Turning around with the dishes in his hands he saw Rose staring at him, a big smile spread across her face. _She's probably thinking I'm perfect husband material_ , he chuckled dryly to himself as he walked over to her, _She could not be more wrong_. He carefully set down the steaming bowls, one in front of her and one across. He wasn't about to make the same mistake again by sitting next to her, instead taking the place opposite of her.

Her smile slightly faltered as she watched him, her eyes catching his every move. He stared back at her with an eyebrow raised. Was she going to eat? Or just stare at him all night? _Perhaps she is waiting for me to try it first?_ Keeping his eyes on hers, he slowly lifted his spoon into his mouth. Immediately thoughts of sick days at home and bittersweet birthdays popped into his mind. He felt his face twist into a grimace. _Not only does it smell like my mother's, it_ tastes _of it as well._ The soup, her being in his presence, and the ring he kept fingering in his pocket was enough to make his stomach turn. He saw Rose's face drop, disappointment sprawled across it. "You...don't like it?"

"No, the exact opposite, actually," he assured her, her face regaining it's usual bright look, "It's just...It taste like my mothers. I find it peculiar that a dish can do that, just by who makes it."

She let out a large sigh, taking a sip of her own soup. "Well, isn't that a good thing?" she asked, a slight hint of confusion in her voice. She hesitated, lifting the spoon once more to her lips, "What was she like?"

"Who? My mother?"

"Yes, your mother!" she laughed, "I want to know all about your past."

"You want to know about my past?" he questioned, his heart skipping a beat, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"But satisfaction brought it back," she sang, her smile now resembling one of a Cheshire cat's.

He stared at her in bewilderment for a minute. He was a little impressed, and felt his lips twitch into a slight smile. "Clever girl..." he shook his head, "I'm still not telling you. I fear you will think of me quite differently if I did."

"I won't pry," she took another bite, "Well, I won't pry _too_ much. I just hope you will tell me one day, though. I promise not to think of you differently."

"Fine," he sighed, "Another day, though."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, eating their meal. Her bowl was half filled, his hardly touched. He was having a hard time finding the will to lift the spoon to his lips. She must have noticed, for she gave him a perplexing look as she asked, "What's wrong? You've hardly touched your soup."

"I'm a little..." he paused, fingering the ring in his pocket once again, "Nervous. There's something I need to ask you."

"Well, out with it, then!" She was smiling, but he noticed her hand shaking as she put down her spoon. _Now?_ He felt his hands begin to tremble at the thought, _She wants me to ask her now?!_ He took several deep breathes in vain attempt to calm his nerves.

"You see, Rose... I love you. And you love me back, correct?" his voice quivered ever so slightly when he asked. She nodded her head vigorously in response. Klaus let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in, "Then that makes you mine, and I yours...And I would like the world to know it." She stared at him as his fingers fumbled in his pocket, finding the ring and presenting it to her. Her eyes widened upon seeing it, her mouth opened in a small 'o'. "Rose...Would you, er, like to go steady with me?"

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you," she giggled, slowly lifting a dainty hand to him, "Yes, of course." He stared at her in bewilderment again, thinking that she could perhaps _actually_ read his mind. Gently taking the hand she had presented him, he slipped the ring onto her finger, happy that it fit her just right. Rose sprawled her hand out in front of her, admiring the gem. After a minute she gushed, "I love it! It's green, like your jacket. My favorite." She looked away from the ring and back to him, her eyes so bright and full of joy it made his heart ache.

"I'm happy you like it. I'm sorry it's not perfect. You see, the tradition in town is to make it yourself. It's suppose to represent how much you love that person with the work you put into it," he paused, taking both her hands in his, "I love you so, _so_ , much. I hope you know that."

She looked down to his bandaged hands then back to his face again. She scowled, "Is that why your hands are injured? You shouldn't have hurt yourself for me."

"Of course. Why? What did you think happened?"

She adverted her eyes, her cheeks filling with color, "Well, after we kissed on Monday you seemed sort of...I don't know, angry? I thought you may have beaten your hands bloody against a tree or something."

"You're a silly girl," he smiled, admiring her flush, "You are not incorrect, though. I was rather...angry, I suppose you could say." Admittedly, he had wanted to beat his hands bloody after she left. Instead he had went back to the bottle again, another night of self loathing and jumbled handwriting sprawled across parchment with hopeless romantic gibberish written upon it following suit.

"Were you angry...with me?" she questioned, her voice low and uncertain. She recoiled her hands from his, placing them on her lap. Her head was hung low, and he noticed an ashamed look on her face as his eyes searched it. He felt an all too familiar sickening feeling growing at the bottom of his stomach, his hands clenching into fists as he felt his blood starting to boil.

"Not even for a second," he tried to keep his voice low, instead it came out as a subtle growl, "I was angry at myself, not you. Is that why...you haven't come to see me?" He had wondered all week why she didn't come. It was a rare occurrence that she didn't visit him two days in a row, let alone three. He had summed it up to her being embarrassed, or that perhaps she was just as angry with him as he was with himself. He would have never fathomed that she thought _him_ angry with _her_. _For three days I let her think it... I should have went to her, I should have reassured her it was my fault._

After a minute passed without an answer he grabbed her chin, pulling her face up to his. Her eyes refused to meet his, looking anywhere but. He noticed she still looked slightly ashamed, her face stained a deep crimson. He grew uneasy as the seconds ticked by. He had promised himself not to hurt her again, and he had failed without even being in her presence. "Rose, please...Look at me." For a second her eyes met his, but they quickly flickered away, looking instead to his lips. "I promise, I was never angry with you. I was-"

"Angry with yourself, I understand," she muttered, finally looking into his eyes. He noticed her eyes glowered with a wrath so intense he thought her hair might be engulfed in flames any second. He realized she had been ashamed in him, not herself as he had thought. She slapped his hand out from under her chin, making fists at her sides as she spit at him, "Why even give me this ring if you're going to be so upset with yourself every time we kiss? Do you even want to be with me?"

He winced at her words, "Of course, don't be-"

"You're the one being ridiculous!" she shouted slightly. Sighing loudly, she looked away, lowering her voice as she asked, "Have you been upset with yourself all week? You're hands aren't the only things you've damaged, I suppose?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're damaging your mind with all this self hatred. You're going to really mess yourself up," she paused, looking back into his eyes, "Please, stop hurting yourself. I love you too much...It hurts me twice as much as you."

He stared at her, unable to find the words he should say. He had never thought in hurting himself that he was hurting her just as bad. It only made him feel worse. The evening was quickly changing from light and happy to heavy and diseased. "I'm so sorry..." That was sincerely how he felt at the moment, sorrowful. She didn't reply. He knew she wasn't going to say it was fine, because it _wasn't_ fine.

Attempting to turn the evening back around, he grabbed her hand, asking, "Would you like to go listen to music now? Or would you like something to drink first?"

A smile slowly lit up her glowering face as she replied, "A drink would be nice. Wine, perhaps?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of tea," he chuckled as she frowned again, "I'm already going to hell, I'm not going to jail, too."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, I'll just go thirsty, then," she muttered, snatching her hand away. "It's too late for tea or coffee, I'd be up all night."

"So you're saying you'd rather drink something that made you tired, then?"

"Exactly!" she beamed.

He was about to suggest chamomile tea, but upon seeing her bright smile decided against it. He didn't want to be the one who took it away from her. "I suppose one glass won't hurt," he grinned, "But just _one_."

"Just one? How _kind_ of you."

He couldn't help but to laugh, "You may look and act the part, but unfortunately you don't fit it just yet." He stood, walking over to his kitchen and to his cabinet to retrieve two wine glasses and a bottle. He figured he would have one glass as well, hoping it would calm his nerves. He made sure to only fill the glasses half way, he didn't want Rose to have too much, and he also didn't want to lower his own inhibitions. He had promised himself that tonight wouldn't go any further then kissing, and intended to keep that promise. Walking back over to her with the glasses in hand he smiled at her, "Once it's your birthday you can have as much wine as your little heart desires," he paused, handing her a glass, "Well, not _too_ much."

"Last week wasn't the first time I've ever been drunk, Klaus," she glared, "When I lived in the city I used to drink all the time."

"Oh? How did you manage that?" He was still standing next to her, debating on whether or not to sit next or opposite of her.

"Being a pretty girl in the city...well, let's just say any man I asked would buy it for me without a second thought."

"Oh?" He grinned. "I had always resorted to stealing from my parent's liquor cabinet when I was a teenager." He wasn't exactly thrilled that throughout her young life she had been displaying herself just for something as meaningless as alcohol, but he decided to ignore it rather then start an argument. He wasn't particularly fond of arguing, and had no doubt he would lose to her wrath. He finally decided where he should sit, and motioned to do so when Rose put a hand in front of him, asking, "Why are you sitting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought..." she hesitated, a small blush creeping up her face, "we could drink the wine while listening to music. If that's okay, of course! I promise not to spill any." She smiled sweetly at him, but he noticed a mischievous glint in her eye.

He thought drinking wine in his bedroom while listening to music sounded like an awful romantic cliché, like one that might be in one of Iris's novels, but he couldn't help to grin like a goof at her worrying about spilling the wine. He could honestly not care less about that. What made him uncomfortable was the romantic atmosphere that would surely surround the room. "Fine," he sighed, then laughed, "But not one drop!"

"I promise!" Rose laughed with him as he grabbed her hand again, gently pulling her up from the couch. As they walked into his bedroom his eyes searched every inch of it, checking to see if he left anything else out. He sighed in relief when he saw everything was seemingly in order, and was happy to see his nightstand's drawer was closed. He wasn't exactly sure what was in it, but knew he didn't want Rose to see whatever was. She took him by surprise when she released his hand, going over to his bed and sitting on it as if it was a bed they often shared. He wasn't expecting for her to stand the whole time, but was still shocked that she would do that so nonchalantly. He stared at her for a moment, watching as she slowly lifted her glass to her lips, taking the smallest of sips from it. Her blue eyes met his with a noticeable spark, and she gave him a sly smile.

He felt his heart flutter at the look she gave him. Feeling himself become nervous, he turned to his bookshelf behind him, where he kept his records. Fingering through them, he asked, "So, may I ask why you decided to move to this town?"

He heard her sigh, "City life was just not for me. I couldn't handle the hustle that was my everyday. I-," she hesitated, "I just didn't like it."

He had a feeling she had wanted to say more than that, but the sadness in her voice made him decide against pressing her for further details. "Oh." It was all he could think of saying. His eyes finally locked upon the record he had been looking for. With a triumph smile he turned back around and put the record on, setting the stylus to the exact song he wanted to play.

He looked to Rose, whose expression had turned sour after he had mentioned the city. As soon as the first note began to play her face lit up, regaining its youthful bliss. He hated to see the youth drained from her, and couldn't help but smirk by the sight of seeing her so happy.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Is this the song they played at the music festival?"

"Yes...I was a little surprised they played it, actually. I wasn't aware it had gained popularity."

"It's so beautiful." He watched as she closed her eyes, softly swaying to the music. He couldn't disagree, it was a very beautiful song, but there was just something about it that made him sad. Perhaps it was the eeriness of the song, or how the notes bent together to make a melancholic tune, dipping at a low point to play a note so haunting that it spoke to his soul. He noticed that Rose seemed to be enjoying it, though. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, wondering in which ways the music spoke to her. She seemed happy, swaying with a slight grin on her face. He loved nothing more than seeing her so content, so blissful. He thought her most beautiful when she was like this.

As the last note played he turned to pick up the stylus, placing it to play the song again. When he looked back to Rose he saw she was still smiling, but a tear was running down the side of her face. He felt as if his heart leaped into his throat. He hated to see women cry, but seeing _her_ cry nearly broke his heart. Putting his glass on his nightstand, he bent down on a knee, putting a hand up to her face and softly wiping away the tears that were now falling. "Love?" he asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, leaning her face into his palm. "It's just bittersweet, don't you agree? It makes me think of when times weren't so great."

He couldn't help but to smile. _She is wise beyond her years_ , he thought, chuckling to himself. He knew she was clever, but was still impressed that her young soul had picked up on such a thing. He wondered what had happened to her to make her say that, but decided that if she wanted to tell him she would. He had things he didn't exactly want to share with her, yet, either. Looking into her eyes, he lost himself in the blue depths of an ocean, relishing in the new colors the tears had brought. First he noticed the green, like the dewy grass in the morning, then the yellow, like honeysuckles. For a moment he was half expecting for red or pink to show, for her eyes to reveal her whole fragrance. _Perhaps her rose scent has always been the blue._ Although he hated to see her in any pain, he was glad she had let him see this side of her, otherwise he may have never known the true beauty of her eyes.

By now the next song on the record was playing, the new tune being just as slow, but undoubtedly more uplifting. He leaned in to softly kiss her cheek, causing him to nearly choke on the thick coat of powder covering her face. Leaning back, he coughed into his hand. "Why did Iris make you wear so much make-up?" he wondered, coughing once more.

"Iris?" she asked, cocking her head."Iris didn't do my make-up, I did!"

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Do you really think its too much?" she asked softly, her face turning crimson.

He winced. He had taken the self confidence right out of her with just one assumed question. He really needed to watch his tongue more. He put his hand back to her heated face, his eyes intense as he softly reassured her, "Not at all, love. You look _amazing_ _._ I just..." he paused, considering his words, "I just think you're too young to be wearing such a thick layer over your skin. Your skin is so beautiful and youthful as is, not an imperfection in sight. I don't understand why you would want to cover it."

"This is how I used to do my make-up...I don't know, I suppose I just like it this way."

"You even painted a fake blush on your cheeks. You blush enough as is, you know?" He smiled, then laughed halfheartedly.

She scowled at him, and he felt himself wince again. He had just been trying to tease her, but he sensed he took it too far. "You've been calling me 'love' an awful lot the past ten minutes, is that my new name now?" she asked cockily, her scowl softening as Klaus felt his face heat up. He hadn't realized he had been calling her that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, no," she cut him off. "I like it. It's cute."

"It's _cute_?" The last thing he thought of the pet name 'love' was _cute_. He thought it more elegant, or even sexy. He felt his knee begin to hurt, the wooden floor below harshly straining it. He decided to keep his position, figuring he deserved the pain for his idiotic words.

"Yes, it's cute," she giggled.

"Hmm? Would you prefer if I called you something more mature, like lover?" He laughed as he watched her face flush in embarrassment. She vigorously shook her head as she squeaked, "No! I think love will do just fine."

"If you insist, love." He grinned at the sight of the heat staying in her face.

"You've been sitting like that for a while now, surely your knee must hurt?"

"Not at all," he lied with a smile. He hoped in vain that his face wasn't betraying him.

"Stand up!" she insisted with a small gesture.

He sighed, but listened to her command. Sometimes she could read him like an open book. The next song on the track began to play, and he realized it was one of his favorites. He extended a hand to her, flashing her a smile and asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"Dance? You've seen me dance, don't be dense. You know very well that I can't."

"Then I shall teach you." He grinned mischievously at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her from his bed. "But, in return, you must teach me one of your skills."

"Fine." She snatched her hand away. "Did you have a particular skill in mind?"

"Perhaps you can teach me how to milk a cow, or sow a field?"

"Why ever would you want to know how to do any of that?"

"No reason, I just do." In truth, he wanted to know a farming skill to better understand her everyday hardships. Or at least that's what he had convinced himself. Deep down he knew he wanted to be able to contribute something to what he hoped would one day be their family.

"Milk a cow it is, then. I think it would be hilarious to see you hunched below a cow."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "Shall we dance now?"

"I suppose..."

"I swear I'll go easy on you. Here, let's do a simple one." He put his hands around her waist, pulling her close. "This one is easy, all you have to do is move in a square. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'll try my very best, but no promises," she sighed.

"Good." He tightened his grip around her. "Now, it doesn't matter where you put your hands for this particular dance, so you can just put them anywhere."

"Anywhere?" she mused with a mischievous grin.

"Rose..." he warned, feeling her hands sliding down his chest.

"Fine, fine," she resigned, putting her arms around his neck.

"You move like this, see?" He demonstrated by moving his feet in a small square. "Now you try."

He watched as she clumsily tried to move her feet like he had. "Good! Now we do it at the same time." They did about four full squares before Rose tripped over her own feet, falling into his arms. She wasn't laughing like she did at the music festival when she had fell before. The song abruptly ended, and the next began. It was sweet and lulling, a romantic air in the melody.

"The song is over, now can we _please_ stop," she begged, standing up straight. She refused to move an inch.

"How are you ever going to learn, then?"

"I promise another day...If you insist on dancing why don't we give my way a go?" Instead of waiting for him to answer she firmly pressed her body to him, swaying it to the music. He recalled when she had danced with him like this in front of the whole in the town, feeling a small blush creeping up his face. This dance had an inexplicably different feel to it, though, he noticed. Instead of softly grinding her hips against him she was doing it roughly, almost in a suggestive manner. He felt his desire begin to stir, and he looked down at her with a slight frown on his face.

"What?" she asked. "Aren't you going to move?"

"This isn't dancing," he hissed. He thought that they mine as well be dry humping.

"Yes it is," she giggled. "You just need to move." He answered by staying in place. She could grind on him all she wanted, he had no intent of pushing himself along her in such a manner. She stopped moving against him so roughly, instead letting out a small sigh and swaying her body to the rhythm. "Wow, this song is really beautiful, too," she noticed.

"It really is." It was another one of his favorite songs. Although it was sweeter than the first, it still had a longing in the notes that made him feel mournful. He allowed himself to sway with her to the music, but still wouldn't push his hips into hers.

"I thought you said we were going to engage in some 'other activities' tonight?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I had forgotten I said that..." he nearly whispered.

"What kind of activities did you have in mind?"

"Activities we aren't going to participate in," he said firmly. In the moment he had been imagining her in all sorts of compromising positions. He wasn't sure what had come over him to make him say that. It was _way_ too suggestive and improper.

"Why not?"

"Because, Rose, I was being an idiot at the time. I wasn't thinking with my head, I was thinking with my...well, you know."

She laughed as he removed a hand from her waist, placing it in front of his crimson face in an attempt to hide it. "Well, I may not know what you were thinking at the time, but I will not be your plaything. I don't know what type of girl you think I am-"

"Of course not!" he gasped, a little shocked. "Love, I don't care if you've slept with one man or a thousand men, I won't pressure you into doing _anything_."

She stared at him in silence for a minute, a deep red staining her face. He felt his own face heat up. _Perhaps I should have said no men?_ "Alright, then...But what if I want it?" she whispered, looking to her feet.

"Then all you have to do is ask," he lied. He knew that if she asked anything sexual from him he would try his hardest to convince her otherwise.

She looked back into his eyes, her blue ones sparkling as she hoarsely whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he paused, considering what he was about to say. "But...are you _sure_? It's okay-"

"I'm sure," she said firmly.

He sighed loudly, "You say that, but...How do you know? You say you have never been in love before, so how do you know it isn't just a crush?" It would be easier on his mind if he knew she wasn't madly in love with him. At least if she just lusted for him he wouldn't be able to break her heart.

"You're being rude," she stated bluntly. "If you insist on being so difficult why don't I just describe how I feel and you can decide whether or not I truly love you?"

"I suppose..." He really wanted to believe her, he had truly tried to convince himself that she did love him. He just thought it implausible that someone like her could love someone like him. Then when he thought about how she said she had never been in love before, it had set a bud of doubt in his mind. For all he knew she could just be immensely infatuated with him, that this was just a big crush; and if he let himself believe her she could change her mind, say she had thought about it and she was wrong and end up breaking his heart into a million pieces.

She sighed deeply, taking her hands from around his neck and placing them on his chest, absentmindedly tracing small circles on him. Klaus felt his heart quicken by the sensation, and attempted to keep his breathing steady. "Well, you already know everything I had to say at the bridge," Rose began, "and if that's not enough to convince you I'm not sure what is...I suppose I'll just tell you about one of the worse weeks of my life.

"It was absolute torture not being able to see you. I... I was just so _embarrassed_. I wasn't sure why you had treated me like that, I thought you might have hated me or were angry-"

"Love, I already told you-"

"Let me finish," she sighed, prying her eyes from his chest and looking into his eyes. "It was awful. I felt like I was going to be sick all week, I couldn't even leave my farm. Every moment I thought about the way you looked at me when you closed the door. I wasn't even going to come today, but Iris insisted that I did. Then when I saw you...It was like nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered was that you were looking at me and you were smiling, that you were so happy just to see me. It filled me with pure joy, and all my anxiety went away with just one look. It was quite amazing, actually.

"I wasn't sure before when I had told you, I'll admit. I just wanted you to stop being so foolish, but then when I thought about it I realized I never felt this way before, I've never felt so _diseased_. I had tried my hardest to love other people... But I suppose it's not something you can force. I know I'm in love with you...because it _hurts_ , and it's never hurt before."

He felt himself wince. That's not what love should be, it shouldn't have to hurt. Yet it did hurt her like it hurt him. "I'm so sorry," he spoke softly. "I should have never doubted you. I'm sorry for hurting you. Promise me next time you'll come to me...I should have went to you."

"No, love." She tightly grabbed his shirt. "How were you suppose to know?"

He felt a pang in his chest at hearing her call him love. "I—I should have just _known_. I was too busy beating myself up to even realize why you hadn't visited me."

"Don't be insane," she snarled. "I promise to come to you if you promise to stop treating yourself so awfully."

"I promise." He was lying a lot today.

"Good," she sang, beaming. "Now kiss me."

He swallowed hard. "Kiss you?"

She stood on her tiptoes until her lips were a few inches away. She wasn't tall enough to reach him unless he leaned down. "Yes, kiss me." Her eyes flickered from his to his lips and back again.

His heart started to race rapidly in his chest. _Just one kiss, it's just a kiss_ , the thought repeated itself violently in his brain. He leaned down to meet her, pressing his lips softly to hers. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, but Rose wanted more. She pressed herself more firmly to him, and her attire was brought to his attention. Her dress was so tight he could feel her breasts against his chest, and her bare leg was rubbing on his thigh. She started to move her lips, and he felt his cheeks flare. Her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders, going to his hair and entwining her fingers in it. He attempted to get out of the embrace, but Rose roughly pulled on his locks, pulling her lips from his with a small ' _pop_ '. "What are you doing?" she huskily asked.

"I, er, don't think it would be wise to pull on my hair."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't aware that you didn't like it," she whispered, looking to the ground, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"The exact opposite, actually. I'm afraid I like it far too much."

"Oh?" She looked back up at him, batting her eyelashes while softly biting her lower lip. _Oh, gods, I wish she wouldn't look at me like that_. He was beginning to loathe that look. In the background he heard the music stop, replaced with an unpleasant sound that sounded like scratching, indicating the record was over. Rose released him at the sound, covering her ears with her hands. He took two long strides to his record player, picking up the record and putting it in its sleeve. On his way to his bookshelf his eye caught the clock, seeing that it was almost eleven. He hadn't realized she had been there so long. Time seemingly passed in a blink of an eye when Rose was around.

"Love...don't you think it's getting kind of late?" he asked, placing the record in its respective place.

"Are you kicking me out again?"

"No, of course not," he said defensively. "I just don't think it would be wise if we had a sleepover so soon. Surely you must be tired?"

"Only a little bit..." she trailed, raising her hands and letting out a big yawn.

He grabbed her hand, leading her to his door. "You lie. You're dead on your feet, I'll walk you home." He opened his door and let out a huge sigh. It was pouring so heavily he could hardly see any of the other houses. The music must have drowned out the sound of the rain.

"Are you really going to make me walk home in the rain?" she asked, giving his hand a little squeeze. He thought that question a little absurd, knowing she had to often work in the rain.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have an umbrella." He smiled down at her as she scowled.

"Please, let me just stay until the rain dies down. It shouldn't be too long."

"Fine," he sighed, "but if it doesn't stop in thirty minutes I'm walking you home."

"Agreed." She beamed, releasing his hand. She skipped back into his bedroom, and he closed the door. Walking back over to his room he saw that Rose was sitting on his bed again, a mischievous smile on her lips as she pat the seat next to her. He hesitated. He wasn't sure how he felt about sitting next to her in such a place. His bed was where he did intimate things _alone_ , not with her. Her joyful expression slowly turned into one of horror, her face flushing in embarrassment as she looked away. He grew concerned as the seconds ticked by, her eyes staying fixated on his sheets.

 _To hell with it_ , he thought, sitting down next to her. He grabbed her chin, lifting it to meet her eyes. "Love, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely."

"I'm just nervous, I suppose," she said in a low tone.

"Why?" he wondered, searching her eyes.

"You've been unlike yourself tonight...You're acting as if you'll break me if you touch me."

"W-what?" he gaped, letting go of her face, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" she insisted. "I'm not made of porcelain."

"Are you sure?" He beamed, his eyes absorbing in her ivory skin.

"I'm sure," she muttered, glaring at him. Lifting her legs from the floor she placed them on his lap, yawning and leaning back to lay on his pillow. Klaus's hands faltered above her. He really wanted to run his fingers up and down them, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to be touched. "I promise you won't break me, go ahead." Reluctantly, he lowered his hands. When his fingertips reached her skin he felt a spark, and assumed Rose felt it to, feeling her wriggling under his touch. He began to run his fingers from her ankle to her thigh, stopping at the hem on her dress and going back down. He relished in the smoothness, and was a little surprised to feel tiny hairs on her leg. He was glad she hadn't shaved her whole body just for him. It was almost impractical to do so, being a farmer and all.

Her breathing became uneven and shaky, and he felt her shiver once every couple of minutes. He grinned, wondering if this small act of intimacy was turning her on. It must have been, for she kept leaning her leg into his hand, acting as if she couldn't go one second without his touch. He felt temptation crawling under his skin like the worst of drugs. The act of turning her on was turning _him_ on, and he resigned to just resting his hands on her leg. He listened as her breath evened out, eventually coming out in soft gasps. He looked over to see her sound asleep. She looked so angelic, he didn't want to wake her right away. He decided to let her sleep for ten minutes, then he would walk her home.

Scooting back on his bed, he lifted her legs from his lap, gently putting them down on the sheets. Laying down next to her, he faced her with his arm under his head. He watched her sleep, absentmindedly tracing small circles on her arm. "You are too perfect for me, you know that, right?" he whispered. He watched as her nose wrinkled at the feeling of his breath in her face. He leaned down to softly kiss her lips, trying his best not to wake her. In her sleep she flung an arm around his waist, and burrowed her face in his chest, acting like he was some giant teddy bear. He felt his face heat up, but allowed it to happen. He liked feeling her warmth around him. It calmed him in a way he didn't quite understand. Klaus felt his eyes become heavy, and he allowed them to close for a minute. His own breathing evened out, and he fell asleep before the minute was even over.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the crap ending, I had a hard time figuring out how to end this chapter. Anyway..._

 _After much thought, I think I might have almost the whole story planned out (75%ish?). The climax and ending, at least. So that pleases me, haha. It will probably take me a couple of months to write the whole thing, but I am getting back on my A.D.D. medication soon (hopefully) so I'll be able to concentrate more. Anyway, as always, please review and share if you're enjoying it! Also, would anyone like a chapter from Iris/Fritz point of view? I was inspired because of what Iris says during the fishing festival about how she dated a gentleman once who skipped their dates to fish and how much it bothered her, and then I thought about how Fritz fishes a lot, so I thought of some ideas for a chapter with them but wasn't sure if anyone would be interested._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: You may have noticed my writing changed a bit into more how I usually write. It's not for everyone, it can be kinda cliché and flowery at times. *Got rid of the angst and just gonna have romance. After thinking about it I'm now sure if its angst or hurt/comfort so imma just leave it at romance. I know I only mentioned it once before, but just to remind you, Rose is bisexual. Also I've noticed not a lot of reviews lately, which makes me sad :( Please review! It makes me more happy than it should haha. ALSO, here goes a shorter chapter since the last one was roughly thirteen pages long. Also a very steamy chapter, to make up for last chapter's lack of. _

_If anyone is interesting in knowing which songs I had in mind last chapter let me know :)_

 _Guest: Thank you very much! ^.^ I try to write all the characters as canon as possible, except for a few who are slightly OOC because there's only so much you can do._

 _Jez95: Thank you! ^.^ its a big compliment that someone would read all seven chapters at one time :)_

 _*This is now rated M, for smut a_ _ _mongst__ _other reasons. Make sure you put it on all filters if you don't follow! I am more happy than I should be that I can say fuck now xD I would recommend 15 and up, I know that its suppose to be 17+ but I was reading smut when I was thirteen, but maybe that's just me. WARNING: This chapter is extremely sexual (I don't want to spoil anything so I won't say much) and there is slight masturbation, but I tried to do it as tastefully as possible._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Rose awoke with a start, and she started to panic. She wasn't sure where she was, and there was something around her that wouldn't let go, no matter how hard she tried. She took a deep breath and was immediately filled with a calmness. It smelt husky and fresh, with just a hint of multiple fragrances, indicating the wearer was working too hard lately. She knew the scent well. It was what hit her like a ton of bricks when she walked into his home, it was the handsome smile that greeted her and filled her with joy when she thought she was at her worse.

She stayed in his sleeping embrace for what felt like five minutes, but in reality was closer to thirty, absorbing the previous day's events. It had started out fine, as most evenings usually do, but as they relaxed into each other the night quickly turned into something less than. She wasn't too happy with the way Klaus had been treating himself, and she wasn't too happy that he would deny her love so easily. She hadn't denied his, so why would he deny hers? She didn't understand, and that made her angry. She tried to quell her anger the best that she could, but she couldn't help but to let it slip. Klaus was being the fool he thought himself to be.

So she set out to push his buttons, to see how far she could bend him until he broke. Sure, it may not have been the best idea, but it was the only thing she could think of doing. She had been surprised to see that when she bent him even the slightest bit cracks started to appear. He was more sensitive than she had anticipated, and she needed to be more mindful of her words. He may have often said things without thinking, but that didn't mean that she had to, too.

She was relieved that the night had ended on a good note. Although she wished they would have had a more passionate kiss, she had still enjoyed the small act of intimacy they shared. Rose loved the feeling of his long fingers caressing her leg, it had turned her on more than she thought it would. Each movement of his fingers sent a pleasurable tingle through her body, and she could feel his own desire stir beneath her legs, which had caused an ache in her core that she was all too familiar with. She just wished he wouldn't of stopped at the hem of her dress. She wanted his fingers to go further up her thigh, to caress her through her underwear and for him to feel just how badly she wanted him. Although, she would have been slightly embarrassed because of the type of underwear the dress forced her to wear. It was uncomfortable, and she felt like there was a string up her butt all night, but Iris had said that due to the dress she would have to wear that or no underwear at all, and she wasn't about to wear that short of a dress without any underwear on.

She was surprised that she had fallen asleep so easily, but his hands upon her legs had made her feel safe and peaceful. She would usually toss and turn for at least thirty minutes before falling asleep, even if she was exhausted to the point where she thought she might collapse. She would have never, ever even think about sleeping over her past boyfriend's houses, she just didn't trust any of them. She had trusted her ex-girlfriend, but that was only because she had never pressured or forced her to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with.

Yet she trusted Klaus. After all, isn't that the most important thing when it comes to love? Rose knew you needed to trust the one you love completely, and she truly did trust Klaus. She knew that even if she did fall asleep at his house, like she had, that he would never try to take advantage of her or touch her inappropriately. Whenever he said he loved her she knew it to be true. He wasn't the only person who had ever said they were in love with her.

Admittedly, this was the best sleep she had had in awhile. Usually nightmares terrorized her dreams, and she would often wake up on the opposite side of the bed that she had fallen asleep on. She hated to see the images that haunted her sleeping thoughts. She tried her best not to think of them when she was awake, and cursed them for coming to her when she was asleep. She didn't need to see her brother's corpse more then she already had.

Yet Klaus's embrace had subdued those nightmares for one night. She hoped in vain that he would let her sleepover more often, or perhaps he could even sleep over her house. That way she could do her morning chores without having to worry about running up the trail to her farm. She thought that maybe if she told him about her bad dreams, and how sleeping next to him had eradicated them for the night, that perhaps he would want to be with her; to hold her and comfort her so she wouldn't be tortured throughout the night, so that she could get a good night's sleep, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him about her brother yet. She didn't want Klaus to pity her. It was the reason she hadn't told anyone yet, not even Iris.

"Rose..." Her name being called broke her out of her thoughts, and his arms around her tightened. She was glad he was awake. His embrace was beginning to become uncomfortable, and at this point she was struggling to breathe. She craned her neck up to look at his face, seeing it looking peaceful and about ten years younger than usual. He was still sound asleep. She sighed loudly. She would have to wake him up sooner then later. "Please... _don't leave_."

She frowned. His voice sounded desperate, and she figured he was having a nightmare. "I'm right here love, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," she cooed.

"Rose...please, _don't stop_." She froze. She felt a slight blush creeping up her face, realizing he wasn't having night terrors like she thought. His sleeping voice was husky and sexy, and she felt a pang of arousal making its way through her body at the sound of it. Suddenly, she noticed something hard against the side of her leg, feeling it throb. If her face was pink before it was bright crimson now. As much as she wanted to feel and hear more, she knew he would be crossed at her for not waking him sooner.

"Love, wake up," she called in a medium tone. He stirred, but still wasn't fully awake. _"_ Klaus _, wake_ _up_ ," she said a little more loudly. He groaned, then slowly opened his eyes, keeping his arms around her but loosening them. He turned his head down to look at her, and he crookedly grinned at her, hazily gazing down at her with an intensity that put the sun to shame.

"Good morning, how were your dreams? And did they happen to include me?" he huskily asked, still half asleep.

"I actually didn't have any last night...But did you know you talk in your sleep?" She mischievously grinned, gazing into his eyes.

"Oh, do I? What was I saying?" he teasingly asked. He released his tight embrace, instead putting a hand around her waist to pull her gently to his body, so their sides were facing each other. Her arms finally free, she put a hand to his face, pulling it down to hers, huskily murmuring against his lips, "You were calling my name, and you were _begging_ me not to stop. Exactly what kind of dream were you having?"

"I think you very well know what kind of dream I was having," Klaus murmured, blood rushing to his cheeks.

She hid her face in his chest, her own face flushing. "Aren't you angry we fell asleep?"

"Of course not, it was my mistake. Nothing happened, so it's not something to make a fuss over. If you stay a little longer people will just think you visited me early, not that we've spent the night together."

"I suppose. I can't stay for too long, though, a half hour at most."

"Of course." He smirked, leaning down to press his lips to hers. She was expecting him to pull away any second, but instead he put a hand to her thigh, softly squeezing it as he started to slowly move his mouth along hers. Rose put her hand from his face to his hair, softly pulling on his locks. Klaus let out a low moan, pressing his hips against her side. She could feel his erection on her again, and she softly ground her hips against it, hearing Klaus let out a low hiss at the feeling. Her ache was starting to rapidly grow more intense, almost to the point where she felt feverish. Before she could even realize what was happening, he gently forced her down until her back was on the bed, rolling his body with hers until he was on top of her.

He started to devour her lips, his hands going to her thighs to open them slightly and give them a tight squeeze. She moaned loudly into the kiss, and Klaus broke their lips apart. For a second she thought he was going to push himself off of her, but instead put his hands to her hair, gently tilting her neck to the side to kiss right below her jaw. He kissed his way to her earlobe, softly biting it while huskily whispering in her ear, "I want you _so_ bad." She felt a shiver go down her spine at the feeling of his breath in her ear. He brushed his lips to the center of her neck, softly nipping and sucking on it. Rose rolled her hips into his, her dress hiking slightly up, causing Klaus to breathlessly moan her name against her neck. Her heart was racing so fast now she was afraid it was going to escape her chest.

Klaus bit her a little harder, and she let out a small cry of pleasure. His pelvis was hovering several inches above her, and she wanted so badly to pull him to her heat, but the last time she did that he had stopped, and she never wanted this to end. Instead she slowly lifted her hips slightly from the bed, and Klaus moved his hands under her thighs, tilting her hips up more. He suddenly released his lips from her neck, realizing where things were going. "I'm so sorry, Rose," he breathlessly whispered, looking deep into her eyes, "Did I take things too far again?" His face had an ashamed look sprawled across it, and she felt her heart clench, wondering if he was angry with himself again. She needed him to know she wanted him just as bad as he did her.

" _No_ ," Rose breathlessly responded, lifting her arms to entwine her fingers in his hair as she desperately begged, "Please... _don't stop._ " Klaus passionately pressed his lips back to hers, catching her bottom lip in his, sucking and nipping on it. Rose pulled on his hair, roughly pulling his lips fully back to hers and slipping her tongue in his mouth, twirling it around his and lifting her hips up a bit more. He tightly squeezed the bottom of her thighs and lifted them higher until their pelvises were against one another. Barely breaking their kiss, Klaus hoarsely murmured along her lips, " _Tell me when to stop_."

" _Not yet._ " Opening her legs wider, she rolled her hips into his, feeling his member slide along her heat, and let out a little gasp of pleasure. It was the first time she had felt it entirely, and was slightly surprised at how large it felt. Rose wanted more than anything to see it in its full glory, but knew he wouldn't allow that yet. She wished he would take of his slacks, so she could feel his erection on her with just his boxers and her underwear in the way of them joining. Klaus rolled his hips into hers, his erection sliding along her damp panties, and he let out a primitive sounding growl at the feeling. He roughly pressed his lips back to hers, removing a hand from beneath her thigh and slowly moving it up the length of her body, tenderly tracing the outlines of her curves with his fingertips while steadily moving his mouth with hers. She felt his hand slowly inch its way to her breasts, but it faltered right below it. "Rose," Klaus barely removed his lips from hers as huskily asked between gasps, "May-I?"

She arched her body into his hand, silently responding. She tightly pulled on his ebony locks again, roughly pressing her lips back to his. She felt his hand slowly inch its way to her breast, letting out a low moan once he reached it. Her dress was so tight that she couldn't wear a bra with it, and as soon as she felt him reach her nipple he moaned her name into the kiss. He softly pinched her nipple in between two fingers, causing Rose to let out another cry of pleasure. He started to softly caressed her breast in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze every few seconds. She loved having her breasts touched, and Klaus's expert hands caressed them in a way she had never experienced before. By now her panties were nearly sopping, and the ache in her heat had turned into a pulsing throb. She roughly pulled on his ebony locks, breaking the kiss and gazing deep into his golden eyes, which were dark and full of lust, but at the same time shone with love. He kept his hand on her breast, keeping his pelvis still but against hers. "I want you _so_ badly, it's _torturing_ me," she whimpered.

"I know, love. I _need_ you, but we can't yet," he hoarsely whispered, his desire for her evident in his tone. He squeezed the bottom of her thigh again. Reluctantly, he moved his hand from her breast, gently sliding it up her chest to her neck, going to her cheek and tenderly caressing it. His lips barely touched hers as he spoke, "I'm afraid... we must stop now."

"What? Why?" Rose questioned, pouting slightly. She bucked her hips into his again, causing a small groan of pleasure to escape from Klaus's lips.

"Because, love," he hesitated, his face turning a deep shade of crimson as he adverted his eyes, instead looking to her lips, "I fear...if we keep going on like this, you're going to make me, um...er-come in my pants."

"Perhaps that's what I was aiming for," she purred, pulling his heated face to hers. She fiercely pressed her lips to his again, this time catching his bottom lip in hers, sucking and softly nipping on it. Klaus slid his tongue along her lower lip, then slipped it in her mouth to madly brush it along hers. Rose felt him slide the hand that he had underneath her thigh to her hip, the one on her face caressing down her body to reside on her other hip, stopping once at her breast to give it a gentle squeeze. She slightly opened her legs further apart, lifting her hips up higher. Klaus tightly grasped her hips, tilting them up and pressing his erection hard into her thong, right in between her folds. He started to slowly rub himself up and down her sex, stopping to grind his hips into her once every couple of seconds, causing her to make sounds that were foreign to her ears.

"Tell me to _stop_ ," he pleaded, breaking their kiss. He tightly closed his eyes, throwing his head back while roughly biting on his lower lip. Rose had never seen him look so sexy before, and in the moment wanted more than anything for him to take her completely, her mind clouded with so much lust that she wasn't even thinking of the consequences. She pushed her sex along his erection in the same way he was pushing himself along her, and he hoarsely cried out her name, pushing his thumbs hard into her hips and sending a wave of intense pleasure through her, now grinding himself more passionately along her. She wanted more than anything for him to continue rubbing his member against her, as with every thrust she felt the throbbing ache inside her build, and thought that if they continued like this for awhile longer that _he_ might make _her_ come. But she knew if she allowed him to go any further he would hate himself later, no matter how much she convinced him she wanted to be more intimate with him. "Klaus, _stop_ ," she gasped, her breathing coming out uneven and shallow.

He immediately jumped off of her, flinging himself to the opposite side of the bed with his legs spread, gasping for air. Klaus immediately started to bang his hands against the sides of his head, growling, "You, stupid, stupid lustful fool!" Rose immediately sprang up, going on her knees and crawling in between his legs, tightly grasping his shirt while softly pleading, "Stop it, love. That's why I told you to stop... I didn't want you to be angry at yourself later."

"But Rose...don't you think we went too far again? I wanted us to take things slow..." Klaus trailed, his face steadily turning redder by the second.

"Love, we _are_ taking things slow. We're adults, and we're only human, after all. I know you would never take advantage of me," she hesitated, a small blush creeping up her face, "Besides, we were just fooling around with our clothes on! Teenagers do more than that. Besides, we didn't, even, uh... touch each other."

She was surprised to see him crack a smile. "Actually, Rose, I do believe I touched your breast, if I recall correctly," he huskily teased.

"I meant..." she paused, blood rushing to her cheeks, "In more private areas."

She watched as a small blush crept up his face, then glanced down at his slacks. His desire for her was still there, creating a large tent in his pants. His slacks weren't loose enough to contain his whole erection, and Rose wondered if it was hurting him, seeing the way it was straining against his pants. She noticed that his slacks were glistening with her wetness from where he had ground himself along her, and felt her face heat up in desire as her core started to throb uncomfortably. Releasing her hands from his shirt, she sat down in between his legs, putting a hand to his leg and slowly caressing her way up his thigh. Her hands started to tremble, and she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, her hand now only several inches away from his bulge. She let out a little gasp of shock as Klaus roughly snatched her hand away, warning, "Rose...What do you think you're doing?"

"I, uh, just thought you looked uncomfortable," Rose sputtered, her face turning crimson, "and I just thought that perhaps I could be of help..."

He put his hands to her face, his golden-green eyes shining as he lovingly confessed, "I would love nothing more in this world for you to touch me right now, but I think we should wait a little bit longer. We can kiss for now..." he hesitated, casting his eyes down to his sheets, "And perhaps even fool around if you beg me to, but I think that's all we should do for the time being."

Rose leaned up on her knees again, she put a hand to his face, leaning in to purr in his ear, "Okay...but don't make me wait _too_ long _,"_ she paused, feeling her cheeks flare, "I'm growing rather tired of touching myself...I'd _much_ rather _you_ touch me _."_

" _Ugh_ , Rose," Klaus groaned, "I _beg_ of you to stop talking to me like that."

She felt her face flare in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry... Was that too crude?"

His face twisted into a horrified look. "Not in the slightest love!" he fiercely insisted. "It's just...you're utterly irresistible, I fear I'm going to lose what little control I have left."

She gazed back into his eyes, softly pressing her lips to his, barely breaking them apart as she asked, "You love me, correct?"

"More than anything," he breathlessly murmured, his lips grazing hers as he spoke.

"Then I know you would never do anything I don't want you to. I trust you, Klaus. I love you."

"You trust me that much?" he spoke into her mouth, his voice barely audible.

"I do." She pressed her lips softly back to his, slowly and sweetly moving her mouth with his. Still kneeling, she moved closer, opening her legs to position her knees on either sides of his, hovering several inches above his lap, barely straddling him. He put both hands to her tiny waist, holding on to her tightly. She attempted to lower herself so she could feel his desire on her once more, but his hands upon her wouldn't allow her to budge even the tiniest bit.

Moving her hands up his face, she ran her fingers through his hair, going to the back of his head to grasp his locks. She pulled his head roughly to the side, breaking their kiss to brush her lips from his and going down to his jaw, nipping on the sensitive skin below it. Klaus let out a low groan, putting his hands to her shoulders and gently pushing her down on the bed. "I think we've done enough for one morning."

Rose quickly sat up, her cheeks turning crimson as she uttered, "I'm sorry...It appears I've taken things too far again."

"Not at all, love," he paused, his cheeks turning a pink hue, "We've been fooling around for quite a long time now, and I'm starting to become uncomfortable."

Rose glanced a down at his slacks, seeing that his protruding arousal was still there. No wonder he was uncomfortable, they had been fooling around for nearly thirty minutes now. "I'm sorry for teasing you..." she trailed.

"Honestly, love, it's fine," he insisted, "But I believe you should be heading home soon, I'm sure you're worried about your animals."

She glanced to his clock, noticing it was nearly seven thirty. "Dammit! I have to go return Iris's dress," she paused, looking deeply into his eyes as she stated, "I have to admit, I would love to stay here with you all day, but unfortunately I have work to do, and I'm sure you do too."

Rose climbed out of his bed, walking towards his door. Mischievously smiling, she turned to him as she teasingly said, "I'll show myself out. I'm sure you're just _dying_ to relieve yourself." She winked, watching as Klaus's face turned cherry-red. He stared at her in silent stupor, his mouth slightly agape. Building up even more confidence, she put a hand to her hip, cockily purring, "You better think of me when you do." She hesitated, feeling her own face turn bright crimson. "I only ever think of you," she whispered, casting her eyes to the floor.

Almost as his door now, Rose looked back into his eyes, which were dark and full of lust. Klaus remained silent, his cheeks a light hue of pink as he continued to stare at her. She admired his look for a moment, fighting back the urge to run over to him and continue where they left off. Turning back around to his door, she called behind her, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to lock the door." Rose giggled as she turned the locked, closing the door behind her.

She slowly walked to the antique shop, keeping her eyes fixated on the ground, trying her best to subdue her arousal. She had just had the most erotic moment of her life, she had never gone that far with anyone before, and she was relieved to feel that she didn't have any regrets. Although Klaus had made it seem like he wasn't angry with himself, she knew him well enough by now to know that he was. She would have to go see him soon, to reassure him again that he didn't do anything wrong, that they didn't go too far. She knew it in her heart of hearts that he was loathing himself right now, probably pounding his fists against his head. She promised herself from now on that she would take things slower with him, even though she wanted so badly to kiss him passionately everyday, but she would do it for his sake. She loved him too much to allow himself to hate himself just for loving her.

[…]

Klaus stared in amazement at his door for a couple of moments, his head clouded with pure lust. He was in utter shock at what had just taken place. He knew he had taken things too far again, but in the moment didn't care in the slightest. He would have time to be angry at himself later, even if he had promised Rose he wouldn't. For now he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced, and he just couldn't help himself. Rose had looked so beautiful, the morning light shining on her porcelain skin, gazing up at him with eyes full of lust. He also had been having a dream in which she was naked and touching him, so when he had woken up to see she was there he needed to kiss her. He had tried to keep the kiss sweet, but when she pulled on his locks it had set his desire aflame. Then when she ground her hips against his erection he knew he was about to do something he would later regret.

He was actually a little proud of himself, though. Although he had lost some control, he was able to control himself enough not to devour her whole. He loved her too much to do that to her. Yet they still had gone too far again, and it was his fault. He hadn't wanted that to happen so soon, as they had hardly been dating for ten hours. He knew he had to take things slower from now on, and hoped Rose would respect his decision. He wanted their courtship to be sweet, for her to know he loved her not only because she was gorgeous, but for who she was as well. He needed her to know that she was the most magnificent creature in the world, that she was the most thoughtful person he had ever met, and that he loved her mischievous personality. He made a mental note to himself to tell her on their next date.

He glanced down to his pants, seeing that his erection was still there, and had a feeling it wasn't going to be going away anytime soon. He reluctantly put his hand to the bulge, and let out a low hiss, feeling that it was wet from where Rose had been grinding herself along him. He would never understand why she desired him so much. He started to softly stroke himself, the morning's events still fresh in his mind. He thought of her breast in his hand, the way she moaned his name when his hand reached it. He was surprised that she had almost made him come in his pants, which he hadn't done since he was a teenager.

He began to stroke himself harder, recalling the noises she made when he had put his member in between her folds, only their clothing keeping them apart. He thought of how wet she was when he had done that, and her cries of pleasure when he softly pinched her nipple. He tilt his head back, biting on his lower lip so hard he drew blood. He slipped his hand into his pants, firmly grabbing himself. After all, she had told him to relieve himself.

Pulling his member out of his pants, he began to firmly stroke himself, imagining it was Rose touching him instead. Although he knew he had a lot of real memories to work with now, he still thought of Rose touching herself, and now that he knew she thought of him when she touched herself he was much less disgusted in himself now. He wanted more than anything to see her _actually_ touch herself. He had so many more of her sounds to work with now, and grasped himself harder, running his hand up and down it, thinking of every single moan that Rose had ever made. He felt an all too familiar intensity start to build up in him, and started to imagine Rose crying out his name as she thrust her fingers inside herself, knowing his release was only seconds away.

Five loud bangs beat on his door, and he immediately withdrew his hand, loudly hissing. "Let me in!" He heard who was undoubtedly Mistel yell through the door.

"Give me a minute!" Klaus loudly growled back. He heard Mistel huff loudly. Putting his penis back into his pants, he sat on his bed for a few minutes, waiting for his erection to decrease in size. Standing up, he felt his blood begin to boil, wanting to strangle Mistel for interrupting him. With a scowl on his face he walked to the door, unlocking it and thrusting it open.

He looked down to see Mistel beaming at him, his hands behind his back as he sang, "You won't _believe_ what I just witnessed."

* * *

 _A/n: Sorry for the lack of drama/angst in this chapter, and sorry for so much sin xD This story is a mixture of romance/angst/drama/and hurt/comfort (strange combination, I know) but I'm trying to drawl it out some for suspense reasons haha Please let me know how you liked this chapter, and if the steam was any good (sorry if Klaus's POV was too crude) Anyway, please review if you're reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N:I'm such a fucking nerd that I took notes of the dates in the game and which days were which, so in that sense it's canon to the game. So, that makes this chapter the 11th of_ _Autumn, Saturday, Mistel's birthday. Not sure why I felt the need to tell you that, but anyway..._

 _TW:_ _There is dialogue about molestation and thought I should let you know_ _. This story will be dark at times, and this theme will come up in later chapters, as well. There's also slight violence. This whole chapter is pretty sad, actually, and kind of makes me feel sick to my stomach to read, let alone write._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Rose ran up the steps to Iris's apartment, turning around to see it empty. She knew that Iris had a date with Fritz last night, and figured she was probably still asleep. She thought Mistel wasn't there, as this was around the time when he took his morning walks. She was just _itching_ to get out of her current dress, finding it to be rather tight and uncomfortable. She walked over to Iris's dresser where she had left her farm dress and slipped out of her damp thong, which was the least favorite piece of clothing she owned. She tried to pull the dress over her head, but the high neckline got caught below her chin, and she was blinded by the dress as she struggled to get it past her jaw.

"I've only just woken up, and already this is my best birthday yet." She heard Mistel's teasing voice and froze. She was completely naked, and to make matters worse she was blinded. Her face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. She tried to pull the dress back over herself, but it was stuck, and wouldn't budge.

"You perv! Go away!" she yelled, still trying to wiggling the dress back on.

"I'd like to look for just one more second, I need to memorize this moment for later use. Plus, I'd prefer this to any other gift." She heard the blond chuckle.

"Brother, go back to your room this _instant_! I swear I will box your ears if you don't, no matter if it's your birthday or not!" Rose heard Iris harshly yell from her bedroom. Mistel huffed loudly, and she listened as his footsteps walked toward his room.

"Uh, Iris, could you give me a little help?" Rose called, still struggling to get the dress over her head. She could heard the springs of the bed creak as Iris stood, walking to where she was standing. Rose lifted her arms as Iris yanked the dress over her head. She didn't feel uncomfortable being naked around Iris, they had been friends long enough now that they often changed in front of one another. She would often admire Iris's body whenever they did. Rose thought Iris's body much more womanly than hers, her breasts being much larger and more full, her body having more of an hourglass shape to it. Although Iris knew Rose enjoyed the company of both sexes, she didn't mind being gawked at, she took it as a compliment. When Rose had first moved to Oak Tree town she had developed a little crush on her, but quickly realized that they would be better off as just friends, and knew that Iris was straight anyway. Not even two weeks later she found herself infatuated with Klaus instead.

Rose quickly threw her farm dress over her head, finally being able to see, and cast her eyes to Iris. She looked absolutely stunning, wearing an elegant lace nightgown, her long blonde hair cascading around her body. Rose looked to Iris's purple eyes, which were red and puffy, indicating she hadn't slept much or at all last night.

"Iris, are you alright?" she asked softy. She had never seen Iris look so miserable before, it was unlike her. When Iris had told Rose that her parents had died she had said so nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal, so she had figured that Iris wasn't a very sensitive person. She couldn't fathom what could have happened to make her have such a look.

Iris sighed, walking back to her bedroom and gesturing for her to follow. Iris sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. She remained silent as Rose sat, looking to her hands and sliding the ring on her finger up and down her knuckle. Rose had never seen her look so solemn, she was usually giddy and charming. She noticed her ring had a pink diamond as its gem, and was surprised that Fritz was able to get a hold of one.

"Did your date go well?" Rose wondered, "Fritz must really love you for him to make you a ring with a pink diamond as its gem."

"He really does..." Iris trailed. She pried her eyes from the ring, her purple eyes glistening as she looked intensely into Rose's. "Rose...may I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, anything," she said comfortingly.

"Mistel, go for your morning stroll, I'm going to talk about Fritz," Iris yelled slightly. Rose listened as Mistel ran from his bedroom, down the steps, and out the door all in under sixty seconds.

She gave Iris's hand a little squeeze. "Please, Iris, tell me what's troubling you. What happened last night?"

"It started out fine," Iris began, her eyes fixated on her bed, "He made me dinner, it was surprisingly delicious, and we chatted and laughed. It was truly wonderful. He even told me he was in love with me, and gave me this ring...But then we started to fool around, and one thing led to another again. He told me he wanted to touch _me_ this time...so I let him." She paused, heat slowly rising up her face. "Then after he did...I _wept._ "

"What? _Why?_ Was he that bad?"

Iris looked back into her eyes, and she saw tears rimmed around her eyelashes, just begging to fall at any moment. " _No_ , not at all," she fiercely insisted, "He was surprising great. It's just...last time I was touched, it... It was without my consent." Rose felt her chest clench, and tightened her grip on Iris's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Iris," she whispered, "Why did you let him do it, then?"

"In the moment I had wanted him to, but once it was over... I thought about what had happened to me, and I started to weep uncontrollably. I've been trying to forget about it...but I suppose it's not a memory one can easily repress." Rose silently stared at Iris as tears starting to roll down her face. She didn't know what to say. She felt terrible that someone would do that to her friend, and knew from her own experiences that it was one of the worst things that could happen to someone.

"I just _know_ he thinks I hate him," Iris muttered miserably.

"Did you tell him why you were upset?"

"No... I was too embarrassed. I didn't want him to pity me."

"You should tell him," Rose said softly, "He loves you, and he's probably crying his heart out right now, wondering what he did wrong."

"Are you sure? Do you really think he'll understand, and not pity me?"

"I'm positive. If you want, I'll go get him."

"Alright," Iris sighed, "...but, would you stay with me?"

Rose felt the color drain from her face. "Uh, well, don't you think you should talk to him alone?"

"...I suppose." Iris looked down to her hand again, twirling her ring around her finger.

She knew she was being slightly insensitive, and that Iris would do that kindness for her if she asked. "You can talk to him in your room while I stand in the apartment, if you'd like."

Iris looked back up at her and gave her a feigned smile, her eyes sparkling as she hoarsely said, "Thank you, that would do just fine."

"I'll be right back, just try to calm down while I'm gone."

Iris slowly nodded her head as Rose stood, sprinting to the stairs and running down them, skipping every other step. She wanted them to sort this out as soon as possible. She just knew that Fritz was in hysterics, and probably had been crying his eyes out all night. She couldn't blame Iris for not telling him, although thought that if one is willing to be physically intimate with someone that they should be comfortable being mentally intimate, as well. She knew she was being slightly hypocritical because she had yet to confess to Klaus what had happened to her, but she really hadn't had an opportunity to do so. It wasn't exactly a thing you tell someone on the first date.

Promptly opening the door and closing it behind her, she froze, shocked at the scene which was unfolding a few yards away. Klaus was standing just beyond his doorway, a look so terrifyingly enraged on his face as he shouted at Mistel, who was mischievously smiling and looking at him as if they were just having an amusing conversation. Rose was too far away to hear what Klaus was yelling, but knew it must have been about Mistel catching her while she was changing. Of course he had went to tell Klaus, Mistel loved nothing more than to cause trouble.

She started to walk her way toward them, intending to shoo Mistel and scold him, and to try to calm Klaus down. Rose heard Mistel laugh and watched as Klaus grabbed him, roughly lifting him by the bow around his neck until they were at eye level. Mistel no longer looked amused, his face twisting into a horrified look as his hands grasped around Klaus's, writhing in an attempt to free himself. Rose's eyes widened in shock, and she started to sprint, shouting, "Hey! _Put him down._ "

Not even glancing in her direction, Klaus harshly threw Mistel to the ground. The blond gaped at him in silent stupor, his back upon the hard ground, looking like he feared if he rose he would surely receive a hard blow to the face. Klaus glared down at him, making Mistel appear even smaller than usual, growling, "If I _ever_ hear you say such crude words about her again I will _murder_ you with my own hands. You're lucky she came, otherwise I would have _strangled_ you."

Now only a foot away, Rose looked to Klaus, fiercely insisting, " _Calm down._ "

Klaus tightly closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose, letting out a loud sigh. After a moment he lifted his other arm, pointing a finger toward the opposite side of town. " _Leave_ , before I change my mind."

Mistel quickly scrambled to his feet, glared at Klaus for a second, then huffed and walked away with his hands clenched at his sides. After a moment Klaus turned to her while crossing his arms, his face twisting into a displeased look as he stated, "You really should be more mindful of where you undress."

"You're joking, right? _You_ have to be fucking _kidding_ me," she shouted slightly, leaning her body toward him and narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm not. You need to put more thought into where you take your clothes off, and who you do it around."

Her mind clouded with anger, she lifted a hand and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Klaus gaped at her with wide eyes as she poked a finger into his chest, furiously hissing, "Don't _ever_ talk to me like that again, or _I_ will murder _you_." She turned on her heel to leave, but Klaus put his hands to her shoulders and spun her around.

"I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me?" His shocked face turned into a solemn one, and his eyes searched her face frantically.

" _Forgive_ you? If I do that then you'll just do it again! What kind of fool do you take me for?" She glared at him again and shrugged her shoulders out from his grasp.

He winced at her words. "I'm sorry. Please, come inside and talk to me."

"You can apologize until you're blue in the face, it won't make one difference. I can't come inside, I have something more important to do. Perhaps I'll come later, or tomorrow, or the day after that. Maybe I'll just leave you waiting for a couple of days, I don't know, but I can't now." She quickly turned around and left, leaving a very angry looking Klaus behind. By now she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't angry with her, but with himself. _Good, maybe now he'll think before he speaks_ , she thought to herself miserably, walking up the steps. She cursed the day for giving her such a wonderful start to a terrible middle, and she couldn't fathom it getting better anytime soon.

The whole way to Fritz's house she kept her eyes to the ground, fearing that if she was forced to look someone in the eyes and speak to them that she would surely burst into tears. She looked once to her hand, seeing that it had turned slightly red. In the moment she had forgotten that she had grown stronger since she started farming, and hoped she didn't hurt him _too_ much. As her adrenaline faded she started to feel embarrassed at how quickly she snapped on him. Although she knew he was wrong, she thought that she should have been the calm one in that situation, and that she needed to control her anger sometimes. She would have to go see him after she was done with this and her farm chores, otherwise she was afraid he would drink himself blind.

Walking onto Fritz's farm she was surprised to see it empty, as he usually watered his crops around this time. She started to feel queasy as she made her way to his door. She _really_ didn't want to do this, the only reason she had volunteered to get him was so a seemingly good relationship wouldn't end in such an awful way. With trembling hands she knocked twice on his door, and when he didn't immediately answer she promptly turned the doorknob and walked into his house. Fritz was sitting at his table with his hands on his face, and as soon as Rose closed the door he jumped, his face quickly turning from startled to angry as he realized it wasn't who he wanted it to be.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He didn't look very good, his eyes red and his already pale skin a color that resembled a fresh sheet of snow.

"I'm here to take you to see Iris," she replied simply.

"Why would she wanna see _me_? She hates me," he muttered miserably.

"No she doesn't," she said softly.

"Yes she does!" Fritz shouted, looking at her so intensely she could have sworn she saw fire in his eyes.

Rose sighed loudly and sat down opposite of him. "Don't be an idiot, why would she want to see you if she hated you?"

Fritz put his elbows on the table and his palms to his eyes, harshly rubbing them. "What did I do _wrong_?" he groaned, ignoring her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, but you will if you don't come with me."

"Is she okay? Did somethin' happen to her?" he quietly asked, moving his hands up to his head and nervously pulling on his red locks. She wasn't sure how to answer that, and all his movements were starting to make her feel even sicker.

"You...just need to come with me. You have to talk to her yourself."

He pounded a fist on the table, surprising Rose and making her jump. "Somethin' happened to her, didn't it? Rose, ya _gotta_ tell me!"

"You need to calm down! I _can't_ tell you, it's not my business _to_ tell."

" _Shit_ ," he groaned, running his hands down his face, "Can you at least tell me if she's okay?"

"She'll be a little better if you talk to her," she replied, giving him a feigned smile. He started to loudly tap his fingertips on the tabletop. She grabbed one of his hands, partially to get his full attention and to stop his pestering movements. "You _must_ be mature about this, Fritz," she fiercely insisted.

"I can be plenty mature!" he shouted, snatching his hand away. He sighed loudly, then lowered his voice to say, "...I've grown more mature, since I started dating her." Rose frowned, noticing he couldn't even say her name. She could tell he didn't mean only physically, but mentally, as well. Fritz's face turned mournful, and in that moment he looked like he had aged in mere seconds.

"Come on, let's get going. Iris has waited long enough." Rose stood, roughly snatching his hand and pulling him from his seat, dragging him to his door and out it. She started to sprint, but Fritz pulled his hand out from under her grasp. She looked behind her to see him walking, his eyes cast to the ground while he rubbed his hands nervously. He looked like he might vomit, his face turning a muted shade of green, and she slowed to match his pace. "Fritz, everything is going to be _fine_."

He slowly nodded his head, but still wouldn't look her in the eyes. They silently walked to the antique shop, but right before they reached the door they both stopped in their tracks. Mistel was standing right outside it, and when he saw them his face twisted in disgust, looking as if this was his worse birthday yet.

"Why are _you_ with _him_?" Mistel spat, glaring at them both equally.

Rose felt herself flush in embarrassment and anger. She looked to Fritz to see his face completely red, his facial expression resembling how she felt. She had never seen him look so uncomfortable and pissed before. "We're here to see Iris, obviously," she growled.

Mistel's face turned a little red, too, and he looked to his feet as he softly said, "She's inside... Can you two be quick about it, though? I need to open soon."

Rose grabbed him by the bow around his neck, and his eyes widened in shock. "We'll be as long as we need to be," she muttered between clenched teeth. Releasing him, she put a hand to his chest and harshly pushed him away and out of their way to the door.

"You and your boyfriend are both _insane_!" Mistel yelled after them as they went through the door. Closing it behind her, she could hear him shouting, "Fuck this birthday! Fuck this day!" She felt herself flush again, realizing how much of a scene they all must have been making. She started to make her way up the stairs, but stopped halfway once she noticed Fritz wasn't following her. She turned her head to see him hesitatingly standing at the bottom of the staircase, his head hung low as the heat stayed in his face.

"Are ya sure...everything's going to be fine?" he whispered.

Once again, Rose wasn't sure how to answer that. She didn't know if everything was going to be fine, she had only told him that to get him here. She fixated her eyes on the railing and whispered back, "You'll feel much better after you talk." He sighed, but started to follow her nonetheless. As soon as she reached the apartment she noticed it smelt of fresh cigarettes, and figured Iris had tried chain smoking to calm herself. Without even turning around she said, "Wait here, I'll be right back." She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she walked into Iris's room, seeing that she had hardly moved an inch, and had indeed been smoking a lot, the candle on her nightstand filled with butts. Iris refused to look at her, her eyes on her sheets.

She sank to her knees and grabbed both of Iris's hands, asking her, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm...not sure," Iris whispered, "Do you really think he's going to stay with me after all of this?"

"Iris, you should see him, he's a _wreck_. He thinks you're going to leave him or something."

Iris looked into her eyes, squeezing her hands as she said, "Bring him in, then. I can handle him if he's like that."

Rose nodded her head and stood, walking out the room to see Fritz wringing his wrists, his eyes glistening as he asked, "Is she alright?"

She nodded her head again, afraid that if she opened her mouth her voice would come out in squeaks. She gestured for him to go in the room and went to stand at the far wall, letting out a little sigh once she leaned against it. She watched as Fritz stood in the doorway, gaping with a shocked look sprawled across his face. "Baby...? Are you alright?" he squeaked, walking into the room.

Rose wished in that moment that she was anywhere else in the world, so uncomfortable and anxious that she felt her hands shaking. She stopped herself from running out of there with the thought that Iris would do the exact thing for her without a single complaint. She heard Iris speak, but couldn't make out what she was saying as she kept her voice low. She couldn't help but to listen as Fritz loudly choked, "W-what?" Iris spoke again, then a moment later Fritz walked out of the room, shouting, " _Who_?" He paced back and forth, his hands pulling on his hair in an attempt to yank it out.

Iris came from the room, calmly insisting, "It's no one you know, love."

Fritz stopped pacing, then threw his arms around Iris, tightly embracing her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you..." he nearly whispered.

Iris's eyes widened in shock for a moment, then she gave a small smile, looking slightly down at him while petting his hair. "Thank you... That's really the only thing you can say in this situation," she spoke softly. Fritz leaned his head against her chest and sighed.

Rose felt her face flare as Iris looked to her, mouthing 'thank you', and gesturing that she could leave. She gave Iris a feigned smile before running from the scene, down the steps and out the door, easily beating Mistel's record of sixty seconds. Closing the door behind her, she sharply inhaled, holding the breath in for eight seconds and slowly exhaling through her nose. She gave a little jump and put her hand to her chest, startled at seeing Mistel next to her.

"Where's Fritz?"

"He's still inside," she replied. She was right, her voice did come out in squeaks.

" _Did he hurt Iris_?" he furiously hissed.

" _No_! Of course not! It's just...someone hurt her in the past."

"Oh, I see," he sighed, casting his eyes to the ground.

" _You knew_?!"

"Of course, she tells me everything," he replied simply, looking back into her eyes, "I just...didn't know what was happening today. I asked her not to speak to me about Fritz." Mistel growled his name as if it tasted bitter on his tongue.

"You should probably close shop for today, I think they should probably be alone for awhile. Have a good time on your birthday and don't worry about work."

"I think it may be a little too late for that... Besides, why do you care? Aren't you angry with me?" Mistel frowned, looking to his feet again.

"Yes, I'm pissed at you, but Iris is more important. Please, take care of her, you only have each other."

"Yes, of course, we always do," he paused, "...By the way, it seems your boyfriend is waiting for you."

She felt her pulse quicken as she turned to see Klaus standing below the stairs, staring straight into her eyes. She looked to her feet as she slowly made her way toward him. She didn't want to talk to anyone else today, let alone him, and a ball formed in her throat as she approached him.

"Is everything alright? It seems half the town is in an uproar this morning," he said as she kept her eyes to the ground.

"...Yes," she squeaked, "I needed to help Iris and Fritz with a problem, is all." She felt her eyes full with water.

He grabbed her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, searching her face. "Then why does it appear like you're going to cry at any moment?"

She fixated her eyes on a spot above his eyebrows as she felt a tear drip down her face. After a moment he put his hands on either side of her face, leaning down to press his forehead to hers and softly asking, "Please, Rose, tell me what happened. What has you so down?"

"I just...need to go _home_ ," she choked, a sob racking through her body.

"Come inside and talk to me. How can you do anything in this state?"

"I'm busy, I need to go to work and so do you!" she insisted, tears steadily falling from her eyes. He released her, and as she turned to leave he called, " _Please_ , Rose, _wait_!" She wiped her arm across her face, but it was no use. The sobs racked through her uncontrollably now, and she knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to go on for the rest of the day like this. She knew she would have to go see Klaus tonight. At this point she wasn't sure how far _anyone_ was willing to take _anything_ , and she feared for his life.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is another sad chapter, it's just a continuation of last chapter, actually, just split in two. In retrospect I suppose I should have just made it one chapter, but I wasn't sure how long it was going to take me to write this one. Sometimes it takes me three days, and sometimes it takes me two weeks -_-. This whole story is pretty sad in my mind, but the next chapter will be_ _slightly_ _better._

 _This chapter's kind of a hot mess at first, but let's just say I did that on purpose because when you drink your mind is all over the place. Yeah, let's go with that. Also, kind of weird these last four chapters took place in the same twenty-four hour period, sorry about that._

 _TW is the same as last chapter's._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Klaus sat at his dining area, attempting to drink himself blind. He was halfway done his third bottle of wine already, and intended to drink four. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to accomplish the task, though, as he was already so intoxicated to the point where his eyes kept closing involuntarily, and he could hardly make out how many fingers he was holding in front of his face, let alone remember how many he held up in the first place. His hand was too tingly to hold up for a long period of time, and he didn't know why he was even doing it. He couldn't care less about how drunk he was, only caring that he was and that he stayed that way.

He had forgone work long ago. After the incident with Rose and Mistel he had decided that today was a day where no work was going to be done, and resigned to aimlessly walking around all afternoon. He had tried to have some bouillabaisse at the restaurant, but only finished half of it, as the town's uproar had traveled there and everyone kept asking him what was going on. He didn't want to admit that he had no idea, and as soon as Reager mentioned the mark upon his face he fled. His idiocy was none of Reager's business, and he wasn't about to explain _that_ situation.

He had half a mind to go to Iris and tell her to watch her brother more closely, but knew that would just make things worse. He knew it was his fault, that he shouldn't of said such stupid words to Rose after Mistel ran off, but jealousy had clouded his mind at that point. After Mistel told him what he had witnessed he asked why he had gawked at her instead of giving the woman some privacy, and when Mistel replied that it was because it was too lovely of a view to look away from he lost what little control he had left. Then Mistel had proceeded to try to paint a picture for him, but luckily he didn't have the writer gene like his sister, and only said that everything about her was small. After that he had shouted at him, saying that just because he had never seen a naked woman before still gave him no right to stare at one getting changed in what they thought was in private, and that his childish thoughts on what a woman should look like was absurd. Mistel had laughed loudly after that, and that's when he grabbed him. He knew he would have strangled him if Rose hadn't shown up just then.

He deserved the slap, he knew that, he just hadn't expected her to hit him so _hard_. He wasn't expecting that such a small woman could carry that large of a punch, and he was honestly a little proud. She must have been working hard on her farm to grow so strong. He should have known not to say that to any woman, let alone her, and after thinking the words over and over again in his mind he realized it sounded like he was blaming her. He needed her to know he hadn't meant that, that he just didn't want Mistel, or anyone for that matter, to see her naked but him. After mulling over that thought he decided against telling her, it only made it seem like he was claiming her, that she belonged to him or something. It was obvious to him that she didn't belong to anyone, that she was her own person and always would be, and there was something in him that admired that.

He just didn't understand why the gods would bless him with such a wonderful start to a horrible day. To him it seemed like the gods were trying to tell him something, that perhaps they just weren't meant to be. He could have easily told them that, it was always clear to him that they shouldn't be together, he just hadn't expected the godly entities to bring the hammer down on him so hard, so soon. They weren't even dating for a full day, and yet the world was telling him that it was too long already. Maybe he just wasn't suppose to ever feel happiness, that he was doomed to forever being alone. As much as he enjoyed his alone time, he had been lonely enough for one lifetime.

Of course she wasn't mad about them fooling around, it was clear now that he would be the only one to ever be angry about that. That wasn't what had drove him to drink, though. After seeing her the second time it seemed her anger had diminished, turning into what he thought was sadness, or maybe even depression. He wondered what was so bad that she couldn't even tell him, and it made him sick to think of all the possibilities. He wanted her to be able to come to him with any and all of her problems, no matter how horrible or petty they seemed to be to her. Pondering what was wrong only made him feel worse, and he blamed her depression on him. Of course he thought it was his fault, it always was, but this time he had a bud of doubt. Her solemn expression was one that was even worse than it was at the restaurant not long ago, and he thought that if it was about him that she would of told him, or punched him, or anything but run away with tears streaming down her face.

He wanted to go see her, for once to be the mature one, but by now it was too late. He thought if she saw him like this that she would surely hate him forever. In this state he was exactly what he didn't want to be, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold a real conversation for more than five minutes. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. The alcohol was doing little help for his thoughts, only making him replay in his mind the scene in which she ran from him. He never wanted to see her so upset again.

He tilted the rest of the wine down his throat and put the glass down, intending to full it again. Just then two knocks beat on his door and he jumped. He figured it must have been Iris, as it was almost eight at night, and who else would visit him so late. He ignored it, pouring the rest of the wine bottle into his glass. The door opened anyway, as always, and he tried to adjust his eyes to make out who it was. He felt his blood run cold when he saw red hair under a petite frame, and ran his hands down his face. "Rose?" he groaned, "Why are _you_ here?"

"If one more person says that to me today I will lose my mind," she replied, closing the door. She let out a loud gasp when she saw him, her hands covering her mouth, and she ran over to him as she furiously hissed, "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm drinking, obviously," he slurred, "I would ask you to join me, but unfortunately you are too young."

"I see..." she paused, then sighed, "I should have come sooner... How much have you drank?"

"Too much, I'm afraid," he replied, rubbing his eyelids with his fingertips. He cast his eyes to hers and saw that they were rimmed in red, as if she had been crying all day.

She glared down at him with a displeased look sprawled across her face, but after a moment it softened as she put a hand to his face, her fingers tracing the mark she had left earlier. "I'm so sorry," she spoke softly, "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"No, no. It's quite alright, I deserved it," he hesitated, then pounded his fists to his head, "I was _jealous_ , I was _fucking_ jealous. That's why I said such stupid, stupid words."

"Stop _it_ ," she insisted, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the table, "You need to get to bed."

" _Really_?" he groaned, "But it's so early!"

"You're acting like a child," she stated, frowning.

"Can't I just finish this glass?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"It feels like I've never had enough," he replied bitterly, taking a sip of his glass. Rose roughly grabbed it from his hand, spilling some of it on her dress.

"Don't say _that_ ," she hissed, then drank the rest of the wine in one swig. She put the empty glass on the table, then grabbed both of his hands and pulled on him. "Come on, to bed now."

" _Fine_ ," he sighed, "But you can't come. It would be inappropriate." He stood, allowing her to pull him to his bedroom.

"Don't be _insane_. Do you really think I'm going to try to seduce you? You would taste like a winery. Now, come on, get undressed and get in bed."

"Undressed?" he squeaked.

"Yes, undressed! I know you don't sleep in your clothes."

"Fine, turn around."

"Turn around?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, turn around! I may be drunk, but I'm not about to strip in front of you."

" _Fine_ ," she sighed, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

He giggled at seeing how displeased she looked, and started to unbutton his shirt as she looked behind her shoulder. "Hey! No peaking!"

"I'm sorry! You're so strange sometimes."

"Perhaps, but I know what a little seductress you can be, and I won't have that tonight." He started to undress again as she turned back around, unceremoniously plopping each piece of clothing into a heap on the floor.

"Do you really think I'm in a mood for any of those kind of activities?"

"No..not really." He jumped in his bed, pulling the covers around himself to hide his bare chest. He wasn't exactly sure why, as he was certain that she had seen a man's chest before, but he just felt like it was the appropriate thing to do. Rose turned around at the sound of the springs, and sat at the edge of his bed. For a moment he wondered why she was still there, thinking she only wanted to make sure he got into bed, but as her face turned mournful he grew uneasy. "Rose, won't you tell me what happened earlier? Why were you so upset?"

"There was a problem with Iris and Fritz," she replied simply.

"I know, but why would that upset you?"

"Because it was an upsetting situation," she sighed loudly.

He thought for a moment, but it was no use. His mind was too clouded at this point. He grabbed both of her hands, assuring her, "Rose, you know you can tell me anything. I don't care if it's that your pet fish died, I just can't go on not knowing what's wrong."

"Fine, it's not like your going to remember it, anyway... It's not really my business _to_ tell, though."

He would remember it, he would make sure of that, but he needed to hear what she was going to say too much to tell her that. "Now that we're dating, you should be able to tell me anything. I don't want secrets between us." He hardly believed that he just said those hypocritical words aloud.

"Fine, fine. It's just...something happened to Iris in the past." She looked to his sheets, tracing small circles on them. "She was... _inappropriately_ touched without her consent."

"Oh, I see..." he trailed, feeling his chest clench. He had no idea the situation was that bad. "I can see how that would be upsetting... It just seemed to me like it was on a more personal level."

"It kind of was," she mumbled.

He felt like he was going to vomit. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear, anything but that would have been fine. He grabbed both of her hands, fiercely asking her, "What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back to him. "I wasn't touched, if that's what you're asking. It's just...when I was younger all the boys in the city would give liquor to girls in an attempt to make it easier to sleep with them, and when I wouldn't... They would insist that I, er, um..."

"Insist that you do what, Rose?" This conversation was enough to sober him up a little, and he felt his whole body heat up in anger.

" _Please_ , Klaus, I don't want to talk about this anymore," she desperately pleaded. Adverting her eyes again, she hung her head low, her carrot colored locks draping around her face.

Klaus felt his heart sink into his stomach. He lifted a hand to gently push her hair behind her ear, and he saw that her eyes were rimmed in tears. The wine mixed with his anger made tears of his own form in his eyes, and he felt a tear slide down his cheek as he mumbled, "If you don't tell me I'm just going to fear the worst."

She still wouldn't look at him as she asked, "Can't you just deduce what happened?"

He could think of two possibilities, and neither was pleasant. His blood was boiling to the point where he felt like it was going to wither away any second, and he grabbed her chin to turn it to him in an attempt to make her look him in the eyes. Instead she fixated her eyes on his lips as he angrily muttered, "So these boys...they gave you alcohol and made you perform sexual acts on them?" She gave a slight nod and he furiously hissed, " _Who did this to you_?"

She gave him a weird look as she insisted, "You don't know them."

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly, growling, "Tell me their names. I'll find them, and I will poke their eyes out of their skulls. That is so _grotesque_ , so _horrendous_ -"

"Calm down!" she shouted slightly, "It's no big deal, really."

"It's a _very_ big deal, Rose... You should have told me sooner."

"And what if I had? You would have just treated me different, and pitied me sooner," she muttered miserably.

He felt the color drain from his face realizing how much of an idiot he was being. He wished more than anything that he was sober, so maybe he would know the right thing to say. He put his hands on either side of her face, leaning in close to whisper, "I'm so sorry." It was the only thing he could think of saying, and he hoped it was enough. She crawled into his lap and placed her head on his chest, tracing small patterns with the tops of her fingertips on his chest. He could feel her tears falling on him, and he gently pet her hair in hope that it would provide some comfort.

He couldn't find anything in himself that enjoyed this bittersweet moment. Every bone in his body felt ill, and it had nothing to do with the wine's effect that was now wearing away. He knew that this wasn't right, that this girl in his arms was broken and it had little to do with what she just confessed. He didn't know how to tell her that he could hardly pick up his broken pieces, let alone help pick up hers. When he thought about it, that's all she was, a girl, and he was a man, an old perverted man who deserved her little more than those horrible boys from the city.

"Klaus?" She broke him out of his thoughts. "Would it be alright if I stayed over tonight?"

He felt his pulse quicken at the question. "Do you really think that would be wise?"

"Why not? What harm could it bring?"

"I'm afraid people will talk."

"So let them," she muttered.

"I'm going to be awfully sick tomorrow."

He could hear a smile in her voice as she said, "Then I'll make you tea."

He took a moment to think of an excuse. "You have wine on your dress, and you have nothing to wear."

"I could wear your shirt."

He couldn't help but to imagine her in it, and felt his face flare at the thought. "Why are you so insistent upon this?"

"I usually have bad dreams," Rose whispered, "but I didn't last night when I slept next to you."

He wasn't expecting that answer. He didn't want to admit that he had gotten the best sleep he had in years with her warmth next to him. He just didn't think it was a good idea that she stayed. People would start talking if she often slept over his house, and he knew that Veronica would come to him and scold him for not being responsible. He also didn't want the whole town to think that they were having sex. What if they didn't work out, and all the men in town would think her an easy screw? They wouldn't take their courtship seriously, and they would probably try sleeping with her before she was ready. As much as he hated to think of the thought of them not staying together, he just didn't think it plausible that they would.

"Please?" she asked after a minute. Rose lifted her head from his chest and put a hand to his face, looking deeply into his eyes.

The sadness in her voice made it impossible for him to say no. He didn't want to be the reason she had nightmares. "Fine," he resigned, "but just tonight."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," she grumbled, "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?"

There were many things she could do, but he didn't want to tell her that, as they were all highly inappropriate and only made him feel like more of a pervert. "I'm afraid not, my love."

She narrowed her eyes as she mumbled, "You're lying."

He felt his heart skip a beat. "How do you know?"

"You won't look me in the eyes when you lie."

He hated that she could read him so well. Ever since he was a boy he could never look anyone in the eyes when he lied, he just didn't know it was so obvious. "So what if I am?"

She gave a slight shrug. "It doesn't matter, really. I'll find out, and I'll get what I want in the end."

"Oh, will you?" He gave her a crooked smile. "You have quite a lot of confidence, don't you?"

"I wish I had more, maybe then I could kiss you whenever I wanted," she replied with a smirk.

He felt heat slowly rise in his face. She always seemed to know exactly what to say to make him flustered. "I need to sleep now, but you can stay up longer if you'd like."

"No, it's been both an emotionally and physically exhausting day. One of my cows escaped, and I had to chase it for thirty minutes!" she whined, throwing her hands up in the air for a second. He chuckled at seeing how displeased she looked at the memory, and she scooted off his lap, her feet hitting the floor with a little ' _smack_ '. She put a hand to her waist while she grinned down at him mischievously, asking, "So I can wear your shirt, right?"

He had already forgotten about that. "Oh, uh, yes, of course," he sputtered, looking her up and down.

He stared as she kicked off her shoes, her hands pulling on her dress in an attempt to reach the hem. He quickly closed his eyes and threw his hands over them, not trusting himself to keep them that way. He could hear her teasing voice say, "You know, you have permission to look, unlike Mistel." He shook his head vigorously in response, and he heard her sigh. He wanted to have a clear mind for when he first saw her, so he could forever keep the memory in a special place in his brain.

The whole time she was getting changed images of her wearing his shirt danced in his mind, and he shook his head in a vain attempt to get them out. After a moment he heard her sing, "You can look now." He kept his eyes closed, fearing that his head might explode if he looked. She pried his hands off of his eyes as she said, "You're acting like a child again." He swallowed hard, slowly opening his eyes. He stared at her in awestruck, his mouth hanging so far open he was afraid his jaw might become unhinged. His fantasies did her no justice. The shirt hung around her petite frame like a dress, the hem stopping mid thigh, and she left a couple of buttons undone to show to tops of her breasts. Her orange hair cascaded freely around her body, making a beautiful contrast against the ivory of the shirt. He couldn't get himself to look her in the eyes, but could feel hers burning into his brain as he continued to look her up and down, his eyes faltering at her long legs and her breasts every couple of seconds.

He cursed his body as he felt his desire begin to stir. He tried his hardest to cast his eyes away, but he was like a deer staring at headlights, his imminent death staring straight back. "So, how do I look?" she asked. He thought she surely had to be joking, that she was blind if she couldn't see that she was the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth.

"I could die now, and that would be just fine," he replied, finally looking her in the eyes. The look she gave him was so intense that he felt his heart quicken by it, and he had to advert his eyes for fear that his heart would finally give up on him. She giggled softly as she crawled in his bed, pulling the covers around them and laying her head against his chest again. He wiggled his arm out from under her, placing it around her to softly caress her back.

He couldn't find anything in himself to enjoy this innocent intimacy. It just didn't feel right, and he was afraid it never would. He felt like this situation was too mature for them, as if they had been lovers for years and this was just normal behavior. He knew he wouldn't be able to be with her every night, but perhaps this would be enough. It would have to be. They couldn't do this all the time, surely she had to know that. No matter how much it hurt him to know she would be tortured without him, it still wasn't right. It wasn't _proper_.

Klaus closed his eyes and tried to focus on her breathing, listening as it evened out after a couple of minutes. He felt her body relax and he allowed himself to silently weep, hoping that the soft sobs racking through his body wouldn't wake her. He would never be able to tell her how disgusted he felt in himself, that he was afraid he would always feel this way over the mixture of love and lust struggling in him. The love telling him to be careful with her, that one wrong move would crack her, making her fall into a million pieces that neither of them would be able to fix. The lust screaming at him ' _to hell with that thought_ ', that he was being too careful with her, that he should just screw her already, that he should have been since the first week he met her and continue to do so for the rest of his life, dying old and happy over the fact that he had the chance to have sex with a beautiful spitfire and took it. That thought led him to think about what she would be like in bed, because surely she must be just as fiery there as she was when they were just simply kissing. Thinking that made him feel like even more of a pervert than he already knew he was, and then logic popped into his mind. It would always be in the back, whispering that no matter how he felt he was just too old for her, that they would never work out just for that simple fact. He fell asleep that night with her head next to his heart, an ache in it that he feared would never subside.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the sadness, I kinda set it up so I gotta play it out. Your welcome for the drama, though. You really shouldn't be reading if you don't like drama, gotta be honest. Or I guess really dramatic angst... Damn, I really love writing dramatically, and I can only see it getting more dramatic from here. Although, gotta admit, really struggled internally with myself over the last paragraph. It might be 'too' dramatic...Then again, I've been drunk off of wine before, and it made me really sad, though I guess I don't know if that happens to everyone. See, internal struggle._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This chapter isn't really sad at all, actually, I sort of got my chapters mixed up in my head. So, here goes a break from the sadness, but still dramatic. Always dramatic. And, like, a pretty important chapter. I realize I've been writing dialogue wrong, which is embarrassing, so I've changed that. I'm also painfully aware that love is suppose to be capitalized if referring to a person, but I don't really agree with that, so I may or may not change that in later chapters. Not sure, struggling with myself over it. *Thank you for the reviews, by the way! ^.^ They literally give me life—and when I say literally I mean literally. That sounds dramatic..._

 _I have an immense love for names, so any names I use are names I really like (I've been carry baby name books around with me since tenth grade, needless to say everyone thought I was pregnant. Nope, just like names). They're like a piece of my soul, that's how much I like names._

 _**I rewrote the first chapter (an extra 1,500 words) how I originally had it in my mind, but at the time couldn't get the words out. So, I know it's kinda weird, but I would recommend and appreciate it if you reread it, maybe? Maybe not? _

_You know what I always forget about? Klaus wears cool boots. I need some cool boots like them in my life. They look like horse riding boots? Probably on purpose. Horses frighten me. Like they put fear in my heart. Anyway, sorry for that long author's note, here goes a long chapter to go along with it. Sorry for the long wait—it's almost been two months—my lack of confidence in my writing makes it hard for me to write when I run out of my anxiety medicine. This chapter is also pretty long—13 freakin' pages to be exact—and needed to be rewritten a couple of times :/ I also just started a Mistel fanfic if you wanna check that out /nudge nudge/ (so many excuses). By the way, this chapter is particularly dramatic. Like hot damn that went from 0-100 real quick. I've been rereading Wuthering Heights, my favorite book, and the drama seeped into my soul._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Klaus tensely sat at Iris's favorite bar in the city, his mouth compressed in a straight line as he waited for her to get done with her meeting with her agent so that they could take the train back into town together. He could have easily gone by himself, but Iris would always complain how boring it was to be alone on the ride back and he usually would do her the kindness of waiting for her. She always took so _long_ , though, and he often found himself sitting at the bar for an hour at the least.

He was glad that the weekend was over. Saturday had been one of the longest days of his life, and Sunday wasn't much better. The morning was especially tormenting. He had been sick like he predicted, but that wasn't what caused the ball in his throat and the disgusting feeling in the pit of his core. Rose made good on her promise to make him tea, but the whole time they talked and laughed over it a voice in the back of his mind was telling him that it wasn't right. He felt like they were children playing house, that at any moment an adult would come and scold him, that he was being strange and to go play with children his own age.

Rose proceeded to waltz around in just his shirt for two hours afterward, whereas he quickly changed back into his gentlemanly attire as soon as he woke up. He couldn't believe that in his inebriated state that he had slept almost completely nude with her. Luckily, he was able to keep his hands to himself when they had awoken, even though seeing her wearing his shirt had set his desire ablaze. The sight was sexiest thing he had ever had the pleasure of beholding, and he often found himself feeling bashful at the view; struggling to keep his eyes off her yet at the same time struggling to keep them on her. He had to make up an excuse about how busy he was with work to get her to leave. She wasn't happy about it, but she eventually changed out of his shirt and back into her dress and left, leaving him alone for the rest of his day to mull over every mistake he had ever made. He vomited a couple of times after she left, and it had little to do with his hangover.

Rose hadn't visited him since Monday, she even missed the Fashion Show, and he couldn't help but to wonder if she was okay. It was unlike her not to visit him for two days in a row and to not attend a festival, but he could vaguely recall her mentioning how busy she was in preparation for the Harvest Festival. He hoped she wasn't working _too_ hard, no matter how much she desperately wanted to win this one. He knew that she had a tendency to collapse when she pushed herself too hard, recalling how Marian mentioned at least once a season that Madam Eda would find her passed out, watering-can still in hand. Madam Eda was rather sick lately, though, and he worried that if she didn't find Rose that nobody would.

A woman sat down a couple of stools away from him, greeting, "Hello."

Klaus cast his eyes to her, seeing that she was an attractive brunette around Iris's age, dressed in what he assumed was office attire. She looked back at him with an unflinching, ferocious stare; her dark eyes glowering under furrowed brows. She held herself high in a manner that made her seem like a person who had been through hell and back, satisfied and triumph in themselves that they had lived to tell the tale. Her face, though comely, looked as if it had been exposed to too much sun, or perhaps had been distorted due to excessive amounts of drugs. He didn't recognize her, but thought it would be rude to stay silent, so he greeted back, "Hello."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you, I'm just drinking water," he replied simply, gesturing to his drink.

"I see. That's unlike you, Nick," the woman said with disdain. "I would have expected you to be drinking whiskey."

He felt his heart skip not one, but two beats. The words she uttered were ones that only someone who was well acquainted with his former self would speak. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The woman turned in her seat so that her body faced him in its entirety. "You haven't changed. You may have changed your clothes, but that's all," the woman answered with such spite in her voice that he started.

"I beg your pardon?" he hastened to ask. As much as he tried, he still couldn't put a name to her face.

"I can't _believe_ you don't remember someone you dated, no, _fucked_ for two months." The woman sneered at him as his eyes widened in shock, her own menacing. "Let me try to jog your memory for you. You were dating Natalie while you were screwing me, convincing me that you were eventually going to leave her for me. You made good on it, but probably were only exclusive with me for two weeks at the most. I walked in on you and Annabella after only a month, and after I left you you promptly went on to screw her for a month, continuing on your journey to fuck every little thing that would give you the time of day."

He felt himself wince. Thoughts of his former life poured through his mind with a relentless vengeance, and he suddenly remembered things he had tried his best to repress. "Guinevere?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he didn't want to make anything worse than it already was by saying the wrong name with full confidence in knowing who she was when he still wasn't positive that he was correct.

"Ding ding ding," she mockingly sang. "We have a winner."

"I'm so sorry, I'm not like that anymore," he somberly uttered. Luck truly was not on his side of late. The city was so large that he almost never encountered someone from his past life, but whenever he did it was hardly ever pleasant and was almost always unwelcome by both parties.

"A tiger can't change its stripes," she muttered, her dark eyes now ablaze with an unquenchable hatred. "So, I suppose you're married now? Children?"

"No..." he replied, clenching his hands into fists. He wished more than anything that Iris would show up and save him from this dreadfulness.

"So you still have women hanging all over you, then?" she said with vexation.

"I have a girlfriend, actually," he growled. "I am truly sorry for what I have done, but I cannot change the past."

"You seem _so_ sincere," she said sarcastically. "I suppose you haven't told her about your 'old ways'?"

"That is hardly any of your business," he muttered between clenched teeth.

"So you haven't. Perhaps you should. Let her decide for herself if she would like to stay with an asshole such as yourself."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He looked down to his glass, stirring the ice around with his straw. No matter how much he tried to convince this woman that he felt disgusted in himself for what he did to her he knew she would never believe him, and he honestly couldn't blame her. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Iris scowling down at him; her usually beautiful face distorted by a look of malice.

"So, this is your girlfriend?" the woman scornfully asked.

He was about to say no when Iris butted in, frankly stating, "Yes, yes I am."

"I can see you still chase after the most gorgeous of the lot," the woman noticed, taking in Iris's demeanor and appearance. She looked at Iris with a sympathetic look in her eyes, as if she pitied her for being with him—who she undoubtedly thought was and always would be a despicable man. The woman said to Iris, "Do you have any notion of what this vile man has done?"

"No need to repeat yourself, dear, I heard everything," Iris replied, her voice coming out in a subtle growl. With narrowed eyes Iris glowered down at him, uttering with closed teeth, "Don't worry, I am going to _rip_ his balls off."

Iris roughly grabbed him by the ear, pulling him from his seat and to the door while he protested, " _Ouch_ , Iris, stop that!"

Once outside, she released him and crossed her arms; her long gray skirt twirling as she gracefully walked away from him. He sprinted to catch up, fixating his eyes on his boots as he said in a low tone, "I am sorry you had to see that."

Iris kept her eyes forward as she snapped, "What did you do to that poor woman?"

"I thought you heard everything?"

"I did," she replied, "but I would still like to hear it from your mouth."

"I cheated on her, Iris! Don't make me say more," he pleaded in desperation.

She still wouldn't look at him as she growled, "That is so _grotesque_. I suppose you haven't told Rose?"

"She said she does not care about the man I once was," he nearly whispered.

"That's what any woman would say," she scoffed, "and even if she lies and says that it's okay, I'll know the truth. She tells me everything."

"Everything?" he squeaked. Admittedly, he was a little jealous. He wished that they were close enough for her to be able to tell him everything. He was mostly embarrassed, though. He didn't want Rose telling Iris about their personal life. What him and Rose did behind closed doors was none of Iris's—or anyone for that matter—business. It was something he thought they should keep between themselves, a secret intimacy that belonged to them that in turn would give them a bond that only lovers shared.

"Just about." Iris looked him up and down, letting out of a soft giggle as her eyes faltered at the bulge in his pants. He felt his face turn bright crimson, and as he looked away he heard Iris laughing loudly. Even if Rose didn't tell Iris about them fooling around, the redness in his face made it abundantly clear that they had.

After a moment of walking in silence Iris broke it to say, "You know, she left a lover behind in the city."

"An unlucky man," he growled, shaking his head. He didn't want to imagine Rose hanging off of another man's arm. For now, she was his, and even though he felt hypocritical feeling jealous over a past lover since he had so many, he still felt sickened by the thought of her lips being on another; let alone another man's hands caressing her, or being with her in ways that were even more intimate than that. He stopped the thought there, feeling a wrath beginning to build inside of him.

Iris gave him a weird look, sputtering, "Oh, uh, yes, a _man_."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"No reason!" Iris squeaked, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Iris... Why did you say it like that?" he repeated.

"I just can't believe she didn't tell you. She is something else, isn't she?"

"Didn't tell me what?" He could not of been more confused.

Almost at the train station, Iris turned to him to insist, "It's not my business to tell you. Ask her yourself. Perhaps she will do you the kindness, unlike what you've done for her."

" _Please_ , Iris, I already feel guilty enough. I'll tell her, all right?"

"You better. I don't want her coming to me—sobbing and telling me she caught you in bed with another."

The very notion of Iris thinking he would do that to Rose made a rage tremble throughout his body. He subsequently felt heat rise from his chest to his face, clenching his hands at his sides so tight his knuckles turned white while he boomed, "I would _never_ do that to her! I love her."

"I'm sure you thought you loved some of the other girls, correct?" she asked with such a certainty in her voice that it was hardly a question at all.

"I will speak no more on this subject," he uttered. He heard Iris huff as he turned around to walk up the steps to the train station. He did think he loved some of them, but as soon as his eye caught another he would charm his way into their bed, no matter if he was still with someone else. He hated to admit it to himself, but it had given him some kind of sick thrill—one that was a much needed distraction at the time. He wouldn't do that to Rose, though. His wandering eye had stopped long ago, and if he could he would apologize to every girl he ever hurt, even if they didn't believe he was truly sorry.

The whole train ride home Iris wouldn't even glance in his direction. He could hear her chuckling every once in a while, and heard her mutter to herself a couple of times, "Men are so _stupid_." Iris was right. Men were stupid and he was the most stupid of them all. He wished he would have stayed loyal like he had with the two women he slept with before he had started bedding many women, but he had been drinking heavily and his mind was in an awful state at the time, and he quickly became addicted to the adrenaline it brought him. Although he had dated, and stayed loyal to, a couple of women after he moved back to Oak Tree town, he never fell in love with them. At the time he had been disappointed, thinking he would never find love again at his age, but was now glad he hadn't settled. He thought otherwise he would probably be married with children by now, stuck in a marriage with a woman he didn't truly love.

He couldn't help but to think that perhaps it was fate that Rose moved to town around the time he had started considering marriage. Two years prior he had considered trying to woo Iris, and they had even gone on a date or two, but when they had kissed he hadn't felt anything. There was no spark between them, and when he told Iris that she had agreed. Since then their relationship was purely platonic, and even though she sometimes got on his nerves he enjoyed having conversations with her; they enjoyed talking with one another about their professions, and he would often help her when she had writer's block. She also had a knack for bringing him back to reality when he was being foolish as he often was, and cheering him up when he was depressed. He wondered if he should tell Rose that him and Iris once kissed, and if it would bother her.

As the train approached town he grew uneasy. If he went to Rose to tell her about how much of a vile man he used to be and she decided that she didn't want to be with him because of it, then today would be their last day together. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. He wanted more time with her, at the very least a full day, so he could have one last day of bliss; in which he would hold and caress her and would hardly keep his lips off of her for a single moment, knowing he would never have the chance to do so again. It was a bittersweet thought, but if he could at least have that he knew he could go on living with just that single memory to keep him from perishing due to a broken heart. He had never had his heart broken before, he had always been the breaker, but he had no doubt she would be the first and last. He decided not to tempt fate, that he would tell her the next time she visited him. He would go see her tomorrow and beg her to spend the day with him. _Perhaps the last day we will ever have together_ , he solemnly thought to himself, already beginning to mourn the end of their short lived relationship.

As they walked into town Iris still wouldn't look at him. She remained mute and walked two steps ahead of him the whole time, and as soon as they reached the inn she turned to him to say, "Tell her, you fool." Then quickly sauntered off, leaving him to walk home alone. He let out a loud sigh once she was out of sight. He knew she wouldn't tell Rose, as Iris wasn't one to tell other peoples' business, but knew she would be angry with him until he told her. He couldn't help but to think that she took it as a personal offense, that maybe one of Iris's past lovers cheated on her.

Veronica came out of the general store as he passed it, greeting, "Good evening."

"Good evening," he greeted back, hardly glancing in her direction as he walked past her.

He heard her hesitatingly call after him, "Do you think I could speak to you in private for a moment?"

He knew it was only a matter of time before Veronica asked to speak to him. He wasn't a complete idiot, Veronica seemed to know everything that happened in town, even behind closed doors. "Yes, of course," he resigned, turning to her. He wanted to get this conversation over with as fast as possible.

"I heard that you are dating Rose now," she began, "I also hear that people have been seeing her at your house late at night and early in the morning. Please—"

"Yes, I know—don't get her pregnant, it would look bad on the town," he growled, cutting her off.

Veronica's face turned a pink hue as she uncomfortably looked to the ground for a moment. "That wasn't what I was going to say... If you haven't noticed she is a rather sensitive girl. Her mother often writes to me to ask how she is fairing. She is worried about her, it would seem."

"Worried about her?" he whispered, mostly to himself; his mouth slightly agape.

"Please don't tell her I said that! I am sure she would be embarrassed. I just...wanted to tell you to be careful with her. I would just _die_ if I knew that Angela was sleeping over her boyfriend's house, especially if he was a man as mature as yourself."

"Of course, it won't happen again," he muttered. He didn't need Veronica to tell him to be careful with her, he could see that for himself.

He motioned to leave, but Veronica put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Perhaps...you should take her to see her mother."

"Her mother?" he asked in perplexity.

"Yes, her mother. You act as if she has never mentioned her."

"She hasn't."

"Oh," she sighed. "That is rather peculiar. She often talks to me about her. She misses her, and is terribly worried about her. I'm not exactly sure why she hasn't gone to see her yet. Perhaps she doesn't have enough money?"

"I will speak with her. Thank you for telling me." He gave a slight nod before he turned on his heel and walked away, keeping his eyes on the ground as he proceeded on his way home. He knew it had nothing to do with money. It was obvious to him that Rose didn't like the city for some reason. He had a feeling it had little to do with what those horrible boys did to her, she didn't seem like the type of person to let that hang over her head all her life. He couldn't fathom what could be worse than that, and it made him sick to his stomach pondering what else it could be. He wanted to ask her, but really wished that she would tell him on her own. Surely it was only a matter of time before she would open herself fully to him. He thought that perhaps if he told her something personal, that she would do the same. He didn't want to, but would if that's what it took.

Almost at his house, he looked up to see Rose sitting at his doorstep. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Today had been eventful enough as is, he didn't need it to be heartbreaking, as well. Apparently he wasn't going to have his one last day with her. He noticed she wasn't humming today, her face solemn as she traced circles on the ground. As soon as she looked up and at him it lit up, adorned with a crooked smile.

"Good evening, love. Do you have time to talk?" he greeted, pulling his keys out of his pocket to open his door.

She sprang up as he approached her, throwing her arms around his neck as she said sweetly, "Yes, of course... I've missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit much this week. I've been rather busy."

"That's quite all right. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Ten minutes, at the most. I just..needed to see you. I was having a bad day." She let out a loud sigh as she released him, wringing her wrists as her face turned mournful.

He unlocked his door, asking, "May I ask why your day was bad?"

"It was just one of those days," she replied in a low tone. He wondered if she often had bad days for no apparent reason, that perhaps those were the days she didn't visit him.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." He opened his door, walking into his house with Rose trailing closely behind.

"I feel a little better, now that I'm with you." She closed the door behind her, walking over to his dining area and sitting down on the couch with a little ' _plop'._ Klaus took five long strides to his kitchen, setting his tea kettle on the stove and turning the knob until he heard a click, a spark of flames igniting the burner.

He could hear Rose call behind him, "So, what would you like to talk about, my love?"

"I will explain over tea," he said a little bitterly. "Would you like some?" He placed two teacups on a tray and crossed the room, placing it in the middle of the table.

"Yes, thank you. Is there any chance you have chamomile tea?"

"Of course, love. I wouldn't want you to be up all night," he replied, immediately regretting the words as soon as they slipped off his tongue. Rose hadn't asked him since Saturday to sleep over, but he knew she was eventually going to ask again. He would have to tell her that they couldn't do that anymore, no matter how much she begged him.

He walked back to his kitchen, the kettle now whistling. He carried it back to his dining area, placing it on the tray on the table. Sitting down next to her, he poured them both a cup with trembling hands.

"Love, what's wrong?" Rose wondered. "You're not acting like yourself."

He felt his heart skip a beat. "Rose, we need to talk."

Picking up the cup, she took the smallest of sips, saying simply, "I am aware, but what about?"

"About a lot of things, apparently," he sighed. Even though he desperately didn't want to talk about any of the topics, he knew it would be better to get it out of the way as soon as possible. That way he wouldn't be wasting anymore of Rose's time if she decided she didn't want to be with him because of the worst of his past mistakes.

"Oh... Alright, then, out with it."

Klaus picked up his teacup, taking a long sip to think for a moment. Putting it down, he turned to her, grabbing both of her hands and gazing into her eyes, which seemed slightly confused and frightened. "What would you like to talk about first? The good, the bad, or the ugly?"

"Let's start with the good, I suppose," she sighed.

"May I ask about your mother?"

"My mother?" she squeaked.

"Yes, love. Why don't you ever talk about her? Surely you must miss her?"

"I do," Rose replied, "but I just...haven't had a chance to go see her yet."

She hung her head low, and he put a finger under her chin, tilting it up to meet his gaze. "I can take you to see her, if you would like."

"I'm...not sure if I'm ready to go back to the city just yet. Perhaps next season."

"Oh, I see... Whenever you want to, please let me know." He knew now wasn't the time to ask her why she wasn't ready to go back to the city yet.

"I will. So? What's next? The bad?"

He hesitated. He really didn't want to ask about her past lover, but the way Iris had said it made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. "Not so much bad for you, as it is for me," Klaus sighed. "You see... Iris told me you left a lover behind in the city, may I ask about them?"

He watched as Rose's cheeks turned a pink hue, and she fixated her eyes on the table as she murmured, "I wouldn't exactly say we were lovers, we just dated."

"Oh? May I ask what he was like? He treated you well, correct? He wasn't one of those awful boys, was he?" he questioned frantically.

"No! Of course not," she shouted slightly. She paused to look back in his eyes, her face growing steadily redder. "Love, I should have told you before we started dating..."

"Told me what?" He was beginning to feel uneasy. _Where exactly is she going with this?_

"I didn't leave a boyfriend behind, I left a girlfriend," Rose whispered.

"A...girlfriend?" Klaus looked down at himself for a second. "You are aware I am a man, correct?"

Rose grinned and looked him up and down, seductively saying, "I am _very_ much aware."

"I'm sorry, Rose, I just don't understand."

"I like women _and_ men. I have no preference, honestly. Does that...bother you?"

"I...don't think so. I've never dated a woman who liked girls as well. I suppose if you love me then it doesn't really matter."

Rose let out a loud sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just afraid you wouldn't accept me for who I am."

He put a hand to her cheek, leaning down to softly press his lips to hers. Barely breaking them apart, he whispered, "I will always accept you for who you are, no matter what." He could feel Rose grinning against his lips, and he pressed his back to hers, slowly and sweetly moving his mouth with hers. He felt his chest swell with pure love, and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. After all, he thought this might be their last kiss after what he was about to shortly confess. Breaking their lips apart, he leaned back, grabbing both of her hands again and giving them a tight squeeze. "It's time for the ugly, I suppose."

"Klaus, what's wrong? Why do you look like you're going to cry?" She asked with such sadness in her voice that he felt his heart pang.

"Rose, I was a bad person when I was younger—"

"Klaus, I already told you I don't care about how bad of a person you used to be."

"Please, Rose, let me finish. You wanted to hear about my past, and even though this isn't all of it, I think you deserve to know just how badly I treated woman."

"What do you mean? You told me you've never hit a woman before, so what else could it be?" she confusingly asked, a perplexed look on her face.

Klaus caressed his thumbs over her hands, gazing deep into her eyes as he asked, "Rose, you know I've been with many women in my lifetime, correct?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be a thirty-four year old virgin, if that's what you're asking."

"It, uh, may be many more than you expected," he murmured, fixating his eyes on his dining table.

"Sixty?" Rose guessed, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm afraid you are way off, my love," he confessed, looking back into her pale eyes.

"Klaus, just tell me. I promise, I could truly care less."

He averted his eyes again, murmuring, "If I had to take a guess I suppose I would round it to _one-hundred_ and sixty."

Klaus searched her face to see it neutral, a small flush making its way up it. Rose said frankly, "That's a lot of women...but I suppose if you're clean then it doesn't really matter. I just don't see how that's treating women badly, and I have a couple of questions."

"I'm not finished yet—"

"Please let me ask the questions first."

"Fine," he sighed. "Go on."

He watched as Rose's small flush turned bright crimson, averting her eyes as she whispered, "Have you ever been with a prostitute?"

"No, love, of course not!" He gaped, giving her hands a small squeeze.

"I just wanted to make sure." She looked back in his eyes again, narrowing them as she muttered, "I just can't believe you can't remember exactly how many you've been with. So I suppose you don't remember most of their names, either?"

He felt himself wince. He hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet, and she was already angry with him. "No, love, I don't. I feel so incredibly awful over it and...unfortunately that isn't even the whole reason I feel guilty."

"That isn't what you meant when you said you treated women awfully? What could be worse than not having the decency to at least remember their names?" she spat, her eyes remaining narrowed.

"Love, I will completely understand if you decide to leave me after I tell you, and please do not humor me by staying with me if you can't handle it." Rose gave a slight nod, her faced no longer angry but slightly frightened. He gazed into her pale blue eyes, relishing in their beauty for what he thought might be the last time. "I have not only slept with too many women..." he said, pausing for a second. "I cheated on the ones I dated."

Rose's face grew white and red in rapid succession, tiny tears beading her lashes. A minute passed as she composed herself, her look steadily growing into one of absolute abhorrence. She snapped at him, "You've cheated on every girl you have ever dated?"

His eyes widened in shock as he insisted, "No, love! The first two women I slept with I was loyal to, and the last five I dated I was, as well. But when..." He hesitated, not sure if he was ready to tell her about the agony that plagued his past. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he continued, "There was a tragedy in my family, and I started to drink heavily. I went mad... Then one night when I was having a particularly dreadful day I drank more then one should ever drink, and took home a woman from a bar even though I was with another.

"The adrenaline it brought me...it distracted me from my suffering. I became addicted. At the time I needed something, _anything_ to distract me...and unfortunately my choice turned out to be one of the worst mistakes of my life. I know it's no excuse, and if I could I would apologize to each and every one of them."

The whole time he spoke Rose listened intently, appearing to be internally struggling with herself as her expression switched from looks of anger, to malice, then eventually settling on one of anguish. She considered him for several minutes and after a moment of a prolonged gaze she uttered solemnly, "You had to of loved some of them, and you still cheated on them?" Klaus swallowed hard, then gave a slight nod. Rose darted her eyes from his as she muttered, "So does that means I have to worry about catching you in bed with another?"

"No, love, _never_!" he gasped. "I stopped that years ago, and I love you far too much to do such a thing to you."

"I thought you said you loved some of the other girls, as well."

He gently grabbed her chin, pulling her face to meet his longing gaze as he lovingly confessed, "I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. You will never understand how much I love you. When I'm not with you I feel...incomplete. You have given me a happiness I never thought I would ever experience again. You are the most thoughtful person I have ever met, and the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. You are far too good for me, and even if you do decide to leave me, I will always love you."

He was surprised to see a small smirk appear on her face, and his eyes widened in shock as she flung herself at him, causing them to fall on the couch with Rose on top of him. For a second he found himself worrying about how light she felt, but that thought quickly dissolved as Rose passionately claimed his lips. Hardly breaking them apart, she whispered, "As bad as I feel for those women, I can't leave you. Because I, too, will always love you." Klaus felt his chest swell with delight and desire, and he sweetly pressed his lips back to hers. She tasted like happiness, a joy he had once thought was only for the young, but was quickly learning from her that he was wrong. He thought that she either had to be insane or madly in love with him—or perhaps a little of both—to accept him so easily for what he had done. In the moment he didn't care though, as long as he had the pleasure of being able to taste the sweetness of her lips whenever he desired.

Rose began to move her lips hungrily along his, slowly moving her hands up his chest and to his neck, going up to his hair to grasp his ebony locks and harshly tilt his head to the side. He felt his member throb and let out a low moan, feeling his whole body heat up. He was about to tell her that they needed to stop now, but then she moved her mouth from his lips to his jaw, trailing wet kisses down to the middle of his neck; stopping to roughly suck and nip on him, and instead of a protest he let out a loud groan of pleasure.

Rose barely separated her lips from his neck, seductively murmuring against him, "If you love me that much, show me."

"Not yet, my love," he breathlessly replied, his chest heaving slightly as he attempted to catch his breath.

She put her hands to his chest, leaning up to look him in the eyes while frowning. "I can feel that you want me, so why can't we fool around some?"

He saw that her chest and face were flushed in desire, her bosom heaving up and down compulsively while her breaths came out in ragged, uneven gasps—and he felt his member throb again in spite of his best efforts to control himself. He knew she must have felt it, as she gave him a mischievous grin and pushed her body harder into his. "Because, love, we haven't even been dating for a week yet...and, I think we need to talk some more before we go any further."

"About what?"

"We need to discuss how comfortable we are about going any further, and how far each of us are willing to go so soon."

"Oh, I suppose you're right," she sighed, crawling backward off of him and sitting back down.

Klaus sat up, leaning his back against the armrest and pulling Rose into his lap. He started to comfortingly stroke her hair, his fingers slipping through her silken strands. He wanted to try to make her as comfortable as possible about the topic that they were about to discuss, and hoped she couldn't feel his erection straining in his pants. _Now is not the time for this, you stupid reflex._ She looked up at with glistening eyes and grabbed his hand, mindlessly caressing it with her other.

"Rose, I'm not stupid. You said you refused to have sex with those terrible boys, and you insisted that your ex-girlfriend was just a girlfriend, and not a lover. If you've never had sex before, please tell me," he said firmly.

He watched as her face grew steadily redder by every word he said, and felt a sickening feeling in his core realizing he was correct. Rose squeaked, "I've had sex before. Lots."

"You're lying, love," he sighed. "I don't understand. Why are you so embarrassed by it? There's nothing wrong with saving yourself."

Rose averted her eyes, whispering, "I just didn't think you would want to have sex with me if you knew. You're a grown man, you probably want to be with someone who knows what they're doing. You probably don't want to be my first because you're afraid I'll grow obsessively attached to you..."

He felt a pang in his heart. He had no idea that was why she was so reluctant about telling him. He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, seeing that hers were rimmed in tears. He spoke in a low tone, "You could not be more wrong. Perhaps if I didn't love you like I do I would be a little worried, but if you do end up loving me to the point of obsession because of it then I would be thrilled." He paused to give her a crooked grin. "I also don't understand why you would think you would be bad in bed. You seem to have so much confidence, and you are so incredibly sexy I can hardly look at you without inappropriate thoughts popping into my head."

He could see relief in her eyes as she gave him a small grin back. "Then when can I have you?"

"When we are a little more comfortable with each other, perhaps next season."

"Aren't we comfortable with each other enough now?" she asked in a desperate tone. "I know it's too soon to go all the way, but I would still like to be more intimate with you. When will you be comfortable with that?"

He didn't want to tell her he feared he would never be comfortable with that. "Soon, love, I promise. I just need a little more time."

"Fine," she sighed, then hummed, "But as I said before, I'm growing rather tired of touching myself."

He felt heat quickly rising to his face. He felt selfish and perverted, but wanted to know too much to stop himself from asking her, "You said you think of me when you touch yourself, but are you comfortable enough to tell me details?"

"Oh, so you want me to talk dirty to you?" she teasingly asked, giving him a small wink.

"I suppose I do. I'm rather curious," he teased back, giving her a little wink himself.

"I don't think this is really something to discuss over tea. Perhaps if you allow me to sleep over I'll tell you once we're in bed."

He felt the color drain from his face. His flirtatious mood quickly changed back to a serious one as he stated, "Rose, I'm afraid we can't do that anymore."

"Why not?" she whined, the tone in her voice similar to one of a child's who had their toy taken away.

"It's inappropriate. Two people who aren't married shouldn't be sharing a bed so often."

"That's an old concept," she sighed, "and I will do my best to convince you otherwise."

"Oh? What will you do?" He raised his eyebrows as he felt his lips twitch into a small smirk. He wasn't sure why he even asked, as he very well knew that the answer was going to be something crude, but he enjoyed hearing vulgar words come from her mouth more than he wanted to admit to himself.

Rose batted her long lashes that rimmed around her enormous blue eyes at him in a way that he once thought was just innocent naivete, but now knew just how wrong he truly was. He felt his limbs turn into jelly at the look and had to avert his eyes for fear that if he didn't he wouldn't be able to control himself and end up devouring her whole like the wolf he thought himself to be. It didn't help to know that the little fox would take pleasure in every bite he took, urging the animal in him on until they ceased to be two.

She grabbed him by his cravat, roughly pulling on it until his nose touched hers. She kept her grip firm as he searched her eyes to see a mischievous glint in them, and he felt his arousal which was beginning to subside arise again at full force. "What would you like me to do, handsome?" she lowly purred.

"I would like for you to go home without a single complaint," he replied hoarsely, his airways being nearly cut off by her tight grasp.

"You are such a _liar_. Surely you can think of _something_?" she said in a seductive tone, evidently laced with desperation.

"Not a single thought," he said, lying between clenched teeth.

"I see. You seem to be very interested in me touching myself, perhaps you'd like to watch?" She raised an eyebrow as she released him, a coy smile spreading across her lips.

"W-what?" he sputtered. He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"That seemed to have caught your interest."

"No matter, you still can't stay."

He watched as her face distorted into a scowl. She crossed her arms under her chest as she huffed, " _Fine_. I'll just go home by myself and toss and turn until I fall asleep. Then I'll have nightmares all night, so I won't sleep well. _Then_ I'll have to work tomorrow with a horrible night's sleep. Is that what you would like?"

"Please, don't attempt to make me feel guilty," he said, sighing loudly. "It's very unbecoming."

"You're so _mean,_ " she spat.

"I'm _mean_? How so?" He thought himself a lot of things, but mean had never been one of them.

"You never think of my feelings. You only ever think of yourself, and how your pristine image would be ruined by doing _anything_ improper."

He never thought of it that way before, but she was right. He had been building himself up to be everything he wasn't for so long, and now she was just begging to pull everything he had worked so hard for apart. "Fine, Rose, you're right. It might be a little mean, but I'm doing it for your own good."

"My _own good_?" she growled.

"Yes, your own good. Would you really like the whole town to think that we're sleeping with each other?"

"Apparently _you_ don't," she hissed. "I, on the other hand, don't care. Let them think what they want. Our personal business is ours and ours alone."

"You just don't understand. It isn't right, Rose. It doesn't _feel_ right."

"I don't _feel_ right to you?" she whispered, sounding pained.

He cringed inwardly, tightly pinching the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to calm himself. "That wasn't what I meant. Please, do not twist my words."

Rose abruptly jumped from his lap and stood. She turned to him with her ears red in rage, her whole complexion ablaze by a passion she could never seem to conceal. She trembled to the very ends of her fingertips, her usual bright eyes dark and full of malice as she cried, " _No!_ I understand. If _it_ doesn't feel right then by default neither do I. You can be alone like you'd like, I'm leaving!"

He sprang up as she stormed to the door, sprinting to catch up with her as she attempted to slam the door behind her—but before she could he put a hand in front of it, his other grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving. She turned to him for a second with glowering eyes, harshly recoiling her wrist from his grasp. As she sauntered off he debated with himself whether or not to go after her, his body hanging half in the doorway and half outside. After a second he realized he wouldn't be able to get any work done the next day if he knew she was angry with him, and he slammed his door behind him as he ran to meet up with her.

Without even turning to look at him she spat, "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm escorting you home."

"Fine, just don't expect me to talk," she uttered with her head turned in the opposite direction of him.

"That's all right. I just want to make sure you get home okay."

She gave a slight nod in response, and he could nearly see the steam emitting from her. He was slightly confused as to why she was so angry with him. He knew she had a short fuse, but didn't think their conversation was enough to make her storm out of his house. As they continued up the mountain trail he noticed it grew steadily colder the further they walked. Passing through the riverside pasture, he glanced at Rose, seeing that she was shivering slightly and holding herself tightly. "You're trembling from head to foot," he said in discern. "You _must_ be freezing."

"No, I'm fine," she resumed in bitter earnest.

" _You're_ the liar," he said teasingly, grinning down at her. He quickly shrugged out of his dark green tailcoat and placed it around her shoulders. She glanced at him for a second with a coldness that he had never seen in her eyes before, then quickly darted them away. She reluctantly slipped her arms through the sleeves, which were several inches too long for her. Klaus stopped walking and gently grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her to face him. Rose hung her head low with her eyes fixated on her boots as he rolled the sleeves up to her wrists.

"You're making me feel like a _child_ ," she complained.

"Wouldn't you rather be able to use your hands?" he inquired with a slight grin. Straightening himself out, he put his hands to her arms, gazing into her unflinching eyes while he gave her the kindest of caresses in hope to soften her stare. He enjoyed the sight of her in his coat. It was so large on her petite frame that it passed the hem of her dress, and the color complimented her orange locks beautifully. "Absolutely _adorable._ " He felt a slight heat in his face, realizing he said the words he was thinking aloud.

Rose let out a large huff as she sauntered away from him, continuing her way to the forest area. His long legs carried him faster than hers, and he quickly found himself next to her again. With resign in his voice he said, "Rose, please talk to me."

She answered by remaining mute. He was absolutely confounded by her anger now, and started to feel a small wrath beginning to build in himself because of it. He slid his foot as to stand in front of her and to look her in the eyes, but she would not allow it; abruptly turning her body away from him. He turned to her again, but she was relentless and would still not permit it, facing herself away again. They continued dancing around each other for several moments until Klaus tightly grasped her by her forearms, overcome with a feverish madness—despite himself. She looked at him in horror, her eyes no longer glowering but frightened. With wild eyes he kept his grip firm, in the moment not giving a thought on whether or not he was hurting her. "You're driving me _mad!_ " he cried, shaking her slightly. "Speak to me! Now is not a time to hold your tongue! What have I done? Tell me!"

At his sudden outburst Rose began to weep, her breast heaving compulsively as tears ran down her face. Realizing what he had done, Klaus gathered her in his arms so tight that it knocked the wind right out of her. He kept the embrace constricting, attempting the impossible to draw her body even closer to his, crying out in anguish, "Oh, _Gods_ , Rose! What have I _done_? I am _so_ sorry." He put her down but his hold did not loosen, his eyes wide and fierce as he searched hers, frantically emoting, "Have I hurt you? Are you all right? Oh, _Gods_ , I cannot bear the thought! _Have I?_ _Please_ , answer me at least that!"

" _No_ , you haven't!" she sobbed, her eyes ablaze in passion. "Not physically, at least."

"What do you mean?" he fiercely asked, his breath coming out in uneven gasps as he tried to calm himself.

"It _hurts_...to be rejected, you know," she murmured, looking away from him again.

"No, no. We will have no more of that tonight," he said harshly, releasing his tight embrace and grasping her chin to force her to look him in the face. "Look at me when your speaking to me about such things. What in the world are you talking about? I didn't reject you."

"It sure does feel like you did," she muttered, but tears were still steaming down the sides of her face. Her eyes shone with a doubtless hurt in them, and he finally understood why she had been acting like this. Even though he didn't understand how he had rejected her, she still felt the rejection, and it hurt her; very badly, from what he could tell. He had hurt her, yet again, and needed to know how so he would never have to see this pain in her eyes due to him again.

He let go of her chin and put his hands on either sides of her wet face, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. While wiping away tears that were still falling he softly said, "Please, explain to me why you feel as if I rejected you."

"I try my very hardest to be flirty and sexy, but no matter how hard I try you turn me down every time...like it doesn't even phase you. Do you even...want me?" She asked with such sadness in her voice that it nearly broke his heart. He thought back to all of their sexual encounters, and in most of them he realized it did seem like he was rejecting her. It made him feel disgusted in himself for hurting her just because of lack of communication.

He removed his forehead from hers and straightened himself out, but kept his hands upon her face as he said, "I want you far too much, love. Your sexiness phases me more than you will ever be able to comprehend. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, but please believe me when I say that it was not my intent."

Rose grasped his shirt tightly in her hands. Her soft sobbing had nearly abolished by now, but he noticed her eyes were desperate as she gazed up at him. She asked in a low tone, "Then why do you still treat me like I'm made of porcelain? Why can you hardly kiss me?"

"I want to do this correctly, Rose," he hoarsely whispered. "I want us to take things slow. I need you to know I love and want you for more than just your body or your beauty. It is much more complicated than that. I want you for who you are. I have never met anyone like you in my long life."

"Alright..." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever—I don't care. Sweet talk me all you'd like, it won't make a bit of a difference."

She motioned to leave and he gently grabbed her wrist, softly saying, "It's dark, Rose. Please stop walking away from me. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if anything ever happened to you."

She snatched her hand away, mockingly saying, "'This is a mountain trail, after all. Sheer wilderness!'" She gave a slight grin, then teasingly asked, "Or perhaps you're afraid that the big bad wolf might gobble me up? Or is the big bad wolf standing right in front of me?"

"Perhaps he is, Rose. Have you ever given that any thought as to why I treat you the way I do? _You_ may trust me, but I don't trust myself." She considered him for several moments, then let out the smallest of sighs. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't mock me," he added.

"Oh? Is it unbecoming of me?" she asked in distaste.

She began to walk again and he closely trailed behind her, sighing as he caught up with her, "I shouldn't of said that earlier. Nothing about you is unbecoming. You are so very comely, and you deserve to be told that everyday."

"If you believe me to be so beautiful then you need to show it more often, otherwise I may forget you think me so and begin to doubt your feelings for me."

He looked down at her and stated, "Never doubt my feelings for you, even for a second. Although I hope you are aware that intimacy and love are shown through much more ways than just sexual acts."

"I am aware," she replied with her eyes forward. "I suppose I've just come to associate love with sexual acts. It just makes me happy knowing that someone desires me."

"Believe me, love, _everyone_ desires you," he chuckled dryly. "Every man in this town would love nothing more than to throw you down on a bed, rip your dress off of you, and screw you so hard until you see stars."

"Even you?" she asked uncertainly, her head hung low while her cheeks turned a pink hue.

"Especially me," he said softly, gently grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

She pulled him to the entrance of her farm, leading him to her house. "Then why don't you spend the night and show me what intimacy is without it being sexual?" she pleadingly asked.

"If I did that, love, then you would be shown sexual intimacy instead. In case you have forgotten already, I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself when put into those kinds of situations," he said seriously, now standing in front of her door.

" _Fine_ ," she groaned. "Won't you at least come in for a couple of minutes?"

"I'll do you one even better—I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Would that suffice for tonight?"

"That would suffice just fine," she replied with a mischievous smirk, quickly pulling out her keys with her free hand and hastily unlocking her door, then abruptly opening it. He closed the door behind them, then watched as she eagerly skipped over to her dressing room. She turned her head slightly and teasingly asked, "Would you like to come watch?"

If she wanted him to be more intimate with her then he would. "Would you like me to come in and watch?" he teased back, and tried his hardest to suppress a smirk as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Come on, before I change my mind," Rose said with a gesture of her hand as she opened the door. She walked into her dressing room and he followed her, feeling his heart speed up with every step. She didn't even bother to close the door behind them. She went over to the largest of her dressers and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a green night shirt and laying it against a chair. She kicked off her shoes then began pulling at the hem of her dress. As much as he wanted to he wouldn't look away. At this point in the night he knew that if he did she would only see it as another act of rejection.

He kept his eyes glued to her as he watched her grab a hold of all the layers in her skirt, then she quickly threw the dress over her head and laid it on the ground. He swallowed hard as his eyes absorbed in every inch of her. The first thing that he noticed was her black bra and underwear, a clear contrast against her ivory skin. Then he took in the curves of her body, a tiny waist curving into full hips; her breasts round and pushed together due to the bra—he wasn't expecting such a small woman to be so curvaceous. Finally he looked to her face, seeing that she was staring at him with a bashful expression sprawled across it, her blush returning and turning an even deeper shade of red. With a coy smile she timidly asked, "How do I look?"

He was speechless—she had taken his breath away. He wasn't aware his heart could beat any faster. This was it, his heart was going to finally give up on him. He was going to die of a heart attack. He didn't mind; if this was how he went at least he had the pleasure of seeing her almost completely nude. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to settle his heart, and after a moment he gasped, "You look... _fantastic._ "

"Oh, shut up," she giggled. "Don't lie to me."

"You would know if I was lying," he said softly, still looking her up and down despite his best efforts to stop. "You know, it's not good for you to sleep in a bra." He cursed the words for leaving his mouth without his permission.

"O-oh, I know," she stammered. "Would, you, uh, mind turning around?"

"Of course, love," he chuckled loudly as he complied to her request. As much as he would have loved to see her without her bra on, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable—he also feared he might really have a heart attack if he _did_ see her.

After a moment he heard her sing, "You can look now, love."

He turned around and felt his lips twitch into a big smirk. She looked absolutely adorable in the shirt, and she flashed a smile so brilliant at him that he felt his heart flutter. She skipped out of her dressing room and to her bed, eagerly jumping in it. Her smile turned devilish as she patted the spot next to her. He felt his smirk turn crooked as he approached her, then carefully laid down next to her. She immediately snuggled up close to him, wrapping an arm around him and laying her head against his chest. The bed was hardly big enough to hold the both of them, and his feet slightly hung off the end. "If you would like for me to sleep over more often then you should get a bigger bed," he said simply, grinning down at her.

"I was actually thinking about getting a bigger bed soon, actually," she murmured, blood rushing to her cheeks again.

"Oh, were you?" he chuckled. "Then perhaps I'd consider the notion of sleeping over more often, I'm afraid I would never be able to fall asleep in this small bed."

"Then it's settled," she said firmly, but he could feel her grinning against his chest. "I'll get a bigger bed and you can forsake your pristine image for me—perhaps once a week?"

"Perhaps, we'll see..." he said in a teasing tone. "Saturday—your birthday—I promise I'll stay over, all right?"

"All right, my love, goodnight," she sleepily sighed against him, letting out the cutest of yawns. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering, "Goodnight love, and sweet dreams."

He listened as her breath evened out and she fell asleep within five minutes. He was rather exhausted himself, but forced his eyes to stay open. He felt a little more comfortable with her being so close to him, now. Little by little he would get used to it—he would do it for her. After ten more minutes passed her breathing turned into small gasps, indicating that she was sound asleep. He carefully detached himself from her and stood. He gazed down at her for a couple of minutes, admiring the way her face looked so angelic in her sleep. He bent his body slightly and placed the most tender of kisses upon her lips, his hand gently caressing the side of her face.

As he turned to leave he heard her whimper in her sleep, " _Please_ , love, don't _leave._ " He felt his heart squeeze with emotions he wished in vain that he would never have to feel again, and he couldn't even look at her as he walked toward her door; for fear that if he did he would lose all control and jump right back into bed with her to comfort her for the rest of the night.

Klaus locked the door behind him, and started on his long walk home. He let out a loud sigh. He just knew this girl would be the death of him. He loved her too much, he cared for her too much. If anything were to ever happen to her he felt like that would be it—his life would be over. She was right, though. He needed to open himself up to her more, not just physically, but mentally. He needed to shower her with affection before she left him and moved on to someone who would.

Tomorrow he would go see her and ask her out on a date, even if it was just a simple one. He was nearly finished with her perfume and knew that if he worked on it in the early morning and at night that he would be able to complete it by Saturday. He would make sure to make the date a sweet one, and even if she started trouble he would be the mature one for once and calm her down. He hoped she wouldn't. They had been fighting like cats and dogs of late.

He couldn't help but to smile so large he felt his cheeks hurt. She had accepted him for his past mistakes—she loved him so much that she couldn't bear the thought of being apart from him. There were a lot of things he loved about her, but most of all he loved how she loved him. He didn't understand why she did, but it made him feel so incredibly happy that he didn't care—she loved him and he loved her so much it hurt; but he would gladly fight through the pain if it meant that he had the pleasure of seeing her beautiful face almost everyday.

He was beginning to think he had finally found the one.

* * *

 _A/N: On a side note,_ _I'm no longer afraid of horses. Hope you liked the chapter, please review! Sorry for the shitty ending._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:_ _So this chapter is pretty important. Perhaps the most important yet. It's bittersweet. Yellow flower event is included, but slightly changed. I had wanted to write a bit about the horse but I lost all my notes on horses (my friend is a horseback rider so I asked her)-But oh well. Also, maybe you'll learn some things about sex from this chapter. Despite the popular belief, you are not suppose to bleed the first time you have sex._

 _TW: __This is the chapter where the trigger warnings really are extreme. Highly graphic monologue and dialogue about suicide. Past drug abuse, and past domestic abusive. Please don't read if you're sensitive to suicide, it's very graphic and I wouldn't want to upset anyone._

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Rose had awoken that morning screaming, "Benjamin, _no!_ " Her nightmare was the same as it always was: her brother hanging by a noose that was tied to a poll in their basement, his face blue and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She would always try to save him, holding his body and crying out to her mother to come with a knife to cut him loose. Her mother would always rush in and cut the rope, but by then it was too late. They would both cradle his body in their arms, sobbing and crying out to the goddess; asking why she would take such a young man so soon from them. The nightmare was the exact thing that had happened five years prior, and it was always the same.

She did her chores quickly that morning, wanting to visit Klaus as soon as she could; knowing he was the only one who could cheer her up. As she watered the last of her crops she felt her chest fill with joy. Tomorrow was her birthday, and he had promised to spend the night with her. She wouldn't have any nightmares, and she would have the pleasure of spending the whole night with him. Perhaps they would have a nice dinner and watch and a movie afterward, and if she was lucky enough he might even allow himself to be more intimate with her. Maybe they could even take a bath together... She shook that thought from her head. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let him see her fully naked yet. He had said her body was fantastic, but that was with a push-up bra and underwear on. What if he didn't like what he saw when he seen her completely nude?

She shook her head violently to get the thought out. She had a bad enough morning as is, she didn't need thoughts of being self-conscious about her body torturing her mind. She watered the last plot of her crops and set her watering-can down, then let out a loud sigh of relief. _Finally done_. All she wanted was to see Klaus's handsome smile greeting her, and his lips on hers. She already missed his intoxicating taste, even though it was only two days ago that they had last kissed.

She whistled and her horse eagerly galloped over. She mounted him and gave him a small kick, and he galloped faster as she lead him off of her farm.

As soon as she was off her property and onto the mountain trail she saw Klaus, and the mere sight of him instantly lifted her spirits. She dismounted her horse as he approached her, then said in a teasing tone, "Fancy meeting you here. I was just about to come see you."

"Ah, well it's perfect timing, then. I was just on my way to see _you_ ," Klaus said with a crooked grin.

"And why is that? Or did you just miss me?" she teased again.

"Yes, I did miss you, but that's not the reason I came to see you." He closed his eyes and put a hand to his chest, grinning while he asked, "If you have some free time, I thought you might care for a date."

"Sounds wonderful," Rose said happily, beaming at him. "Would you mind if my horse joined us?"

"Excellent!" he replied cheerfully. "And of course not, I have quite a fondness for horses. Off we go, then."

He gently grabbed her hand and lead her down the mountain trail, her horse following closely behind them. She entwined her fingers with his and cheerfully swung their arms as they walked. Although they didn't say a word the whole time, she didn't mind; she felt content just by being in his presence.

They finally reached the Piedmont area and stopped next to the river. Klaus turned to her and said, "The weather is splendid today. It's beautiful, clear days like this make me yearn for a horseback ride." His eyes drifted to her horse for a moment with a longing look in them.

"You ride?" Rose wondered, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, haven't I told you? Horseback riding was a hobby of mine back when I was a student. I haven't gone for a ride since I moved back here, though," he said a little solemnly.

"Well, would you like to ride mine?" Rose inquired with a grin.

"It's been a long time, maybe I should saddle up again soon," Klaus said. "Although, I've noticed your horse doesn't have a saddle. Can you not afford one? Or do you just prefer to ride bareback?"

"I've never really given a thought to getting one," Rose replied.

"Hmm. Well I'm sure he would prefer if you had a saddle," Klaus said, sounding slightly displeased.

"Then perhaps I'll buy one," she said simply.

"You should," Klaus said frankly, then smiled at her and said in a more cheerful tone, "Once I've picked it up again, I could let you ride behind me. How does a nice, long trail ride sound?"

"Sounds like fun!" Rose said in a sing-song voice, smiling crookedly. "Although you might be the one riding behind me. My horse is rather fast."

He chuckled slightly then said, "Ah! Good to hear you sound so excited. I'm afraid I can't guarantee a white horse—although it sounds like you'd rather ride your own—and you'd be riding behind—or in front, if you wish—not a prince but a fusty old man, but bear with me. I promise, for that one day, I will treat you like a princess.

She decided to ignore his comments of him calling himself a fusty old man. She wasn't in the mood for arguments. Instead she laughed, "Treat me like a princess? Sounds good to me."

He chuckled again and said, "Though I try to treat you like a princess everyday—I can't help that—so it might not be so different from the norm."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, "I don't need to be treated like a princess everyday. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He put a hand to his chest and closed his eyes again, smiling as he said, "Oh, come now. Don't be angry. I'm not trying to treat you like a child. You are my one and only, and you are precious to me. What man doesn't want to pamper the one he cares about?"

"I suppose you're correct," Rose whispered, feeling heat rise in her face.

Klaus laughed loudly, "Are you blushing? How endearing! Be careful, now. Keep reacting like that and I might just sweep you into my arms, never mind if anyone is watching."

"Do it," Rose chided playfully. "I wouldn't mind."

He ignored her and said calmly, "Now then, I would love to stay and talk with you more, but it is time for me to return." He beamed at her so brightly that she felt her heart skip a beat, and he said, "Allow me to escort you home. If you would give me your hand, m'lady?"

 _M'lady?_ She giggled to herself, _What a dork._

Klaus put a hand to his chin and tightly closed his eyes, frowning slightly. "Wait, I sounded more like Giorgio just now, didn't I?" His face regained a neutral expression as he said, "I suppose I'll need to study the proper dictation before our ride together. But for now, I'm afraid you will have to put up with it. Let us be off, m'lady."

Rose tried her very best to curtsy and giggled, "If that's what you would like, my king."

"Your king?" he asked confusingly, looking slightly dumbfounded. "If I'm your king then you must be my queen."

"Oh? Do you have many mistresses?" she teasingly asked, immediately regretting her words. She thought it might be a sore subject for him, even if she was just joking.

Rose started to walk away and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. He gently brushed her orange hair behind her ear, then leaned down to whisper into it, "With a queen as beautiful as yourself, why would I need any?"

Rose felt heat quickly rise into her face and murmured, "Stop it. You're making me blush."

"Good," Klaus said, releasing her and grabbing her hand. "I love seeing your blush. It's very adorable."

"Oh, shut it," she giggled, and they began to make their way back to her farm with her horse following them.

"So, what's his name?" Klaus inquired.

"Um...uh..." Rose stammered.

"You didn't name him, did you?" Klaus asked flatly with a frown.

"Well, I call him Oswald sometimes, but he doesn't really seem to respond to it."

"Horses usually don't. They may know their names, but they usually won't come when called."

Now back at her farm, Rose turned to him and asked in a pleading tone, "Won't you stay for awhile? You wanted a date, perhaps we could have a small picnic?"

"How can I deny you when it's your birthday tomorrow?" Klaus responded. "I can only stay for a couple of hours, though. I'm working on a very special scent that must be completed by tonight."

"Oh?" Rose wondered. "What kind of scent?"

"It's, uh, um...a secret," Klaus stumbled over his words. "I will tell you tomorrow."

" _Fine_ ," she sighed. "But it better be a good one!"

"Trust me, it will be," he said with a smile.

"Would you like to come in my house while I grab a blanket and some food?" Rose asked, walking in the direction of her home

"Sure, why not?" Klaus replied, following her.

"I have a couple of surprises to show you," Rose said with a devilish grin. She unlocked her door and opened it, and Klaus held it open for her as she walked in. He closed the door behind him as he walked past her threshold.

Rose clicked her tongue and called, "Winter, come here!"

A large white dog eagerly ran over to her, and she scratched him behind his ear. "Isn't he beautiful? I just got him yesterday."

"Yes, he is quite a handsome dog," Klaus said frankly. "Dogs are one of my favorite animals, you know?"

Rose shook her head; she didn't know. As soon as Winter noticed Klaus he cautiously approached him, and Klaus put his hand out to allow the dog to sniff it. Winter started to growl and Klaus quickly recoiled his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that he doesn't like men."

"Why would you buy a dog that doesn't like men?" Klaus asked rather harshly.

"For security reasons. But Yoshino told me that if you feed him a treat every time you come to visit he will eventually warm up to you."

"Oh, all right. I understand now."

Rose went over to her kitchen and grabbed a dog treat out of a jar she had on her counter, and when she turned around she saw that Winter wouldn't allow Klaus to move a muscle. Every time he tried the dog would snarl at him. Rose walked back over to them and handed Klaus the treat, saying, "Give it to him like you would a horse—with it in the middle of your open palm. I wouldn't want you to lose any fingers."

Klaus did as she requested and Winter quickly took the treat from him. Klaus tried to move again and this time Winter allowed him to pass. "Let me grab a few things and then we can have a small picnic on my farm. There's a beautiful spot underneath a peach tree we could have it," Rose said, turning around and going to her drawers. She pulled out a large blanket, then walked over to her fridge.

"I see you have gotten a larger bed and changed the colors of your walls," Klaus noticed.

"Well, you said you'd never be able to fall asleep on my smaller bed, so I got one yesterday," Rose said frankly as she grabbed a few things from her fridge and put them on the counter.

"I like the color of your walls, blue is one of my favorite colors—and your black bedspread, that's my other favorite color. Did you know that?" Klaus inquired, but she detected a hint of teasing in his tone.

"No, I did not. It's just a coincidence," she squeaked.

"You liar!" Klaus chuckled loudly. "Why would you do that just for me?"

"Hey! I like the color blue, too. And dark green walls would make the room look smaller," she said defensively. "Would you mind grabbing me my picnic basket, I believe it's on the top counter above my stove."

"Sure, love," Klaus said, walking over to her kitchen and easily grabbing the basket which was on the highest shelf. She knew she would have had to climb up on the counter to reach it. He passed it to her and she put the contents from the counter inside. When she turned back around she saw that Winter was standing right behind Klaus, and both of them looked uneasy.

With the blanket folded over her arm and the basket in her hand she said, "Come on, let's go." She walked over to her front door with both Klaus and Winter following closely behind her. "Winter, stay!" she commanded, and the dog listened. At least he was well trained.

As soon as they exited the house Klaus let out a large sigh of relief. "Your dog... he hates me."

"He'll warm up to you," she assured him, walking toward her peach tree. Klaus followed and as soon as they reached it she put the basket down, then unfolded the blanket and shook it out. Klaus reached for the one end and they both placed it down together. Rose picked up the basket and put it in the middle of the blanket, then sat down. Klaus sat next to her and smiled, wondering, "So, what did you bring for our little picnic?"

"Some carrot juice for you, orange juice for me, and macaroni and cheese for us to share," she replied cheerfully. "You do like macaroni and cheese, correct?"

"Yes, it's amongst my favorites," he said simply. "I know it's your all time favorite."

"You remembered?" she asked softly. "But I told you that ages ago."

"Of course I remembered!" he chuckled slightly. "I remember everything you tell me."

Rose's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Had he always cared for her that much to remember everything she had ever said, or was his memory just that good? She pulled the contents out of the basket and laid them on the blanket. Her blue eyes widened when she realized she only brought one fork. "Uh, love?" she said nervously. "I only brought one fork...I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Not in the slightest!" Klaus laughed. "Our tongues have been in each other's mouths, so what difference is sharing a fork?"

"I suppose you're right," Rose giggled. "Now let's eat, shall we?"

Rose picked up the fork and used it to pick up some macaroni, then waved it front of Klaus's face, saying, "Try some!"

He chuckled loudly and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him. "It's delicious, love. You're an outstanding cook."

"Thank you," Rose said timidly, her cheeks turning pink again. He grabbed the fork from her hand and fed her like she did him. They continued on like that until the dish was done, laughing every once in awhile while they did. This was exactly what Rose needed today, a joyful date with the love of her life. She had nearly forgotten about her nightmare.

She took a sip of her orange juice, and Klaus took a sip of his carrot juice, then he asked her, "What's your favorite kind of fruit?"

"Pineapples!" she quickly replied.

"Hmm...Pineapple wine is quite hard to acquire."

"Why would you need to get pineapple wine?" she asked confusingly.

"Well, it's your twenty-first birthday tomorrow, wouldn't you like to celebrate by having your first legal drink?"

"I don't really drink much anymore... I often do things I regret when I drink too much," she muttered, remembering all the things she had done when under the influence.

"Well, then, you won't drink too much. Just a glass or two won't hurt."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to take advantage of me," Rose teased, taking another sip of her juice.

"Don't even joke about things like that," Klaus growled. "You know I would never do that."

"I know, I know," Rose sighed. "How about peach wine? I think that's what Iris gave me and it was so sweet I could hardly taste the alcohol—which taste I find to be disgusting."

"Peach it is, then," Klaus said with a grin. "I just want to make your birthday your best yet. You deserve nothing less."

"Just with you being there it'll be my best birthday yet."

She watched as Klaus's cheeks turned red, and he put a hand over his face in a vain attempt to conceal it. She admired his flush and giggled softly. She would never understand why a man as mature as himself could get embarrassed by the simplest of things.

After a moment he said, "Being with you has certainly given me a broader perspective. And I've learned all kinds of new things. But I'd still love to know more about you. So you can always tell me anything about yourself. No need to be shy about it."

"You already know so much," Rose said softly. "What more would you like to know?"

"Hmm... I'd like to know everything. How about we start with your family? I know you have a mother, but do you have any siblings? A father?"

She felt the color drain from her face. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, but really wished today wouldn't be the day she had to. She figured she mine as well get it over and done with, and said, "Fine, but then you have to tell me about your family."

"Agreed," Klaus muttered, sounding rather reluctant.

"My father left us when I was ten," she began in a mournful tone. "I had a brother... His name was Benjamin."

"What happened to him?" Klaus asked softly.

"He killed himself—hung himself, actually...and unfortunately I found him. But I was too late, and I couldn't save him. They said he had been dead for hours, anyway... And that's what I have nightmares about. I just keep seeing him hanging there, his face blue and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. And when you sleep next to me, I don't have them," she murmured miserably, looking down to the blanket.

Klaus gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He whispered lovingly, "Oh, love, that's just awful. I wish you would have told me sooner... When did this happen?"

"When I was fourteen, and he was sixteen."

"What was it like...when you lost him? How did it make you feel?" Klaus asked uncertainly, as if he didn't want to probe too much and upset her even further.

She wasn't sure how to answer that. It was a peculiar feeling, once having a sibling that she was so close to and then waking up one day to have him never being there again. For her to never be able to have their conversations, their movie nights, their laughter ever again. "It made me feel like my whole world fell apart. It made me do things that I wish I had never done. And my mother has never been the same. She can't even get out of bed some days...Which is why I'm so worried about her."

"Like what?" Klaus wondered, moving his hand to her cheek and softly caressing it.

"I'll tell you after you tell me about your family," she returned.

"Fine," he uttered, then began, "I never had any siblings. I always wanted a younger sister, and when I heard you were coming I thought perhaps I could think of you as a younger sister...But then I saw you and knew that would never happen. I lusted for you from the very first moment I saw you.

"Although, in the long run, I'm happy I never had a sibling. I would have never wanted them to have to go through what I went through."

He paused for several moments, and Rose whispered, "Please, love, tell me what you went through."

"My father...he was an awful man. A drunken, dreadful man. A horrible father and husband," Klaus nearly growled. "Him and my mother would often fight, and it almost always turned physical. He would beat her, and as much as I tried to stop it, I couldn't. Whenever I tried I would get beat myself. I'll never forgive myself for that. I should have killed him."

"Don't say that!" Rose nearly shouted. "You were only a child, there was only so much you could do. Please, love, forgive yourself for that. If you had killed him you would have regretted it for the rest of your life. Tell me about your mother."

"My mother? She was wonderful when my father wasn't around. Once a year he would leave for two weeks to visit family in his home town, and my mother and I would bond and have a great time while he was gone. We would take walks and go to the city to see a movie, then go out to eat afterward. We would laugh and she would sing to me, and play board games...Then when he came back we had to pretend like we never bonded at all. He was jealous of me. He wanted her to himself." Klaus hesitated for a moment, then continued, "When he was around she was always drunk. She couldn't stand to be around him, and honestly neither could I. I stayed out of the house as much as possible...but unfortunately she didn't have that luxury."

"What happened to them?" Rose gasped. She had no idea his childhood was so bad. She could see the hurt in his golden eyes even speaking about it, but as much as it hurt him to tell her about it she knew that it would be better in the long run for them to know each other's pasts no matter how much it pained her to hear him speak about it. She knew that this would only bring them closer together, and they both needed that.

"I came home for holiday from university to see my mother..." Klaus murmured, "And I did see her, just not in the way I had expected. When I walked into my home I was shocked to see that neither my mother nor father were there, so I headed to the Piedmont area, thinking that perhaps my mother was picking wild flowers like she did when she was happy..." Klaus paused for a moment. "But that wasn't what I saw. Instead she was hanging by a noose that was tied to a tree branch, her face like how you described your brother's. And my father was laying dead on the ground below her, his brains shot out and his pistol still in his hand.

"The doctor told me my mother died before my father, so he must have found her and decided to end his life. He knew what he had done. He knew he had drove her to end her life. I will never get the image of them out of my head... I used to have nightmares, too, but they stopped a few years ago...That happened when I was twenty-three, almost twenty-four, and that's when my life went downhill and I became an awful person myself."

Rose listened intensely the whole time he spoke, her heart clenching with every awful word he uttered. "What did you do?" _Other than sleep with so many women that you lost count._

Klaus chuckled dryly, "I believe it's your turn to tell me the things you regret doing. You already know pretty much everything about how awful I used to be."

"Fair enough," Rose uttered. "After my brother passed I went through sort of a...phase, if you will. I hung out with the wrong crowd. I started to drink, but that wasn't my drug of choice. I popped pills, really anything I could get my hands on. Pain pills, anxiety pills: everything and anything. I needed something to numb the pain, and they worked the best. I started to shoplift, the pills made me crazy. I'm not welcome in many stores in the city anymore. So long story short, that's why I left the city. I knew that if I didn't I would never get off the drugs. Out here in the country there isn't anywhere to get them, I knew that, and I wanted to start anew. I wanted a new life and to leave my past behind—so that's what I did."

Klaus stared at her in silent stupor for several minutes, then eventually said, "You made the right choice. Being around those people, being in the city—you would have never stopped using. I'm so happy that you decided to move here, otherwise we would have never met and you would have ruined your life with drugs. That's part of the reason I left the city, as well."

"You did drugs!?" Rose gasped loudly.

"Not the kind of drugs you did, love. I drank, and it wasn't wine. It was _whiskey_." Klaus growled the word as if it tasted bitter on his tongue. "Ironically, my father's choice of drink. I was hanging out with the wrong crowd, too, and knew that if I didn't leave I would succumb to my father's fate. I wanted to start anew, too."

"So we both had pretty awful lives, huh?" Rose muttered, hanging her head.

"Yes, but in the end it all worked out, didn't it? Perhaps it was fate... If neither of those things had happened to us then we wouldn't be here now. We wouldn't be together."

"So what you're trying to say is everything happens for a reason?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But we can't change the past, and here we are now...And I feel the most happiness I've ever felt before being with you," Klaus said in a low tone, grabbing her hand.

"And I feel the most happiest I've ever felt before, too.." Rose trailed. "But when I'm not with you I feel so much anxiety. Especially when you go to the city. I feel like your train is going crash or be robbed and you'll die...and if that happened I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Please don't worry about me when I'm not with you," Klaus said in a desperate tone. "If anything ever happened to you my life would be over."

"Nonetheless, I'm still worried about you. You drink too much wine when you're angry with yourself, won't you stop that?" Rose pleaded, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Were you with Iris yesterday?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps... Why?"

"Because you smell like an ashtray, and your teeth are beginning to turn yellow. I promise to stop drinking so much if you promise to stop smoking."

"Deal," she said firmly. She laid down on the blanket with her hands crossed under her head, then sighed, "So I suppose we know pretty much everything about each other now, huh?"

"I suppose we do," he softly replied. "But now that we do, don't you think we have grown closer because of it? Even though we had to rip our hearts open and expose them to each other?"

"Yes, you're correct. I think I understand what non-sexual intimacy is now."

"That's wonderful," Klaus said with a smile. "You needed to understand that before we begin to start being sexually intimate with each other."

"I guess you're right," Rose said solemnly.

"Love, what's wrong?" Klaus asked, and Rose could hear sadness in his tone. "I can understand how what we just talked about may have upset you, but I get the feeling that isn't what's bothering you."

"Well... It's just I miss Emilia—my ex-girlfriend. We used to write to each other almost everyday, but last week I sent her a letter and told her I had a boyfriend now... and I usually get a letter back the day after I've sent it. I think she's mad at me... She wanted to come with me, but I told her that I wasn't sure if the town would allow for me to bring my girlfriend and that I would ask once I was here for a couple of seasons."

"So you miss your ex who you used to party with?" Klaus asked in distaste.

"She wasn't like that!" Rose exclaimed, sitting up. "She always tried to get me off of the drugs, and we were best friends before we dated. I really broke her heart when I left... She was madly in love with me."

"Oh, I see..." Klaus trailed. "I feel for her, then. My heart would break into a million pieces if you were to ever leave me." He hesitated for a moment, and she watched as his face turned bright crimson. "May I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Go for it," she chuckled slightly.

"You said you never had sex with her, but were you sexually intimate with her in other ways?"

Rose felt her cheeks flare, and looked to Klaus to see that his blush still remained. "Well, yes, if you really want to know. We just fooled around with our clothes on..." she paused for a moment, feeling her whole face heat up. "And we touched each other's breasts, and caressed one another over our underwear—but that's the furthest we ever went."

"Oh, I see," he said again, this time sounding slightly taken aback.

"Is this turning you on?" she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"No, of course not!" Klaus said defensively, but wouldn't look her in the eyes.

" _Sure_ it isn't," she said sarcastically, trying her very best to stifle her giggles.

They were silent for a couple of moments, and Rose broke it to say, "You know, my mother is rather excited to meet you."

"Oh? Did you tell her about our age difference?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"And she doesn't mind?"

"Not in the slightest!" she exclaimed, beaming at him brightly. "She's just happy I found a man who will treat me unlike those awful boys. Although, she is a little upset about me and Emilia breaking up. We were best friends for years and she and her grew rather close. Emilia still visits her everyday, my mother tells me."

"That's rather nice of her. She must be a wonderful girl."

"She really is..." she whispered. She hesitated for a moment. She really wanted to ask him about sex, and although she wasn't usually embarrassed by those types of things, she found herself feeling bashful about the subject. "Um... Love?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a couple of questions about sex?" she asked nervously, her voice cracking every couple of words.

"Uh...Why, yes, of course you can," he had tried to reply frankly, but his own voice cracked. She looked to him to see that his cheeks were tinted a pink hue.

"Will it hurt, and will I bleed?"

"Not if I do my job correctly," he chuckled dryly. "Although it may be slightly uncomfortable for the first couple of minutes."

"What do you mean?" she asked confusingly, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, if you're wet enough—which I don't think you'll have a problem with that—then it shouldn't hurt very much and I should be able to enter you easily without tearing you. The only reason women bleed is because the man doesn't pleasure the women enough beforehand, which causes them not to be aroused enough, and they enter her without her being ready. And _that's_ quite painful, I've heard."

"Oh..." she whispered, then exclaimed, "But you're so big! The biggest I've ever encountered! Surely it might hurt me a little bit?"

"You'll expand, and I'll go slowly—so please do not worry about the pain," Klaus said frankly. His whole face turned bright red as he asked, "The biggest? Ever?"

"Yes, ever," Rose laughed loudly. "That's why I was so worried... I'm not the biggest fan of pain, but I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," he said softly, gazing into her pale blue eyes with an intensity in his stare. "I assure you that although it may be a little uncomfortable at first, it won't hurt."

"May I ask about your first time? Were you in love, and does it make a difference in how it feels?"

"It was awkward, and yes, I was in love. It was both our first times, and we had no idea what to do... And yes, it does make quite a drastic difference. When you're in love it's like a spiritual experience, as if you're one with each other; but when you're not, it's just for pleasure, and you really feel nothing _but_ the pleasure," he replied, then muttered, "It's not the same. It doesn't leave you feeling blissful afterward, just regretful. Well, that's how it made me feel, anyway."

"Oh.. Do you think you'll feel like we're one with each other when we do it?" Rose asked uncertainly, and she hung her head.

"I'm sure of it," Klaus said in a loving tone, then gently grabbed her chin and tilted it to meet his gaze. "As I said the other night, I've never loved anyone like I love you. I have no doubt it will be the most wonderfully intense thing I've ever experienced when we make love."

"Then when can we?" Rose asked excitedly, "Tomorrow night for my birthday, perhaps?"

"No, not tomorrow night," he laughed. "It's too soon for that."

" _Fine_ ," she huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "But I'd like to at least fool around some."

"Maybe," he uttered.

" _Please?_ " she asked desperately. "I want to be more intimate with you now that we know everything about each other's pasts."

"Fine, but not too much. I fear I will lose control and devour you whole," he said with a frown.

"I'd like that," Rose said in a seductive tone. "But I'll respect your choice. We'll only fool around some, but maybe with some articles of clothing taken off this time?"

"Rose," Klaus warned, putting two fingers to the bridge of his nose and tightly squeezing it while he closed his eyes. "Maybe, but just some. You'll be wearing a night shirt, I gather? So if you take that off that will leave you in just your underwear, and you don't wear a bra to bed so are you sure you're ready for me to see your breasts?"

She hadn't thought of that, and felt heat quickly rise to her face. "I-I'm not sure. I was thinking more along the lines of you taking off your waistcoat, shirt, and slacks. You're body is so fantastic, I'd very much like to see it again. I only got to see it once! And it was only for a minute."

"Hmm...Since it's your birthday, I'll consider it. No promises, though."

"I'll convince you," Rose said teasingly, grinning devilishly.

"Are you sure you aren't a succubus, come to steal my soul? Because you are such a little seductress, I have no doubt you'll be able to convince me."

"No, I haven't come to steal your soul, just your heart," Rose laughed loudly.

"It's yours. Please do take good care of it."

"Ah, love, I will hold it gently. It will not break in my hands. Will you do the same with mine?"

Klaus smiled crookedly and nodded his head. Rose stared at him for a moment, admiring how handsome he was. She felt her heart swell with pure love. This man loved her so much, and she loved him so much it hurt. She felt tears well up in her eyes by how happy she felt, and quickly wiped them away before he could see them.

"You sure do have a lot of eggplants growing," Klaus noticed after a minute of silence. "They appear to be ready for harvesting. Why didn't you do that today?"

"I had another nightmare last night," she muttered, "and I just couldn't find the willpower to harvest them today. I'll do it tomorrow before you come over."

"I'm sorry to hear that... but I assure you tomorrow night you won't have any," he murmured. "Why are you only growing eggplants?"

"Because they grow back, and bring me lots of profit," she replied with a crooked smirk.

"Beauty _and_ brains?" Klaus chuckled. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Oh, shush," she giggled. Klaus stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, causing her to fall into his arms. She laughed and stood on the tips of her toes, giving him a quick kiss on his jaw—it was the furthest she could reach without him bending down to meet her.

They broke apart and he asked, "Shall we clean up?"

"No, I'll take care of that later," she replied. "You said you couldn't stay long, so I suppose you should be leaving..."

"Please don't sound so sad," Klaus said desperately. "Tomorrow we will have the whole night together. Make sure you're home by five. Your birthday calls for a proper celebration, and I'd like to make you dinner. So please, be home by then."

"I will be. After all, I must get ready before you come over. How am I suppose to seduce you if I don't look my best?" Rose teased, flashing him her brilliant smile.

"What will you be wearing?" Klaus asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him toward the exit of her farm.

Klaus abruptly stopped walking and pulled her close to him, grinning down at her while he laughed, "You take pleasure in torturing me, don't you?"

"Maybe," she sang, grinning back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her through the air; both of them laughing joyously. The colors of her farm swirled before her eyes, green and purple and brown all blurring together until there was nothing left but Klaus's smile, lighting up his golden eyes.

He set her down gently on the ground, but he didn't loosen his hold. Instead he pulled her closer, and before she could even catch her breath his lips were on hers. He kissed her slowly, yet passionately, and she found herself feeling intoxicated by his taste. He tasted like pure bliss, and she wished they could stay in such a sweet embrace forever.

He pulled apart far too sooner than she wished he had. He gave her the most tender of kisses on her forehead, and whispered against it, "Farewell, love. I can hardly wait to spend the night with you tomorrow. I miss you every second you're not with me."

"I'll be counting down the seconds until tomorrow night," Rose said in a low tone, taking a step back. "Goodbye, love."

Klaus leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, then smiled crookedly and turned around. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked away, and Rose watched as his silhouette slowly faded into the setting sun. As soon as he was out of her sight she felt her heart sink into her stomach; she felt empty inside. She wanted to be with him always, to forever be by his side and in his arms.

The thought of spending the night with him tomorrow was the only thing that kept her going for the rest of the day. She still needed to clean up their picnic and water her crops once more before she could sleep. She wanted to go to bed early tonight, she wanted tomorrow to come as soon as possible.

She prayed to the goddess that she wouldn't have another nightmare that night. She hoped in vain that she would never have that nightmare ever again. If only Klaus would stay with her every night she knew she never would.

She began to count down the seconds until tomorrow.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the not so great ending. I had a hard time figuring out the last sentence. Anywho, the next chapter will be quite sexual, so I'm just warning you now. I hoped you enjoyed this bittersweet chapter, please leave a review if you did! And if you're an artist and ever feel inspired by this story, I would be overjoyed if you made art inspired by it. ^.^_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello! Just here to remind you that this chapter is oh-so-very sexual. I've never written smut like this before, but I hope you enjoy it. (And perhaps let me know if it's any good? For some reason no one ever comments on whether or not my smut is erotic or not. I dunno, I'm new to this so maybe people don't usually do that?) By the way, thank you for the reviews and follows! They make me oh-so-happy; you have no idea. Also, just letting you know there is alcohol consumption in this chapter, but Rose and Klaus are both consenting adults and no one is being taking advantage of because of it._

 _Also also, just letting you know, there are certain words I detest in terms of writing smut. I will never use the words: cock, dick, pussy, and cum. I don't really like panties, either, but that is quite hard to avoid._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Klaus stood out front of Rose's door, his largest picnic basket in hand. He had made her macaroni and cheese, cream puffs, bouillabaisse, and lastly a pineapple upside down cake as her birthday cake, since apparently pineapples were her favorite fruit. _I learn something new about my little nymph everyday, it seems._ Although it took him all morning and day to make the feast, but it was well worth it. The basket was hardly big enough to contain everything, and he had a hard time fitting the bottle of peach wine inside of it.

His hands trembled as he stood there. He was five minutes early, and needed a couple of minutes to breath—not only because of nerves but also because climbing up the mountain trail was hard enough empty handed, let alone with a heavy basket in hand. In his pocket held the perfume he had labored over for seasons for her, and he held it tightly in his hand. He prayed that she would love it; that she would wear it everyday so her intoxicating aroma was even stronger than usual.

Letting out a deep breath, he let go of the perfume bottle and knocked softly on her door two times. He heard soft clacks—her footsteps, he figured—making its way to the door, and his heart sped up with every click.

Rose opened the door and he stood there in shock, his mouth hanging open in a large O. He looked to her face first, which had a smug look upon it—she knew she looked amazing—and he noticed she was wearing make-up again, but this time not quite as much as she did on their first date. All she wore was bright red lipstick—which he would have thought would clash against her hair, but it didn't—and mascara, elongating her already lush lashes that framed around her pale blue eyes. She batted them at him while he took in the rest of her appearance.

She wore a tight dark green dress that flared out at her waist with short sleeves, the hem not even close to reaching her knees. If she were to bend down even slightly he knew he would be able to see her underwear—if she was even wearing any. He prayed that she was. The neckline was cut in a V shape, and the tops of her breasts looked as if they were about to burst right out of the dress. His eyes lingered on her cleavage for far too longer than they should have, and he eventually looked to her legs. She was wearing heels that matched the color of her dress, which only made her already long legs appear even longer. He reluctantly pried his eyes from them and lastly noticed her hair, her orange locks curled perfectly; hanging around her face and draping down her back, nearly reaching her bottom. _Green is most definitely the color that compliments her the most_ , he thought to himself as his eyes drifted to her cleavage once more.

"Are you just going to stand there all night, ogling me while holding what appears to be quite a heavy basket, or are you going to come in and join me for dinner?" she asked rather saucily, putting a hand to her waist. He felt his desire stir and cursed himself for it happening so soon, but he knew he should have expected that.

"O-of course," he stammered, stepping past the threshold while Rose closed the door behind him. "After all, I have all night to ogle you." He walked over to her dining area and set the basket down on the table, then turned around and asked her, "Is that the dress you told me about in Summer?"

"Yes, it is," Rose replied with a coy smile. She stood on the pad of her heel and gave a small twirl, the skirt of her dress flying around with her. While she did he noticed that she was wearing underwear, but they were white lace panties and he wasn't sure if it was any better than her not wearing any at all. "So? How do I look?"

"Let's just say I'm glad you promised to only ever wear it for me, because you look so utterly sexy in that dress that I would sweep you into my arms and throw you onto your bed and do whatever you asked of me to do to you, if only we didn't already have plans," he replied, his voice hoarse and husky.

"Thank you," she giggled softly, her cheeks stained a light hue of pink. "I would very much like that, but the dinner you prepared us would get cold if we did that."

"Yes, it would," he replied. "Shall we eat now? Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished. So, yes, let's eat," Rose returned, then said, "But I'm afraid you are a little over dressed. Would you mind taking some of your clothes off?

 _Already?_ "Anything for you, love," he attempted to say frankly, but alas his voice quivered slightly. He walked into her dressing room with Rose trailing closely behind him, and quickly took off his long green tailcoat, laying it upon a chair that was in the room. His hands reached up to remove his cravat, but Rose put a hand up and said firmly, "No, leave it. How am I suppose to grab you by it and pull you down to kiss me without it on?"

She gave him a devilish grin and he felt himself harden slightly by the look and by her words. "So, is this enough?"

"For now," Rose said simply. "But later on, I expect for that waistcoat to come off and that shirt; also, your slacks if I'm lucky enough. I'm not sure about the cravat yet, though. I haven't made up my mind on whether or not I'd like for you to keep it on." He felt his member throb again, hardening even further, and thought, _This girl is going to give me a heart attack._

He watched as her eyes drifted to his slacks and she put a hand to her chin, her grin widening as she said, "Already? You must really learn to control your body."

Klaus felt his whole face heat up and said, "I'm trying my utmost hardest, but if you were to see a women as sexy as yourself wearing what you are and talking as you are, I have no doubt you would be lusting after her, as well."

"Hmm, you're correct. I would be—but luckily I can conceal it, unlike you," Rose laughed loudly. "One of the only things that's worse for a man is that they can't conceal their arousal, I would think."

He ignored her and said, "Come, my little seductress, let's eat before it grows cold."

Rose laughed again and walked out of her dressing room and toward her dining area. He followed her and watched as every step she took her dress hiked up slightly, showing her frilly underwear and the bottom of her butt cheeks; which were so round and perfect he had to fight off the urge to grab her hand to stop her so he could cup them in his hands and squeeze them. He shook his head violently to get the thought out. He needed to reserve those thoughts for later, and even then he really wished he wouldn't think of such things; he didn't have enough self-control to not do that.

It felt like ages before they finally reached the table, and they sat down opposite of each other. He pulled out the contents of the basket one by one, then put the basket on the floor once everything was out of it. Rose flashed him her brilliant smile and exclaimed, "Wow, love, you sure have prepared us quite a large feast—and with mostly with my favorite foods! That was very kind of you, thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he said with a smirk. "Someone my age should know better, but I let myself get carried away and made a bit too much. I hope you like it." _And I hope you eat a lot of it_ , _you've been looking quite thin lately._ He wouldn't dare say that aloud, for fear that it would make her feel self-conscious, and that was the last thing he wanted to make her feel on her birthday—or any day, for that matter.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Rose assured him. Klaus carefully opened the bottle of wine so it wouldn't explode and poured them both a glass, making sure to only fill the glasses halfway.

Rose took a little of everything—except the bouillabaisse—and put it on her plate. He did the same, except he ladled himself a small bowl of bouillabaisse. He was slightly surprised that she didn't take any, but didn't really care as long as she ate everything on her plate. _More for me, I suppose._

They began to eat, and this time he ate with her unlike how he didn't on their first date. He was still nervous, although not as quite nervous as he was the last time, but was starving himself and didn't want her worrying about him like he did her.

"It's delicious!" Rose exclaimed in between bites. "I didn't know you could cook so well. You'll make a wonderful husband one day."

He smiled at her in response, but cringed inwardly. He had no idea if he would make a wonderful husband one day. He didn't have the greatest role model, after all, and he sometimes feared that he would end up like his own father. Yet at the same time he knew he wouldn't. He would never hit his children, let alone his wife. Once they were married he would make sure to avoid arguments at all costs, and even if they did argue—which he had no doubt they would, since she had such a short fuse—he wouldn't argue back. He would let her cool down and then apologize even if it wasn't his fault.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose wondered, taking a sip out of her glass.

"Ah, just something silly. No need for concern, carry on. I enjoy watching you eat."

"You enjoy watching me eat?" she asked softly, her cheeks turning red. "Why is that?"

"To see the one I love enjoying themselves so much for something I did for them... Well, it fills me with joy."

"Oh, I see..." she trailed, the heat staying in her face. He admired her flush as they continued to eat, and once they were finally finished he said, "Allow me to clean up."

"Just put the dishes in the sink, we'll take care of them later—or in the morning," Rose said with a mischievous smirk. He could see the gears in her mind already turning, her plans of seduction already in the works. How could she not see that she needn't do anything but just smile at him to get him in her bed? She needed to know how beautiful and sexy she was, and he was determined to convince her of that tonight.

With Rose's help they put all the dishes in the sink, except for the wine glasses. He walked back over to the dining table with Rose following behind him. He filled up his glass to the rim—his nerves were beginning to get worse—then handed the bottle to Rose, saying, "I would fill up your glass as well, but I'm not sure how much you'd like."

"Surely not as much as you've filled yours!" she exclaimed, filling her own glass up a little further more than halfway. "You know this stuff is quite strong, correct?"

"Oh, I know," Klaus replied frankly. "I'm just very nervous right now, and I think this is needed."

"Well, don't drink _too_ much. I wouldn't want to feel as if I'm taking advantage of you," Rose said with a frown.

"My tolerance is much higher than yours, love. I can assure you that you will not be taking advantage of me tonight."

She gave a slight nod and they moved over to her couch, the wine bottle still in her hand. Once they sat down she placed it on her coffee table, then turned to him and asked, "What do you like about me?"

"What do I like about you?" he laughed loudly, then took a large sip out of his glass. _What an absurd question. I like everything about you._ "Well, you're kind, you do your best at everything, and...and you're cute when you blush, which is all the time." He felt his cheeks flare, and he didn't even try to conceal it.

Her own cheeks turned bright crimson and she said defensively, "You're one to speak. You're blushing right now! But, thank you, that was awfully nice of you to say." Rose took a long sip out of her own glass, nearly finishing it, and looked away for a second.

Klaus finished his glass and filled it up again with trembling hands, then said, "I have a birthday gift I'd like to give you."

"Love, why are you shaking?" Rose asked nervously, putting her glass down on the table.

"It's a very special gift, you see, that I've been working on for quite some time now...and I'm worried you won't like it," he said solemnly, taking a smaller sip of his glass this time.

"What a foolish man you are! I'm sure I'll love it," she reassured him, smiling sweetly.

Klaus tilted his head back and finished the rest of the wine in his glass, then put it down. The wine helped to calm his nerves, and he was already starting to feel a little buzzed. _Slow down, you old fool_. He slowly reached into his pocket and retrieved the perfume bottle, then presented it to her.

Rose gaped at him with wide eyes, which looked to his then to the dark green bottle and back again. "Is this... The perfume I found on our first date?"

"It is," he replied simply. "Would you care to smell it?"

"Of course!" she said excitedly, then grabbed it from his hand. "You even engraved my name on it... You're too sweet." She carefully unscrewed the stopper and put the bottle to her nose, inhaling in its scent. "It smells like...honeysuckles, dewy grass, and a hint of roses. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are!" Klaus laughed loudly. "What a good nose you have. It smells just like you."

"Like me?" she asked softly. "It smells beautiful, surely you must be mistaken."

"You, my love, are the one who is mistaken. You smell _incredible_."

"T-thank you," she stammered, her cheeks filling with color again. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Since around the second week you arrived," he replied simply.

"For that long?!" Rose gasped, her hands around the bottle tightening.

"I wanted to make sure it was perfect. You deserve nothing less. May I show you how to apply it correctly?"

"Yes, of course," she said, handing him the bottle and putting the stopper down on the table. Klaus dabbed a small amount onto two of his fingers. He applied the perfume to both her wrists, then to both sides of her neck, then lastly behind her ears. He put the stopper back onto the bottle and put it on the table. He gently grabbed her hand and smelled her wrist, then nuzzled his way up her arm and to her neck, stopping to softly kiss it. He hoarsely whispered into her ear, "It smells exquisite, just like you. I hope you will wear it often."

"Only on special occasions, and only for you," she said breathlessly, her breath coming out uneven and ragged. He grinned wickedly and softly bit her earlobe, and he felt her writhe. He figured he must have been turning her on, and he couldn't lie to himself; it was turning _him_ on as much if not more than her.

"Allow me to finish my glass and have another before we go any further, please," she said in a desperate tone.

"Of course," he breathed into her ear once more, relishing in the way she squirmed when he did so. He pulled away and filled up both of their glasses—not to the rim, but it was cutting it close. He was on his third glass, if he wasn't counting the small amount they had at dinner, and this was hardly her second; since she didn't even finish the whole glass before he refilled it.

They both picked up their glasses and began to take small sips from them. After a moment Klaus said, "You know, I really didn't want to tell you about my past—and I could tell that you really didn't want to tell me about yours, either. I was afraid you would hate and pity me for everything that happened and for what I have done, and I'm sure you felt the same.

"But now that we have told one another everything, I feel so close to you. I feel as if I love you even more, if that's even possible. We've both been through so much, and I want to be here for you whenever you need me."

"So does that mean you'll sleep with me more often?" Rose asked, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"It does. If I had know... I would have never let you go through that alone. I wish I had someone with me when I had such awful nightmares," Klaus said softly, taking a large swig from his glass.

"I wish I could have been there for you," Rose murmured, also taking a larger sip. "But I suppose we can't go back in time."

"No, we can't. But I'm here for you now, please know that," he slurred slightly, no longer buzzed but slightly drunk. "Where's the dog?" he asked after a second of silence.

"I put him in the barn for tonight," Rose giggled, slurring her words slightly. "I didn't want him to ruin our night. I'm sure he would bite you if he saw you touch me."

Klaus chuckled. She was right, Winter probably wouldn't of allowed him to even get close to her, let alone touch or kiss her. He poured the rest of the wine down his throat and filled it up again. Rose said firmly, "That's your last glass for tonight. You've nearly drank all the wine, there's hardly enough for me to have another glass!"

"Good. I don't want you drinking as much as me, that would make me feel as if _I_ were taking advantage of _you_. Besides, I thought you didn't like to drink," he slurred, his head now clouded.

Rose filled up her glass halfway, finishing the bottle. She scowled at him and said with a slight slur, "I usually don't, but I'm nervous about tonight. Would you like to watch a movie or just continue talking?"

"Let's just talk and enjoy each other's company, if that's all right with you."

"Sounds great, I love hearing you talk," she said with a mischievous grin, sipping from her glass.

"Oh, do you now?" he asked teasingly. "And why is that?"

"Hmm..Your voice is like music to my ears. It's so sexy," she purred.

He felt heat rise from his neck and into his face, and huskily replied back, "I have to admit, I do enjoy hearing you talk. Well, to be completely honest, I enjoy hearing you moaning my name even more."

"Will you make me moan your name tonight?" she asked seductively, finishing her wine and putting the glass down on the table. She put her hand to his thigh and gave it a tight squeeze, making his penis throb and harden slightly.

"I would love nothing more than to hear my name being moaned from your plump lips," Klaus slurred, his voice hoarse. Rose laid down and put her legs across his lap, her dress hiking up slightly so that he could see her lace underwear. _Did she do that on purpose?_ He pulled her heels from her feet and threw them across the room, then began to run his fingers up and down her one leg, stopping right before he reached her panties.

He felt her writhe under his touch and huskily wondered, "Does this turn you on?"

" _Yes_ ," she breathed, closing her eyes. "Though I wish you wouldn't stop at my legs."

He felt his penis harden further and said, "Perhaps I enjoy torturing you."

"No you don't," she breathlessly returned. "This is turning you on just as much as it's turning me on—I can feel you, you know?"

"Good, I want you to feel just how much I desire you," he said in a seductive tone, still running his fingers up and down her leg.

" _Please_ , Klaus, touch me," she begged, parting her legs slightly.

"Not yet," he breathed, his heart speeding up as he stared in between her legs and at her underwear, which he noticed were already damp. _Fuck_.

" _Fine_ ," she hissed, then demanded, "Take off your waistcoat. Now."

With fumbling fingers he unbuttoned his waistcoat and laid it down on the armrest of the couch. "Would you like me to take off anything else?"

She leaned up and said fiercely, "Yes, but first come with me to the bed."

Before she could stand he abruptly stood and picked her up bridal style, and she let out a little squeal as he carried her over to her bed. He gently set her down beside it and said, "Tell me what to do, and I will happily oblige."

"Your shirt. Take it off," she commanded with a smirk. He began to unbutton his ivory shirt, but apparently wasn't quick enough for her liking, for she said, "Here, let me do it."

She quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and threw it to the ground, leaving him in only his cravat, slacks, and boots. She ran her fingers from his chest down to his abdomen, stopping to feel his softly defined muscles. He trembled underneath her touch and felt his erection grow, now so large that it was uncomfortable confined in his slacks. She then put her fingers to his naval and gently traced the hair that led down to his pants. She took her fingers off of him for a split second and put them to the V on his lower stomach, tracing it until she reached the waistband of his pants. She pulled at his waistband and said, "These come off next."

He shouldn't of drank so much, he was too intoxicated to protest. "As you wish, my love—but I'm afraid you're going to have to take off my belt and boots first."

Rose quickly undid his belt and threw it to the ground with his shirt. "Sit," she commanded, and he complied. She knelt down and began to unlace his boots, her hands steady and quick. How was she not trembling? How could she be so calm about this? He knew she had confidence, but _this_ was on a whole different level. Was it just the wine, or did she really want this that much?

Once his boots were unlaced she pulled them off and threw them to the side, then demanded in a low growl, "Lay back on my bed." He did as he was told again and she crawled into the bed, parting his legs slightly so she could sit in between them. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, then hesitated for a moment. "Uh, love?"

"Y-yes?" he breathlessly replied, his heart beating a mile a minute and his chest heaving up and down compulsively.

"Could you lift up your ass so I can take off your pants?"

He couldn't help but to chuckle at this little nymph before him cursing. She could have said butt or bottom, but instead she chose to say _ass_. Instead of a verbal response he lifted his hips slightly, and she shimmied off his slacks, then threw them aside. He let out a loud sigh of relief once they were off, his erection finally free from his constricting pants and no longer making him physically uncomfortable. He knew that if he were sober he would have been mentally uncomfortable, but for right now he was just relieved to have his slacks off.

Rose stared at his erection in awe, and softly asked, "Can I touch it?"

"I would rather you wouldn't," he choked, gulping loudly in an attempt to get the ball that formed in his throat out.

"Hmm. Fine, then I'll just have to torture you," she said firmly, but her cheeks were red. He watched as she knelt up and reached for the hem of her dress, quickly throwing it off and onto the floor with the rest of the pile of clothes. He felt his whole body heat up by the sight of her. Her bra matched her panties, white lace and frilly, and he had no doubt that if he would have had another glass of wine that he would throw her down and ravish her until she cried out his name.

He swallowed hard as his eyes absorbed in every inch of her porcelain skin. He looked to her chest first, which was just as flushed as her face, and his eyes lingered on her cleavage. Would she be taking off her bra tonight? He feared he would have a heart attack if she did, yet at the same time wanted to see her breasts more than anything; he just knew they would be utter perfection. His eyes drifted down to her tiny waist which curved into full hips, then finally settled on her panties. Would she be taking them off tonight, as well? _I'm going to have a heart attack tonight, I just know it._

He finally looked back up to her face to see that she was softly biting on her bottom lip, her pale eyes half-lidded and glued to his erection. The look made his member throb, and she smirked as she said, "I like your black boxers."

"And I love your lacy underwear. It's driving me wild, you know?"

"Oh?" she asked timidly. "I-I wasn't sure."

He attempted to sit up but she put a hand to his chest and harshly pushed him back down on the bed. She was in complete control tonight, that much was obvious; and for some strange reason that turned him on even more. "Love, you are the most exquisite, most beautiful, most sexiest creature in this world. Never be unsure of yourself again, I won't have you doubting yourself."

"I believe you," she said with a devilish smirk. "Now if you don't mind, would you push your erection down—since you won't let me touch it."

"Erm—sure," he stammered, pushing it down so the middle of the shaft of his protruding arousal was in between his balls. Before he could even wonder what she had in mind she straddled him and huskily said, "Remove your hand, would you?" He quickly removed his hand and she began to grind herself softly up and down his shaft, holding on tightly to his hips for support.

" _Rose_ ," he groaned, " _Fuck_ , you do a wonderful job at torturing me." He put his hands to her waist, and started to match her rhythm. She cried out loudly in response, and began to move more passionately along him. Her breasts bounced up and down as they moved together, and he couldn't help but to watch as they did. He knew that if he were sober that she would have already made him come.

He could tell that her underwear was drenched; she was sliding against him far too easily for them not to be. He tightened his grip on her waist and pushed his pelvis hard against her, earning himself a loud moan—but what he really wanted to hear was his name coming from her perfect lips.

Rose harshly grabbed him by his cravat and pulled him up, their chests against each other's; which were both heaving up and down compulsively. She held on to his cravat tightly as she continued her rocking movements, and firmly pressed her lips to his. She immediately opened his mouth with hers and delved her tongue in his mouth. For a second he was taken slightly aback, but quickly composed himself and tilted his head slightly, deepening their kiss and passionately entwining his tongue with hers.

Klaus moaned into her mouth as she removed his cravat with fumbling hands, throwing yet another piece of clothing aside. Her hands moved to his ebony locks and she abruptly broke their kiss and roughly pulled his head to the side, earning herself another moan. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and started to assault it with hot, opened mouth kisses. He felt his member throb again and she began to roughly bite and suck on his neck. Noisy groans escaped his mouth as she did, and he knew she was going to leave a mark by how hard she was sucking.

He imagined her sucking on his erection like that, and felt even more feverish at the thought. In the moment he wanted more than anything to throw her down on the bed, rip her panties off of her, and screw her so hard until she saw stars. But he wouldn't. He wanted their first time to be special. After all, it would be her first time ever, and even though she acted as if she just wanted to get it over and done with, he wanted to show her that sex was a big deal; that it means so much more when you love each other, and to make her first time something she wouldn't regret. In his current state of mind he knew he wouldn't be able to make love to her, but would end up fucking her and perhaps even hurting her; and he _never_ wanted to hurt her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled away, which made Rose groan in dissatisfaction. "R-Rose," he gasped, attempting to catch his breath. "Do you think we should stop now? I know I promised to fool around with you tonight, but haven't we done enough?"

" _No_ ," she nearly growled, her eyes glowering. "If you don't want to continue on like this then I have another idea."

"Oh?" He couldn't help it, his interest was piqued. "What idea did you have in mind?"

"If you won't allow me to touch you and you won't touch me, then why don't you watch as I pleasure myself?" she said in a seductive tone, and he nearly melted.

"Rose... I'm not sure if that's a good idea," he said in a low tone, looking away.

Rose roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Why not? I'm sure you'd love to watch—but correct me if I'm mistaken."

He had never had the pleasure of watching a women touch herself before, but still wasn't too sure if it was a good idea. It could lead to other things... Things that they couldn't do right now. "You're correct, but..."

"But _what?_ "

"You're still wearing your bra, so if you're not comfortable enough to allow me to see your breasts then how can you be comfortable enough to allow me to see you pleasure yourself?"

"You never asked for me to take it off," Rose replied frankly. She removed her hand from his chin and put both behind her back, quickly unhooking her bra and throwing yet _another_ piece of clothing to the ground. He watched in amazement as she did so, and stared shamelessly at her breasts. Although a bit small, they were perky and perfectly round, her rosebud nipples hardening immediately by the coolness of the air. "You hate them, don't you?" she muttered, her whole face red while she averted her eyes. "They're too small, I know."

Klaus put his hands to either sides of her face and lovingly said, "Not at all. In fact, I love them. Utter perfection, just how I imagined they would be. I would very much so like to touch them, if you'd allow me."

"Seriously?" she asked in bewilderment. "I-if you really want to you know I'd love nothing more for you to touch them. In fact, do whatever you'd like with them."

 _Whatever I'd like?_ He wondered if he could make her come just by playing with her breasts, and immediately cupped his hand in one. It fit perfectly in his hand, just like he knew it would. He blew on the other, making her nipple harden further, and she moaned and arched her back in response. With his hand still cupped on her one breast, he gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to cry out in pleasure—but it still wasn't his name that she cried.

 _Please, love, I want to hear my name_. He leaned down and took her other breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple then sucking on it—hard. Rose moaned loudly and began to grind her hips again, around and around his erection. He groaned loudly into her breast, and flicked his tongue over her nipple, his hand caressing her other breast while he continued to roll her nipple between his fingers.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple again, swirling it around it once more, and finally Rose loudly moaned, "Oh, _fuck, Klaus. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please_ , _don't stop_." He grinned inwardly. _Finally._ He didn't understand why, but hearing her curse turned him on almost as much as hearing her moan his name. He sucked and rolled her nipple between his fingers once more, then pulled away.

"Why did you _stop?_ " she whimpered, pouting slightly.

"I'd like to see you pleasure yourself now, if that's all right with you," he said with a wicked grin. "Why? Was I about to make you come?"

Her cheeks filled with color and she murmured, "Maybe..."

 _Good._ "Whenever you're ready, love," he chuckled slightly.

Rose gnawed at her bottom lip and nodded her head, then crawled off of him and laid down on the bed next to him, her carrot-colored curls sprawled around her. She opened her legs slightly and he knelt in between them, his member throbbing uncontrollably in anticipation. "Would you like to do the honor?" she coyly asked, pulling on the band of her underwear.

Instead of a verbal answer he leaned down and kissed her inner thigh, planting feather light kisses up it until he reached her panties. He looked up at her to see that she was staring at him with half-lidded eyes, wide and dark with lust. "May I kiss you before you begin?"

" _Please_ ," she begged, her hands tightly grasping her sheets.

Without taking his eyes off hers, he softly ran his nose up the center of her panties, inhaling in her scent and relishing in it. "You smell _amazing_. I bet you taste to match," he said huskily, and he could even hear his own desperation evident in his tone. She writhed and whimpered in response.

He inhaled sharply. _Just one kiss...just one kiss and you_ must _stop._ With his eyes still glued to her pale blue ones, he softly kissed right where he knew her bud was. She writhed and softly moaned his name, and that was his undoing. He knew he shouldn't have, that should have stopped there, but he wanted—no, _needed_ to hear his name coming from her lips some more.

Klaus moved his hands underneath her to cup her butt, and gave them a tight squeeze. He lifted her up slightly and she put her knees up, giving him better access. He flicked his tongue across her clitoris over her panties, and she groaned loudly. He started to lick her bud as if he was licking a lollipop, and she moaned his name so many times as he did so that he lost count.

 _I need to stop now, otherwise I know I won't be able to_. With his eyes still on hers, he stopped and she whimpered. He roughly yanked her panties down her butt and she lifted up her feet for a moment so he could slip them off of her. He was about to throw them aside but she nearly shouted, "No, wait! I want you to keep them...and, uh, use them."

"Use them for what?" he asked, slightly dumbfounded, and knelt up between her legs again.

"Well, I'd like you to keep them as a memorabilia for tonight...Boyfriends do like to keep their girlfriend's underwear, do they not?" Rose asked, and he slowly nodded his head. He had never had a girlfriend let him keep her underwear before, but he wasn't about to protest. "I believe they like to smell them, if I'm not mistaken...and, um, use them to masturbate with. Those underwear are rather soft on the inside, and right now are completely drenched. So why don't you use them tonight?"

"Tonight?" he squeaked. "Do you...want me to masturbate in front on you?" He felt his cheeks flare. He had never masturbated in front of anyone before.

"Isn't that only fair?" she softly returned, her own cheeks flushed. He kept his eyes glued to her face, not allowing himself to take in her fully naked body yet. "If you'd like to watch me, I'd like to watch you."

"All r-right, then," he stammered, tightly holding her panties in his hand. He finally looked at her body, his eyes absorbing in every inch of her porcelain skin. She looked like an absolute goddess: her long ivory legs spread out, her breasts heaving up and down as she panted, and her beautiful orange curls sprawled around her body. "You have the most beautiful skin I've ever seen. So pale and flawless... One day I would like to kiss every single inch of it," he breathed. His eyes drifted down to her vagina, and he let out a low groan. He put his other hand to her curls on the top of it, and ran his fingers through them, saying, "Your hair...is much darker down here than it is on your head."

"O-oh? Would you like for me to shave it off?" she squeaked, the heat staying in her face.

"No, not at all!" he nearly shouted. "I love it. Please, keep it. I wouldn't want to feel as if I was being intimate with a child."

"Alright then," Rose said with a mischievous grin. "I'll keep it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get started."

Klaus gulped loudly and nodded his head, his eyes fixated on her hand as she slowly trailed it down her body, finally reaching her pubic hair. He removed his hand from it as he watched with wide eyes as she went down further, dipping one finger into her opening and using her wetness as lubrication; moving her finger up to her clitoris and slowly circling around it.

He subconsciously grabbed his clothed erection as he watched her, and she huskily said, "I'm waiting for you to begin."

She kept her eyes on his as she continued to pleasure herself, her cheeks red although she had a devilish smirk on her face. He pulled his boxers down slightly and his erection sprang out, causing Rose to moan softly and circle her clitoris faster. He used the soft side of her underwear and wrapped it around his erection—and she was right, it _was_ drenched. He started to slowly move it up and down the shaft of his penis, tightly biting on his bottom lip so his moans wouldn't escape.

He pried his eyes from hers and watched as Rose slid one finger into her opening again, thrusting once into herself before adding a second finger. He watched in astonishment and began to run her panties faster along his shaft, and she matched his rhythm and started to thrust her fingers faster and deeper into herself, her palm pushing hard against her clitoris as she moved it around and around.

She cried out his name and moved her other hand to her breast, tightly squeezing her nipple in between two fingers as she roughly kneaded it. His eyes kept darting from her hand on her breast to her fingers inside of herself, thrusting so quickly that he wondered just exactly how rough she liked to be touched.

He felt an intensity begin to build within himself, and he knew his climax was only moments away. He suddenly realized he didn't have anything to come into, and he wasn't about to use her underwear; he didn't want his own scent overpowering hers. "R-Rose," he panted, looking into her eyes to see that she was staring at him pleasuring himself. "I-I'm going to come shortly, where would you like me to?"

" _Oh, fuck._ On me, _please,_ " she begged, looking into his eyes for a moment before looking back at him masturbating.

 _Is she serious?_ He didn't have time to ponder on whether or not she was being serious, and he cried out her name as he violently came onto her stomach.

 _That_ must have been her undoing, and he watched in astonishment as she tilted her head back, tightly closing her eyes and crying out his name so loud he feared she might wake up Madam Eda. She continued thrusting her fingers into herself as her climax consumed her, and she gradually slowed down then eventually stopped.

Klaus decided _that_ was the most erotic moment in his entire life. They both panted, attempting to catch their breaths, and Rose opened her eyes; looking into his and beaming so brightly that he felt his heart skip a beat. The room smelt of sex, and he looked to her stomach and winced. His sperm was covering her perfect skin, and he wanted to get it off of her as soon as possible.

"That was _incredible_ ," Rose sighed pleasurably with a mischievous smirk. "I think that may have been the most intense orgasm I've ever had."

He felt his penis stir at her words, and removed her panties off of it and put them to his nose, then inhaled deeply. It smelt too much of him for his liking, and he asked, "Would you mind if you wiped yourself with these? They smell far too much like me, and I'd like for them to smell like you."

"Of course!" she said happily, and grabbed them from his hand. She put the soft side in between her legs and wiped herself thoroughly with them, even dipping them inside herself. _Could she be any more sexy?_ She handed them back to him and asked, "Better?"

They were even more drenched than they were before, and he put them up to his nose again, then inhaled in her arousal. It smelt of her even more than it did before, and he couldn't help but to kiss them; subsequently putting some of her wetness on his lips. He stared her dead in the eyes and licked her arousal off of his lips, then huskily said, "I was correct. You _do_ taste just as amazing as you smell."

"T-thank you," she stammered, her cheeks turning bright crimson. "I'm sure you taste the same." She looked down to her stomach and grinned, putting her hand to it and tracing small circles with his sperm on her. She gave a shy giggle and looked back into his eyes, saying cheerfully, "That was very erotic, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. The most erotic thing I've ever experienced," Klaus said simply, then nearly growled, "But would you please stop playing with it? You need to get cleaned up. Where do you keep your towels?"

"In my bathroom, where else?" Rose laughed, then stared him straight in the eyes as she put her sperm covered fingers in her mouth. His eyes widened in shock, and she said seductively, "Hmm, you taste _delicious_."

He felt heat rise quickly into his face and pulled his boxers up all the way, then stood and walked over to her bathroom. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on her towel rack, then pulled his boxers down slightly for a second to wipe himself off. He walked out of her bathroom and into her dressing room, grabbing her green nightshirt. He walked back over to her bed and leaned down to put her panties that were still in his hand into the pocket of his slacks.

Instead of handing her the towel he gently wiped the sperm off of her stomach, then threw it to the ground. Rose sat up and he watched as her breasts bounced as she did, and he felt himself stiffen slightly by the sight. _Control yourself, you old fool_. He handed her the nightshirt and said in a desperate tone, "Please, love, put this on. If I have to look at your naked body for a moment longer I fear I won't be able to control myself, and haven't we done enough for one night?"

"I _suppose_ ," Rose sighed, grabbing the shirt from him and quickly throwing it on. She yawned and asked, "What time is it?"

Klaus looked to her grandfather clock and said, "It's nearly midnight. You must be exhausted."

"Oh, I am," she said frankly, laying back down. He laid down next to her and she turned on her side, facing away from him. "Won't you wrap yourself around me?"

"Of course, love," he said, pulling her black blanket around themselves before curling up around her petite frame, his head next to hers with her butt pressing against his slightly erect penis. "Though, I must warn you, you will most likely have an erection poking you in the morning."

"Good," she said with a shy giggle, taking his arm and wrapping it tightly around herself.

"We reek of sex and sweat. Tomorrow morning we'll have to take showers," he murmured into her hair.

"Together?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Perhaps, but no promises."

"I'll convince you," she whispered, pressing her butt hard against him.

"You always do," he chuckled dryly, then asked, "Did you have nightmares last night?"

"Yes," she sighed, and he knew she was frowning. "But I won't tonight."

He smiled into her hair, then gently tucked a strand of her orange curls behind her ear. He hoarsely whispered into it, "I hope you know that what we just did wasn't an act of love, it was an act of pure, unadulterated lust."

"Hmm, and I enjoyed it very much," she hummed. "Is that a problem? Does that bother you?"

"Of course not, love," he lied, happy that she couldn't look him in the eyes in this position. He enjoyed it a little too much, and felt a sickening feeling form in his stomach. He wished it didn't make him feel so disgusted with himself, that he could enjoy any act of love or lust with her without feeling this way, and prayed that one day he wouldn't feel like this. He wanted to please her in every way, and he would never be able to do that if he kept hating himself for loving her so much. _It will stop one day, if only you'd stop being such a fool. You're both consenting adults and she loved it, and you did too. So stop being such a fool and let yourself enjoy something for once. Take a shower with her in the morning and let her touch you this time, you stupid, stupid fool._

"You're hating yourself right now, aren't you?" she asked solemnly.

"I won't lie, I am; but I'm trying to convince myself to stop. You touching yourself, watching me touch myself... Not only was it the most erotic thing I've ever experienced, the sight of you enjoying watching me while you masturbated was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed," he whispered, nuzzling her upper neck. "Tomorrow we can shower together, and you can even touch me if you'd like."

"Touch you where?" Rose said in a teasing tone.

"You know where," he breathed into her ear, and she squirmed.

"Say it."

" _Rose_ ," he groaned, feeling himself harden. "My penis... _Please_ , Rose, I'm trying."

"And you're succeeding. Just remember every time you loathe yourself for being intimate with me that you're hurting me, and maybe that will help," she said softly, then said seductively, "If I wasn't so tired I'd make you take a shower with me right now, and I'd make you enjoy it." She pressed her butt hard against his erection, and he softly moaned into her ear.

Klaus gently caressed the curves of her body with his free hand, and said in a low tone, "I'll remember that, and it will help. You have no idea how much I hate to hurt you. You are such a little temptress, and I _love_ that about you. You're such a completely different person when we're alone, and I take much pleasure in knowing that you only act that way around me."

"I could say the same about yourself. The way you were moaning my name, the way you sucked and caressed my breasts... I loved it all. Even now you're making me wet," she lowly purred.

"Sleep now, love, before I lose all control over myself," he nearly pleaded.

"Just one more question before I do. Was that the first time you've ever seen a women masturbate?"

"Yes," he hoarsely replied.

"Good," she said, and he could hear a smile in her voice. "I wanted to have at least one first with you."

"You're so bold, so fiery, my little nymph. No other women would allow me to watch that, or let me keep their panties."

She giggled softly and said, "You love it."

"I do. Now sleep, and sleep well," he whispered, kissing her hair and inhaling her intoxicating aroma. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, and tightened his arm around her. He continued to caress her curves until her breathing evened out, her breaths coming out in small gasps. He put his other arm around her and held her close, relishing in how her scent was now intensified by the perfume he made her. _'Only on special occasions, and only for you.'_ He could hardly believe that she was so devoted to him, that she loved him so much. It made him feel so happy that he felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't deserve to be with such a wonderful woman, but she thought he did; and that made him feel elated.

Klaus fell asleep quickly, knowing that the love of his life in his arms wouldn't have any nightmares that night just because of him.

* * *

 _A/N: Welp, surprisingly that turned out better than I thought it would. I'm still a little nervous on how the smut was, but I guess I'll have to wait for reviews to let me know. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always, please review ^.^ It makes even the shittiest of days better._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I don't know if you care or not, but songs inspire me a lot. Especially for this story. Hozier's songs_ _From Eden_ _,_ _Work Song_ _, and Take Me to Church are some. Vance Joy's song Fire and the Flood is another song. Also, Florence + The Machine's song Ship to Wreck. And lastly my favorite band: Neutral Milk Hotel. Their song's "Two Headed-Boy (part 1 and 2), "The Fool", "King of of Carrot Flowers parts 1-3", and lastly "Oh Comely". They also did a cover of an old song called "I love how you love me" and that inspired me, too. I really like music, okay?! Haha I have other songs but they're more for later chapters._

 _P.S.: This chapter is also sexual. Mostly in the beginning. I didn't intend on it being like this, but I got a little bit carried away. Oh well._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Rose didn't awake with a start, nor a scream, but a loud moan; crying out " _Klaus!_ " as an intense orgasm consumed her, her vaginal walls convulsing around nothing. She opened her eyes and started to pant loudly, thinking, _What the_ fuck _was that?_

Klaus immediately awoke and loosened his arms around her, frantically asking, "Rose, are you all right?! Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no," she panted, attempting to catch her breath. "I think I just had an orgasm in my sleep!"

"O-oh," he stammered, and she knew that if she could see his face that it would be bright crimson. She felt his erection throb against her butt, and grinned wickedly. He had warned her that she would probably be waking up with an erection poking her, and she was more happy than she should have been that he was correct. She suggestively rubbed her behind against it, and he groaned. "A-are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm pretty damn sure!" she retorted and laughed softly.

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

"Nope!" she hummed. "I believe it's your fault."

"Hmm, do you now?" he huskily said, tucking a strand of her orange curls behind her ear. He hoarsely whispered into it, "Was there a dream that came along with this orgasm, and if so what was it about?"

She felt a shiver go down her spine, and her voice quivered slightly as she replied, "Yes, t-there was. You were kissing me like you were last night, except you didn't stop. You ripped—literally tore—my panties off of me and ravished me with your tongue...and it felt _so_ good. You put your tongue in me and then licked and sucked my clitoris...Need I say more?"

" _Oh_ , please don't," he moaned, softly grinding his erection along her butt. "You have _no_ idea what you do to me, love."

"Hmm, I have some idea. You're doing the same thing to be right now," she said seductively, feeling a pang of arousal making its way through her body. "We still smell of sex and sweat, shall we shower now?"

"Rose, I know I said I would shower with you last night...but that was when I was intoxicated. Now that it's morning, I've rethought it, and I don't think it's a good idea."

She felt a small wrath begin to build within her, and she swiftly turned her body around to face him. She scowled at him and growled, "Why don't you think it's a good idea? Because we would end up doing things in the shower, and you would hate yourself for that?"

"No, of course not!" he said defensively, but wouldn't look her in the eyes.

Rose harshly grasped his clothed erection, and he squeaked, "Rose! What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what you want me to do, if only you'd stop hating yourself," she said with a devilish grin, and gave his erection a tight squeeze. He groaned and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "So? Is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes, _Rose_ , yes," he moaned, then begged, "Would you _please_ release me?"

She smiled sweetly and let go, then said, "See? I knew I could convince you."

"Yes, but on very unfair grounds," he growled.

She batted her lashes at him and softly bit on her lower lip—knowing how crazy that drove him—and said a little too sweetly, "What else did you expect from your little seductress?"

"You're giving me that look on purpose," Klaus said flatly.

"I am," she replied, then pointed to her bathroom and commanded, "Shower. Now."

"You are starting to get on my nerves," he nearly growled as he turned around and stood.

"And you always get on mine," she returned and crawled out of her bed. "Maybe if you're angry with me you'll be a little more rough with me."

"I never know what to expect from you. One moment you're my sweet Rose, the next you're a little temptress, and then you're filled with an unquenchable rage," he muttered as he walked toward her bathroom. "And I thought you didn't like pain, so why would you want me to be rough with you?"

She followed him and said frankly, "No, I don't like pain...but in sexual situations I don't mind be handled a little roughly—and you were handling my breasts _very_ roughly last night, if I recall correctly."

Klaus turned around and scowled at her, his brows furrowed together with his lips compressed in a straight line. She couldn't help but to giggle under her breath; his erection was making a large tent in his boxers and with the look on his face she found the whole scene quite comical. He huffed loudly and sauntered into her bathroom.

She sighed and nearly ran to catch up with him. Once in the bathroom she closed the door and turned to him. He had his back turned away from her with his arms crossed over his chest, and she could nearly see the steam emitting from him. _You have quite a temper yourself._

She wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed against his back. "Please, love, don't be angry with me. If you really want to take separate showers we can." Her voice was warm and calm, as if she was trying to coax a baby to stop crying.

She felt his body relax and he took her arms and wrapped them tighter around him. He murmured, "I'm not angry with you, and I'm trying not to be angry with myself... It's just we did so much last night, and now you're tempting me to do more. We can take a shower together, if that is what you wish—although I'd prefer if there wasn't _too_ much fooling around in the shower. You're so clumsy I have no doubt you'll slip and crack your head open."

Rose dug her fingernails into his skin, her wrath resurfacing, and recoiled her arms from around his waist. She slid her foot as to stand in front of him and look him in the eyes, her own glowering, and snapped, "You know what? I don't even want to fool around with you in the shower anymore. I'd like to just get cleaned up."

Klaus looked taken aback for a moment, then quickly regained himself, murmuring, "If that is what you wish, love."

"It is," she sneered. She reached over and turned the shower knob to almost scolding hot—just how she liked it. She gave Klaus the sweetest smile she could muster, then reached for the hem of her nightshirt, agonizingly slowly slipping it up her body; stopping for a moment as the shirt came over her breasts and holding it like that for a second, then quickly throwing it over her head and onto the floor.

When she looked back into his golden eyes they were narrowed, but dark with lust. _Good, that's the look I like to see. Lust for me, you fool, because you're not even allowed to touch me once we're in the shower._ She gnawed on her lower lip and batted her lush lashes at him again, innocently—although her tone had a hint of scorn in it—asking, "Do you still think I look fantastic? Or have you rethought that, too, now that it's morning?" As much as she wanted to blush, she wouldn't. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flush; since apparently it was very _endearing—_ as he put it.

"Of course I still think you look fantastic," he scoffed as steam filled the room.

"Now that I'm completely exposed, perhaps you should take off your boxers? I'd like to see you completely naked without my head clouded with alcohol."

He jerked his boxers down and lifted one foot at a time to take them off, his erection springing loose as he did so. She couldn't help it this time, the sight of him completely nude made her whole body aflame with desire. Rose put a hand to her chin and looked him up and down, admiring every inch of him. Admittedly, her favorite part of his body was the V on his lower abdomen that was like a sign pointing her to where she needed to go.

She took a step forward and leaned down slightly, ogling his erection for the first time without being inebriated. She gasped silently by the sight of it. It had to be at least nine inches long, with veins wrapping around it and its head red, already leaking some sperm. She had to fight back the urge to lick it off, now knowing how delicious and salty he tasted.

"I'm _definitely_ not going to be able to fit that whole thing in my mouth. I do have a gag reflex, you know?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Rose!" he gasped loudly, his cheeks turning beet red. "You still say these things so blithely. I'm pleased that you've chosen me instead of one of the other men. I have no doubt that they would be begging you to kneel down and pleasure them for saying such a thing."

"And I would say no," she returned sternly, straightening out her back. "I do have some self control, as you will soon learn once we're in the shower."

"Yes, _you_ may have self control, but I do not know the men of this town well enough to know whether or not they would force themselves on you," he muttered, shaking his head as if to get the nasty thought out.

Rose ignored him and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her and thoroughly soaking her hair; subsequently loosening her curls and letting her hair regain its usual silkiness. Klaus put his hand under the falling water then quickly recoiled it, emoting, "Why is the water so hot?! It nearly burnt me!"

"To warm up my cold heart, why else?" she laughed loudly.

"Hmm. Your heart is not cold, just full of lust—which is understandable, given how young you are..." He hesitated. "Although it does make me wonder if you just simply lust for me instead of loving me."

She had half a mind to slap him for saying such a thing, but she wouldn't. Not only because she didn't want to hurt him again but because he would probably enjoy it. He stepped into the shower and Rose turned around to face him, crossing her arms below her chest as her brows furrowed together. She said in disgust, "After all that we've been through, after all that we've told each other, you still doubt my feelings for you?"

"N-no," he sputtered. "I was wrong to have said that. You're correct... You must love me to have forgiven me—and I can understand that lust comes with love most of the time, as you very well know."

He made a move to touch her and she growled, "Don't touch me, you're not allowed." After making sure her hair was thoroughly drenched she stepped aside to allow Klaus to get under the water. Their bodies touched briefly as she did and she felt a spark as their skin made contact, a pang of arousal making its way through her body and residing in her core—which she chose to ignore.

She watched as the water cascaded down his perfect body and rubbed her thighs together longingly, her heart rate accelerating. _Stop it, Rose. You've made your decision and you're going to stick with it._ His faced turned sorrowful as he whispered, "So does that mean I can't wash you?" His eyes drifted down to her breasts.

"Nope!" she chirped. "I'm perfectly capable of washing myself, thank you very much." She grabbed her conditioner and squeezed a large amount onto her hands, then ran them from the top of her head to the bottom of her hair. She twisted her carrot-colored locks into a bun put a hairband around it that she kept in her shower to keep it in place.

"Aren't you going to shampoo your hair?" Klaus asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I only wash my hair once a week, the conditioner cleans it just as well," she replied simply. "So stay underneath the water for as long as you'd like, I need for it to soak in."

"All right, then," Klaus said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. _Did he really want to wash my breasts that much?_

Rose passed him the shampoo and he quickly washed his ebony locks, then put the bottle down on the bathtub ledge. She grabbed her body wash and squirted some into her hands, then handed the bottle to Klaus. She rubbed her hands together to make the wash into a lather and began washing every inch of her body.

Klaus held the bottle tightly in his hands as he watched her, his eyes catching her every move. She took particular care on her breasts, washing them for far longer than need be—just to torture him. She stared him dead in the eye as she kneaded her breasts, letting out soft moans every once in a while.

" _Rose_ ," he groaned, squeezing the bottle. "Why must you torture me like so?"

"You had your chance, but apparently I'm too clumsy to fool around with in the shower. Wouldn't want me to slip and crack my head open, would you?" she chided playfully.

His member throbbed in response and she had to stifle back a giggle. She enjoyed torturing him; for some strange reason she couldn't put a finger on it turned her on more than she knew it should have. "My turn," she said with a gesture of her hand. They slid past one another again, but this time his erection ran over her thigh, and it took all of her self control not to grab it and wash it herself.

With one quick movement she released her hair and set the hairband aside. The warm water rained down on her, washing away the conditioner and body wash all at once.

Klaus's face twisted into a smug look, his eyes nearly shouting, _two can play this game._ She watched as he squirted some body wash into his hands, setting the bottle aside then rubbing his hands together. He washed his chest first, then slowly slid his hand down to his erection; which he washed with such fervor that he was hardly washing himself at all—just masturbating, really.

The whole time he kept his blazing golden eyes on hers. He ran his tongue along his lower lip, drawling her eyes to them, then bit down hard on it; yet noisy moans still escaped his mouth. Her heart pounded in her ears; this was all too much for her. She felt a warmth pool in her lower abdomen and shook her head. This wasn't right. _She_ was the one who was supposed to be torturing him, not the other way around.

"Well, I'm done, so I'll be getting out of the shower now," she attempted to say simply, but her voice wavered slightly. She needed to get out of the shower before she pounced on him and finished the job for him. That would never do, he needed to learn the hard way that they were close enough with each other now to allow themselves to touch one another.

She quickly hopped out of the tub and ignored the water that ran down her body and onto the floor as she went over to her towel closet and pulled out four. She put one to the ground to soak up the water on the floor, then put one around herself, the other she used to gently squeeze the water out of her hair, and put the last one on her towel rack. She tossed the towel she used to dry her hair with on the floor with the other towel, then said sternly, "Klaus, please do not come in my shower."

" _Seriously_ , Rose?" he said breathlessly, and she knew he was still masturbating. "How am I suppose to go along with the rest of my day with _this_?"

"Not my problem. Rinse yourself off with cold water, that will surely wake you up and make it go away," she returned, trying her best not to erupt into a fit of giggles. "By the way, I left a towel on the rack for you."

She heard him groan in dissatisfaction and chuckled under her breath as she left the bathroom and walked into her dressing room. She dried herself off before slipping into black panties and putting on the matching bra, then dressed in her usual farming dress and green stockings. She threw the towel into her hamper. She would put on her boots before going outside.

Rose strolled into her kitchen and began to make breakfast for them, one cheese omelet each. She wasn't sure if he liked omelets, but knew he would eat it anyway. As she prepared their meal she hummed her usual lulling lullaby. It was one that her mother used to sing to her and she was quite fond of it. She only ever hummed it when she was in a good mood, and despite the morning's events she found herself feeling giddy.

Last night had to be her favorite birthday yet. She adored the perfume Klaus had gifted her—which was still on her coffee table—and loved every moment she spent with him. She regretted nothing—much to her relief—and was thrilled that she had a first with Klaus. He had said he would always accept her for who she was, and she knew deep in her core that he wasn't lying. She was feisty and had a strong sexual appetite—especially since he entered her life—that's just who she was; and she knew he had one, too. She just wished he would let himself loosen up some.

Although she knew he may have been regretting it now, in the moment she could tell he was having the time of his life. She loved watching him watching her touch herself, his golden eyes shining with lust and love, and hoped maybe that they could do that again. Although she really wished that they could touch each other instead. Did he have his reservations about her touching him because of what those boys did to her? That was just ridiculous; it was a completely different situation. She _wanted_ to touch him, she wanted to be touched _by_ him. How could he not see the difference between that? He wasn't forcing himself on her like those boys, she wanted to make him moan her name and watch his golden eyes piecing into hers as she did so.

She gave a slight jump as she felt Klaus's arm slither around her waist, pulling her back against him while he huskily whispered in her ear, "You were correct, the cold water did help." He paused to softly bite her earlobe. "Good morning, by the way. I didn't have a chance to say good morning earlier with everything that happened when we had awoken, and I don't think I need to ask if you dreamed of me last night."

Her heart sped up, carnal desire pooling in her core. She turned around to face him and gasped loudly, putting a hand over her mouth. He was only wearing a towel that hung provocatively off his hips, exposing some of his dark public hair. His ebony hair was still wet, and tiny beads of water dripped off of it, falling on to his chest and slowly rolling down his perfect body. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and growled, "Put on your clothes— _now_! Or I swear I will jump you!"

"Rose, don't close your eyes while you're cooking!" he scolded mildly. "I'll go fetch my clothes now, but please open your eyes and turn back to your burner!"

She kept her eyes closed and turned back to her stove, opening them once she knew she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She could hear him scurrying around the room while she flipped one of the omelets, then heard him go into her dressing room. What in the world was going through his mind when he decided to do that to her while she was cooking? Did he really not know how much of an effect he had on her?

She shook her head in amusement and chuckled dryly to herself as she plated out their omelets. How could he not see how sexy and irresistible he was? It baffled her. She began to hum again as she placed the dishes on her dining table. She sat down as she waited for Klaus to dress, hoping that he wouldn't take too long—their food would grow cold.

She heard footsteps coming from the direction of her dressing room and whipped her head toward it. Klaus rounded the corner with a shy smile on his lips and she scolded, "You take so long to get dressed! You're lucky our breakfast is still warm, otherwise I would be very angry with you right now."

As Klaus sat down he shook his head in amusement. "I didn't mean to startle you while you were cooking. It was just such a pleasant sight to see—you cooking for me like we're married. As you know, I can cook very well, too. Once we're married I'd like to take turns cooking, if that is all right with you."

 _Once we're married?_ She tried to hide the horror from her face. Although she loved him and wanted to marry him one day, she hoped he didn't want to get married _too_ soon. She only just turned twenty-one yesterday! She felt as if she was too young to get married, and marriage almost always led to children—and did she even have enough patience to raise a child at this young of an age? She didn't want to rush into anything, and after all, they had only been dating for a short while—surely not enough time to contemplate marriage.

"Yes, of course that's all right with me. I have so much work to do, I wouldn't be able to cook every meal," she attempted to say frankly, but alas her voice quivered slightly.

Klaus didn't notice or perhaps decided to ignore it, for he gave her a lopsided smile and said, "Yes, and your work is much more laboring than mine! I sit at a desk all day while you do such hard labor, it truly amazes me."

Rose sliced a piece of her omelet with her fork and put it in her mouth, absentmindedly chewing on it. She wasn't sure how to respond to that, and really wanted to change the subject—so she did. "What in the world were you thinking when you decided to sneak up behind me and whisper in my ear? That wouldn't of startled me so much if you had been wearing clothes, but you weren't! You were only wearing a towel...Do you have any idea how sexy you looked at that moment?"

Klaus gaped at her, his fork midway to his mouth. He started at her in bafflement for a moment, then murmured, "I...I didn't think it would have such an effect on you. You saw me completely nude, so I thought it wouldn't make much of a difference...especially after what we did last night." His cheeks turned bright red as he uttered the last sentence.

"Well, it did," Rose snapped. "Don't do that to me again, unless your intentions are for me to jump you."

"I promise I will never do that again," he said seriously, hanging his head as he slowly ate his omelet. After several moments of them eating in silence he looked up and smiled slyly. He teasingly said, "I must keep that in mind, though, for when I want you to jump me."

"Hmm? And when will that be, never?" Rose said bitterly.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Soon, love, I promise. Let's not fight, please? Let's talk about something else."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Tell me more about yourself. What are your hobbies? What makes you most happy in life?"

"I enjoy reading books and stargazing. I never had a chance to see so many stars when I lived in the city, so I often stargaze at night before I go to bed." She hesitated for a moment, feeling her cheeks flare. "As for what makes me most happy in life...I'd have to say you do, love."

Klaus put his fork down and stared at her so intensely she thought he might have been looking directly into her soul. His cheeks grew rapidly redder by the second and he nearly whispered, "Do I truly make you that happy?"

"Yes, Klaus, you do. Would you stop doubting my feelings for you? It's becoming very exasperating. Now tell me some of your hobbies, and what makes you most happy in life. It's only fair."

"I'm sorry, love. I just find it very hard to believe that someone as wonderful as yourself could love me so much. What am I compared to you?" he muttered, looking down at his empty plate.

"You doubt yourself so much... You really have no idea how wonderful _you_ are. You're the most sweetest, sexiest, thoughtful, loving man I've ever met," Rose said softly, grasping his chin and pulling it up to meet her loving gaze. "You haven't the slightest clue how much I love you; how empty I feel without you. When you're not with me _I_ feel incomplete. Now tell me about your hobbies and what makes you most happy in life."

His golden eyes gazed into her pale blue ones with a warm, loving look in them. " _You_ make me the most happy in life, Rose. The sun rises and sets with you. Without you I am nothing but an empty vessel, nothing but an old fool. You have made me feel young again, you've made me feel a love I didn't know existed. For that there is nothing I can do to ever repay you, except let you know just how much you mean to me everyday—that I would do anything for you, even forgo my image of being a gentleman who doesn't sleepover or let a women sleepover. Everything I worked so hard for, I'd let it all go just to keep your nightmares at bay."

She nearly swooned. Her subconscious rolled her eyes hissed, _Sweet talker,_ but she swept her away. He wasn't lying, he had looked her in the eyes the whole time. She knew he loved her, that he would do anything for her, but it really didn't sink in fully until now. She felt tears swell in her eyes and let go of his chin to wipe them away before they could fall. He gave her a pained look but held his tongue. All she could think of to say was, "I love you. I love you so much it makes my heart ache. Please don't ever leave me." Her voice came out in a choked, hoarse plea.

Klaus shook his head and grabbed both of her hands and lifted them to his mouth, tenderly kissing each of her knuckles. "I love you so much, Rose. I would never dream of ever leaving you. You are my everything."

Before she lost all control over herself and began to cry she squared her shoulders and said, "You never told me about your hobbies."

Klaus gave her a lopsided smile and said, "I also enjoy reading. I've never had much of an interest in stargazing, but perhaps one night we can lay a blanket down and watch the stars together. I'd very much enjoy that, even though the Starlight Gala is coming up soon—but it would be nice to be able to stargaze without it being Winter. Would you like to do that on our next date?" Rose returned his smile and nodded her head. "Then we shall. Horseback riding is a passion of mine, but you already know that. I used to play some sports, but I haven't gotten around to doing much lately.

"Iris, Mistel, and I used to go to a tennis court in the city, but we haven't done that in nearly a year. Mistel refused to play most of the time, though. He would just sit on the sidelines and read a book." Klaus laughed at the memory. "Do you play any sports? It would be fun for the four of us to play tennis, and this time it would be a little more fair since I used to have to play against Iris and Mistel. Would you like that?"

Rose laughed loudly. "No, I hate any kind of physical activity—I actually didn't think I would be able to farm at first since I detest it so, but I became used to it. I'm such a klutz, no one ever wanted me on their team during gym in high school! But for you I would make an exception. Besides, tennis isn't the worst of them—as long as I don't have to pick up all the balls afterwards."

Klaus's eyes shined with mirth and he said, "Then it's settled. I'll ask Iris if her and Mistel would like to go to the court before Winter begins—and don't worry, Mistel is awful at sports, so that will make our teams even. I'll pick up all the balls for you, too."

Rose giggled slightly. She imagined Mistel was probably just as bad at sports as her. "I can't fathom Iris taking off her corset and wearing a tennis outfit, although I think she would look quite sexy wearing a short tennis skirt."

"She does look quite peculiar wearing anything other than her usual attire, but you're right—she does look pretty sexy in a tennis skirt, but surely not as sexy as you would look." He gave her a small wink, causing her cheeks to flare.

"Can I confess something to you, love?" Rose asked hesitatingly, unsure of how Klaus would take this information.

"Anything," he replied immediately, kissing her knuckles again.

"I sort of had a small crush on Iris when I first arrived in town..." her voice trailed off as his eyes widened in shock. "But as soon I realized I didn't have a chance with her I quickly grew a crush on you! Not even two weeks after, actually."

"Oh?" Klaus said, sounding slightly taken aback. "I wish I could say the same about you. As you know, I lusted for you from the very first moment I saw you...but as I grew to know you the lust turned into a heart wrenching crush, which I finally realized was love once you avoided me after I found you stinking drunk that one day...I knew it was love because it hurt so badly. I thought about you nonstop, I could never get you off my mind. I would wait for you to bring me a blue rose everyday during my break, and it was the highlight of my day just to see your beautiful face and brilliant smile."

Rose's flush that had slowly faded away returned again, this time making her whole face turn scarlet. She stammered, "I...I can't believe you had such a big crush on me. My highlight of the day was to see your handsome smile when I gave you the rose, but I thought you were smiling because of the rose...not because of me."

"No, it was because of you," he assured her, chuckling slightly and shaking his head in amusement. He looked away for a moment, and his face turned wary. He looked back into her eyes and reluctantly said, "Rose, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how you would react. Please don't be angry with me... Around two years ago Iris and I dated for a short period of time."

Rose gasped loudly, recoiling her hands from his. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is it because you had sex with her?" She was appalled. The image of the love of her life having sex with her best friend was something she didn't ever want to imagine.

He looked her straight in the eye and said defensively, "No, Rose, we didn't. We only went on two dates, and we only kissed. Hardly a kiss, really—it wasn't passionate, it was more like a peck."

"Why didn't you continue dating her?"

"Because I didn't feel anything when we kissed. There was no spark, and Iris said she felt the same. Please don't be angry with me," he nearly begged.

"Oh, I see...and I'm not angry with you, I only wish you would have told me sooner. I wonder why Iris didn't tell me..."

"Probably because she didn't want to jeopardize our relationship while it's still so fresh. Don't be angry with Iris, either, please."

"I won't," Rose said frankly. She exhaled deeply. _It was only a kiss, and he felt nothing...so suck it up and stop feeling jealous. He's yours now, and you've done a lot more than just kiss_. She smiled for a fleeting second then said, "While we're on the subject of dating, I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask you."

He nodded his head and she continued, "When was the last time you were intimate with a woman?"

His cheeks turned pink and he gave her a crooked grin, saying teasingly, "With you, last night."

Rose sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Sex, Klaus, I mean sex! Like vaginal intercourse! Apparently I have to spell it out for you." She narrowed her eyes at him while she waited for a response. He could be so dense sometimes.

His cheeks turned brighter red and he murmured, "Sorry, sorry. I was only trying lighten the mood with a joke."

"How long?" she hissed through gritted teeth. It didn't matter much to her, but she just couldn't understand why he was prolonging telling her.

"Nearly three years," he sighed, raking his hand through his ebony hair again.

"Oh?" she squeaked. "That long?"

"Yes, Rose, I was waiting for the right person. After I slept with that woman I decided not to have sex until I was in love."

"Why didn't you love her?"

"I don't know. Love is not something you can force...and I just knew I would never love her." Klaus paused. "I'm glad I never fell in love with her, or Iris, or any of those women I dated after moving back to town. Otherwise I wouldn't be with you right now, and the thought makes me feel sick... Perhaps everything does happen for a reason."

"Perhaps. I have another question, and do not lie to me—I'll know," Rose said sternly.

"Ask away," Klaus said with a small gesture of his hand.

"Do you not want me to touch you because of what happened to me? Because of those boys?"

He looked away and sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're being a fool. You know that, right? That happened to me when I was sixteen, and I understand how you might think that if I do touch you it might make me upset, but that isn't the case. I'll admit, I was repulsed by boys for awhile—maybe even to this day, I can't be sure.

"But that's one of the reasons I fell for you," she said softly, and he looked into her eyes again. "You're not a boy. I'm not trying to say that every boy in the world is like those awful boys, but in the back of my mind the thought still lingers... Although I'd like to think I'm not so naïve anymore as to drink hard liquor and let it happen again. The point I'm trying to make is, I trust you, and don't let my past derail you from letting me touch you. I want to, and you're upsetting me by not allowing me to. If there's a totally different reason for why you won't let me then tell me now, otherwise I'll just keep thinking it's because of my past."

"I don't want to upset you," Klaus muttered. "And I've never really thought that might be one of the reasons, but now that you've said it I think it factors in as to why I'm so reluctant. What if you do get upset? I couldn't bear to upset you just over something as idiotic as touching me."

"I won't get upset, though!" she nearly shouted. _I won't be upset_ , a small voice reassured her in the back of her mind, _I won't_ _be._ "And it's not idiotic. It's something that I'd very much like to do...and you said _one_ of the reasons. What other reasons do you have?"

"The first and most important reason: I want us to take things slow," he said defiantly. "The second reason... I would rather not say. I don't want to upset or anger you."

"You're angering me right now by not telling me," she hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"Rose," he sighed heavily. "You're so young..."

Her blood boiled. She slammed both of her hands down loudly on the table, then abruptly stood and shouted, "Yet I'm old enough to do what we did last night?! If I wasn't a virgin would that make a difference?!"

"Rose, please! Try to understand it from my point of view," he called after her as she sauntered over to where she had left her rucksack.

"Your point of view?" she scoffed as she walked to her storage box and placed several items in it, including a blue rose in hope that their fight would be over soon and she could give it to him later. "Your point of view is thinking yourself a pervert for being with me, isn't it? A woman who is now only thirteen years younger than you, but the virgin thing really tipped the iceberg, didn't it?"

"No..." Klaus murmured as he stood.

"Tell me the truth, if I wasn't a virgin you would sleep with me a lot sooner, wouldn't you?" Rose said scornfully, turning to face him. With a scowl on her face she put a hand on her hip, waiting for his response.

"Perhaps, Rose, I don't know!" he nearly shouted, harshly pulling on his ebony locks for a moment. "I don't want to fight anymore, please just drop it!" He sighed and lowered his voice, "For now, at least. We can talk about it later."

"Fine! I have to take care of my animals. Wash the dishes and meet me in the barn when you're done." She slung her rucksack over her shoulder and walked over to her door, slipping her feet into her boots then slamming the door behind her and leaving a very distraught looking Klaus in her house.

Rose immediately felt calmer as soon as she walked into her barn. It was a tranquil place for her, one in which she could forget about all her worries and just take peace in being surrounded by her animals that loved her unconditionally. She gave a slight jump when she saw Winter in her barn, and he eagerly ran over to her. She scratched him behind his ear and said, "I'm sorry, I forgot I left you in here. You wouldn't of had a good night with me, anyway. You probably would have bit Klaus, and I couldn't of had that. I'm truly sorry, won't you forgive me? I promise to build a proper doghouse for you soon."

Winter wagged his tail and she smiled. "You're such a good boy, now go outside and get some fresh air." She opened the barn's door for him and he ran out of it so quickly she nearly got whiplash from watching him.

With slight haste she fed the animals in the barn, brushed each one of them, and milked all of her cows save for one; recalling how Klaus had said he wanted to learn how to milk a cow. She nearly erupted into a fit of laughter even thinking about it. She was happy that she had sheared her sheep yesterday, she wasn't in the mood for too much labor today.

"Rose!" she heard Klaus call, sounding frightened. "Please come quickly!"

 _Oh no_. She ran out of her barn to see Klaus with his hands up defensively in the air, and Winter low to the ground; snarling and snapping as he slowly approached Klaus. Winter looked like he was about to pounce at any second, and she sternly called, "Winter, halt!"

Winter stopped and looked at her, waiting for her next command. "Sit," she said patiently, and he complied. Klaus let out a sigh of relief and she turned to him, frantically saying, "Hurry, go inside and get a treat!"

Klaus scurried inside her house and a moment later appeared with a treat in his open palm, right in the middle just like she had told him to do. Klaus looked to Winter then to her, and she gestured for him to approach the dog.

Klaus hesitatingly walked over to Winter, who was still seated but wouldn't take his eyes off Klaus. He wasn't snarling anymore, but she could see that Klaus looked nervous—and she had to admit, she was slightly nervous as well.

When Klaus finally reached Winter he held his hand out to him, and the dog reluctantly took the treat then ran off. Once he was gone Rose turned to Klaus and said, "I'm sorry love, my mind is all over the place today. I forgot I let him out of the barn..."

"It's all right. No damage has been done, so no need to fret," Klaus said simply, although he still looked a bit shaken up. He walked over to her and asked, "Are you all finished with the animals?"

"Yes, and no," she replied with a wicked grin. "Would you like to learn how to milk a cow? I saved my favorite for you."

"Erm... Sure, why not? Just try to refrain from laughing at me, my knowledge on farm animals is limited," he said as he walked into the barn.

She followed him inside and pointed to her favorite cow. "That's the one you're going to milk. Follow me and I'll show you how."

Klaus trailed closely behind her, stopping once to pet her horse. Once he reached her and the cow he wondered, "So, what's her name?"

"Moo-Moo," she murmured, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Klaus laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body to his and giving her a chaste kiss. "A wonderful name, now how do I do this?" he asked as he released her, flashing her the handsome smile that she loved so much.

She picked up her milker from the ground and said a bit teasingly, "You use this. I could let you milk her by hand, but that would be too funny. Plus, I think the cows prefer the milker." She bent her body and placed the milker over the cow's udders and said, "You do this then press this button here and it pretty much does the job for you. Think you can handle that?" She arched an eyebrow as she felt her face twist into a smug look.

"Yes, I believe so," Klaus said, sounding slightly puzzled. She handed him the milker and watched as he bent down low, placing the milker over the cow's udders and then pressing the button. Klaus's brows furrowed together and he looked like he was deep in thought. "You can stop now," Rose said with a grin once she noticed the milker was full.

Klaus straightened his back and held the milker high in the air for a second, a triumphant smile on his face. "That was much easier than I thought it would be!" He looked very pleased with himself, and gave Moo-Moo a small pat.

Rose laughed and said, "Very good job, love. I knew you could do it."

"What do we do with this milk now?" Klaus asked, examining the milk in the milker.

"Well, we put it in an empty milk bottle." Rose turned around to where she kept them then handled the bottle to Klaus. "Just turn it over and empty the milk into the bottle, it's that simple."

Klaus carefully poured the milk from the milker into the bottle, but he spilled a small amount onto the floor. He frowned and said a little sadly, "I spilled some."

"That's all right, love! No need crying over spilled milk." She took the bottle from his hand and put a top over it, then put the bottle in her rucksack. "Now, I believe you need to get home and do some work of your own, correct?"

"You're correct... I really wish I could stay with you all day, but I do need to work on my scents," he said, sounding sad again. He put the milker down on the ground.

"Well, I am suppose to have tea with Iris today anyway, so why don't I walk you home?"

"Don't you need to water your crops?"

"I can do that later," Rose replied. "Besides, if I walk you home that means I get to stay with you a bit longer. I've had such a wonderful birthday, I really do hate for it to be over. Thank you for the perfume and the wonderful night, even if the morning wasn't all that pleasant." She flashed him a hundred-watt smile.

As they walked out of the barn and towards the mountain trail Klaus said, "I'm sorry the morning wasn't exactly pleasant, but you have no idea how much it means to me that you liked your birthday so much—especially the perfume." He gently grabbed her hand and turned it over, placing his nose to her pulse and inhaling deeply. A small blush crept up her cheeks as he did. "Hmm, I can still smell it—although it may just be your natural intoxicating aroma. I really wish you would wear it more often."

"I don't want to waste it," she retorted softly. "I only want to wear it for special occasions, like dates and what have you—and I only want to wear it for you."

"I don't want to sound too possessive, but I very much like that you only want to wear it for me," Klaus said with a lopsided smirk as they walked off her property and onto the mountain trail.

Rose smiled shyly to herself. The day had turned back around again, and she began to skip merrily down the trail. Klaus casually strolled next to her, easily keeping up with her with his long legs. Her foot got caught on a pebble and she tripped, but before she could fall Klaus grasped her forearm and swung her around, pulling her body flush against his.

He gazed down at her and chided playfully, "Please be more careful, love. I wouldn't want to have to take you to the clinic because you fell on your face. You would scratch it all up, and that would be quite a shame for your perfect skin to have scratches all over it. I really don't understand how you're able to farm at all without harming yourself everyday, you're very clumsy."

"Oh, shut up," Rose laughed, returning his gaze. "I don't understand how—"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers, kissing her like it was the air he needed to breathe. She gave a slight gasp, startled by how passionate his lips moved against hers, and he took the opportunity to entwine his tongue with hers and kiss her with such fervor it literally took her breath away. She quickly composed herself and tilted her head slightly, deepening their kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Ahem." Rose heard a small voice say, and Klaus quickly released her and took a step backward, his face turning beet red while he looked bashfully to the ground. She turned around to see Melanie and Lutz, and felt her own face flare by being caught in such a passionate kiss by children nonetheless. Melanie's face was neutral, whereas Lutz's was deep red. "Why are you two kissing in the middle of the forest?" Melanie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because we're in love, and you do foolish things when you're in love," Rose replied, narrowing her eyes slightly at the little brunette.

"I'm going to tell my mother, and she will be very displeased to hear that you two have been kissing in front of me," Lutz said sternly.

Rose laughed loudly and said, "How about I give you a dragonfly and Melanie a butterfly, and we forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"Fine, but if I see it happen again I'm going to tell my mother," Lutz replied, and Melanie glared at him.

"That sounds good to me!" Melanie chirped, then scolded Lutz, "You need to stop running to your mother with every little thing! People who are in love will kiss, Lutz! It's only natural. Right, Rose?"

"Right, but we shouldn't have been kissing in such a place, so here." She reached into her rucksack and pulled two green boxes out of it, handing one to Melanie and the other to Lutz. "Keep this between us and next time I'll give you two sweets."

"Really, Rose?! Thanks!" Melanie said cheerfully and smiled. "Will you play with me sometime soon?"

"Sure, Melanie, when I'm not so busy. The Harvest Festival is coming up and I'd really like to win this one. Now go off and play," Rose said and Melanie took Lutz by the hand, pulling him further into the trail and away from them.

They began to walk again and Klaus said frankly, "You seem to have a way with children."

That made Rose laugh. "Not really, I sort of just bribed them."

"Do you play with Melanie often?" he inquired.

"Sometimes. Iris often visits Melanie and Lillie, and I'm often dragged into a game of hide-and-seek. Iris thinks of them as sisters. She loves to dress up Lillie in clothes she's made. It makes her really happy," Rose replied as they passed through the riverside pasture.

Just then she spotted an orange fox, and sprinted over to it to catch it. She heard Klaus call behind her, "Careful, now! It is a wild animal, after all." She giggled slightly as she picked it up; it was just too cute not to. When she turned back around Klaus had a secret smile on his face and he was chuckling slightly.

"What?" Rose asked confusingly, still holding the fox. "Why are you laughing, and what's with that smile?"

"It's just funny, seeing my little fox holding an even smaller fox."

She put the fox down—who quickly scurried away—and gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean by that? I'm a fox? Explain."

Klaus started to walk again and she ran to catch up with him. "You have fox like qualities. You're cunning, sly, and your hunt for me was so well hidden—just like a fox."

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or not," Rose said as her brows knitted together.

"I'd take it as a compliment, it's much better than being compared to a wolf." He gave her a small wink.

"I suppose... At least being called foxy is a compliment, although a rather forward one."

Klaus laughed loudly. "Yes, and you are quite foxy."

She felt her cheeks flare again and they walked in comfortable silence until they reached the antique shop. Klaus turned to her and bowed slightly, taking her hand in his and softly kissing it. He straightened his spine and said, "Thank you for the lovely evening. It was quite possibly the best night I ever had—actually, I'm certain it was the best night I've ever had." He flashed her his handsome smile again and she felt her heart flutter.

"As am I," Rose said softly, beaming brightly at him. She recoiled her hand from his and quickly grabbed him by his cravat, taking him by surprise, and pulling him down to her. She molded her mouth to his, kissing him just as mercilessly as he did to her only twenty minutes ago, then abruptly stopped and released him. They both panted, attempting to catch their breaths. Klaus rested his forehead against hers and said teasingly, "You're such a sexy little fox, but I really do need to go home now."

" _Fine_ ," Rose groaned. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love. I'll miss you every second."

"Before you leave I have a little gift for you," Rose said with a mischievous smile, taking a step back. She reached into her rucksack and pulled out the blue rose she put in there for when they were done fighting. She held it close to her chest and said, "I know that we're dating now, and I know that I no longer have to try to woo you with gifts, but will you still except my flower?" She held it out to him and he gingerly took it.

"With _pleasure_ ," Klaus said with another secret smile on his face, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"You're still so naïve." Klaus shook his head in amusement, the smile still plastered on his face. "Your choice of words is what I find so comical."

She gaped at him and playfully slapped his arm. "Pervert!"

Klaus chuckled loudly and said, "Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't help myself. You truly are too naïve for your own good."

Rose huffed and glared at him slightly, but after a moment she started laughing with him. "I'm going to see Iris now, I hope you have a good day at work. Think of me, won't you?"

"I always think of you," he replied softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Also, I know you and Iris talk to each other about everything, but won't you try to refrain from talking about what we did last night?" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I'll try. After all, I can hardly think about it without blushing, so I can't even imagine what a blubbering mess I'd be if I tried talking about it with Iris!" she emoted, blushing slightly herself. "I may come visit you later tonight after I'm done watering my crops, if that is all right with you."

"I look forward to it," Klaus said with a smirk. "Good-bye, Rose. I love you." He turned around and strolled toward his home, looking at the blue rose in his hand and chuckling to himself.

"Farewell, love!" she called after him. "I love you, too!"

She watched as he entered his home, an ache in her heart immediately forming once he was out of sight. She sighed. Would she always feel this way without him near? She hoped not. They couldn't be together twenty-four-seven. She idly wondered if he would protest if she asked to sleep over once she visited him later. He said he would always be there for her, and she really didn't want to have a nightmare tonight.

She was a bit early for tea, but thought that Iris might take a break a bit earlier today. She had a date with Fritz the previous night, and Rose knew that she would want to gush all about it. She also knew that Iris would want to hear every single detail about how her and Klaus celebrated her birthday, which nearly made her so anxious that she had to stop herself from running back to her farm and skipping their tea date.

She sighed heavily. Iris would be crossed at her if she did that, and she did miss her—it had been a couple of days since the last time she saw her, and she didn't want Iris to think she was forgoing her friends just to spend every moment with her boyfriend. She never wanted to be that type of friend. She had had a couple of friends in the city that were like that, and it had angered her and made her feel rejected.

She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves, then walked into the antique shop. Mistel's mischievous smirk greeted her, and he said teasingly, "You're a bit early this morning. Iris is upstairs in her room—unless you'd like to talk to me for a little while. We haven't chatted in quite some time. You aren't still angry with me, right?"

"No, Mistel, we've already talked this over. I'm not angry with you anymore, just disappointed. I thought you were more mature than that."

Mistel frowned and said solemnly, "It's on the top of my to-do list."

"Hmm. I see. Well, if you'll excuse me I think I'll go see Iris now," Rose said flatly.

"I'll see you soon!" Mistel called after her as she walked up the stairs, and she could hear him giggling like a loon.

Rose rounded the corner, ignoring Mistel's slightly strange behavior, and cautiously walked over to Iris's room. Without even knocking she opened the door. She silently gasped, wanting to flee as fast as she could, but stood paralyzed at the scene before her. She should have known better. Iris never slept in this late. She should have knocked. She should have taken note of Mistel's behavior. _I'm going to kill him_.

Iris must have had a great date, for she wasn't alone in her bedroom, and she wasn't dressed. In fact, neither was Fritz. Rose felt as if her feet were cemented to the ground as she watched them, feeling extremely embarrassed yet at the same time slightly jealous that Iris and Fritz had taken the next step in their relationship whereas her and Klaus weren't even close to getting to that step.

She could hardly believe that neither of them noticed that she was standing in the doorway, but then again they looked like they were very absorbed in their activity. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't help but to stare. She felt like a pervert and a peeper, but was slightly intrigued by their love making—she had never seen anyone have sex before, of course.

She watched Iris in awe. Iris's head was tilted back, her eyes closed with the most blissful expression upon her face. Her breasts bounced up and down as she rode Fritz with a passion, his hands on Iris's small waist as he matched her rhythm. She looked to Fritz's face for a second to see that his brown eyes were locked on Iris's face, his own adorned with a look of love and lust.

Fritz was moaning loudly whereas Iris was completely silent. Rose watched as Iris's hands tightly gripped Fritz's hips as she started to ride him faster, her breathing becoming ragged and uneven. Iris broke her silence, crying out Fritz's name and digging her nails into his skin. Rose could only assume that Iris was climaxing, and Fritz followed suit not even a second later, also crying out Iris's name.

Iris slowed down then eventually stopped, opening her eyes and looming over him. They both panted loudly while smiling at each other; their eyes both shining in adoration. Rose was about to bolt but before she could Iris's violet eyes locked on hers, and she gasped loudly as she withdrew herself from Fritz, wincing slightly as she did. Rose saw Fritz's condom clad erection and that was enough to make her avert her eyes—it was something that she really wished she didn't see. She looked to the waste bucket besides Iris's bed and saw that there were more used condoms in it than she could count.

Iris ran over to her and gently pushed her out the door, calmly asking, "Rose, how long have you been watching us?" Iris left the door slightly ajar, but stood outside of it with Rose. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by her body at all, and Rose really admired that about her.

"I-I'm sorry, Iris. Mistel told me you were upstairs and I didn't even think to knock," Rose sputtered, trying her hardest to keep her eyes on Iris's face. "I believe I only caught the end of it... I'm so sorry, I feel like a pervert!"

Iris giggled. "Yes, Rose, that was a very perverted thing to do! It's all right, though. Didn't you see the scarf on the doorknob?"

"Um...no, I didn't," Rose replied. "Why? What does that mean?"

"Usually it's suppose to be a tie, but I had to improvise. It means that people are having sex in the room, and that you shouldn't enter!" Iris laughed. "May I ask why you didn't leave as soon as you saw what was happening?" Iris quirked an eyebrow.

"Baby, come back to bed!" Rose heard Fritz yell from the bedroom.

"In a minute, love!" Iris yelled back. She cupped Rose's cheek in her hand and smiled at her. "So, are you going to tell me why?"

Rose felt her cheeks flare and whispered, "At first I was in shock, then I sort of wanted to see how it ended... I'm sorry Iris, I'm such a pervert!" She hid her face in her hands, feeling immensely ashamed in herself.

Iris gently pried her hands from her face, then said, "Yes, just a little bit. But you were curious, correct?" Rose slowly nodded her head. "I'm not mad at you, it's only natural for one to be curious—especially since you know so little. I must get back to Fritz now before he has a fit, so go downstairs and box Mistel's ears for me, won't you? We'll talk more once Fritz leaves. Twenty minutes at the most." Iris paused and laughed loudly. "Probably more like ten, but nonetheless, I'll see you soon—and I want to hear all the juicy details about your night with Klaus!"

Iris turned around and walked back into her bedroom, and Rose could hear her giggling as she closed the door behind her.

Rose bolted, running down the stairs and skipping every other step. She rounded the corner and glared at Mistel, who had the same mischievous smirk on his face. "What kept you so long? I expected for you to dash out of here so quickly that I'd get whiplash from watching you."

Rose leaned across the counter and grabbed Mistel by his bow, pulling his face to hers until their noses touched. His eyes widened in shock and she growled, "Mistel, I am going to _fucking_ kill you!"

* * *

 _A/N: I had to split this chapter into two, otherwise it would have been very, very long! Anyway, sorry if you didn't want to read about Iris and Fritz having sex. It was necessary for the plot. This chapter was slightly strange, but I hope you liked it! Please review, as always :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Well, this chapter is pretty long. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I was stuck at one part and my life has been pretty fucked up since the end up April, so that made it hard to write. Am I suppose to warn you that there's a lime in this chapter? Well, anyway, I suppose it's my first real lime and I have no idea how it is, and I feel like it's a little repetitive at times, but I'm just going to leave it as is. I'll never be truly happy with it, but at least it's done._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"I really wish you wouldn't," Mistel choked, and Rose tightened her grip around his bow.

"Why did you send me up there when you very well knew what was happening?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why you were up there so long?" Mistel returned. A mischievous smile spread across his face and Rose glared at him, then roughly pulled him over his counter—causing all the items on it to fall on the floor—and out the door.

Once outside she released him and crossed her arms over her chest. Mistel gasped for air for a couple of minutes while Rose continued to glare at him. After he caught his breath she sternly asked, "Why do you keep doing these things to me? What do you have against me that would make you do such cruel things?"

"I have my reasons," Mistel murmured, his violet eyes on his boots.

"Like _what_?" she nearly shouted, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

Mistel closed his eyes and sighed. After a moment he looked at her and said softly, "Rose, I am in love with you."

"No you're not!" she sneered. "If you were in love with me then you wouldn't do these things to me."

"You deserve better than Klaus," Mistel said scornfully. "I know what kind of man he is, I know what he's done. If you were mine I would treat you more preciously than anyone or anything in the world. And to be frank, I'm the only one who could ever really handle you."

"Mistel, now you're just being ridiculous," Rose exclaimed. "We may be good friends, but you hardly even know me. Klaus knows me better than anyone—even your sister—and I love him. I love him more than I can even explain."

"He won't even be intimate with you," Mistel scoffed. "Wouldn't you rather be with me? I would worship the ground you walk on; I would do anything you asked of me. You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met."

"Is that why you did those things? To try to break us up? For one thing Mistel, how could I ever love you in return when you peeped on me while I was getting changed, then ran off to tell Klaus about it? And did you want me to see Iris and Fritz together to show me what I've been missing? I could never love someone who would do that to me; it's just not right. How can you not see that?"

Mistel looked to the ground again and sighed. "I'm sorry Rose, I just couldn't think of anything else to do. I was desperate."

"I don't care how desperate you were!" she snarled. "I'm in love with Klaus and there isn't anything you could possibly do to change that. I'm sorry, Mistel. I just don't feel that way about you." She hesitated for a moment. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Not particularly," Mistel muttered, looking back into her eyes.

"Well I do, and I think Klaus is mine," Rose said firmly. "So I would appreciate it if you'd stop interfering with my love life. I'm sorry that you love me, I can't imagine what it must feel like to not have those feelings returned, but I'm afraid you're going to have to get over it, because I don't intend on ever letting Klaus go."

"I see," Mistel uttered miserably. "And you are positive there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Absolutely," she replied. "I'm not all that great, anyway." She laughed without humor. "You haven't the slightest clue how fucked up I am. If you'd stop playing these idiotic pranks, or games, or whatever you'd call them, you could fall in love with someone who would actually love you back. There are many other girls in town, just please forget about me. Let's be friends again, just stop trying to ruin my love life."

"Yes, of course, friends again," Mistel uttered. "I will stop with these pranks. I'm sorry. I just thought... I thought maybe if you knew you had other options you might change your mind."

"There's nothing you can do to make me change my mind," Rose said softly. "I'm actually pretty surprised that Klaus isn't looking out his window right now, wondering what we're talking about. He must be working, otherwise I have no doubt he would storm over here and demand for you to explain to him what's happening here."

"Really?" Mistel asked, arching an eyebrow. "I didn't take him to be the jealous type."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "He lifted you up and threw you to the ground."

"Well, that was a completely different situation. I ran over to tell him to that I just peeped on you. If the roles were reversed and you were mine and he had done that then he would have been dead," Mistel said flatly.

Their conversation was cut short as the door to the antique shop opened. Fritz stumbled out, his face already bright crimson, and stood there awkwardly. Rose noticed he was wearing his scarf. She felt her own face heat up, the memory of Fritz naked and having sex still fresh in her mind. "Erm, uh, hi guys," Fritz sputtered out.

Mistel scowled at him. Rose had a hard time looking him in the eye and said, "Good morning, Fritz. I take it you had a _very_ good morning?"

Fritz's face turned even more red—if that was even possible—and mumbled, "I, um, had a great morning. Thanks for asking. And yourself?"

"Bittersweet," Rose said in a singsong tone. Mistel wouldn't even look at him.

"Well, um, see ya later," Fritz sputtered and ran off.

"Well my morning and night was awful, if you were wondering," Mistel said, his scowl still plastered on his face as he watched Fritz sprint away.

"Thin walls and all?"

"Precisely. I could hear every moan and groan coming from that ogre's mouth," Mistel snarled. "I had half a mind to go to Agate's and beg for her to let me sleepover, but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Do you not like her?" Rose wondered.

"No. I'm in love with you, remember?" Mistel said teasingly.

Rose sighed heavily. "Well, I must go inside and talk to Iris now. I advise you to take a long walk, as we have much to talk about, I'm sure."

Mistel rolled his eyes and slowly walked away. After taking a deep breath Rose headed inside and up the stairs. When she rounded the corner she heard Iris call from her bedroom, "Rose, dear, will you please come here for a moment?"

Rose strolled into her bedroom to see that Iris had already changed and brushed out her blonde locks. Iris's back was turned to her and she asked, "Would you mind lacing up my corset? Fritz did an awful job."

"Yes, of course," Rose replied. She had done it for Iris a couple of times before and had a good understanding on how to do it. She took the two strings in the middle of the corset and pulled hard, asking, "Is this tight enough?"

"Just a little more tighter," Iris said, a little breathless.

Rose pulled tighter, then tied the strings together so they formed a bow. "All good now?"

"Perfect," Iris said, turning around. "Now let's go have some tea and chat!"

Iris already had the tea prepared and poured them both a cup after they sat down on opposite sides of each other. "So, how was your birthday?"

"Fantastic," Rose said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh? So that atrocious man actually gave you a good birthday?" Iris hissed.

"Please, Iris, won't you forgive him? He's a changed man. You're one of his only friends, and I think he misses you. You haven't gone to see him ever since you found out about his past."

"I just don't understand how you can stand to be around him," Iris said in distaste. "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to leave him?"

"Your brother just said the same thing to me," Rose said, sighing. "Apparently he's in love with me—and no, there's nothing you can do to convince me to leave him."

"Mistel has been in love with you for quite some time now, his heart was really broken when you started dating Klaus." Iris let out a heavy sigh. "What if I kiss you? Will you leave him then?" Iris said a bit teasingly.

"Wh-what!" Rose sputtered, nearly chocking on her tea. "No! You're with Fritz, Iris. Don't be cruel, you know I used to have a crush on you."

"I don't think Fritz would mind," Iris lowly purred. "I've never kissed a girl before. I would love for you to be the first."

"Iris, stop it!" Rose thundered. "Drop it. It's not happening."

"Fine, fine," Iris said, putting up her hands in defeat. "So, tell me, what did you two do? You're glowing, you know? Did you have sex?" Iris wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Rose felt her cheeks turn bright crimson. "No, Iris, we didn't," she muttered.

"How disappointing. That would have been a great birthday present," Iris said simply, taking a sip of her tea.

"He actually gave me perfume that he made specially for me," Rose said, smiling.

"Well, you must have done _something_. Tell me about it! And I want to hear everything," Iris said excitedly.

"Oh no, you first," Rose insisted. She wasn't ready to talk about the previous night with Iris just yet.

"If you insist," Iris said, beaming. "Well, first Fritz made me a delicious dinner. He's a great cook, perhaps we could have a double date some time and he could cook for us." Rose tried to imagine all four of them in a room together and nearly burst out laughing.

Iris continued, "Then we came back to my house for tea. We really had a wonderful night. We talked and laughed and even danced some. He is such an awful dancer, it's so very adorable! Then I suggested we moved the party into my room..." Iris paused and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her sofa's cushion. She offered one to Rose who shook her head, saying, "I promised Klaus I would stop smoking."

"More for me, then," Iris laughed. Her cheeks grew pink as she lit her cigarette. "Once we were in my room we started to fool around. Things got a little hot and heavy... I couldn't help but to laugh when he was unlacing my corset. He's all thumbs! And he was trembling from head to foot. Once I was undressed I swear he nearly came in his pants." Iris took a drag and flicked the ashes into her ashtray. "He gawked at me for five whole minutes, then eventually told me to slap him because he must be dreaming, because there was no way that this was actually happening to him."

Iris laughed again. "Then I undressed him, and the farm work does his body good. He's much more muscular than one would expect. We started to fool around again, and without our clothes on it grew very, very passionate. I was surprised by how tenderly he touched my breasts, I would have expected him to grope them, but no. He was so very sweet. Then he started to kiss every inch of me—"

Rose cut Iris off, feeling her whole body heat up by their conversation, and said, "I think I'll take that cigarette now."

Iris giggled and lit another cigarette with her own, then handed it to Rose. Rose took a huge drag and exhaled pleasurably. Her nerves were getting to her and the cigarette helped immensely.

Her friends in the city would always talk about their sex lives, but she had always been in a group, and they never went into as much detail as Iris did.

Iris said, "Would you like me to continue, or are you too prudish to hear the rest?"

"No, go on," Rose said, scowling slightly.

"All right, where was I? Oh, right—so he kissed me from my head to my toes, then very politely asked permission if he could go down on me. I had to giggle at that, it was just too cute! Of course I said yes, I would be a fool not to. Oh, and you should have seen how nervous he was! I swear he stared at my vagina like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen for a full five minutes. I had to tell him to stop staring and get on with it!

"At first he wasn't very good, but I expected that. After all, a woman's parts are a little more complicated than a man's. But after a couple of minutes of instructing him on what to do...well, it was _amazing_. I forgot how good it felt. Then I simply couldn't take it anymore! I wanted him—no, I _needed_ him. So I asked if he was ready to go all the way," Iris said, taking another drag. Rose followed suit, trying her hardest not to bolt. She was a little intrigued though, and that was probably why she didn't run away as fast as her legs would carry her.

"He looked so excited when I asked him," Iris giggled. "But I made sure to ask him multiple times, I didn't want him to regret it in the morning. He assured me he was ready, that he wanted nothing more than to make love to me. It was so sweet, Rose. I never felt so worshiped or loved in my entire life."

Iris paused to take another drag. Her cheeks grew slightly redder. "Then, well, we had sex. He trembled the whole time, he was oh-so-very nervous. To be frank, he wasn't very good. It had nothing to do with his size, he just didn't know what he was doing...and he only lasted two minutes. He was so embarrassed! I swear he almost started to cry. But I told him that almost every man doesn't last very long their first time, and we could try again as soon as he wanted. But I hadn't expected that he would want to not even five minutes later! I forgot what it was like to be with a young man. After kissing him for a couple of minutes it sprung right back up!

"Then we made love again, and I made sure to tell him what to do that time. It was much better than the first time, but he still came before me. He was so upset again! So we tried again, and again, and again. Every time was so sweet, so tender and slow. I really didn't expect that from him. Eventually he got the hang of it—well, more so I taught him not to come until I was ready—and it was mind blowing. Truly amazing."

"Wait, so you taught him not to come until you did in one night?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"I'm just that good," Iris said cockily, putting her cigarette out, "It may have took all night, and neither of us slept, but in the end I think it's well worth it."

"Wow," Rose said slowly in amazement, taking a small drag out of her cigarette.

"Then in the morning, it turned a little less sweet," Iris chuckled. "I wanted to be on top, and as you saw, it wasn't tender nor soft. We didn't make love this morning, we fucked, and it was just as amazing. I think he liked me riding him, he said he could see more of me that way—plus, it's deeper. I'm a tad bit sore from having so much sex, but I wouldn't change a thing. I had a wonderful time. I think I may have came more last night and this morning than I ever did in one night!"

Rose put out her cigarette and said, "Well, it sounds like you had quite a night! I saw about one thousand condoms in your waste basket!"

Iris laughed and said, "Yes, it was quite an eventful night. Now tell me about yours! I'm just dying to know!"

Rose felt her face turn crimson and asked, "Can I have another cigarette?"

"Of course!" Iris said, beaming. She lit it for her and handed it over.

"First Klaus made me a delicious dinner," Rose started. "Then we talked and relaxed on my sofa. He gave me the perfume he made for me...and then he started to run his fingers up and down my leg. I nearly begged him to touch me, but he wouldn't...so I told him to take off some of his clothes... After a couple of glasses of wine, of course." Rose laughed loudly.

"Rose!" Iris exclaimed, gaping. "What a little seductress you are!"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea, Iris," Rose said with a mischievous grin, taking a pull from her cigarette.

"Go on," Iris insisted, leaning in closer.

"We moved over to my bed," Rose said a bit hesitatingly. "And I undressed him...except for his pants and cravat."

"Ooh, kinky!" Iris laughed loudly.

"Iris, please, this is embarrassing enough without you telling me I'm kinky," Rose exclaimed, her cheeks heating up more.

"Well, you are," Iris said frankly.

Rose ignored her and continued, "Then I, uh, told him to lay down on my bed and shimmed off his slacks with a little difficulty. But he wouldn't let me touch him." Rose frowned. "So I made him push down his erection and straddled him, then took off my dress. Then we, uh, sort of dry humped for a while."

"Go on!" Iris said a bit too excitedly.

"Iris, this is so embarrassing," Rose murmured.

"Hey! I told you all the embarrassing things I did last night, it's only fair. But if you really don't want to tell me, I won't pry."

Rose took a large drag from her cigarette and exhaled dramatically. "Fine, but don't laugh at me," Rose said sternly. "I pulled him up by his cravat and took it off, and we started to make-out...then he wanted to stop. So I told him I had another idea."

"And what was that?" Iris asked, taking a sip of her now cold tea.

"That he could watch me as I touched myself," Rose whispered, her face flushing.

"Wow, you are something else! I suppose that was an offer he couldn't turn down?" Iris arched an eyebrow.

"He actually told me that since I was still wearing my bra that how could I be comfortable with him watching me do that. So despite how nervous I was about him seeing my breasts, I took it off. And to my complete surprise, he loved them," Rose said a little more boldly, squaring her shoulders, "He, uh, wasn't nearly as tender with them as Fritz was with yours. He sucked rather roughly on my one, and rolled my nipple in his finger with his other...and I loved every second of it... Then right before he almost made me come he stopped! Like an asshole!"

Iris scoffed and shook her head, gesturing with her hand for her to continue.

"Then, well, he told me to go for it—but I asked him to do the honor of taking off my underwear, and he ended up kissing me through my underwear...and it felt _amazing,_ " Rose said with a wicked grin. "I wish I could have convinced him to continue, but he wasn't having that last night. Then I gave him my panties..."

"Rose! How is he still alive? I can hardly believe he didn't have a heart attack!" Iris emoted.

Rose chuckled and put out her second cigarette, then asked for another, which Iris happily gave her.

She stared at the embers for a moment before continuing. "I told him I wanted him to, uh, use them to masturbate with. Then we, um, masturbated in front of each other...and it was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced." She hesitated, her whole face turning red. "Then he sort of...um, came on my stomach."

Iris stared at her in stupor, her mouth hanging open. After a moment of composing herself Iris emoted, "Well, I was not expecting that! You had quite a birthday! Are you sure he's okay? Perhaps you should tell him to go to the clinic and get his heart checked; just to make sure he didn't have a miniature heart attack last night."

"Why don't you go see him and tell him yourself?" Rose suggested, taking one last pull from her cigarette, then putting it out. "He's upset about what we did last night, we fought about it this morning. He doesn't want to do much with me because I'm a virgin, I just know that's why...but maybe if he heard that you and Fritz had sex then he might not feel so disgusted with himself."

"I really don't wanna see him Rose," Iris protested. "I was cheated on before and it was just horrible. It made me feel inadequate. Like I wasn't good enough for that man." Iris sighed and looked away for a moment. "Once a cheater always a cheater, Rose. Leave him now before he does; because if he ever does I will castrate him. I mean it."

"Please, Iris," Rose begged, grabbing her hand. "I know he would never do that to me. You haven't the slightest clue how much he loves me. He told me if anything ever happened to me that his life would be over. He even mentioned marriage this morning."

"He's a sweet talker," Iris scoffed.

"He is, but he means it," Rose said softly. "You know he loves me, he's told you himself. But the things he said to me this morning... Well, it nearly made me cry. Please, just do it for me."

"Fine, Rose, I'll go see him later and convince him to stop being such a fool. But I'm doing it for you, not him," Iris said, but she sounded as if she'd rather stab her own leg.

"I just don't understand why he's being like this. What difference does it make if I'm a virgin or not? What difference does the age gap make? Can you explain it to me?"

"Well, I can understand the age gap. I was rather reluctant to date Fritz being ten years younger than him... but I was being foolish. If you truly love someone then age is nothing. Well, unless it's like a twenty year gap, then that's just creepy." Iris chuckled. "He just needs to get that through that thick skull of his. With the virgin situation... I can't be sure. He thinks himself a pervert, he's told me that. But as long as you're ready then I don't understand why he's being such a fucking fool. I mean, look at you! You're not only gorgeous, but from what you've told me you're a firecracker. My goodness, you're a seductress!

"I've never seen you with your hair down until today, but it's so beautiful!" Iris exclaimed. Rose subconsciously touched her hair. With all that had happened earlier she'd forgotten to put it in it's usual ponytail.

Iris continued, "Not only that, but you're also very intelligent. That's one of the reasons my brother is in love with you. You read nearly all of my novels in a matter of a week when we first met. You're also so thoughtful, you make sure to visit all the villagers and bring them gifts."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rose said. She dug through her rucksack until she found a pink diamond. "Here, I brought this for you." She pulled out the pink diamond and handed it to Iris.

"See! You're so thoughtful," Iris said, her violet eyes shining with mirth. She put the pink diamond on the table between them. "You're usually so cheerful and full of spunk, and you work so hard. No wonder he loves you so much. Last night—like I said earlier—I made sure to ask Fritz many times if he was ready. Perhaps you should sit him down and tell him that you're ready."

"But I have told him... Perhaps not enough, though. He said he wants to take things slow..." Rose said softly.

"You have to respect his wishes too, Rose," Iris chided mildly. "If he wants to take things slow so be it. But you don't have to have vaginal intercourse, you know. Try to convince him to be sexual in other ways... I can hardly believe he won't let you touch him. He must have great self control."

Rose hadn't told Iris about the boys from the city nor her brother, and although she wanted to one day, today was not that day. She was almost positive Klaus didn't want her to pleasure him because of what happened to her, but she couldn't explain that was the reason to Iris at the moment.

"You know Iris, Klaus told me something today about you two..." Rose said a bit hesitatingly.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He told me you two dated for a little while. Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked.

Iris's face flushed and she sputtered, "I, uh, well, just didn't want to upset you. It was silly. Really, Rose, it was two years ago and meant nothing."

"I know," Rose said simply. "I just wish you would have told me. I wouldn't of been mad."

"I'm sorry," Iris sighed. "I just knew how much you liked him and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. One would think it would be awkward after that, but it wasn't. We just became very good friends instead. So please don't worry about that."

"I won't, Iris, I believe you," Rose stated. "I have to go do some more farm chores now. I already took care of my animals. Klaus actually milked a cow! It was quite funny about how nervous he was, but he did a good job," Rose said, giggling slightly.

"I wish I could have seen that!" Iris said, beaming. "Before you leave I have a little gift for you myself." Iris gracefully strolled into her bedroom and appeared a moment later with something concealed in her hand. Rose stood, walking not nearly as gracefully as Iris to where she was standing.

"Just in case you and Klaus do decide you want to have sex I want you to have this," Iris said and opened her hand, revealing a condom. "Please, always use protection. Goddess only knows if he's clean or not, but I don't want you getting pregnant and I'm sure you don't want to either. So please, take this. Just in case." Iris winked.

Rose felt heat quickly rise up her neck and into her face. "He's clean, Iris. He told me. But...thank you. I'm too young to have a child. I don't have the patience for that," Rose said softly and took the condom from Iris's hand. She put it in her bra and Iris giggled.

"Well, that's certainly a good place to keep it!"

"Shut up," Rose muttered, feeling her face flare even more. After a moment she said, "You don't think he wants to wait until marriage, right?"

"I very much doubt that," Iris said. "He doesn't seem like the type of man who would want to wait. But ask him yourself. It's the only way of truly knowing."

"I think I will," Rose said firmly and picked up her rucksack, putting it over her shoulder. "Thank you for the tea and chatting with me... You've given me some insight to what's going on in his foolish mind. And, uh, thank you for the condom."

"Thank you for the chat! I haven't the slightest clue on how you convinced proper Klaus to do those things, but it was quite an interesting story," Iris said, chuckling. "And no need to thank me for the condom, if you ever need more I have plenty."

"I noticed," Rose laughed. "Well, I hope you have a good day. Once again, I'm sorry for being a pervert. I'll make sure to knock next time...or look for a scarf." She laughed again. "Farewell, Iris!"

"Goodbye, Rose!" Iris called as Rose skipped over to the staircase. She ran down the stairs and out the door, nearly knocking into Mistel on her way out.

"So? Did you two have a good time?" Mistel asked a little scornfully.

"We did," Rose chirped. She reached into her rucksack and pulled out a green box containing a butterfly. She handed it to Mistel and said, "Here, I have a little something for you."

Mistel gingerly took the box from her hands and beamed at her. "See! This is why I love you so much, you are so very thoughtful!"

"Mistel, please! There are so many girls in this town, forget about me! If you don't like Agate, why don't you consider Angela or Elise? Just not Lillie, leave her be. She wouldn't be able to handle your teasing."

"Elise," Mistel said slowly, sounding bemused. "She is not very thoughtful, but she is beautiful...and intelligent from what I can gather. Perhaps I'll give her a visit. What does she like?"

"Her favorite is chocolate fondue, but she likes cream puffs, too," Rose replied.

"Ah, excellent! I believe I have some cream puffs in the fridge...although they were intended for you. I'm not ready yet to try to pursue Elise, though. I'm still mourning how great our relationship could have been," Mistel said frankly.

Rose rolled her blue eyes and turned around, calling, "Farewell, Mistel. Hope your afternoon is better than your morning."

"As do I," Mistel muttered.

Rose began to do her rounds of visiting everyone and giving them a gift. Raeger was especially happy to receive a sea urchin, and Rose couldn't help but cringe inwardly when his voice was low and husky when he thanked her. She was thankful that Klaus was far away doing work. She feared his temper might get the best of him and that he might pick a fight with Raeger. Raeger seemed to flirt with all of the girls...but with her she felt like it was a little more sincere. He even complimented her on how beautiful her hair was down, which made her flush despite herself. She bolted after that.

After visiting all the people in town Rose went to Madam Eda's. She knew Madam Eda was rather sick lately and after having tea with her she helped her with her farm chores. Madam Eda thanked her then said she was feeling tired, and went back to her home to lay in bed. Rose prayed that Madam Eda would recover soon; she couldn't handle a funeral anytime in the near future.

[…]

Rose merrily skipped to Klaus's house, finally done with the rest of her farm chores. In her hand she held the basket he had brought over the night before, which held his dining ware that he had brought along with him. Before leaving her house she put on the tiniest amount of the perfume he had made her, applying it only to either sides of her neck. She hoped it would make him happy that she was wearing it, even though she really only wanted to save it for special occasions.

Out front of his door she checked her watch, seeing that it was eight o'clock. She knew he usually worked until very late at night, but hoped that he would take a break to chat with her and maybe have a glass of wine, or tea if he preferred; although she had a lot of tea today already.

Without even knocking she opened the door. She nearly dropped the basket at the sight of him and let out a small gasp.

The first thing she noticed was how under dressed he was. He was only wearing his white button down shirt—which was unbuttoned nearly halfway—and his slacks. He wasn't even wearing his boots, or socks. She had to bite on her bottom lip to keep herself from saying how utterly sexy he looked. Then she noticed the large mark on the side of his neck. She winced.

He was lounging on his sofa until he saw her, and when he did he abruptly stood, knocking over a glass of wine on his dining table. "Rose!" Klaus said, sounding slightly nervous. "I had forgotten that you said you were going to come visit me tonight." He noticed the spilled wine and muttered under his breath, " _Fuck_."

Rose stormed over to his kitchen and harshly placed the basket down on the counter. She turned to him and asked firmly, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Only one glass and half of the glass I just spilled," Klaus said calmly, looking her in the eye. "Would you mind bringing me over a towel?"

She grabbed a towel from his sink, then walked over to him and handed it over. As he wiped the table down with it she asked, "And if I hadn't of came would you have drank more?"

"I might've drank a little more," he muttered, still wiping up the mess.

"Look at me," Rose ordered sternly.

Klaus threw the towel to the ground and turned toward her. He crossed his arms over his chest and harshly said, "What, Rose?"

"How much would you have drank?" She scowled at him.

"Just a glass or two more," he replied, looking at a spot just above her eyebrows.

"You're lying!" she snapped.

Klaus scowled back at her. In the next moment he took one long stride and roughly grasped her by her forearms, then harshly pressed his mouth to hers. He let go of her and glowered down at her. He growled, "You taste like an ashtray. So you lied to me, too."

Rose was slightly taken aback by how rough and angry he was being. She quickly composed herself and squared her shoulders. "That's a completely different situation. I smoked because I was nervous, you were drinking because, what? You're angry with yourself?"

"Why were you nervous?" he nearly thundered.

"I, uh, well," she sputtered, trying to think of an excuse.

"You uh, well, what?" Klaus snarled, and she took a step back.

"I was talking to Iris about embarrassing things, okay?!" Rose snapped, clenching her hands into fists at her sides.

"What kind of embarrassing things?" Klaus snarled again.

" _Ugh_. She was telling me about her and Fritz and how they took the next step in their relationship, and I was nervous and needed a cigarette. They're going at it like rabbits now, which I suppose we'll do when? In a year, two years?" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Klaus's face turned red, and she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. He took a step closer to her and said in a low, almost frightening tone, "I suppose you needed another for talking about our personal business?"

"Yes, I did," Rose said boldly.

Klaus sighed heavily and raked his hand through his ebony hair. "After I asked you not to?"

"That's what girls do, Klaus! They talk about these things, and I needed advice," she retorted.

"Advice. On. What." He took another step closer, and she took another step away, her back now against the wall.

For the first time Klaus was really frightening her, and she wasn't sure what to do; but she wasn't going to back down.

"On us! On you! About what I should do, about why you won't be more intimate with me!" Rose shouted slightly, poking a finger into his chest then throwing her arms up in the air for a second. She rolled her eyes again.

Klaus took one more step closer to her, now so close that their bodies touched. He looked down at her with carnal desire in his blazing eyes, which confused her. She thought they were fighting, why was he looking at her like that?

Before she could even react or catch her breath his mouth was on hers and his hips were pinning her to the wall. She wasn't sure what to do: push him away or let him continue? It was what she wanted, and don't couples sometimes have sex or fool around when they're angry with each other? She wasn't sure if that was healthy, but thought it might help them take out their frustration on each other, which surely had to be more healthy than screaming at one another.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought and roughly pulled on his hair, causing him to moan into her mouth and move his lips more passionately with hers. Klaus kissed his way down to her neck, his hands running through her orange hair. He hoarsely murmured against her neck, "Your hair is down today, it's stunning. You are stunning. And you're wearing the perfume."

"I am, I wore it for you," she said breathlessly.

"Good," he growled, then starting to roughly bite and suck on her neck. He stopped for a split second to say, "You left a mark on me, so I think it's only fair that I do the same."

Rose felt her whole body flare, pure desire running relentlessly through her veins. She slowly raked her nails down his chest, leaving pink marks in their wake, until she reached the buttons on his shirt, which she quickly undid. Klaus continued with his assault on her neck and she yanked his shirt off of him and threw it to the ground.

Klaus pulled his head out of the crook of her neck and admired his handiwork. He whispered, "Hmm...Yes, I think that will do."

"You can leave more marks on me, just on places less visible," Rose breathed.

Klaus groaned and harshly put his mouth back on hers, kissing her like it was the last time he'd be able to. Rose lifted her leg and wrapped it around the small of his back, pulling his body flush against hers. He took her by surprise and lifted her by her waist, and she wrapped her other leg around him.

Rose moaned loudly into his mouth when she felt his erection brush along her underwear, and bucked her hips into his. Klaus removed his mouth from hers and literally growled, his eyes dark with lust. She put her hand to his hair and roughly pulled his mouth back to hers.

Klaus moved his hands to her butt cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to carry her to his bedroom and she let out a little squeal. He unceremoniously threw her onto his bed then jumped on top of her.

"I'm still angry with you," he nearly growled, his golden eyes blazing into her skull.

"And I'm still mad at you," she growled back, pushing him off of her and leaning up slightly.

He knelt in between her legs and cupped her cheek in his hand, leaning down and giving her a tender kiss. She pushed him back up and raked her nails down his chest again, going down further until she reached the waistband of his slacks.

She arched an eyebrow and reached for his belt, her heart rate accelerating. To her utter surprise he nodded his head then stared at her as she hastily undid it and threw it to the side. When she went to unbutton his slacks she was surprised again that he didn't stop her, especially when she unzipped them.

After their fight this morning she'd expected him to not want to fool around for a long time. She was confused but wasn't about to protest. Maybe after hearing about Iris and Fritz he had changed his mind, or perhaps he just really wanted her. She hadn't the slightest clue; and to be frank, she really didn't care.

He kept his smoldering eyes on hers as she yanked down his pants, and he let out a sigh of relief as his clothed erection sprang loose. She smirked when she saw he was wearing black boxers; their underwear matched. He hastily pulled the rest of his pants off and threw them to the floor.

"Get on your knees, love," he ordered hoarsely. She narrowed her eyes at him but complied. He grabbed the hem of her dress and quickly pulled it over her head and threw it aside. _Oh_ , she thought, _so that's why he wanted me to kneel._

With the tips of her fingers she traced the V on his lower abdomen. She could feel him trembling underneath her touch. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and dared her fingers to go lower, but right before she reached his erection he grabbed her wrist.

"No," Klaus said softly.

" _Please_ ," Rose begged, frowning. "I _really_ want to touch it."

He gently pushed her back down on his bed, his eyes never leaving hers. He crawled on top of her, huskily whispering, "If we are doing anything tonight, _you_ will be the one who is getting touched first."

"Oh," she breathed, feeling a pang of arousal making its way through her body and residing in her core by his words.

She shuddered when she felt his lips on her stomach. He kissed his way up her body, his hands gingerly caressing her curves. He kissed the tops of her breasts, then her collarbones. He softly bit on her earlobe before breathing into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she breathed back.

She put her hands on either sides of his face and pulled it to hers, passionately claiming his lips. Their kiss was sweet and slow, but as the minutes passed their kisses grew more hungry, more urgent. Klaus's hands were no longer gingerly caressing her curves, he was quickly running his hands up and down her torso; even a bit roughly.

He moved his hands to her stocking clad thighs and gave them a tight squeeze before opening her legs wider. He removed his mouth from hers and knelt up again and quickly pulled off her boots, throwing them to the floor then hastily shimming her stockings off her, throwing them to the ground as well.

He slowly climbed back on top of her with a mischievous smirk adorning his face, his golden eyes ablaze. He firmly pressed his lips back to hers, slowly moving his mouth. Rose smirked against his mouth, but the smirk didn't last for long, as he pressed his pelvis into hers, his erection settling in between her folds through her underwear and causing her to moan loudly.

Klaus put his hands on the bed on either sides of her head to keep himself from crushing her, and she wrapped her legs around his butt. He kissed his way down to her lower neck, then leaned his torso up; his chest heaving up and down compulsively. His eyes golden eyes blazed as he gazed down at her, his cheeks flushed. "Rose...would you, erm, like for me to move?" he asked breathlessly.

She arched an eyebrow and asked teasingly, "Why else would we be in this position?" She rolled her hips into his, causing his erection to slide against her.

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling and he groaned. He looked back into her eyes and began to slowly grind his pelvis into hers, the shaft of his penis rubbing along her clitoris with every thrust. She felt extremely feverish by this point, and started to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

Rose put a hand to his cheek and softly moaned his named, which caused Klaus to grind against her faster and more roughly; whispering her name like a prayer as he did so. She raked her nails hard down his back, leaving large red streaks in their wake, making Klaus moan loudly. She stared into his smoldering golden eyes, and he stared right back. Although his eyes were full of lust, they also shone with love and admiration.

Klaus supported himself with one hand while he moved his other to her bra, kneading her breast for a moment and then softly squeezing it. She heard a crunching noise and winced. She'd forgotten about the condom in her bra, she meant to put it in her bedside table's drawer before she left.

Klaus stopped moving and gave her a weird look, then squeezed her breast again; subsequently making the condom crunch. Before she could stop him he reached into her bra and pulled it out. He looked at it, then narrowed his eyes at her, asking, "Why do you have this?"

He pushed himself off of her and she released her legs from around him. He knelt up again in between her legs and waved the condom around, asking a little more firmly, "Rose, why do you have this?"

She felt her cheeks flare and sputtered, "Uh, well, you see, Iris gave it to me. She wanted, uh, to make sure we would use protection if we, um, decided to have sex."

"I see," he said calmly, reaching over her and putting in on his bedside table. He said sternly, "Rose, we are not having sex tonight."

"I know," she said in disdain. "I hadn't meant to bring it. I meant to leave it at home. What's in your bedside drawer? I'm sure you have some condoms in there."

Rose leaned up and harshly pulled open his bedside drawer. Klaus winced and said, "Please, Rose, that's personal!"

But it was too late. She was wrong, there weren't any condoms in it. There were used tissues—which she assumed were filled with semen—and pages upon pages of parchment paper with his handwriting on them.

She pulled a couple of the pages out, and he protested, "Please, Rose, don't read those."

He tried to grab them from her hand but she held them tightly to her chest, giving him a pointed look.

Klaus sighed heavily and raked his hands through his black hair. "I really wish you wouldn't read those."

She ignored him and began to read the most legible one.

 _The rose in which I hold shall not wilt in my hand_

 _For she is far too precious and smells too sweet_

 _The rose in which I hold has thorns that cut me deeply_

 _Yet I lick my wounds with pride_

 _The rose in which I hold is the most beautiful rose I have ever seen_

 _She is pure perfection; she is pure happiness_

 _Her petals soft, her thorns sharp_

 _The rose in which I hold I will not let go_

 _Let her cut me, let her kill me_

 _Her smile is as bright as the sun; yet I cannot look away_

 _Her eyes are the color of the sky, her skin the color of the clouds_

 _The rose in which I hold is mine, and I refuse to let her go_

 _I will hold her until the day I die_

 _And I will die happy with her in my hand_

Rose looked up at Klaus with glistening eyes to see that his cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink and that he was averting his eyes. "I didn't know you wrote poetry," she whispered. "It's so sweet."

"It's not very good," he murmured.

She shuffled the pages and found one that was much less legible. She quickly read it and felt heat quickly rise up her face. It wasn't a sweet poem. It was vulgar and crude, saying things like what he would like to do to her and going into excruciating detail. She hated to admit it to herself, but it did arouse her slightly.

Klaus looked over at the paper she was reading and quickly snatched it from her hand, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. He muttered, "I really wish you would not have read that one. I was drunk when I wrote it..."

Rose smirked. "It kind of turned me on," she lowly purred. She put the rest of the papers back in his drawer.

"Really?" Klaus asked in astonishment, putting a hand over his cheeks in a vain attempt at concealing his blush. He crumbled the paper up with his other hand and threw it to the ground.

"Really," Rose said softly.

She pried his hand away from his face and held it, then knelt up on her knees to give him a tender kiss.

"Should we talk...about us?" Rose said hesitatingly, putting a hand to his cheek. "I think we should talk now that we're calm."

"We can talk," Klaus said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "But wouldn't you rather talk later? You told me I could leave marks on other parts of your body, and I'd very much like to do that."

"Fine with me," Rose said with a wicked grin. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, then stared Klaus dead in the eye as she held it over the bed and let it drop to the floor.

He smirked at her for a split second before wrapping his arm around her back and gently laying her back on the bed. He immediately took her breast in his mouth, taking turns swirling his tongue around her nipple and flicking it. Rose arched her back and loudly cried out his name, which made him moan into her breast and buck his hips into hers.

Klaus slowed down and kissed her nipple a few times, then kissed his way down her body to her hips; where he started to bite and suck on her sensitive skin.

She writhed under his touch. She began to tremble when she felt his hand slowly moving down her torso and to her thighs. He gently pried them apart, then kissed his way up her body. He gazed intensely into her sky-colored eyes, causing her heart to flutter. He asked seriously, "Rose, are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to regret it later... I couldn't bear making you regret it; it would break my heart."

"Klaus, I'm positive. I've wanted this for so long..." Rose hesitated, her face flushing. "If you don't want to touch me then I understand, but please believe me when I say I won't regret it. I would never regret doing anything with you, I love you." She hated the way her voice cracked at the end.

"If you're positive then I'd love nothing more than to touch you," Klaus said in a low tone, putting a hand to her heated cheek, "Are you ready? Please don't hesitate to tell me to stop if you don't like it."

"I won't," Rose replied, her voice wavering slightly despite herself.

Klaus kept his eyes glued to hers as he slowly slid his hand down her body. She started to tremble again when he reached her thigh. He slowly inched his way to her underwear, and Rose could feel him trembling himself. He softly began to run his fingers from her opening and to her clitoris over her underwear. He groaned then hoarsely said, "Your underwear is drenched. Why do I turn you on so much?"

"You're handsome, sexy, and I love you," Rose replied, breathless. "Plus, we've been fooling around for quite some time now."

Klaus softly pressed his lips to hers for a second. His golden eyes glistened as he said huskily, "I love you, Rose. I'm going to take off your underwear now, all right? Please, I beg of you, tell me to stop if I hurt you or if you don't like the way I touch you."

Rose slowly nodded her head, feeling her heartbeat stop for a split second, then beat so fast she feared she might have a heart attack as Klaus hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, slowly pulling them down to her ankles, then throwing them aside. She watched as Klaus's cheeks turned scarlet. They stared intensely into each other's eyes, and as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't. She felt heat rise quickly into her face as they continued to stare at each other. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears while she waited for Klaus to begin.

"Love, I'm going to touch you now," Klaus stated, a bit breathless. She appreciated that he was telling her everything that he was going to do, even if it took some of the passion away. It was sweet; it was thoughtful.

She nodded her head again. She let out a small gasp when she felt Klaus's finger softly touch her in between her folds, slowly running his finger from her clitoris to her slick opening. He firmly pressed his lips to hers, moving his mouth sweetly and slowly.

She shuddered when she felt his finger circling around her clitoris, then moaned into his mouth when she felt his thumb softly rubbing it. She felt as if her whole body was aflame; she never knew that someone else touching her instead of herself could feel so different, so much more pleasurable.

Klaus removed his lips from hers and kissed his way up her neck, whispering in her ear, "Love, would you like me to put my finger inside of you?"

" _Oh,_ please, _yes_ ," she nearly begged. She could hear the desperation in her tone, but she didn't care.

Klaus put his head in the crook of her neck, softly planting wet kisses upon it. He circled his finger around her clitoris a few more times before moving his finger to her opening, gently inserting it in her. She let out a small whimper. He groaned loudly against her neck, "You're so tight and warm. You're so wet, so ready for me. I want you _so_ badly. I just know it would feel incredible to be inside of you, to be one with you. I want so badly to feel your vagina around my penis."

"W-we have a condom," Rose stammered. "We could make love if you're ready. I'm ready."

"No, not tonight," Klaus murmured, his head still in the crook of her neck, "Besides, the condom Iris gave you is far too small. It wouldn't fit me."

"O-oh," Rose stuttered, a little shocked. She thought that condoms only came in one size.

Klaus inserted his finger deeper inside of her, assaulting her neck with warm open mouth kisses. The ache in her core was beginning to slowly build, and her bud was throbbing uncontrollably. He slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb at the same time. Rose arched her back off the bed and cried out his name, which made him thrust his finger faster and deeper inside of her.

She let out a small gasp when she felt him enter another finger inside of her. She felt his fingers curl slightly, rubbing against the front wall of her vagina. She had never felt anything so incredible in her entire life. She moaned loudly, grabbing Klaus's hair and harshly pulling his face to hers. "Wh-what is that that you're doing to me?" she wondered breathlessly.

"Why, do you not like it?" Klaus asked. She noticed that his golden eyes had never been so dark before, so full of carnal desire. She just knew that this was torturing him, she could feel his erection on the inside of her thigh throbbing. She wanted so badly to touch him and relieve him from what she knew had to be making him uncomfortable.

"No! I—I love the way it feels, it's just that I've never felt it before. What is it?" Rose questioned.

"It's your g-spot, love," Klaus chuckled. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes! Please don't stop! It feels _amazing_ ," Rose pleaded.

Klaus smirked at her for a second before continuing. Both of their breathing was ragged and uneven as they gazed into each other's eyes, their chests heaving up and down compulsively. Klaus started to thrust his fingers faster, rubbing her clitoris just as fast.

Rose bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from crying out his name. Klaus moved his free hand to her lip, gently pulling her lip down in order to release it from her tight bite. He hoarsely said, "Don't hold back your noises now. I need to hear you."

Rose put her hands on either sides of his face, softly moaning, " _Oh_ , love, please don't stop. Faster, _please,_ go faster."

Klaus smirked and obliged, thrusting his fingers as fast as he could while pressing his palm hard against her clitoris, circling it around and around. Rose started to feel an intensity build within her, one that she was all too familiar with. She loudly cried out, "Oh, _fuck_. Klaus, you're going to make me come."

Klaus moaned, "Oh, _fuck_ , love. Please come for me, let me hear you."

Rose moved her hands up to his ebony hair, entwining her fingers in his locks. She arched her back as she felt her vaginal walls convulsing around his fingers, her body spasming violently while a wave of intense pleasure ran through her body, subsiding then returning again over and over again; having the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. Her toes arched and her legs twitched. She harshly pulled on his hair, resting her forehead against his while keeping her eyes locked on his golden ones as she cried out, " _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Oh, _Klaus! Oh, fuck, Klaus!_ "

She continued to cry out his name as her orgasm consumed her, lasting for at least two minutes. As she felt it ending she stopped crying out his name, and Klaus slowed down and eventually stopped. She felt her limbs go numb. He slowly removed his fingers from her and she winced slightly.

They both panted as they gazed into each other's eyes. Rose breathed, " _Wow_ , that was incredible."

"That was beautiful, love. You looked absolutely stunning while you were coming," Klaus said softly, gently caressing her cheek.

She felt her cheeks turn a pink hue. She stammered, "Th-thank you, love. That was the best orgasm I've ever had, just so you know. You have magical fingers."

This time it was Klaus's turn for his cheeks to turn pink. "O-oh, I'm thrilled you enjoyed it so much. It has been a long time since I've done that, so I wasn't sure if it would be any good."

Rose smiled slyly, giggling softly, "No, it was amazing. I love you, Klaus. Thank you for that, and please promise me you won't regret it later; that you won't hate yourself for making me happy, for loving me."

"I promise, love. I promise," Klaus assured her. "I've been being a fool. A complete idiot. I've come to realize that there's nothing we can do about our age gap, and that it shouldn't matter. I love you, and that's all that matters. I'm not ready yet for us to make love, but that doesn't mean we can't do other things...like we just did." Klaus's face turned beet red. "I'll be ready soon, I promise. It's just too soon in our relationship to go that far. I have learned the hard way that having sex too soon can cause problems, and I never want that to happen to us."

"Do... Do you want to wait until marriage to have sex?" Rose asked hesitatingly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Klaus chuckled, "No, of course not."

Rose let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goddess, I don't think I could wait that long." She felt her lips twitch into a wicked grin. "Now would you please allow me to do the honor of relieving you? I can feel your penis throbbing against my leg, you must be so uncomfortable."

"Rose..." Klaus's voice trailed off. "I can't ask that of you. Those boys, what they did to you... How can you possibly want to touch me after that?"

Rose felt a small wrath begin to build within her. "That was a completely different situation!" she said fiercely, her eyes glowering. "I _want_ to touch you! I _want_ to do this! Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not trying to be difficult, love. I just couldn't bear to upset you over something as silly as touching me," Klaus said softly, gently caressing her cheek.

"It won't upset me," she huffed, harshly pushing him off of her, "If you don't want me to touch you then fine, I won't—but if it's because I'm so young or that I'm a virgin then I'm sorry, love, I just can't deal with you being that much of an idiot."

Klaus cast his eyes to his sheets. He sighed lamentably, "I want nothing more than for you to touch me, love. But if it upsets you even in the slightest I will never be able to forgive myself, understood?"

"Understood," Rose replied with a devilish smirk. She knelt up on her knees and put her hands to his chest, harshly pushing him down on the bed. Klaus's eyes widened in shock for a split second, but he quickly composed himself as a small grin spread across his face.

"My little fox is such a minx," he said teasingly. "Now that you have me in this position, what are you going to do next?"

"Well, first, lift up your ass," Rose said boldly. "I have to take off your boxers."

His face flushed as he complied, and Rose grabbed a hold of the waistband of his boxers and hastily pulled them off, throwing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She felt her whole body heat up by the sight of him completely naked. She stared shamelessly at his erection in awe, watching as pre-cum oozed from its head and slowly dripped down his shaft.

Rose pulled his legs apart in order to sit in between them. She leaned down and licked the the head of his penis, and Klaus inhaled sharply, pushing her head away. She frowned and leaned down again, but before she could do anything Klaus pushed her head back up.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head, "Only hands tonight, love. _That's_ for another day."

"O-oh, okay," Rose stammered, her cheeks stained pink. "I'm sorry...but I'm not exactly sure how to do this."

Klaus gave her the most perplexing look. "But—"

Rose shook her head slowly. She said, "I've never used my hands before, only my mouth."

Klaus looked ecstatic. He let out a sigh of relief, as if this made everything different. "That's no problem at all, love!" he emoted, flashing her his handsome smile.

"B-but I don't know what to do," Rose stammered, embarrassed.

"Just feel it at first, then I'll show you," Klaus said, his face turning slightly red.

Rose gingerly touched it, softly running her fingers up and down his shaft. She was surprised by how velvety smooth it felt. She looked to Klaus to see that his head was tilted back, his eyes shut tight while he roughly bit on his bottom lip.

"Love, I want to hear you," Rose said in a singsong voice, wrapping her hand around his shaft, her fingers barely touching, "Release your lip and open your eyes. Also, would you please show me how to do this?"

Klaus released his lip and looked at her, panting. "O-of course, I apologize," he sputtered, already breathless.

Klaus wrapped his hand around hers and showed her how to move her wrist. "Start out slow at first, and grip it a little tighter," Klaus instructed her, his breathing uneven.

Rose nodded her head and did as she was told. She enjoyed how warm it was, how soft. She gnawed on her bottom lip. She felt slightly uneasy about how large it was. She knew Klaus said that she would expand, but her opening was so small. How could something that large fit inside of her without it being painful?

"Oh, _fuck_ , Rose. Just like that, it feels _amazing_ ," Klaus softly moaned, causing a warmth to pool in the pit of her core—again.

She gave it a tight squeeze, and Klaus groaned loudly, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling for a moment. More sperm leaked from its head, falling onto her hand. She started to move her wrist faster, causing Klaus to make sounds she'd never heard come from his lips before. She liked it. She smirked to herself, moving her hand up and down his shaft as she watched his face. He looked as if he was trying his utmost hardest not to come, his expression pained.

"Don't hold back, love. If you feel like you're going to come, then come," she said frankly.

"O-okay, I'm going to come shortly—please grab a couple of tissues, they're on my table behind you," Klaus said, panting.

"Hmm...I don't really want to reach behind me," Rose said with a wicked grin. "Why don't you just come on me? Just not on my face."

"Rose, _please_ , just reach behind you," Klaus begged.

"Nope," she hummed.

She moved her wrist as fast as she could, and Klaus began to moan and groan loudly. She watched as he tightly shut his eyes, tilting his head back and roughly biting on his lower lip. It didn't stop the noises from escaping his mouth.

" _Oh, fuck, love_ ," he hoarsely moaned. "I-I'm going to come."

Rose smirked and aimed his erection at her breasts, her wrist steadily moving up and down his shaft. Klaus's eyes fluttered open for a moment and he groaned when he saw what she was doing. He titled his head back again and loudly cried out her name as he violently came upon her chest. It slowly dripped down her breasts and to her stomach. She reluctantly removed her hand.

After a few moments Klaus leaned up, reaching past her and grabbing a handful of tissues from his table. She saw him wince when he looked at her. He gently wiped her down until there wasn't a bit left of sperm on her. He tossed the used tissues into his waste basket. He laid down with his arms behind his head, sighing pleasurably.

Rose laid down with him, laying her head against his chest. She heard Klaus softly murmur, "That was incredible."

"R-really?" Rose asked in disbelief, burying her head into his chest while she felt her cheeks flare.

"Really," Klaus softly assured her. He gently titled her chin up to meet his gaze, which was so full of love it nearly made her cry.

"I do hope you know that I'm sleeping over tonight," Rose said firmly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Klaus chuckled.

Rose let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I thought I'd have to fight you over it."

"I'm here for you, love. And how could I kick you out after all that we've done tonight?"

Rose giggled, "Yes, that would make you probably the biggest jerk in the world if you did that."

Klaus chuckled. He pulled his blankets over them, and Rose snuggled up close to his body, throwing her arm around his torso.

Rose heard Klaus's door open and froze. She could feel Klaus's body go tense, and they both looked over to see who had entered. She had a feeling who it was.

"Oh, goodness! What have I walked into?" Iris chuckled loudly.

Rose leaned up, causing the blankets to fall down her bare chest. Klaus quickly pulled the blankets up to cover her.

Klaus leaned up as well, and harshly asked, "Iris, what are you doing here so late? Please, knock next time! Can you not see that me and Rose are having an intimate moment?"

Iris laughed, "It didn't seem to bother Rose earlier when she walked in on me and Fritz. She even stayed to watch the show end."

"Rose!" Klaus scolded. "Why would you do that? Have you lost your mind?"

"I, uh, well...was paralyzed," she managed to sputter out.

Klaus glared at her for a moment, his face twisted into a scowl. After a second he burst into laughter. "Love, you're a pervert!"

"Klaus!" Rose gasped. "I am not!" She huffed.

Klaus continued to laugh. Rose watched as Iris's violet eyes wandered onto Klaus's bedside table. She gasped loudly, "Rose! Please don't tell me you had sex without protection!"

"We didn't have sex, Iris," Rose said calmly.

"Oh, I see," Iris said, a mischievous smirk adorning her face. "Well, I'll let myself out. You two...be careful."

"We will be, Iris!" Rose called as Iris closed the door behind her. She could hear her laughing all the way to the antique shop.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief. "That woman can be such a huge nuisance sometimes."

"Well, she's gone now," Rose said, laying her head back down.

"Indeed she is," Klaus said with a smirk, laying his head down as well.

"So...are we going to sleep naked?" Rose said teasingly.

"As long as you stay close to me and keep me warm," Klaus returned, flashing her his handsome smile. She felt her heart flutter.

"Of course," Rose said, pulling his face down to hers to give him a chaste kiss.

"And Rose...no funny business in the morning, do you understand?" Klaus firmly asked.

"Yes, yes, no funny business. I will not try to seduce you in the morning, but can you say the same about yourself?" Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, love, I can control myself," Klaus said frankly, though a small smile spread across his lips.

Rose yawned loudly. "Today has been quite eventful, and I'm exhausted. If you have work to do I understand, but I must go to sleep now."

"How can I possibly do any work when there is a beautiful naked woman sleeping in my bed?" Klaus chuckled slightly. "No, I think I'd much prefer to stay here with you. Work can wait until tomorrow."

"Great, because I really didn't want you to leave me alone, anyway. I'd be freezing without your body heat to keep me warm."

"I'm not going anywhere," Klaus softly assured her. "Ever. Not tonight, not next week, not in a year. Never. Now please, close your beautiful eyes and dream of me, won't you?"

Rose felt her heart clench. After all their fighting, after all they did, he was still being so sweet. She felt her throat close up and tears well in her eyes. She wrapped her arm around him again and entwined her legs with his. She chocked, "Goodnight, Klaus. I love you."

Klaus softly ran his fingers up and down her back. Rose tried her hardest not to cry, but a few tears escaped and fell down her face, landing on his chest. He asked in a soft tone, "Love, are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry, you just make me so happy," she said hoarsely. "You're so sweet and wonderful, and today has just been a roller coaster of emotions. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's all right. Please, no tears. Don't apologize, today has been quite a rough day for you. Please, now close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here with you all night, I won't leave your side for a moment," Klaus whispered lovingly, pausing to lean down and kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, my beautiful Rose. I love you. I'll love you until the day I die, perhaps even after death."

A few more tears escaped, but her breathing slowed down as Klaus continued to softly run his fingers up and down her back. It felt so soothing, so loving. Rose fell asleep with a small smile on her face, her heart aching with so much love that wasn't sure what to do with. She would never understand why he loved her so much, but for now she didn't care; all that mattered to her was that he did, and that she loved him more than anything in the world in return.

Rose wasn't sure if it was even possible to be happier than she was at the moment.


End file.
